Ice Queen
by max333
Summary: frustrated with past matters & current ones Luna has Usagi go train to be the perfect princess & soldier away from all of her loved ones. but the end results have everyone upset. can Mamoru overcome the cold front & bring Usagi back to herself? Will Diamond win? or will Usagi be an 'Ice Queen' to the future throne? authors note: there will be NO Chibi Usa. why? Not needed.
1. Usagi's departure

As promised I will be updating this story once a week. Now mind you this is an INSPIRED by piece. If you've read the note on my profile page then you know the rest of not here's a small note for this, its inspired by another author's works on here. While the first chapter…or two maybe be very close the rest afterwards is NOT. This I have already completed and am just updating weekly. It also gives 'shaydoe' a small break that she mentioned she needed on her profile page and it gives the viewers some mamo/usa moments while her muse is on life support. Lol

It is only 15 chapters long but its pretty fast paced and to the point so I sincerely hope you enjoy it. PLEASE let me know how you like it. Reviews mean the world to authors like us!

If there's anything else I missed in regards to the author this is inspired from let me know, I mean no disrespect to her or copy of her work, its NOT that at all. I started to read hers and this is the reaction. I wanted to do a different variation.

Ice Queen ch.1

It was a lovely spring morning when Usagi got up from bed. The sun shining through her bed room windows as she looked forward to spending the day with Mamoru. They had a date set up from earlier that week to make sure it didn't co-inside with his work schedule and if she didn't get up now she'd be late…again. While she had been trying to get up earlier throughout the last few weeks she didn't manage her time very well so she was often late.

As she got up from bed and moved franticly about her room looking for a nice ensemble to wear that day Luna perked her head up from her position, lounging at the corner of her bed. Seeing the blonde rummaging through her closet and finding the outfit she wanted to wear, throwing it on and combing out her longer than normal golden hair. It was all in a mad frenzy, squealing and dashing about in a blind panic.

This crazed, disorganized, poorly pre-paired behavior made Luna cringe. Usagi was a whirlwind, with no control over her time, herself or her emotions. Since the day they met and she had been a scattered, out of control mess. It wasn't a flattering personality trait, but just annoying as hell. She was nothing like the Moon Princess...

Luna for her part wondered when the blonde would ever change more into the refined, disciplined princess that she had once been. Wishing that she had remembered more of her training as being royalty rather than this silly school girl that wanted to do nothing but hang out with her friends and gossip over boys. It wasn't becoming of someone with Lunarian blood lines running through them to be so simple minded and shallow. Especially someone that was a direct descendant of the Moon goddess Selene herself. Her mother would be in a tizzy over it.

Once Usagi got herself ready with a simple white spring dress, fitting with matching sandals she made sure her hair was nicely done before deciding to ditch the hair clips and go for a more mature look instead of the childish innocent look she usually wore. Something that Luna failed to see as she was becoming once more absorbed in her negative thoughts regarding the blonde. But Usagi was starting to notice the felines failed attempts to see her progress.

She had been training herself late at night a few times a week when she couldn't get to sleep right away and was mastering some moves that Makoto had taught her. She had yet to feel confident enough to do them with the other senshi present. Rei was her biggest fear as she seemed to be constantly ragging on her as of late. She sometimes wondered if Rei was really her friend or merely hanging around out of a sense of duty to protect her.

For Luna it seemed Usagi in her view hadn't changed as much as she had hoped since the defeat of the Doom Tree. The only change that seemed to readily occur was that her and Mamoru were getting much closer than before. Something Luna felt very strongly was too soon for the girl then and now. Even though Mamoru had confessed to Usagi on one of their first few days together when he got his memory back that he had always felt something towards her, he was just to stubborn to act on his feelings.

He knew he'd felt drawn to her from the start. Everything about her interested him, made him want to get to know her. That brightness about her lifted his spirits in a way no one in his life ever had. He had feared it so long that he had poked fun at her to hope that she would go away but she never did. She wasn't just the glue that held the senshi together she held him together and made him able to see things from more than a black and white perspective.

He had even used the excuse of the moon princess to prevent his feelings from growing but that had been a mute point. He still fell for her. Then to find out that she was the moon princess, when he told her the truth had her glowing in his presence before she kissed him. He accepted it happily and didn't even care that they had an 'awing' audience. He had his girl back and he wasn't letting her go for anything.

But Luna had been steadily following Usagi out on her dates with him, acting as a chaperon of sorts and wasn't to thrilled with the fast progress of their developing relationship. Despite the factor that Mamoru had just turned 18 that last August she felt as she had felt a thousand years ago about their relationship, that the romance was to mature for her charge. The moon princess wasn't even supposed to find her love till she hit 16, the 'maturity ball' to announce that she was of age for marriage.

Yet she found it earlier then and now to. It was something Luna couldn't fathom as she was very old fashioned. Seeing the lovely dovely stars in her charges eyes were one thing, seeing them look at one another with the level of love and growing passion made her very nervous. If she could transform into a human more often she would have gnawed her teeth to a fine point from worry by now.

Add to the fact that Usagi didn't seem to be improving in her grades to the higher standards she held for the young blonde and you make for one highly agitated, control freak feline wanting things to go her way. "It's time for a change." She decided. She left the house after Usagi to talk with Artemis about what her plans were. He seemed in doubt her and what she had planned to do to the blonde but her controlling ways took over and he submitted and offered guidance for the young blonde.

He also mentally told himself he'd help her keep from wanting to strangle poor Luna. Though he would never be able to foresee the effects the trip would have on her young charge. Luna he knew was capable as was Usagi but both were also like cats and dogs and could get at one another's throats. He didn't want to see them having a cat fight with both in human form…it wasn't something he wanted to visualize either.

As it was he was not thrilled with it but he was the more 'loose' of the two felines when it came to pressing matters. He could be counted on for anything but he had a way of making people feel at ease. He could make people see things once they calmed down and got to know him not only as an advisor but knowing there was a time for play and a time for work. Luna in her controlling motherly ways seven out of ten times did not.

She was fierce, loyal, loving, smart and excelled at many things but she was the type that had to have the control to the point where she could potentially loose the person within rather than just teach them something new. Usagi would not deal well with it. He knew when Luna pulled her little stunt off Usagi would need his presence to at least cope with the complete change that would occur.

After leaving Artemis once more she followed Usagi on her date – once more not telling him she was chaperoning the couple as she didn't see it necessary - she came in the rose gardens at the nature reserve. Enjoying the scents around her as she sniffed the floral fragrance and brushed her head gently into a flower. "So lovely here." She admitted to herself, not usually getting the chance to take in the splendor around her.

She inhaled and let herself for a brief moment feel the thrill of nature around her, 'this type of bliss and happiness is what we fight for." She felt a renewed sense of accomplishment. However she then saw Mamoru take Usagi into a more private location. She was hoping that this wouldn't be a repeat of past events where she would find them both in compromising situations. She had enough of that in the past.

To many times she would catch them with hands in inappropriate places. Most of the time her charges skirts had been taken to the floor while his hands remained inside her dress as the movements alone made Luna quite obvious to the actions going on. Their faces telling the true tale of the bliss they were both experiencing from the act. At one point he had pulled up both her legs to wrap around his waist.

It had been done so calmly, so naturally and so effortlessly that Luna knew back then that the couple had engage in the act of love making before. To be so open was in her opinion disrespectful of the other occupants around them…her. Not that they knew she was there, not until she made her presence known…but still. She remembered on several accounts getting into open arguments with him over it.

His arguing statement that 'we are to be married soon so why does it matter?' compared to her, 'she is supposed to be an innocent on her wedding night! Not tainted before then.' It seemed however that the princess had favored his side telling Luna 'we are to marry in a week's time, I am already getting to spend the rest of my life with him, what we do during our engagement is…to be honest…between us.'

It had stunned the advisor back in the day. The princess was so graceful at whatever she did and did as told on many things and for the longest time she obeyed and believed in her mother and in Luna's word that you should wait till marriage yet when Endymion came along that got thrown out the proverbial window. Her parting remarks to the prince that day had been 'you've ruined her for any other man if this marriage does not happen.'

His response was a smirk and to say 'good…cause there will be no other man to lay a hand on her like I do after me. I will be the only one to mark her flesh or touch her skin in such a manner.' His words were romantic and had the princess looking at him lovingly while Luna scoffed and left the room. She was so upset that she had denied Artemis that evening anything joyous in their bedroom and instead rabbled on about his words.

Artemis listened but found himself wondering if Luna ever saw the tremendous amount of love Serenity had for her prince or what he held for her. Even the queen by now had figured it out that the two had been intimate. It was why the wedding had been moved up to a week till then instead of the following spring. Endymion was more than happy for the martial speed up as was the dear princess of his.

He couldn't wait to show his parents, his kingdom, his people the lovely bride that he would be bringing home nor could he wait to lay with her without it being secret. Only their most trusted advisors knew of them together as of that time along with Luna. He couldn't wait for the day they said 'I do' so he could take his wife as many times as they pleased and raised their children together in peace and harmony.

It took her a few minutes to get through the maze of greenery around her to locate them. But when she did she wasn't happy with the end result. It seemed events did repeat themselves. The two were locked in a passionate kiss with exploring hands. Usagi's hands were mimicking his own. Both of them trying to test the waters, to feel their way, to figure out what was okay to touch and not touch.

For Mamoru he did remember that they had had a torrid, passionate love on the moon and on earth but that their intimacy here was still incredibly fresh and new to them both. He didn't want to push her to far or to tempt himself with something that they both needed to take slowly. It would just be hard to do at first since they were testing the waters out. Kind of hard to do that with the young woman that you've loved in two life times was so willing and unraveled in under his touch so easily.

She beckoned him with the slightest sultry looks and less then innocent touches of her own. Luna was fuming, she bowed her head down momentarily hoping that Usagi would stop the advancements only to hear, "Kami Mamo – chan." She looked back up and dropped her jaw at what she saw.

Mamoru had been unable to help himself and in a minor loss of control he held her pinned to a small tree as he struggled to contain himself in the secluded area, "We should stop." He breathed against her lips, cupping her face with one hand as his other hand was still slowly moving over her ever heating skin. Though he wasn't touching her skin only the thin cotton fabric covering it he could still feel the effect he had on her.

As it was she had the same effects on him. Never had a woman in his life aroused him so much, not when touching, hell not even with their verbal banter did it ever affect him so. So when she pulled him closer via his button up shirt he stifled a groan, "Hai, we should…" but they obviously didn't. Instead Luna watched for a shocking moment as his hand gently tested the boundaries and inched its way up touching the underside of her breast before letting his hand loosely cupped her left breast.

He watched her eyes for a point of retreat or a sign that it was to much to soon. But Usagi gave none of that. She looked into his eyes with her own trusting ones full of love and bliss. Luna had had it. Her charge would remain innocent until her marital bed. She failed in the past at that she would NOT fail in this time frame. She knew Mamoru would only provide a distraction and in her minds eyes he knew better.

Just as his lips meet hers again and she gasped in shocking pleasure Luna let out a loud and very threatening 'meow' that had every living critter in the area scrambling for safety. Mamoru automatically retracted his hands, at hearing the feline, letting Usagi go and put her at a respectable distance. Whereas Usagi was trying to keep her legs steady from the onslaught of emotions her body was going through. Not used to the advances but not wanting them to stop n the slightest either.

She knew what Mamoru had been wanting, she was the other half of him and felt his emotions through their dim bond. He himself felt it would get stronger over time but for now it was reconnecting as they were. As for herself, she wanted it to. She missed the feel of him and while the memories were still a little hazy she knew, she felt that they had been deeply intimate at some point before. She just couldn't readily remember it.

"Usagi…I think your time would be better spent studying for your math test rather than a useless date." Luna growled. As much as Mamoru wanted to snort at Luna for stating that their time together was useless, if her time with him was becoming a distraction from her grades he didn't want them to suffer on account of himself. He would feel bad if she began to decline further due to their time together.

Though he was also trying to figure that out as they had been having studying sessions together, though half of them – once the work was done – ended with them kissing and making out, they still studied none the less. "Usako we can always re-schedule." He compromised. She nodded her head and did her best to avoid tearing up in front of him as he gave her a chaste kiss goodbye. Neither knowing it would be an actual kiss goodbye for them, "Now come along." Luna ordered haughtily.

Usagi for her part felt miserable now. She knew she had to study but there were the study sessions with Ami that she knew she was improving on. She was no longer a D to C student. She came to be a good C decent B student now. But for Luna she knew it wasn't good enough. She was beginning to wonder if anything she did would be enough for the feline. So she obediently spent the rest of her Saturday studying, wishing she was out with Mamoru.

It would be this so called 'melodramatic sighing' behavior through the whole studying ordeal, that would convince Luna to go through with her plans for the young blonde charge of hers. Pushing the right buttons she set up a meeting to speak with the girls in private. Seeing them at the temple she explained to them her plans later on that day. Upon hearing the news Makoto, Ami and Minako were wary of doing such a thing while Rei was in full agreement.

"I'm not sure on this approach. She has been improving in her classes." Ami tried to reason with Luna. "She hasn't burnt any of my creations. Her last batch was actually pretty good and she has been taking the self-defense classes I give her more seriously." Makoto supplied, "I don't understand. If your serious then to do this is to send her away from Mamoru – san." Minako did not like the idea.

"She needs to focus. He's nothing more than a distraction." Luna chastised. "I for one agree with Luna." The girls looked to her in concern, "She's to air headed, lazy and frankly annoying as she is now. This could serve her well." it was no secret that even after An and El left that the miko was still upset with the blonde. She had kept it well covered from Luna but the girls saw right past her front.

They just choose not to disclose it as she acted all fine about it, but the truth was she hadn't been able to let go of her feelings for Mamoru back in the first few days they all met. No matter what they said when she would talk around the subject she seemed to only mull it over before ignoring their talks. As she saw it she had a chance to be with Mamoru, she had HAD Mamoru when the so called 'past' took him from her.

She tried in the beginning to be okay with it by being the best friend and supporter possible but there was only so much she could do. As a senshi she would protect the blonde moon princess, to the other girls she would be the banter filled friend who kept their leader on her toes but as she saw the relationship between him and Usagi go on. She wanted to believe it was a forced one, due to their past life. It was idealistic of her.

The miko tried to be friendly with her blonde friend but soon found her resentment of the turn of events making her find the blonde more repulsive to be around. She had had Mamoru first. She didn't want to contemplate that he never truly saw her that way. That he saw her as only a friend or a little sister. Her need to have him blinded her rational thinking and was on the verge of ruining her friendship with Usagi.

As it stood from the beginning Mamoru never saw her as anything more. Only going out with her to distract himself from thinking about the rainbow crystals, the moon princess or the one person he wasn't trying to find out why he thinking to hard on…Usagi. He had tried to ignore it months ago by taking Rei out when she called none stop. But now not only was he not able to ignore it but he didn't want to. Rei choose to ignore that and preferred her way of seeing things.

"Go ahead and make the arrangements, I'm behind you. Besides I'm sure the girls here want to help Usagi – chan improve as well." she looked at the others expectantly. Trying to in a sense bully them into agreeing. It was something Makoto wasn't to happy about. Makoto respected Rei but found that her jealously towards Usagi though carefully hidden from Luna was redundant. It had been clear as day before Mamoru got with Usagi that he liked her as such.

His constant picking on her, the verbal battles. They were practically flirting with one another building up the sexual tension without even knowing it. "I think she's fine. I think all she needs is support not to be - " but Rei cut her off, "Your just trying to keep your first true friend here." She smarted off, "Were here to." Makoto narrowed her eyes only to be cut off from talking once more when Luna replied, "Then it's settled."

"I don't agree either." Ami spoke up. Her anger that Luna was deciding something for Usagi and going behind her back to do so stunned the meek girl. "Usagi – chan is the type that can light up a room with her smile alone." She didn't see the narrowing of Rei's eyes at her words, "Is that something you want to diminish because I think this will. You're making a decision for her that should be made with her consent."

Minako agreed. "Not to mention how this will affect her relationship with Mamoru – san. It's not fair to them both to keep her away for so long." Luna snorted, "I understand you're the love goddess Minako – chan but Usagi – chan is to young to even think those thoughts just yet. What I saw in the nature reserves…is to much. Securing our future is more important then that frivolous love." It hurt the love goddess to hear that and it made Rei's eye narrow at what she could have seen.

"Well I won't be a party to this." Minako walked away in an angry huff as Ami followed suit with Makoto behind her, "It won't go over well with Usagi – chan. Besides you have to convince her parents of it." The brunette left off saying, "Looks like it's just us. What do you say?" Rei smiled, "You are a true friend to now that this is what's needed, not just for her but for the moon's heritage." Luna remarked.

Though Rei wasn't thinking completely of the moon at that point, only the young dark haired man that would be available for dating after Luna did what she had planned. She could win him back, win his heart and eventually he himself. She smiled in victory as she felt that once Usagi was gone, even if only bodily for now she could set her destiny back on its course and claim Mamoru once more, "Let's do this." Rei strode with the cat.

Determination in her face to set what in her mind's eye was right. She felt the chance for a bond between them months and months ago but Usagi's annoying presence would interrupt them or a youma attack would. Now though she had a chance to set the course of things right. Besides as long as Usagi went into power for the throne it wasn't set in fated stone that it HAD to be Mamoru right next to her.

It was an hour later when thanks to Luna's mind meld that her parents were in agreement with her plans to send Usagi off for the rest of the school year. The blonde had been studying upstairs and hadn't had a clue to what was being conspired against her. It was when Luna came upstairs that the blonde felt something was up. "It's time you stopped thinking of such ridiculous things as love and focused on your destiny as princess." Luna began throwing the blonde for a curve ball, "Nani?" Usagi remarked.

"Okay what are you going on about? And why are you practically attacking me? I've been doing better in school and quite frankly I think that you interrupting my date was rude and mean. I am improving Luna. You should have more faith in me." Usagi asked the first half then defended on the second half only to not get her answer but to get another response from the feline that would shock her.

"I'm having you sent away to a reserve place where you can study and train to be the eloquent moon princess you were meant to be. Not this lazy girl who pigs out." Usagi protested, "Hey!" "Don't 'hey' me. Everything changes now. I have already 'mind melded' your parents so they know you'll be going to a 'private school' for a year to improve. Now let's pack your things up and get ready. We're leaving out tonight." Usagi felt thrown, tossed and trampled on.

She had no words now for the betrayal she felt at Luna. The feline never even let her talk afterwards, "No I don't want to hear it. No more excuses no more meaningless ventures only training for you. My only regret is not doing this sooner." The cat remarked and began to leave the room only to stop at the door, "Oh and my advice would be to let Mamoru – san know so he can move on as well." to that Usagi's heart broke.

Luna paid it no mind, "It wouldn't be fair to make him wait for you right now. As it is a long distance relationships when you DON'T need a distraction of the male. If it's true love then even after all that time he will come back to you, if not then you know how shallow his feelings towards you might be. It's called living with decisions and being an adult about things. Something you need to learn about." Luna's parting words crashed on Usagi.

She gasped as if she had been physically hit before falling to her bed and began crying. The shock alone had prevented her back bone from coming forth once Luna left and now she had lost her chance to fight this any further…if she EVER had a chance to fight this. She hadn't been able to stop crying, not even when her parents packed her bags in the trunk of the taxi. Hugging them goodbye as if she was robot, tuning out all the wonderful praise they spouted about his private school and how it was going to change her life.

She sulked inside the car, slumped against the back seat. Glaring up at the platinum blonde man up in the driver's seat. "Relax Usagi – chan, its me Artemis." That shocked her. "Great." She muttered, as Artemis in human form smile weakly at through the rear view mirror.

"Feline form aides us in ways human form can't. That and its take a lot of magic for us to be in human form." He admitted. She nodded, "We will be going to Mamoru – san's to let you say goodbye." He told her. He saw her blank face and wondered for the thousandth time if Luna was seeing how devastated the blonde was. She was turning the girl's world on its axis once more only this time she was being forced to leave her dear friends, her beloved family and leave her soul mated boyfriend behind.

Here she had gotten him back only to loose him all over again. The realization much have been like a blow to the gut for her. "Gomen…" he muttered under his breath. He didn't like doing this to her and to be honest he felt that the group of girls should train together not single Usagi out to train on her own just because Luna wanted her to be a warrior that her enemies feared. Her enemies he feared wouldn't see the loving soul she was but whatever Luna turned her into out there. That's what he feared.

Parking in front of the building he said, "I'd say take your time but you can't. I can only give you five minutes." Her eyes widened, "That's it? It takes me two minutes alone to get to his floor once I pass security." He sighed, "Gomen. We're on a timed schedule. Blame Luna." He stated sourly as she dashed from the car to the building. Heart pounding in her chest like a frightened bird, wishing only to free the cage it was trapped in.

He felt horrible for her but now he also felt for Mamoru as well. Luna was interfering with destiny alone by wanting to delay their love from growing and maturing over time. "Damn bossy woman." Artemis muttered, wishing he had more of a back bone with her. He wondered how much this was going to affect the future if Usagi changed a lot.

It was up at the apartment complex that Usagi after running her ass off got to his grande apartment. "Mamo – chan!" she pounded on the door desperate and out of breath. He opened it and briefly found her still in that alluringly sweet white sundress. Sweaty and heaving appearance attractive before he questioned why she ran to his apartment.

She took in his handsome countance, dressed only in a pair of cotton sleep pants that hung off his strong hips, showing off a toned bare chest and a hard pack of muscled along his abdomen. His bare skin tanned and sun kissed from running shirtless over the summer months. He was breathtaking and...tragically someone she was being forced to set free again! The thought of leaving him stopped her heart and she was having a very hard time saying goodbye.

"Hey Usa - " he got bombarded by her as she lunged for him and wrapped her arms around him tight, "I don't want to do this for anything but I've been given no choice." She sobbed, brokenly. He was clueless but getting a bit scared now, "What is it Usako?" he asked. "I…I have to leave like now, Luna is making me go far away to train and says that its not fair to keep you in a long distance relationship. That I need to let you go." Usagi for her part was feeling ill at the very thought of doing such a thing.

Mamoru was now visibly upset. "Luna is telling you to break up with me? And your letting her?" he demanded, his face ashen and eyes darkening with anger. "NO! She's already made the decisions for me! She mind melded my parents to make them think I was going to a private school." Judging by the look on her face he knew the truth of it now. Luna was taking an assessment and making decisions for the blonde that weren't hers to make. He wanted to throttle the feline.

"Maybe I can talk to her." He suggested, "She said no more excuses no more ventures. My train leaves soon. I gotta go…" she looked up to him, her eyes stinging with tears. "I love you Mamo – chan…" she went to kiss him when Artemis came up, "I am sorry but I said five minutes!" he told them. All the air rushed out of her, as she looked back from Artemis to Mamoru, knowing fate was being cruel to her.

"I hope you never forget me…but once I thought about it Luna had a small point. It would be cruel of me to hope that you'll wait for me in this duration. It's not fair on you." Then she abruptly left, dashing away down the hall holding back her tears, her chest heavy and burning with misery. As Artemis told him, "She will be returned…in roughly a year. Don't give up." His face was remorseful but determined.

Mamoru felt his world shift and it wasn't in a pleasant way. It was like the ground had just crumbled beneath his feet. Leaving him suspended over a great casem filled with longing and frustration of having to wait again. He had just found his princess only for that blasted cat to take her from him…again. Several times in the past life he recalled the same thing. Luna and him got on one another's nerves with regards to Usagi back then like oil and water.

He tried to run out after them once he shook his mind free of the memories but the car was already speeding away down the street to fast for him to catch, not thinking coherently he hadn't grabbed his own car keys or anything to chase after them with. Filled with a painful desperation, his chest burning from chasing the car several blocks. He struggled to breath, struggled to make his heart continue to beat as the car taking his love away faded into the traffic of Azabu.

"I'll get you back Usako." He vowed leaving back for his apartment once more. He was going to be taking a visit to the temple to see if the other girls were in on this as well. If they were there would be hell to pay. But first he needed to get more properly dressed as he was in sweats and running shoes. "If it's the last thing I do…tired of people taking you away from me…or getting between us…" he muttered to himself back to his apartment.

On his sports bike he rode fast to the temple, barely even putting her into park he jogged the rest of the way and took the steps up. Nearly out of breath he found Rei sweeping the temple steps, "Mamoru – san!" Rei greeted only to come across his less than friendly demeanor, "Why is Luna taking Usako to some place abroad? She couldn't even tell me where she was going before some white haired guy told her they had to go."

That was not what she was expecting but what else should she have thought. That he'd be running to her the first chance he got? She shook that thought from her head and tried to make him see reason for Luna's actions, even if hers were so 'pure' or full of the right intent as Luna thought hers were. Now just to make him see that fact and hope that he could get on board with it even if no one else but her parents, Luna her and were.

"It's for the best. She's been lacking in school, getting lazy and Luna feels that her relationship with you is clouding her priorities." Rei stated matter of factly. Mamoru blanched. Mamoru got defensive, "Bull! Her grades have been improving, just not very fast, she's not lazy just needs to work on managing her time and our relationship is just that. OURS! What gives either of you the right to make that statement?" he barked.

Rei was not accustom to being yelled at so she defended her words and hoped that he would stop yelling into her face. As it stood she was now on the defensive as well and didn't like it. She was good at it but didn't like people coming at her, she would come back twice as fast and make them pay, "Yeah well it's done, she's gone and your just gonna have to deal with it." She snapped back at him in defense.

"I wanna know where the hell she's going. Tell me Rei – chan!" he demanded. It took a lot for Rei to not break and tell him where Usagi was going, "No. I'd rather have Luna scratch me than tell you." Mamoru had a small feeling Rei was enjoying this a little to much. "Where are the other girls? I'm sure they had some words about their friend leaving like this. What happens if there's an attack that you all can't handle?" he asked.

"Were the friggin' sailor senshi, we can handle it. But if we do then Luna will bring her back here but only then. Usagi – chan needs to grow up. Besides you two just stepped into this relationship overnight. You should wonder if the reason your with her isn't due to your past relations." Rei spoke up. Mamoru wanted to laugh, "Our past relations made me see the truth…if anything I've always liked her. Always felt a deep connection with her." He mused even as Rei felt upset by his admittance.

"Even when we were hanging out I felt like I was missing something by not talking with her." He missed the increasing anger in her eyes as she gripped her broom tighter. "Tough luck, maybe this will make you both stronger in the future. Or who knows maybe you'll find that she isn't your one true love in this time frame." She cautioned. "No I know she is, and when I find out where she's at I'm bringing her back home." He left swiftly even as Rei was thinking up ways to prevent that from happening.

"You're more obvious that you look." Minako voiced herself, scaring the miko. "What are you talking about?" Rei asked, feigning ignorance. "You still want him. That's why you agreed to sending Usagi – chan off. You're going to try and get him to be yours." Rei's childish qualities wanted to snap out 'he was mine first' but she refused to let it out, "She needs to learn these things. Mamoru – san is a distraction." Rei stated instead.

Minako walked forward, "That's bull and we all know it. You never let your torch for him die out and if you don't you'll not only loose Usagi – chan as a friend but also the potential I feel you have with Yuurichio. Stop aiming for someone already taken and LET HIM GO." The tone was low and cautious as Minako left, "What do you know?!" Rei snapped to her retreating form not wanting to admit that the love goddess may have been right.

However with Luna and Artemis leaving with Usagi, Mamoru had no real way of finding out where she was. He called the other girls to find out that because they didn't agree with Luna or her plans for their leader only Rei knew where Usagi was. Rei, Usagi, Luna and Artemis whom Mamoru had figured out via Minako that he was the long white haired man. He was pacing his apartment trying to figure out a way of getting to her when it struck him.

He raced to the temple and snuck inside to where Rei's room was. He had only ever been there once or twice for senshi meetings after An and El left. It was Rei walking out in her robes that had her blushing and him looking at her sternly. "Isn't it a little late to be coming over here?" she asked, "Where is Usako?" he demanded. Her fantasy of him popping up out of nowhere came true but not the end result where he would claim that he missed her dearly and wanted to be with her once more.

No he wanted Usagi and now she felt bitter over it. "You're not going to her. You're a distraction for her. How many times do I have to say it before it sinks in?" Rei smirked, "Rei – chan so help me…" he clenched and unclenched his fists wanting to throttle her for keeping his girlfriend's whereabouts from him, "Rei – chan please…I just got her back and now Luna's decided to take her again just because she's not advancing fast enough. Usako…tell her that I'll do more study sessions with her." He tried but his plea fell on deaf ears.

"More study sessions? You mean more make out sessions." Rei scoffed not believing for a second that studying was actually done when in reality they did get a lot of studying done. It was after the studying that other types of studying got done. Mainly of one another's bodies to a certain degree. Several times he had to pull himself back for fear of hauling her over his shoulder and throwing her on his bed.

He knew they had just gotten together in a 'were dating' sense a very short time ago. He didn't want to frighten her off so fast. "I know what you're thinking and you're wrong. I'm studying for my medical degree as well and I need to study." He told her. "Yeah I bet. In fact I bet you that the only studying you did was of her body." Rei's crude introspect on their private lives was an unnecessary thing.

"You're wrong. But it's good to know how you really felt about us together. You have very little faith in her and myself. As a friend I thought you'd be more willing to believe and compromise the situation." He walked out with a fuming Rei standing still. Her eyes burning with anger that she couldn't seem to keep away. If she was going to get him back it would have to be with kindness. Only problem was all he wanted was Usagi's whereabouts. She would keep that from him as long as possible.

It was the next day when Usagi arrived at a long forgotten looking place. "Where are we?" she asked, "Some place where you can train your mind, body and soul without any distractions." Luna smiled. Usagi just felt to tired to argue back. She learned along the way there that she would have no contact with her family nor her friends either. She felt exhausted now from all of her crying and Luna hadn't let her sleep a wink there.

"Is this really necessary?" she asked Luna for the hundredth time. The feline looked to her exhausted charge and became upset once more. Thinking Usagi should be taking this as a serious matter and NOT having crying sissy fits just because the feline was taking extra measures regarding her training. "Hai, Usagi now quit mopping you act as if I've taken your life away." The feline snipped.

"You have…" Usagi muttered under her breath as she stepped from the car. She took the next several hours to familiarize herself with the property and to put her clothing away. She hardly talked and Artemis was already seeing the signs of depression set in. Without her friends, her family and Mamoru she would have a difficult time with this and for the millionth time once more he wished he had a back bone when it came to Luna.

It was during the first round of attacks at her the next day that Luna went all out. Transforming herself into a human woman she attacked with her Mau powers against her. She wanted to test Usagi's weaknesses and strengthen them all. Once transformed Sailor Moon went through the first several rounds and broke a sweat. The fifth round she started to become exhausted and falter, "Luna please!"

She pleaded to the guardian, "I'm bone tired, I can barely stand, we've been at this all day long." she looked to the clock on a nearby wall from the inside of a window, "Since 7 a.m. which I might add is the earliest I've ever been up before. It's almost seven now and I've barely eaten all day." Her stomach growled in need of food. "An army marches on its stomach right?" she tried, "You had a reasonable lunch. It's not my fault you insisted on sleeping in." Luna retorted. Moon felt like falling down.

She had missed the breakfast cause it was at 6:30 a.m. she couldn't make herself get up. "You know what Luna fine, whatever you say. I'm wrong and you're right…all the time. As a matter of fact, I'm to damned lazy to get up in the morning on a regular morning mind you cause half the night instead of sleeping I'm busy fighting the evils of this world at friggin' 1 and 3 a.m. half the time I'm across town and have to run on rooftops just to get there in time. So yeah I need a little bit extra sleep." The senshi of the Moon snapped back.

Her words had Artemis thinking in regards to how accurate she was, "All the other girls do it with no fuss!" Luna retorted back, "Their not on the other - " but Luna cut her off, "What did I say about excuses?! Back to work!" she tossed another energy ball at her only to hit Moon square in the gut. "Luna I think that's enough." Artemis warned. Luna shot him a look, "She needs - " but Artemis cut her off.

"She needs support not a drill sergeant. Give her some time. Try some classes on manners tomorrow. Give her a break from this type of training." He suggested. "Fine." She walked back inside the residence that they had accommodated. "I wanna go home. To my family, my friends, to my Mamo…oh kami Mamo – chan." She began crying, "I feel horribly that I had to break things off with him." she sobbed.

"I know…but maybe if you improve fast enough Luna will let you go home early." He tried, "You think?" She asked, looking up at him with bright eyes full of hope, "Just try and see what happens." He said. She nodded. "I will." She replied and they walked inside. Every kept up the same things. Training for fighting, eating, training in etiquette, eating. It had become rigorous and routine.

Of course then there was also the five days out of the week for five till 10 p.m. schooling she did for her 'classes' in school to work on. She held no time for herself. Only showering and the barely there 7-8 hours of sleep she was allowed to have. It was a week later when she was back outside on the ground. Training was now in hand to hand combat. She had a split lip, a bruised rib and felt like her body was on fire from her muscle joints.

Her target to beat was a mass of energy that Luna had somehow formed into something resembling a person. "Harder Usagi. You're going to be a future queen one day." Luna stated harshly. It was after the mass of energy back handed her that her body fell limp. Her training was to extensive for her young body to handle and Luna was to harsh on her charge. Moon turned over and let the transformation fade. "Luna I need a break or at least to get my ribs wrapped up." Usagi said, feeling her rib.

"Your mother Queen Serenity could do this in her sleep if she wanted to." Luna snapped. Usagi looked to her, "My moon mother had probably been training from a younger age and was more adapted to it. Plus she probably had her friends to train with and got to go home to her parents." Luna's lips tightened up as Usagi was correct on that assumption. "These are extensive circumstances." Luna told her.

"Now if the other senshi can do everything needed to do and arrive at battles on time then so should you." Luna continued on, "Oh I see so when Rei – chan or the others arrived late to the battles that means it's alright and understandable because they live far away but when I do I'm late! Lazy! Irresponsible. Am I getting warmer?" Usagi snapped at the black cat. She was to tired to care.

Luna stood mouth a gap for a few moments before snapping back, "I'm tired of your excuses Usagi! One more round then it's time for more 'etiquette' training. You have much to catch up on. What you learned in the past for years on end you much catch up on in a year. You will NOT disappoint me. If only your mother could see you now…well thankfully she can't. If anything your current actions are a disgrace to the moon line."

She walked away charging up as Usagi held no more energy. Her body not used to the extreme ways Luna was training her in. She felt like passing out and was close to it when Luna sent her energy ball at her. She barely dodged it but the second one hit her dead on. She flew back into a tree. "Luna that's enough!" Artemis barked. He went to Usagi's side and saw her battered body, "She's not used to the extensive training." He reprimanded.

"She's gonna have to deal with it. How else is she going to fight the forces of the evils of this world if she's not hardened up? The time for being a crybaby child is over." Luna remarked. As it was Usagi was groggily standing up. Luna came up to her, "I knew I should have started this training early on." She sighed. With her body feeling defeated Usagi spoke up, "You know what some times I wish you never came into my life…you're the drill sergeant from hell!" her anger at the situation she was thrown into finally boiled over.

Luna angered by her words lashed out and changed the course of everything from then to the time to come, "I wish I had a more respectable, more reliable, less crybaby, less whiney, less lazy charge to deal with. And honestly I think Rei – chan would be more suited as a leader than yourself. She's reliable, she's everything you're not! But no I'm stuck trying to mold you." Her words were hurtful and broke the young blonde into tears. She ran for the shelter of the small room she was given.

Artemis looked to Luna in shock, "Nani?" Luna demanded, "That was way out of line. Over half the senshi didn't agree with this, I don't agree with it and yet you made the decision for everyone involve. You keep this up and we'll loose the wonderful Usagi – chan we have now." He told her as he walked away, "Evil needs to be defeated!" She snapped at him. Used to her wrath he took it in, "Yes but what good is defeating evil when the person battling it is as cold as them?" not understanding his words she walked away.


	2. usagi's return & training session

**Guest (1):** artemis isn't meant to be disliked but I guess his spineless persona can make a person think that way. lol

**LoveInTheBattleField**: will do.

**Sarah** **Zitter**: that won be happening anytime soon…not the whole thing that is. But I will guarantee his faithfulness.

**Lady** **Mischief**: rei was persistent on getting mamoru in the anime so im just emphasizing on it and playing out that 'what if' if she never gave up on her crush that she didn't want to admit was an infatuation type of thing. but yes for a serious portion of the story its necessary. Hope you all approve.

**llazo4108824**: it'll be 15 chapters long.

nice start to this new fic. lets see how you like the next one. read and review!

Ice Queen ch.2

Luna hid her away in a secluded cabin up in the Nagano mountain's. Her only means for civilization was a small village in the foothills that took a half days hike to reach. So only weekly treks were made for supplies.

Through the next few weeks and developing into months of her stay there. Usagi learned more defense maneuvers but also due to her increased anger for Luna developed a cold front to rival the felines. Feeling she had no other choice but to shut off her emotions or let them overwhelm her, she developed a hard shelled exterior. That at first made Luna feel as if she was maturing when in fact Usagi was becoming a cold, heartless person. Without her emotions she was essentially acting as a robot.

She hardly ever talked, she ate in peace and quiet, she trained harder than before. Her studies came with much more ease, but along the same lines she was more emotionally detached than Ami ever was. She had become a recluse, only leaving her room for food, training in the various subjects and the bathroom. Within in six months she completed over half of the training Luna had set up for her.

Artemis worried over her. When they returned back to Tokyo her home life would be none existent. She would be merely there. No emotional attachments. It was the only way for her to deal with Luna's extreme training on her over worked body and mind. Artemis tried to talk to her dozens of times over the course of the six months, but nothing. She was blank. An emotionless mask that no one could see through.

Any trinkets that she had brought from her room back in Tokyo, to brighten her space here had been tossed away, a bleak reminder of the young vivacious girl she used to be. Her room only filled with bare essentials now. When the seventh month rolled by she became stronger, mentally as well as physically. She was disassociating herself from her former life he knew. Artemis felt more guilty than ever that he didn't try harder that he didn't tell the other girls where she was, that he didn't tell Mamoru.

The young man he knew from weekend visits back to the guy's apartment that he was going out of his mind with worry. Though several times Artemis went back there just to watch over the prince and see how he was.

He felt so bad for him. Mamoru seemed to be wasting away. To worried over his girlfriend to care about his own health. Many nights that Artemis stayed over he heard the young man call out for her in his dreams. Begging her to come home. It broke the feline's heart to hear it. At the end of the seventh month he had had it. He ran to Mamoru's apartment and woke the young man up from his bed.

"Artemis?" Mamoru questioned, "She's at a cabin on Nagano Mountain. I presume she'll be back in a few weeks, if Luna decides she's done with her training, but Mamoru – san…" Artemis lowered his head, "Hai?" he answered, "You need to bring her back. The real Usagi – chan. Not the one that she's become to deal with the stresses Luna has put on her. She's….she's different." He stated in distaste, "You would be one of the very few people to reach her….to bring her back" He told him.

"What did Luna do?" Mamoru asked him, "Made sure Usagi – chan wouldn't fall back into old habits. Just when she gets back HELP her." Artemis pleaded. Mamoru nodded then looked to a photo of them together. Both of his arms were wrapped around her tiny frame, both had loving smiles on their faces, "I miss her so much. I've spent every portion of my time free to look for her. I barely eat, it reminds me of her, I barely sleep unless I pass out from sheer exhaustion, and my studies…I don't even take the extra credit assignments anymore." He sighed dejectedly.

"You'll get her back, you'll get your other half back." Artemis soothed. "When she comes back I'll let you know so you can be there but just be prepared. She isn't the young woman you remember." Before he left he remembered one thing he kept noticing, "By the way, why has Rei – chan been around your apartment so much lately?" to that Mamoru rolled his eyes, "She's been bugging me to go out with her. Says I should get out of the apartment. Honestly she's getting annoying with it." She was his friend since the start but this was to much.

"You think maybe she's wanting you two to a…" he couldn't finish it. The thought that Rei would be trying to move in on Usagi's soul mate was unfathomable. "I don't think so…but I am glad she doesn't know where my school is." He had enough dealing with her when he came around the area walking home, he didn't need to deal with her around his school to. Thankfully he could ignore calls to the apartment.

"I'll go check on her. Maybe she's just missing Usagi – chan and you're the next closest thing she has to her." Artemis suggested. Mamoru would believe that more if Rei didn't try to snuggle up to him while they hung out. It made him feel uncomfortable. The last time they hung out she even conned him into buying her a shirt that she REALLY wanted and promised to pay him back. Of course she hadn't.

At that point he ignored her calls and set forth to make sure it was known to her that he wasn't letting anything further happen. She conned him once he wasn't in the mood at all to deal with her redundant, annoying flirting behavior. He tried to ignore it at first but now it had become more obvious. He just didn't want her unseemly behavior to get around and ruin the bond she had with the other senshi. Especially if she dropped it and never brought it up again.

Artemis soon left and he fell back asleep feeling a bit better knowing that she would be home soon. It was seven a.m. when there was a knock at his door. Not knowing anyone that would wake him up on a day off from work and school, he went to the door with sweat pants and a t-shirt only. To find a uniformed dressed Rei there. He groaned, "What are you doing here." "You need to get out of this funk and let yourself live again." she moved to go inside when he stopped her, "No you need to drop it and let whatever your trying to do here go."

His shocking words stopped her, "Whatever do you mean?" She asked innocently. "I don't know what game you're trying to play here but it ends. Do you think I haven't noticed your actions around me? The way you cling to me and make it look like you stumbled. The way you con me into getting you clothes." Granted it was one shirt but still, "Or the best of all how every now and then you throw a little barb in reference to my Usako." He snapped at the end.

His temper not in the mood to deal with her as he looked at her shocked expression, "I will see you when Usako comes home…whenever that is since you REFUSE to tell me." he shut the door in her face before she could reply as he went back to his room for sleep. "That man!" she steamed and walked off. Hitting the elevator button she muttered, "It's been nearly seven months since she's been gone. Things are so much better without her mucking it up. Why can't he see that?!" she muttered to herself in the elevators space once she stepped inside.

She was feeling as if she had made progress recently. She was starting to feel that they were going back to where they used to be, before Usagi and he came into their memories again. Which was one thing that she hated about them. Her past self had a love she knew, didn't know WHO but she felt it was Mamoru then and felt Usagi had taken him from her…in TWO lifetimes. "It's not fair…" she snapped, fuming in the closed compartment of the elevator.

"Sweet innocent Usagi – chan gets my man, my position as leader…I'd be so much better than her as leader…it's not even funny. I don't need extra training, I'm naturally a great leader." Her self-promoting ended in the lobby of the building in front of a few neighbors of Mamoru's whom gave her strange looks. "Oh shut up!" she snapped before they could talk. Her mood souring at his blatant refusal of her advances. "I'll just have to see how this 'new Usagi – chan' works out." She didn't hold a frown or a smile only wonder at what Luna's training had done to her.

It was the weeks end when Usagi came back into town. Having gotten done with her training over five months early Luna was sure proud as punch with the new Usagi but had no idea how the other girls would take to the new girl she was essentially bringing home. She hadn't wanted to alert Mamoru, fearing that he would cause yet another distraction in her life but it seemed Artemis had other plans.

As the taxi brought Usagi to the temple to meet the girls, Mamoru had gone there immediately after school and found himself out of breath from having run from his last class. Rei went to try and see if he was okay when he brushed her off. It was the sight of Usagi at the top of the steps now that had the girls shocked. Her clothing was the same but her aura was different. It stopped the girls in their tracks. Cold. Calculating.

Rei sensed it immediately as Usagi walked up to them. Luna a proud twitch to her tail as Artemis sunk his head low for what Usagi had become thanks to Luna 'drill sergeant from hell' training and her ever critical words. "It's good to see you Usagi - chan. how was it?" Rei asked curtly. "It was an experience. How have you four been handling the attacks since my absence?" the question was asked with a dead, no-nonsense to her tone.

Makoto and Minako heard it immediately, "Nothing we couldn't handle. The boss types always flee like scared rabbits before we can attack them." Minako told her with confidence, "Yeah we really make them scared of us." Makoto joked. She and Minako laughed, Ami smiled but Usagi stood calm and cold. Both girls developed sweat drops, "Usagi - chan are you okay?" they asked, "Hai." was her response.

It was when her eyes shifted to Mamoru's own midnight blue, that a flicker of emotion came through before she walled it off and spoke to him with no amount of affection in her voice, "How are you Mamoru - san?" her voice was in different, uncaring and it hurt him to hear her call him 'Mamoru - san' not her pet name of 'Mamo - chan'. He didn't like this one little bit, "Usako I - " but she stopped him with a raised hand.

He had a bad feeling about the turn of events to come up. His stomach twisting tight, a sick feeling creeping up that his Usagi was now dead, replaced by this emotionless, drone of Luna's creation. A robot.

"As Luna has taught me I have no use for romantic endeavors, my mission is to focus solely on the enemy and making myself a great princess. To be able to take over as queen when the time comes." The girls - i.e. Makoto, Ami, and Minako - were a little shocked at the easy dismissal she had for her love. Rei was seemingly shocked to but almost smirked.

No one saw this as everyone was focused on what Usagi was saying. The girls for one reason and Luna for another reason. Her lessons had carried on quite well and now Usagi would be a better senshi for it. "Usagi - chan you will always need the love of Mamoru - san. Even when you two were fighting like cats and dogs I could feel the red strings of destiny binding you together." Minako tried to reason.

Luna felt like scoffing as Usagi turned to Minako, "I understand you're trying to help but your powers of a love goddess are not needed nor wanted here. Love is child's play. I don't need it nor do I have any use for it in my life. Now if you don't mind I would like to go out back and train." she left for the back of the temple passing up four shocked and stunned girls and one broke hearted and stunned Mamoru as they were ALL in disbelief.

"What in the hell was that?" Makoto demanded, "The new and very much improved Usagi - chan." Luna beamed, "More like 'cold, dead, dreary and emotionless Usagi - chan'. What the hell did you do to her? Love is not needed?! It so it needed! It's half of what she fights for – half of what we all fight for!" Minako snapped out, "She is better for it. She will make a fine queen now. Beforehand I worried for her, now though…" Luna looked quite pleased with herself.

By now even Rei was unsure about this new Usagi. She was dismissive of not only Mamoru but of the other girls as well. That had pulled her out of her 'get Mamoru to be mine goal' long enough to see the bigger picture at stake. Though she was internally conflicted about how this could all go. She had a really bad feeling on how this would affect them in the battles that laid ahead of them.

"If Usagi - chan is that much different it might show up on the battle field and NOT in a good way. She's cut off from us as her friends and the way she responded to Mamoru - san..." she may have wanted him to herself but not to the point where their group dynamic would be so off that they might lose a battle, "I have a bad feeling about this." she concluded weary. "Just give this a chance. Believe me this is better than lazy, Mamoru - san crazy Usagi!"

Mamoru shot a look in her direction, "You're making her a cold heartless person. She'll feel more like the enemy than us." but then his eyes narrowed, "You want her to have the mentality of the enemy?!" he demanded, "Of course not. She's still her just better. If anything I used Rei - chan here as a primary example to her on who she should be more like." the girls gasped as Rei looked on stunned.

"More like ME!?" she asked not having expected that bit of news. She wasn't sure how she like the interpretation Luna had of her. "Hai, but seeing as how Sailor Mars cannot be the leader unless the Moon senshi is ill fitted to do so I had to properly train Usagi. She is now fit to lead you in any battle now." the girls looked astonished at Luna, "She's been leading us fine into battles since the start." Ami defended.

"I can see weaknesses that the enemy will eventually see. We need to be better and Usagi was the weakness that I saw that needed to be changed." Luna's words hurt her friends as that was someone that they cared for. "So you thought of Rei - chan but got cold and emotionless Usagi instead...great work Luna." Makoto started bitterly. "Why would you do such a thing?" Mamoru asked her.

"She was perfectly fine the way she was. She was bringing her grades up, she was training with Makoto – chan more and more so, she was doing better all around. Yet you think she needs to be more like Rei - chan and NOT herself?!" he demanded at the end. Luna put her game face on as she saw she was not dealing with just Mamoru but also a bit of his prince demeanor as well, she was never fond of how close her princess and he were since the start.

It unnerved her how he was able to slip into her charges bed so easily, despite the fact that they were to be wed in the past. She disliked how close they became so fast. Or rather disliked that before he met her charge he acted much like Artemis was…a playboy that she wanted away from her dear princess. He would ruin her, "You cannot seriously tell me that you preferred a princess who was lazy and a crybaby." she stated tautly.

He had a different opinion, "She's a 15 year old girl! How else is she supposed to be at her age? She's already more mature than 70% of the girls at her age. All of them are!" he indicated to the rest of the girls who agreed. "She's supposed to make mistakes in life. It's how we learn to not make the same ones over again. Without those errors there's no room for improvement to even be made. Damn you Luna! I want my Usako back and I'll find a way to get her back to." he declared angrily, folding his arms over his chest in defiance.

"Me to." Minako agreed, Makoto and Ami were to follow. Heading into the Temple grounds in perfect agreement. While Rei plaintively cried, "Let's give this Usagi - chan a try." They looked to her like she grew another head, "Go ahead Luna we'll catch up." Luna walked away, "What I mean to say is that we should wait and see what happens. This could be a front for Luna. She seemed pretty determined before they left to make Usagi - chan better." the girls wondered as Rei caught Mamoru's eyes.

He wanted his Usagi back not this cold version of his beloved girlfriend. She wondered if she should use this to her advantage. On one hand if Usagi stayed this way she could get Mamoru but on the other hand if Usagi was going to screw them up during battle then it would not be worth it. "I hope so. But how will we do this without Luna being at the training sessions?" Minako asked.

"I could always tell Luna that since Usagi - chan's back we could use her help for nightly patrols for our new enemy while we train with Usagi - chan. It should keep her away for a few hours easily." Ami offered. The girls nodded then went around back while Rei walked up to Mamoru, "Mamoru – san, I'm sure she'll be okay. This is Usagi – chan were talking about here, give it a week and she'll fall back into her lazy, annoying habits once more."

She laughed it off only to find him staring at her clearly upset. She stopped laughing and sweat dropped as his dark look made her feel foolish, "She wasn't any of those things to me. She's sweet, kind, caring, loving…If you and Luna would stop knocking her down every chance you both got she wouldn't feel as self-conscious of herself as she does. That plays a big role in how people respond to daily life events." he left for the back himself leaving Rei there upset with his words to ponder on.

She briefly wondered how much of her and Luna's words before she left, affected her decision to leave in that first place. She wondered if perhaps Mamoru was completely right. If Usagi was really a smart girl and NOT that lazy, maybe she fell into their expectations cause anything better was still poked fun at and scrutinized. She shook the notion off preferring not to dwell on it. "He's just upset right now." she fumed then followed.

The training session that followed left all the senshi beaten and battered. Moon had NOT gone easy on them. It seemed she disregarded not only their feelings earlier that day but also disregarded the fact that they weren't trained the way she had been. Soley disregarding how the dynamic usually worked. Mars was highly pissed as she had easily dodged her attacks many times over.

Moon made it look like they were barely moving at a terrifying speed as she dodged, jumped and batted them away from her. Mars was beginning to feel a touch of nostalgia at having Usagi back to her old self so she could best her as she used to and rip on her for it. She was starting to miss turning the Moon senshi into BBQ. Then she was better, at the top of her game and had Luna making a point of her…now…not so much.

Tux sat discreetly in tree branch nearby and watched her calculating movements seeing this new form of fighting. It was singular and meant to strike a chord. He narrowed his eyes as her attacks were a bit too powerful to be used in a regular training exercise. He saw Artemis come up in his cat form. "This is too harsh for a mere training exercise." Mamoru grunted in distain, "It's how Luna trained her I'm afraid." Artemis admitted.

Tux looked over to him wondering why the white feline did nothing as he was the other advisor to the girls. "I must admit I wish I fought harder for Usagi - chan to keep her spirits and persona intact but Luna and her had a huge blow up. They were training and Luna was to harsh on her, said something's that were very painful for Usagi – chan to hear. Painful things that shouldn't have been said but were."

He regretted not trying to stop her sooner. He knew when it came to the feline love of his life that he had hardly any spine. The only different between here and the past on their relationship was that she seemed to carry a grudge towards him. He didn't know what he had done in the past but whatever it was it made her push her feelings onto Usagi during the training. From what he could remember they were married in the past but now she would look at him with near disgust and anger.

He was utterly confused as to her feelings towards him. In this lifetime he wished to know what he'd done. "It resulted with Usagi - chan hardening herself to the demands of Luna's training." Artemis continued, "I think you're going to have to trying really hard and not give up to get our Usagi - chan back. I think Luna made her fearful to ever consider loving someone again." the white haired feline felt bad for the golden blonde.

Tux turned to him, "How so?" Artemis explained, "She told Usagi – chan at one point that emotions were useless in a battle. That her top priority was to ensure the safety and survival of the planet and its inhabitants AND the survival of the silver crystal to NOT fall into the wrong hands." Tux frowned, "But Usako has known about that since day one." Artemis huffed, "The way she said it at the time…made it sound more like nothing else besides that mattered…nothing Mamoru – san."

Tux turned to the cat, "Nothing?" he turned to the dark haired man, "Nothing. If this keeps up she will be as cold and uncaring as the enemies we fight. If we don't have who we are as people then what are we fighting for? Automatons?" Artemis near asked. Tux didn't have an answer to that, only hope that if he weaseled his way back in he could get Usagi back to him again and have her back in his arms…and potentially elsewhere in his apartment.

He may know she was not herself but he couldn't help the need he had to have his soul mate back not just within his arms but to have her join him in his bed as well. They hadn't joined together in this lifetime but he knew that in the old life they had. He wanted that back. He had to shake himself of those thoughts before they distracted him. He couldn't very well fantasize about their time together before he even had her back…right?

He arched a brow at his own question before sighing. He felt tired and now even with Usagi here while he felt relieved he felt a new sense of worry come over him. "It's time to go." Artemis brought him back form his own musings. "We will get her back. Usako's not the same if she's not 100% Usako." Artemis agreed as the both got down from their perch to assist the girls from their beaten positions.

For Artemis the day after Luna said she could go back home he didn't see cheer in her eyes, no smiling lips, no 'yey!' only 'when do we leave?' in a cold monotone voice. In a sense Usagi as he was seeing things was starting to become as cold as ice. If Mamoru or the girls didn't bring back the old Usagi then the course of her future and theirs would change. How would Mamoru get her to fall back in love or get her to remember their love? Did she remember at least or did she push them away into a box for safe keeping. Away from Luna's scorn.

Artemis saw that Moon was using a hand to hand combat move on Jupiter but thankfully the thunder senshi was still too strong for the Moon senshi to physically dominate. Seeing that Moon adjusted her strategy and made a calculated move to unbalance the taller foe. She took a three step run, locked her right leg around Jupiter's waist, swung till she was on the opposite side with her other leg wrapped around her back. Taking her down she kicked her booted foot into Jupiter's stomach and used same said boot to roll Jupiter off the now offending leg.

The senshi of thunder groaned out, "Damn Usagi - chan this is only training! No need to be so harsh!" she scolded. "What do you mean this is how my training has been." she almost had that innocent look about her before the cold took over as Luna came out, "You did good Usagi - chan." Luna beamed as the other senshi stood up. "You do know this is a training exercise NOT an actual battle against us all right?!"

Jupiter's words held a meaning that conflicted with Moon's thought process. Luna saw this and spoke up. "That's enough for today. Usagi - chan why don't you go home and I will be there soon." she walked away without so much as a word or 'good bye'. It pissed the senshi off. "What the hell is wrong with her to be so rough during a training exercise? What the hell did you do Luna?" Minako asked de-transformed now.

"What was needed to get rid of the utter laziness of that girl. She's better now." Luna stated confidently, "She's a good fighter...but does she even remember us as her friends or have you cut her off from that as well?" Minako asked snidely. "Minako - chan life isn't fawning over boys or sleeping in late its hard work." Minako had a halfhearted chuckle to Luna's words, "Yeah but what kind of queen will she make if her heart is now made of ice?" Luna sputtered, "She's better for this! Just you wait and see her in battle." with that the feline huffed off.

She refused to see their words as truth. Usagi would make a better queen for this she knew it deep down…she knew….she wanted it. Tuxedo mask decided to follow Usagi home in hopes that without Luna around she would drop this cold facade and be his Usako once more. Jumping down between buildings he de-transformed and grabbed her stunned arm pulling her bodily into the mouth of the alleyway.

She gasped in shock as before she knew it, before she could bodily defend herself, his lips, the lips she dreamed about at night still – something that even Luna hadn't been able to stop - were on hers. Molding hers as he had many times before that. She gave a small moan of delight as senses she hadn't been able to let be felt in over seven months get re-activated again. Mamoru feeling he was getting through to her suckled on her lips before abandoning them and nibbled on her neck.

So desperate was he to get her to stop being so cold, to be his girl again that he failed to see her hardening herself even as his lips traveled over her skin. Her mental mantra of 'if you're not strong like Luna says you need to be you can't protect those you care about'. Then as if that wasn't enough more of Luna's words came to mind 'Mamoru - san is only a distraction. when the battles are over then if you two feel the desire to be together feel free but the battles here have just begun.'

She opened her eyes to find his own staring at hers before possessing her lips once again. She raised her hands up to his chest to protest the action but it was making him feel she was accepting him and for a brief moment she did. Her need for Mamoru was starting to break through the wall she built to protect herself mentally and physically from the pain she knew she would endure. So she cut off the feelings.

"You're a...distraction..." she managed to get out between breaths before she shoved him away, Luna's word echoing in her mind. "A distraction that isn't needed." his back hit the opposite brick wall then her words hit him harder. This wasn't a front Luna had literally made her afraid to feel anything for fear that something bad would happen, "Usako I am here to love and protect you. You're my everything. I don't want anyone else but you."

His words he could tell affected her but her fear remained in place, "When the battles are over we shall see." she ran off before he could respond, "But there's always going to be a battle." he spoke to thin air as she vacated the area. She ran as far and as fast as possible, away from the feel of his hands on her, his lips and his tongue on her. It made her feel alive, raw and full of energy. It terrified her to her soul.

She buried that Usagi away many months ago to deal with the emotional withdrawal that Luna put on her. Getting to her house she greeted her family but even they knew something was off with her. The moment she got home they knew it. She left their presence and went to her room as fast as possible. She was starting to feel nostalgic to their feelings after having been parted from her for so long.

As she had been dropped off that Saturday back into the city when they first got back she woke up that Sunday morning on time and went for a jog. She barely missed crashing into Mamoru as he caught her in his arms, "Wow Usako what - " but she squired from his hold and dashed off, trying to avoid the feelings his mere touch alone now evoked. She used her inner rabbit and dashed off, but he followed. He was determined to get the old Usagi back.

Going through the park nearby she managed to get pretty far before she was crashed into on her side. Rolling over she made to flip the intruder when said intruder pinned her beneath him before she could flip him, "Last I remember you enjoyed our little rumbles." Mamoru huffed with a smirk on his face. She huffed to, not having seen his abrupt entrance coming. "Why did you crash into me?" she demanded.

He removed one hand to caress her face only to find himself flipped over her head somehow with her lethal body over his as she straddled him boldly. He couldn't help but become aroused by the act as shocked as he was. When she was a princess in their former lives they had done this many times…by which he knew they had spent several sessions of love making with her on top as he relished the sight from down below, but a thousand year old memory didn't compare to the real life feel of her form over his own.

"Next time you want to cope a feel hit me harder and make sure I'm out cold." she snapped irritated. He only smiled in response. That fire he loved about her was coming out. Granted in angry waves but it was better than cold and emotionless. "The hell are you smiling at?" She demanded, grabbing ahold of his work out shirt and pulling him closer. Angling for him to feel her menace.

"You're beautiful when you're upset. Like my little spitfire princess that doesn't take anything from anybody. It's one of the things I love about you." he once more touched her face only for her to shove him back and attempt to stand up from him. He purposely hit the backs of her knees making her fall back down so he could keep her there a bit longer. They needed to talk but more so he needed her to feel. Only this time she sat on his groin. Perfectly lined up with him. He let out a startled groan as she let out an equally startled reaction.

His hands came up to grip her hips steading her. He was torn between grinding her into him, enticing the passion between them and stopped her for good from moving. "Let go of me." she demanded. He looked into her eyes. She was hiding it well but not well enough for him to not see the passion starting to come out. His hands unconsciously slipped to her bum making her eyes widen in reflex as the sensations were making her feel once more.

_Oh kami…No._ To feel would be to have emotions, emotions that were useless on the battlefield if she were going to win and save everyone. Even her own senshi if she had to. She had shut her eyes trying to repeat her mantra when Mamoru took the opportunity she unconsciously presented to him and kissed her once more. Her eyes flew open and for but a brief moment she felt the emotions he evoked.

He on the other hand felt elated to have his soul mate back with him. He had missed her so much. He had hardly been able to contain himself upon seeing her once more. Just to touch her once more, to kiss her once more. "Kami Usako..." he nipped at her lower lip in a sensual movement that had her body heating up. For but a few seconds she gave in and kissed back and Mamoru felt it. It was ended when Luna screech like a pissed off feline at them.

"What in the hell is going on?" Usagi jumped from his grip as it had now loosened from the feline distraction, "Mamoru - san and I bumped into one another. Nothing more." the emotionless girl was back in action. Something he knew came from Luna's presence in the girl's life now. He had started to get through to her though. Her walls were breachable he knew it. He just needed to get enough time alone with her to break them down.

Her body was already reacted to him well enough to know that their souls recognized one another's. It was progress. He liked progress. Usagi darted away from the scene before Luna could scrutinize it any further and for a few moments Mamoru admired her form jogging away from him, cocking his head to the side before he remembered that the feline was still there at his request stayed behind.

"You honestly don't think anything is wrong with this 'Usagi' that you brought home?" he asked her. "She's been made into a better senshi for it. Just give it time and plenty of it. You two can have your 'romance' when the battles are done with." she flicked her tail at the very notion. It showcased just how much she cared that there would be anything romantic in the future between them. It was cold…like Usagi was now.

"So let me ask you something...this isn't due to the fact that whatever is going on between you and Artemis is now leaking through and making you want Usako to be emotionless...is it?" She was stunned by his words, "I mean it seems that this change happened so suddenly and even Artemis is wondering what more he could have done." Mamoru told her. "He could have backed me up more instead of trying to coddle Usagi while we were all gone." Luna scolded the other feline even though he wasn't there.

"Besides…I have no idea what you're talking about. There is nothing between him and me nor will there ever be. He's too much of a tom cat for that!" she snapped at him angrily. "Oh I get it." Mamoru smirked down at her, "He has this charming, fun out-going personality and because he has a way with words it means he's two-timing around on you. So you have to make someone else equally as cold around you so you're not the only one out there. Misery loves company right?" she growled in agitation at his words.

"Watch your words Mamoru - san, or I'll scratch your eyes out." she threatened. He merely laughed, "I want my old Usako back. I will get her back. This Usako...she's a different person...I don't like it. I miss my vivacious, fun loving, everyone smiled when she enters the room girl." he confessed. "But now, people, the girls are already afraid of her, of how she'll react around them, I can sense it easily."

Not to mention he missed his 'Mamo – chan crazed' girlfriend. "Only the enemies should fear her NOT her own friends over how she acts now." he told the feline. Luna snapped before leaving, "Get used to it. They will and so will you. This Usagi is better." He huffed at her retreating form, "Better for you...not the rest of us." walking back to his place as he felt the need to try and clear his head.

By the time he reached his apartment complex it was getting a tad late and he knew he'd have to get the school soon. The jog had given him a chance to run literally into his blonde angel and for but a moment feel her response to him. So though he exchanged words with Luna it had been worth it. Taking the elevator up to his apartment he walked up to the door only to find Rei sitting by it.

His shoulders sagged with renewed irritation, "Rei - chan what are you doing here?" there was no real reason she should be there. Perking her head up she looked ready to go out. The outfit she wore near date like in appearance. He was dreading her response, "I thought maybe I could get you out of that apartment of yours and get you to have some fun. There's this new - " he walked to his door, pulled his keys and unlocked it then walked inside without even bothering to listen the rest of what she was saying.

She had been utterly clueless to his lack of attention on her words and continued on without missing a beat. "So I thought we could go together." her voice was to sugary sweet for her own good as she seemed to have an endless amount of it. Trying to hard was the proper wording for this attempt and he wondered when it was that he could have given her the impression it was more than friends between them. He racked his brain trying to figure it out.

"Look…" he pinched the bridge of his nose momentarily, "I'm terribly sorry if I EVER gave you an impression that we were going to be more than friends...but I LOVE my Usako more than anything. Luna took her from me for seven long months. Now she's back and I'm fighting once more to get her back. Just in another form...point is NOTHING will ever happen between us." he indicated between them.

For a moment he thought he got through to her until she walked forward and shut the door behind her, "Usagi - chan is a different person now. She's in that sense NOT coming back and I believe in what Luna did to her. She's going to be a better senshi...I hope...so you guys aren't together anymore, it's been seven months and I'm not asking for a date just to hang out again. It could be like it was before." she tried. 'Before Usagi and he met' she gripped internally.

Her ego now having been stomped on just moments before was trying to regain something by trying to sugar coat her reason for going out with him. She didn't need for her ego to take another bashing through him but it seemed that wouldn't be the case. If anyone could take her ego down a notch it would be him. He was the only one able to render her speechless with his direct approach and words.

He knew the tricks, he'd been here before with other girls that were at it too hard, "Frankly Rei - chan unless it's with the other girls or a discussion over the enemy there is no real reason for us to hang out or talk as anything more than JUST friends. I see you as JUST a friend. That's it." He made sure to emphasis on the friends part so it would get through to her mind frame. He wondered if this would be like another An situation.

"Nothing can or will progress from that point." He saw that she was about to protest, "I know we hung out before Usako and I remembered everything but that was it. There was no 'date's' actually involved. All we did was chill out at a few places when I had some time off. I NEVER made a move on you that I can think of that would qualify as a romantic gesture but IF I did I am truly sorry for that impression." he reasoned with her.

She was being crushed, "That's a lie. We shared a kiss on that second time we 'hung out'." he sighed having remembered that accident. They had been sitting next to one another, she had been snuggling up to him the whole night and without the risk of causing a scene from her clinginess he ignored it only to find when he turned to try and call it a night she did as well and their lips touched. Not embraced but briefly touched.

It had been horribly awkward experience for him. He had turned his head right back and hadn't seen the look of bliss and the blush staining her cheek that day. He felt like he had accidentally kissed his sister...if he had one. "That 'kiss' was not only barely there but I felt so wrong when it happened. I'm sorry to say this but it was horrendously weird for me." she was developing through this whole conversation an intense hatred for Usagi.

Her dreams and fantasies over Mamoru being hers, of him letting go of the idea of being with Usagi and being with her instead as they became not only a powerful couple but had a few kids for them both to enjoy a family with were getting wrecked and Usagi as far as she was concerned was to blame for it. If they had never met or at least never got their memories back that would have been great.

She could be dating him still and Usagi and he would be at one another's throats. Oh she would protect the blonde as her princess but as far as friends goes…that may never recover when it came to what she thought was hers to begin with. She had treasured that kiss, dreamed of more and now it was barely there?! "I LOVED that kiss. It gave me hope for the future. I - " but he cut her off.

"It was barely even there. What Usako and I share is timeless...our kisses, they get to be so passionate, I have a hard time keeping the rest of me to myself." he smiled in reminisce. Their first date kiss ended at the porch of her house. Her father wouldn't be home till much later due to work so he had a few minutes to get away with a small lip lock. He just didn't expect for her taste on his mouth to make him loose some of his control and gently push her into the wall of the house behind her.

She went with ease and gave a small moan as his hands molded themselves to her hips while hers tentatively wrapped around his neck to keep him in place. He had done his hardest that first date to keep his hands from wandering. He was sure she had bruises there for the next day or two from the hold but could care less. He had his princess, his girl, his senshi back and he loved her so much he was glad he could finally show it.

Rei was fuming. The faraway look in his eyes had her rage through the roof, "You will regret this." she muttered and stormed off. He merely sighed not having heard her words before closing his door from her opening it and leaving, "Maybe I finally got through to her." going to his books for the rest of the day he missed studying with his Usako. Getting an idea he wondered if she would be up for a study session.


	3. mall trip & loop holes

**Lady** **Mischief**: not for a while. it will be a process. As for the past love…eh…

**adoore**: they will both be needing lots of each by the time I'm through with them. lol

**Puffgirl1952**: I try to work on the bashing so there's a chance for both parties on rehabilitation but they have to work for it.

**LoveInTheBattleField**: will do.

**xSapphirexRosesxFanx**: there will be more for mamoru later on.

**Hafesha**: thank you.

6 reviews how many will this chapter pull in…? I guess we'll find out.

Ice Queen ch.3

"Hello Mrs. Tsukino is Usako here?" Mamoru asked with a polite smile, when Ikuko answered the front door.

"Hai, up in her room studying." she answered, with a wave towards the stairs. Well aware of their study sessions when at the house as they had started to study in the living room after Usagi got off from school. After talking to him briefly she discovered that he was studying for his medical degree and in turn helped her daughter study for schooling as well. She had smiled at them as Usagi's grades had been improving since the study sessions began.

Though even she could NOT ignore the subtle affectionate gestures between the two. The small looks, caresses that remained still innocent but spoke of a tenderness between them. She had a feeling that they were dating but wanted Usagi to come to her about it. The pet name he had for her daughter slipped out on occasion, something she gave a tiny smile to each time as she felt her daughter had found someone special. "Good, is it okay if I come over, I have something's to review with her from our last study session."

Finding the idea appealing as Usagi had been holed up in her room and not even ventured out to the arcade or her usual hang outs since her return. She thought perhaps Mamoru could make her lively daughter return. The one that came home seemed much more distant, slightly cold and disconnected with them as a family. So she told him to come on over. It was only 20 minutes later when the doorbell rung.

Once through the door he slipped inside thanks in part to her mother and after slipping off his shoes headed up their stairs. Her mother lifted her brow in wonder, "And how do you Mamoru - san know where her room is?" her words caught him mid-way up the steps. His eyes widened, "I ah...made an assumption based on the light I saw outside the house." she narrowed her eyes skeptically before merely shrugging it off as acceptable. Shushing him away from her sights with a curt wave of her hands.

He wiped his brow, narrowly escaping that one. Recalling a few times when he would sneak up there at Usagi's insistence and the two would hold a nice kissing session that would turn into a make out session before they stopped themselves for fear of going to far to soon. He knew she was getting as hormonally driven as he was. But they both also knew to let things happen gradually and not rush into things. His need for them to get to know one another and grow with one another was more important now than his need for sex…but it was still a need.

Upon walking into her room she was fast at work at her desk, till she saw him then she shot up from her seat, "What are you doing here?" she demanded softly. Far more curious then she was irritated at his intrusion. Her skimpy dress attire for studying, of black boy shorts and a matching exercise bra peeking out beneath a cowled white tanktop had his blood pumping south faster than he had anticipated.

The emotional shock at his presence had him partially tempted to drop his materials needed and sweep her onto her bed for a nice little make out session. A pick up where they left off earlier type of thing. But he resisted, "Studying remember? We used to have them twice a week." he told her innocently entering her room and closing her door.

"That was then I'm good enough now I don't need a tutor." she stated rather coldly, thumping her eraser tip impatiently against her work book. As he boldly took a seat upon her bed. Luna must have been here or still is. "Luna?" he called out, "She's patrolling the streets with Artemis." she responded absently. _Good. _He thought to himself. "We'll no harm in having a study buddy. Let's review what you have and see where you are so far?" he reasoned.

Sliding onto the floor he set up his books on the low table. Rolling her eyes she let him take a look, reluctantly taking her own study materials to the table to work with him. After 30 minutes he was impressed. She had excelled pretty far. Not at Ami's level but more than what her fellow sisters in arms would give her credit for.

"Are you done yet?" she asked in emotionless monotone. He wanted to roll his eyes at her cold attitude. She had allowed him close to her but still kept a reasonable distance, her guard was up and she was hiding behind that damn wall of disinterest. He felt like he was nearly playing musical butts on the floor of her room as they kept shifting every few minutes. Finally they reached a problem she was having an issue with.

"Okay for this one you need to round the quadrant to this one here." he pointed to her. Seeing that she was distracted he took a moment to admire her features.

Her face looked hardened, her eyes a dull and near lifeless shade of blue. Almost as if whatever emotions there were denied access to see through her blue orbs. And her hair while still beautiful was thrown in a serious bun a top of her head. It was messy and seemed to be the only real thing that gave way to any emotion. As if she was uncaring about the world around her, though its appearance while messy had a beautiful look to it.

Then he wondered if it was just simply the fact that she cared very little for her appearance in front of anyone…he couldn't tell either way at this point. A part of him hoped it was due to her just needing it out of her way without caring to much…at this point neither option seemed like a positive idea. He mulled over that for a few moments before looking at her face once more in the glow of her room.

Her lips however were tinted with a bit of chapstick. The gloss over effect had them begging to be kissed by his lips. He restrained himself but not enough. Once she looked over and saw how close his face had become she took a double take and pulled her head away in shock. Not one to be deterred he leaned in feeling there was nothing that could stop the inevitable. Wrong again he was…wrong again.

She used the hand supporting her to block his path. However the same motion could have also been seen as a way of caressing his chest. It's how he took it. Only the movement made her lose her balance and fall backwards against her bedroom floor. Not thinking anything of it he maneuvered himself to nearly climb over her. His body leaning gently on hers as he went to press their lips together. She stopped him. Hand to his mouth she asked, "What are you doing?" her heart beat was rising, her emotions were coming out again.

"Kissing my girlfriend." okay so she wasn't technically his girlfriend...yet…but she would be...again. Removing her hand, his lips suddenly met hers and the intense sensations once more were pulled from her body. The rising passion, love with a tinge of lust was coming from her heart, mind, body and soul. His hands while not in inappropriate places just yet were running over her hip and waist, trying to prevent himself from scaring her off and touching her breasts or any place else that would make her inner rabbit scamper off.

But it was getting harder to control himself. The memories of their previous lives taunting him at night of what they used to have. The feel of her body as it would wrap around him, caress him from the inside out as he would slid into her warmth repeatedly till they were both to exhausted to care. It burned into his mind like a sensation out of his grasp, and oh how he wanted to grasp onto her.

His tongue traced her lips, begging for entrance into the sweetness she held within. Her mind slowly losing its grip on the control Luna taught her to have allowed him entry. The explosion of his tongue on hers brought a moan to her lips as well as his own. The more he touched and tasted the more her body craved to have his with hers. Memories would begin to flood back of what they had, the need would come back to the surface.

He was in heaven. Feeling her body beneath his, her taste on his tongue, it felt like old times once more. The sensations of their memories not enough compared to the real thing of being with her. His body ached for her. It was the moan she evoked from him that startled her out of the fog that he placed her in though. Breathing in she found her body had automatically without her knowledge conformed to his.

Her hips naturally letting him be comfortable between her legs as he had moved fully over her body. Her mind was at war, with her body. As memories of her training with Luna telling her what not to let distract her from her mission flashing through her mind. Her passions were straining against her mental resolve. Pulled taunt and struggling to break free from the cage she had purposefully locked in.

It was creating a bad headache that was throbbing mercilessly behind her eyes. Her mental mantra this time was not working. Her body, her need to be with him was over riding Luna's mental training.

She knew she needed to act, to get him to stop. For whatever reason she knew things needed to stop or else something bad would happen. Luna made it sound so during her training. Why else would the feline, someone she trusted to teach her the right things lead her down the wrong path? Just as she was ready to spring into action against him his lips left hers and started suckling on her neck pulled her from the very thought of it.

His lips were creating a great distraction from her thinking process. Any need to flip out was being dulled by the effects he had over her body. It seem the effects he had would be constant and never ending with her mind frame now. She knew deep down Luna would be upset with her but for a moment in time her soul came through and pulled her to him on its own accord. Once more she let herself be consumed by the needs of her body missing him as well as his own missing her.

It was when his hand caressed her face reveling in the feel of her warm, soft skin, as he left a small hicky on her neck did Luna's screech come into adamant focus to the lost couple. He hadn't been able to move in time before her paw swatted at his face leaving nice red stripes. A warning to the prince. "You...MAN!" she snapped at him like he was the devil. "Here I am working trying to make her to be a better senshi and you come in here and do THIS?! She is NOT to be distracted!" she feline whipped her tail in a menacingly, snapping motion.

"She's my girlfr - " but then Usagi pushed him away before he could finish his sentence, "No, I'm not. Luna's right. We ended around seven months ago. I am no longer yours." the cold emotionless tone hurt Mamoru greatly and he very much wished the feline had stayed out longer tonight. It seemed Usagi was only pliable to weaken this cold front, when she was far from the influence of the feline.

He couldn't help but leave a portion of his heart on his sleeve. "But I love you. So much. I want things to go back to the way they were between us. We were so happy and we were finally able to be together." he told her, "That Usagi is gone now." she began, her face stone. The grim honesty of her statement was like a knife twisting in his gut. He grimaced in pain, balling his hands into fists the frustration of it all writhing inside him.

However seeing his pain affected her, "You can say 'arigato' to Luna for that." she stood up and left the room, not caring that they were still there. Her statement though bitterly sarcastic, a hint of pain was very clear in the undertones.

"This is your fault." he told the feline. "That girl is not my Usako. At least not with you around. I was starting to - no you know what, no." he motioned dismissively with his hands. "Cause if I tell you you're going to take her away from me again."

Luna sighed, heavily. "You're just not seeing the bigger picture here. She's a better fighter. She's a better everything. If you're feeling lonely there are other gir - " Luna shut up fast upon seeing the fierce glare Mamoru gave her.

"You don't get it do you? And you probably never will...not unless someone with as little emotion as you tells you." He moved to stand in front of her, "The only girl I want in my life like that, to be my wife, to be the mother of my kids is her. I want her back. If I wanted to kiss or be with someone I feel nothing for in that sense I'd be with Rei - chan." Luna opened her mouth to speak but he continued.

"I love Usako, she makes me feel cared for, loved, and I know when I'm with her..." he looked away to prevent the smile from showing. The last few moments before Luna's arrival had been wonderful. Tasting her had been sweet and delightful. Like melted chocolate. He could only imagine right now what else about her tasted sweet as well. "Everything else fades away. We can just be us." He finished.

"Well to bad cause the Usagi that's here now is here to stay and there's nothing you can do about it." Luna leapt out of the window feeling satisfied that she won the argument. If only she knew how little of it she had actually won. He merely smiled, knowingly. "I wouldn't go that far Luna..." he muttered to himself. He knew there was a way to get to his girl back. He just needed time and to get her alone...that and for Luna to get sent somewhere very far away so he could bring his girl fully back to him and the other girls.

And hell maybe once their relationship progressed further or at least far enough he could gain something of hers as proof of their relationship. Then shove it in Rei's persistent face if she didn't let up on these misguided affections she had towards him. Thoughts of making Usagi wear his shirt for a day out with the girls as Rei would be around seemed logical. Though the girls would wonder how serious they were.

He didn't care if they knew…well maybe a little. He had a feeling each girl at this point would jump for joy if Usagi did something her old self would do. As for Rei and her badly timed 'I wanna be with you' crap he hoped it would die out and soon. He hoped. It was getting tiresome to deal with her sporadic spring ups in his life. Though he had to smile at the thought of Usagi doing the same thing and loving it.

He left the house under the guise of needing to be at work tomorrow. Passing the living room, finding Usagi with her nose in a study guide on the couch. He gave her a very self-satisfied wink, that Usagi promptly turned her nose up to. He laughed. A cold, disconnected Usagi would have just given him a blank stare. Apparently when not under the rule and thumb of her guardian cat she was able to express feeling towards him.

Even if they were irritation. He wondered if he conversed with the other girls if they could do the same thing without Luna present. "I need to find out." he muttered and went to his place. He had some calls to make.

The next day he met with Minako, Makoto and Ami before school started. Each of the girls wanted the original Usagi back in their own ways. She was had become such an indifferent person. "So she acts different with you to huh?" Makoto asked. He sighed, "It's mostly whenever Luna's around. I think...I think Luna made her afraid to let go and be herself. That if she were to not be this power, fighting senshi all the time then the world would suffer. It'd be her fault...mind you this is only in theory." he told them.

"I wish Rei - chan felt how we felt. Why is she agreeing so easily with Luna?" Makoto asked, "I think it's because Rei - chan has a sense of where Usako is mentally and maybe she wants to have someone more on her own cold level to be around." Mamoru stated. He didn't want to expose her want for him to soon. The clash between the two girls would get pretty bad and might cause great damage to the senshi team.

It might even end up with them all siding with Usagi and see Rei as a cruel and uncaring person to try and steal him – uselessly he added – away from Usagi. Rei would be ousted and he didn't want any potential friendship that could be rekindled to be doused before it even had a chance to start. He did still like Rei...as a friend, maybe even as a near brother figure in her life. In all of the girls lives. They all held a special friendly, sisterly place in his heart.

All except his Usako. She just held his heart period. The place meant for the love of his life, the mother of his kids. He briefly wondered what Luna had been thinking long term wise on how Usagi would be in all of this. Did she not realize that Usagi would change and perhaps choose to be a bitter queen because no prince – other than himself the one she was currently trying to be rid of – would want that type of persona in their bed or in their lives.

He wondered but ended up shaking the thought away. He needed to focus on their new objective right now. Question was how to accomplish said goal with a noisy feline in the way and a potential jealous fire senshi? Well she wasn't jealous to him yet…as far as he saw it. "So how do we get the old Usagi - chan back?" Minako asked, "Pull her away from Luna long enough and she might just end up responding to the right stimuli." Ami suggested.

Then Ami turned to Mamoru inquisitively, "How did you get her to respond?" he blushed at recalling their study turned slight make out session in her room. In part he was slightly reluctant but realizing the more information he gave, to an extent, could help them all in the end to get Usagi back. "We...studied together in her room recently." he explained, leaving out the make out session part.

"That was it?" Minako asked, "There's gotta be something else..." she murmured...he blushed, "Or there is and it's between them." Makoto guessed, with meaningful smile towards Mamoru. "Yeah pretty much...but it wasn't anything major just some light 'stuff'." his blush deepened at the memory, "So maybe we should take her shopping, see how she reacts to her favorite things. Get her talking about her time away. See what she trained in." Makoto started.

"Good idea. If we can get that from her then we can also find a way to not only get her back to being our Usagi - chan again but also make sure that her new fighting style co-incide's with our own. This new style is more for a one person to fight with. It's not cohesive with a group style attack. I just hope that if we run into trouble we can work together still." Ami suggested, "Good idea. Let's go." Minako said.

The girls left after giving Mamoru a brief good bye as he went to his own university. Usagi was getting caught up in her school's differences all day long that Monday. It seemed in her absence Ms. H was now married and glowing with that of being a new wife. Her other teachers didn't for a second believe that she was improved until they took a test that day. She was the eight to finish in the class and got a 90%. A far cry from her first science test.

Once word got around of her scholastic achievement ALL of her teachers began to keep a very close eye on her. Wanting to be sure there wasn't any cheating happening. But nothing was found to be wrong with her. She ignored them all and focused on the material. But they also saw her interaction with other students. She ignored them as well. Even her own friends that she hung out with, she had passed them as if they weren't even there. It worried the teachers of her sudden cold behavior.

It was when Ami caught up with her once school was let out did she finally look at another human who wasn't a teacher, "Usagi - chan the girls and I are planning a trip to the mall you should come. Get back into the swing of things." she suggested. Ami herself had grown in the last seven months. No longer shy or demure she was more out spoken about the different issues she felt strongly on. The other girls thought that she should join the debate team.

She was already a part of the chess club at school. She would have taken more on but had cram school afterwards. This was the one day of the week she wasn't ridiculously busy. "I have more important things to do than trivial shopping. So do you." She looked to Ami, "You're the brightest of us all and we've been dragging you down for shopping trips. I am sorry for that." Usagi bowed her head to her friend.

"That's not even - I don't know why you feel that way Usagi - chan. Is that something Luna told you?" Ami asked, her eyes moist with concern. "Hai. Any worth doing must serves a purpose towards the greater good and the needs of my future kingdom. There is no true purpose in shopping unless it's for needed items such as food, replacement clothing or school." Usagi responded. Ami was in shock to hear this. "That's not true at all. There is SO much more to shopping! Besides I enjoyed our outings together." Ami smiled fondly.

"It always gave me a sense of belonging. To have friends, a family of sorts…sisters even." Ami confided. The bluenette had loved the girls as if they were her sisters. For a moment she felt Usagi was to airheaded, Makoto to rough, Minako also to airheaded and Rei to mean spirited, but they each changed and grew together. They made each other better. For but a moment Usagi smiled honestly back at her before saying, "I guess it would be okay."

Ami pulled her along before she could protest or revoke the offer. A hopeful smile blossoming upon her own face.

The mall had been interesting to say the least. New stores were coming into focus around her as the girls were chit chatting the whole way. Rei however she saw was giving her evil glares the whole way and didn't speak to much to her. It was something she hadn't cared to much on but felt a bit irritated by it. She wanted Rei to just say what was on her mind and not give her these redundant looks of near hate.

Finally after hours of window shopping, though the other girls did try to talk Usagi into getting a few things – to which she denied, they stopped at the food court. Finding a booth amid the loud and busy plastic tables, they silently attended to the trays filled with fast food. Glancing awkwardly at each other. It had been tense the entire time as Rei refused to speak more than two words to Usagi and the blonde herself barely spoke to any of the girls. The rest tried to ignore it, something Usagi saw but she was irritated now more than ever by it.

Getting tired of the tension herself now Usagi spoke up, "So are you going to explain your sudden interest in being a 'glare throwing mute'?" Rei looked to her, "I am just curious about this new you is all." she iterated. Usagi smiled weakly to her, "You should be happy this frees up Mamo - c...Mamoru - san for you. We all know that deep down inside you wanted to be with him from the start." to that Rei blanched.

Before she could sputter out a response to either deny it or go into a tirade of why she was a better match for him Usagi cut her off before she could even get started, "To be honest with you, I did to." that stunned Rei silencing her retort instantly. "I was just temporarily blinded but my irritation of him and by his cocky attitude. He always seemed to feel more superior to others, a similarity you both share." Rei blinked uncertainly, she wasn't sure if she'd just been complimented or insulted.

"But now that things are different you have a chance once more." Rei looked at her with shock, "You mean you don't want to be with him anymore." She wanted to get her facts straight before she acted further or said anything. "As Luna explained to me I have no need for frivolous love. My mission is to be the best princess possible to be a great queen as my mother once was. I have no need for a man in my life." She stated, her voice cool and void of emotion.

Minako had been eaves dropping, from across the table. Now bowed her head in remorse, deep down she saw how Luna's words were twisting Usagi inside.

She internally didn't want to believe in it, "And to be frank..." Usagi continued, Minako cringed, she was shutting herself off from them now, "Other than as senshi that fight for the world we live in, I have no need for friends as well." the golden blonde stood up, "So thank you all for trying as I really had no true need to come out here but it's a muted effort." then promptly walked away leaving four stunned and hurt girls behind.

"I can't believe she said that." Makoto's voice was stunned and wavering. "We need to talk to Luna about this." Minako snapped, her soft blue eyes now hard with anger. Usagi's loving emotions were either shut off or destroyed.

"Luna's training must have been really brutal to make her become so cold and detached from even us. US! Were her best friends and this is how we get treated. I knew it would be a mistake to let her go. We should have stopped Luna." Minako continued, brushing a hand through her bangs in frustration. "We had no idea where they were going and Luna had packed Usagi up before we could even wrap our heads around it." Makoto stated sullenly, no longer hungry and tossed her burger onto her tray in disgust.

Minako growled in anger at Luna's actions and the after effects. Before anyone could contemplate further an attack happened right next to the food court. The first in a week of no activity. "Good now I get to take my anger out on something." Makoto rushed up, followed by the other girls. Ducking into an alcove they transformed and ran into the battle as others were running away from it.

The battle though was already being fought by Moon who had transformed first and was battling the dark moon creature. The enemies they discovered over the last few months were looking for energy sources on earth. For what they didn't know but normally it wasn't anything good. All their enemies would say was that their world would end and a new era would begin for them. It made the senshi weary and confused.

But having dealt with their type before the senshi kept thwarting them. It seemed the 'generals' acted like any other head honcho in charge. Ran when the going got tough. Before the red head left as the sisters - as they called themselves - had already been defeated, or rather gone into hiding as the senshi had had enough one time for Usagi's absence and raged at the four sisters, beating them down.

To disgraced to return to their own place – wherever that was as the senshi didn't know, only that they never returned to a fight again and their boss took over the fight - for their continued failed attempts at the senshi they instead hide on earth. The senshi hadn't seen them since. The red headed man however had been their boss as he had told them on occasion making it knowing he was a higher person of power.

It really did him no good I the end as his droids that were used were disposed of by the senshi. It wasn't even remotely easy but the girls would drain the droids down before using a combination of attacks on them. For him though, he rarely showed himself, but seeing as he was running out of time to get rid of them he had no choice. "Soon you will all face my wrath!" he laughed as if there was nothing that could stop him.

"Really?" Moon asked of him from behind. Before he could process a thought – mainly how someone got behind him and even more so how he DIDN'T even sense them - she slammed her boot into his back from behind and sent him crashing to the ground by the senshi's feet. He looked very stunned and obviously embarrassed to have been kicked so ungracefully to the floor in front of his enemies.

They looked up as he did to the blonde Moon senshi right before he banished and re-appeared midair, "Who the hell are you?!" he demanded, "Lets skip the 'I'm good your evil and will die speech' and cut to the chase." He quirked a brow at her technical intro, "You have my ears." He stated, still floating. He was keeping himself a certain distance from her as this new senshi he had not dealt with before showed up.

"I'll let you go now with a warning to your boss." He may have been listening but he definitely didn't like what he was hearing. "I'm coming for him next." the red head raged out in anger at her only to find the power she held magnified was now being blasted at him. He put a shield up but her powers that had grown blew past his shield and slammed into his body full force. It was now burnt to a tender crisper. He barely managed to get up, "This isn't…over..." He grunted in obvious pain.

"Actually it was over the moment I got here. It was just a matter of time before you realized your way out of your league." Her words stunned him, "I'll be back and I WILL make you pay for this." He promised, "Like I haven't heard THAT before." She stated dryly. He vanished without another word. The girls looked to her in shock. Moon's power was something they had never seen before and Mars was now fearful. She gave a visual gulp at the power.

Now she wondered if the senshi of the moon would change her mind over Mamoru because she could definitely NOT fight that type of power from her leading senshi. She briefly wondered if her own fantasy of Mamoru was worth trying still at this point in time, "Luna said I needed to make myself powerful to the point of my enemies fearing me. So I did." she explained at seeing their expressions.

She then walked away, "We seriously need to talk to Luna. Her emotions or what little she has are on the same wavelength as the enemies." Venus iterated her signals to them. "She took down and nearly killed that enemy of ours with one strike. He ran from her alone...if her powers are that much stronger already then what use will we be to her?" Mercury asked, "We wouldn't." Mars told her.

Mercury looked to the raven haired senshi, "Luna made her self-sufficient, stronger, more powerful...and in order to do that in the time frame she gave Moon, Moon herself had to cut herself off from her emotions. So they wouldn't rule her." No one liked it but the fire senshi was correct. White Moon still had some whit about her she did possess a need to care about the potential side effects of causing great damage around her.

The girls didn't like that, "So what happens now?" Jupiter asked, "We talk to Luna and find out what the hell went on during her training. Find out what we can do to bring her back to us. This is too dangerous. I can feel her power and I am beginning to wonder if..." Mars didn't want to think of the possibility. As annoying as Usagi was, as Sailor Moon she was the key to it all. She held them together.

Those seven months fighting without her had been a lot harder than she'd ever be willing to admit out loud. There had been several times when her ego got the best of her and near got a fellow senshi in trouble. She had always carefully masked it by carefully pointing out different factors that could have been the fault when it was really hers. "We'll talk to Luna and trying to bring her back." Mars left out of the mall as people started to gather around as the rest of the senshi did the same thing.

Back at the temple the girls called Luna into play to try to talk to her. Meanwhile Moon was leaping home via the rooftops when a dark presence from behind her, "So you decided to show yourself. That's pretty soon. Usually the head honcho's wait a while to before they grace the good guys with their presence." Moon called out in a mocking tone. A smile on her lips as she turned to find a handsome man of silver white hair standing behind her.

"What can I say….when I felt the power you used today I knew I had to come down here and meet you in person." he said looking her over. Ignoring the perusal of her body so openly she decided to take back the control in the situation. "Let me guess…judging by your words, your aura, not to mention normal people don't follow a heroine onto a rooftop I can only assume you're the enemy they've been fighting." She surmised.

"Where have YOU been hiding?" he asked as if she was the prize he had been waiting to see all this time. Not liking his insinuation of her she retaliated. "I don't hide, a senshi never does, duck and cover once in a while but never hides from the enemy…but I've been around. I like to see my enemy from afar…see how they work before going in for the kill." Her answer had him slightly stunned. He arched a brow in amusement.

"So tell me something. What's going to stop me from killing you now? You've been creating havoc and mayhem all over the city for a several months now. That won't go un punished by us." Moon asked then explained, charging up her powers preparing to take him out of need be. She wouldn't let the enemy get away. She would at least land a single blow on him to make him remember that the senshi weren't to be taken lightly.

"Cause were one in the same now. I can feel it. Besides I'm not looking to fight you. I can see you're a seasoned warrior, I'm not diplomatic though if I have to I can fight just as well as you can. I'm just more of a lover than a fighter." His words had her arching a brow at him. "I came here to formulate a truce between our people." He explained. "Am I'm supposed to believe that?" She asked him.

He nodded, "I have no idea who you are or where you even came from. And you want a truce?" She asked. "Forgive me, I am Prince Diamond of the dark moon family. We come from the planet Nemesis." To this Moon looked wearily to him as she knew there was no such planet in their solar system, "Yeah right...why would you even want a truce? Your evil were not." She asked, ignoring the fact if he was truly a prince or not.

"Cause were not evil...just...misunderstood." he explained with a shrug. "You steal people's energy for your own selfish gain and you come from a planet that isn't even in our solar systems called 'Nemesis' that sounds pretty evil alone. How is that misunderstood?" She demanded hotly of him. He looked to be contemplating her words and coming up with a witty rejoinder himself as she staring at him.

He walked closer as she stayed put, "If we are to allow our people a life into this world we need energy as a conductor. Nothing more." he explained, "So you steal it from innocent people instead of finding an alternative source." She nullified, "The only other source that has the energy supply needed lays within the heart and soul of yourself. But I'd rather not use the renowned moon princess as an energy conductor."

His words had her stunned, "How do you know who I am?" She demanded, "I know quite a lot about the royal moon family. I've studied you and yours for quite some time now. We are not that much different you and I and I say that for a good reason." He told her, "Okay so why tell me all of your major family secret chatty cathy?" She asked. "Like I said I want to work with you." He replied.

Something was still bothering her, "So because I'm the moon princes you don't want to use me as a conductor? What if I offered the energy?" not that she planned to but she wanted to hear his response to her question, "That would be an entirely different factor now wouldn't it?" he remarked, "Thing is we both know that as much as your trying to figure me out that your rather sacrifice your own energy rather than 'innocent' energy as you put it."

She looked to him irritated. "Besides I don't want to. I want a truce, I would LIKE for you to be by my side. It would gain help in preventing any further conflict or the need to go to war with one another. We could be good together and rule as a unified existence." she saw the gleam in his eyes. She wasn't sure if the gleam was for the aspect of herself, the throne to which she held or both.

It would take significant amount of time before she could trust the prince but if it proved to be worthwhile she could prevent a gargantuan fight before it even got started. "Prove to me that your even worthy of the throne next to mine on the moon and I MIGHT consider it. But not of earth. I cannot give you a throne already taken." he looked to her oddly, "So you won't rule earth?" he asked her.

"It belongs to the future King of earth and whomever he chooses that's NOT me...this isn't my original planet, the moon is." moon explained. Deep down it did hurt her a great deal to say that but Luna had pounded it into her head for months on end that the most important thing was for her to reclaim her throne on the moon. To restore the peace and splendor it once held as a magnificent palace.

It didn't mean that her love for Mamoru was completely gone but if she were to restart this process over she had to do it with a clean slate…that included letting the man she loved the most in this world and in any other go. Luna's words were burned and beaten into her head and wouldn't be leaving any time soon. It still hurt her to this day but she couldn't disappoint the feline at all.

"So if you want to prove yourself worthy of such a feat be my guest but the earth's royal chairs are forbidden unless the late heir is gone. AND if you were to do anything to those HEIRS then I would be forced to renege on the offer and send you packing for good away from the peace we could provide the world." her cold explanation and lack of caring prevented her from seeing the error in her words.

But he saw them and he would find a loop hole somehow. He was sure the prince of earth could find himself in an accident before his time to take the throne came to. He would make sure of it, "Then I shall prove my loyalty and worth to you as my future queen. Our joining can unite so much indifferences and bring about a new legacy to the world." Moon agreed, "Hai, I do believe so but first prove yourself before I even act further."

He nodded in agreement, "That means no more attacks unless you want innocent blood to spill. If one more attack happens I will end this truce before it can truly begin." He nodded a little less enthused but seemed to be agreeing. Before she could jump away and end the meeting a red rose came out of nowhere and stopped her as Tuxedo mask came down and stepped in front of her in a protective form.

"Ah the dashing prince arrives." Diamond mocked, "You will lea - " Moon cut him off, "Get over yourself. If I agree to this truce and I'm not saying for a second that I am but if I do and partner up with you what do you want out of it? Besides the energy needed from myself to give your people space on this planet. I mean what's to stop you from blow me over for the daily double?" she asked. Tux was stunned at the odd conversation he had vaulted himself in the middle of.

Diamond smiled, "Trust is far too rare a commodity these days." he told her. "That's not an answer." she stated dryly. "Fine." they both looked to him, "I want you by my side and not in some little 'partner' way. With the power between us we could become a powerful couple. Have powerful children. Think about it." he vanished before Tux could protest the idea of her laying with any man besides himself, "Is he joking?" he near demanded. A question aimed at her but said in the man's former direction.

"No and it's not a half bad idea." Tux widened his eyes and shot them to her, "While you run earth as its king he and I could run the moon together. I'm sure you could find that senshi of Mars to be a nice fit for you." she stated without any emotion, "I don't want ANYONE else but YOU! Especially in my bed or by my side. It's only ever going to be with you! When are you going to finally see that?!" he snapped.

She looked to him near oddly, "But why when I've told you that emotional connections are trivial. I don't have be in love with him I have no intentions of that but I can rule the moon with a man to aid in producing an heir. That would be his main job there. There would be no love needed for such a thing. I don't need the emotional connections I thought I mentioned that before. Or is it that I told the girls that and NOT you." she looked to ponder for but a moment, "Oh well you know now." she waved off.

Tux really was starting to get upset with this new 'emotionless Usagi'. "I don't want Mars in any form, I want my Moon princess. Your mine. No one else's." he demanded. She shot a look back to him, "I don't understand. You have the opportunity to be with someone who WANTS to be with you and doesn't hold everything on her shoulders. I hold all this weight at the end of the day on my shoulders and it's occurred to me that Luna is right. I have no need for love of any kind. I have nothing to offer you in any type of relationship." he was stunned by her words.

More or less he was getting severely pissed off with Luna and what she had taught Usagi. "You don't mean that." he started, "Oh but I do. You see if that Prince Diamond proves his worth then I will be able to rule to moon in the future with a man of noble bearings while you can rule your earth. It's a win, win. Besides as I once heard Luna say 'how are you to rule both the moon kingdom and the earth in the future?' she has a valid point. I'm trying to make it easier on you." She stated.

It was pitiful and harsh, "WE were going to rule the earth as the moon is inhabitable. But that won't be for many years to come." he told her. "No Luna says - " he finally snapped on her, "Shut up about that damned cat!" he nearly threw his top hat down and stepped on it he was so frustrated. "She friggin' ruining our lives!" she backed away not having expected that, "Demo..." she tried. He rushed to her and prevented her protests with his lips on hers. "This..." he touches her face, "Is mine."

He touched her neck, "This..." then glided over the swell of her breasts within the confines of her fuku startling her, "This..." he was having a hard time controlling himself but fought to prove his point as his hands both glided over her hips. Resting there as his thumbs traveled dangerously close to between her legs, "This is all mine." her breath hitched as every time he touched her it seemed that the walls she built would crumble little by little more. As if recognizing its long lost other half, "Tuxedo mask..." she breathed as his lips claimed hers.

It wasn't like their past ones that were sweet and passionate no this was hard, demanding...it was possessive. They loved it. Mind in a haze as his tongue passionately swept into her mouth she tentatively wrapped her arms around his neck. He took full advantage hoping that he could make her lose her inhibitions, that the control of Luna would fall with it and HIS Usako would be back with him. It was worth a shot.

The kiss carried on as he held her close to his body. His hands drifting all over and finally settling half way over her bum. Without conscious thought she pushed his hands further down south as his eyes widened for a fraction before closing fully again. He gave a tentative squeeze before pushing her into his hardening member with urgent need. She gasped at the contact and it woke her senses up.

Feeling things once more she shoved him away or made to rather but he clung to her, "Not this time." he vowed and nearly flung her bodily, though safely to avoid hurting her, around to a roofing unit, pinning her in place. He didn't do much more but he needed to see her eyes. The proof that his girl was within reach, that it wasn't just a natural lust filled response from her body to his. He needed to know that it was her body, her soul recognizing his own. There was a chance there to reformulate the connection.

Gripping her head he looked into her eyes, "What are you hoping to find?" She asked. The look gave him all the information he needed. He whispered the words against her lips as his answer was found, "My Usako..." he left off, backing away slowly at first then jumping away. He had some thinking to do over this revelation. Usagi was hiding herself deep inside, he could see some of her old fire within but it was hidden behind this new persona that Luna had made her form...unknowingly of course. "I'll get you back." he muttered to himself.


	4. conversing with evil & a scorned rei

**Puffgirl1952**: oh trust me there's more to come. lol

**WeirdRaptor**: I was literally LMAO at this review! :D

**LoveInTheBattleField**: will do.

**EdwardC**.-**RPattzluver343**: won't be for a while.

**heavenlymoonbeam**: its meant to be that way and they have a lot to atone for not just now but for things done in the future. As for mamo trust me the fighting thing is why he's working so hard for it. Lol

**xSapphirexRosesxFanx**: Luna has a lot to think over lets just say that for now.

6 reviews nice let's see what this brings.

Ice Queen ch.4

It was the overheard conversation between Moon and Diamond that had Artemis worried and alert. She managed to figure out that Diamond would trace her energy signatures from the silver crystal to her whereabouts. Similar to how Tux was able to find her. Only not as exact as tux could. But Moon made herself known to Diamond as she always was on the rooftops of the buildings. She wanted a nice exit route if need be. "So it seems you've figured me out?" She smirked turning around slowly to acknowledge his presence.

Artemis was nearby but kept out of sight. He was here as an observer not to actually interact unless she were in danger. Diamond had never proven himself to be a danger to her. "Hai, not that hard when the princess of the Moon wants to be found." he smiled coyly. Artemis frowned, "I think this 'arrangement' you've proposed has some benefits to it. We should meet up with the other senshi to discuss the details as they are my guardians." she told him.

He merely nodded, "No problem. That also means till then there is a temporary truce between your droids and my senshi. I will inform them of the update but only if we can agree to that now, can we progress further. So they will NOT steal any more energy nor will my senshi attack them, but be warned if they do then they will be destroyed." Moon stated, her tone hard and all business. He tightened his mouth but agreed to it. "When would her future queen like to meet again?" he asked, raising his eye brows in a gesture of polite acceptance of her authority.

"Tomorrow...here...midnight exact...ALL of us." she agreed.

While to Artemis it would almost seem worthwhile as this 'temporary truce' would prevent anymore stolen energy happening. At the same time he felt sickened, to unite an evil bloodline into the moons was unfathomable. "Luna has to know. That training has warped Moon's mind and now prevented her from seeing the threat this Dark Moon Family, could be." but before he could he saw her leap out and a cloaked figure fade in. He was intrigued.

"My prince it seems our time is coming up soon I can feel it." he sounded happy. "No worries, the moon princess is playing into my hands just fine. Soon she will unite, the silver crystal will turn dark and our power will be infinite. It was wise of you Wiseman...no pun intended...to foresee that one person's bitterness could take hold of another and mold that trusting person so much." Artemis gasped and narrowed his eyes in righteous anger.

It was definitely Luna they were speaking of, but what of the bitterness? She wouldn't tell him! "Hai, my prince...the female advisor to the royal family has many past hidden doubts that broke her marriage to the other advisor before, and in this time I see that her memories are severely clouding her judgment over the training of the moon princess." Artemis was in shock, "She held doubts over our marriage? What for?!" he hissed out. "And in having those doubts it has caused a rift in the aid the senshi are receiving, no?" Diamond asked him.

"Hai, my prince, the senshi I can sense are drifting apart due to the anger, jealousy and coldness I am sensing. The senshi of Mars is not the only one whose mental psychic gifts are in leaps and bounds." the figure laughed, "If you can warp her majesty's mind then her body along with her heart will follow you into the throne room and eventually your bed." Diamond smiled at Wiseman's words.

"Excellent...but firstly we must rid ourselves of that earth prince." The way he said it was distasteful. Like bad wine that he wanted to spit out. "I can't have him 'lingering' around here. She still figures to allow him to rule earth while we rule as king and queen from the moon. I cannot allow that to happen." Diamond stated with authority. The cloaked figure agreed with him. Though his appearance was much more sinister than the princes.

"Hai, it is settled then. The earth prince will need to die an untimely death and the Moon princess will have no choice but to rule earth as well and make you her king. You two will rule together." Artemis hissed ferally as they planned the manipulative scheme. This was all in an effort to claim both the moon and earths thrones, "I can't let that happen, I must warn Luna and the girls." he leaped away into the night.

Running with all his feline might across Azabu, dashing into the neighboring ward of Minato-ku. He ran right into Luna as she leapt away from Usagi's bedroom window. Wheezing as if he ran from a droid battle he saw the look of worry cross her features as he tried to calm himself down. _Why the hell did Moon meet with him downtown?! I feel like I just raced a marathon!_ Were his irritated thoughts. "Are you alright?" Luna asked, "No! I'm...not!" he wheezed.

"I just saw…a secret meeting take place...between that dark prince...and Sailor Moon." he was finally getting his breathing back, "Well speak up!" Luna demanded of him, ignoring his state of breathlessness. He shot her a look. "Excuse me I just ran straight from down town! Don't you start on me not after what I heard!" he blasted at her. She looked minorly stunned but otherwise unfazed by his words.

Finally gathering himself he spoke a little more clearly, "They knew...them as in the dark prince and some cloaked guy that went as 'Wiseman'...that you would be taking Usagi - chan for training. They knew it would warp her. Change her to the point where she wouldn't see their plan coming. They plan to take the earth and moon throne!" He snapped. Luna could hardly believe it, "What does this have to do with me?" she asked.

"This does, and I quote 'the female advisor to the royal family has many past hidden doubts that broke her marriage to the other advisor before, and in this time I see that her memories are severely clouding her judgment over the training of the moon princess'." Luna didn't want to believe it. "He's psychic?" Artemis nodded, "and very much so. He knew of Rei - chan's psychic ability. I think he might also have the ability to block her, but have no proof just yet. But his was more advanced. He even had knowledge of our marriage from our old life."

Luna was definitely shocked by this, "But how?" She demanded, "Isn't it clear? He can see the present, past and future. Rei - chan can only see tidbits of the future, no present and very little of the past. Just enough to tap into it, this person, he could see plenty. It isn't wise for our enemy to have so much information on us." For once Luna agreed. "Hai, but the point I'm making with this is something I've been trying to tell you all this time." she looked back to him.

"Usagi - chan's training was too much to fast on her sweet, trusting nature. And now our enemies are exploiting that new weakness. Whatever 'bitterness' you have you need to tell me so that we can clear the air up on this." he demanded, "IF you can't fig - " she began, "I can't figure it out on my own. Tell me what I did!" he demanded. Her painful memories on the subject caused her to explode on him.

"You, you MAN cheated on me in our previous life!" he was starting to look confused, "And I knew that since you and Endymion talked often once it started that he would eventually get the same idea and cheat on the princess to. She just refused to believe it. I know for a factor that leopards can't change their spots. In any life time." she hissed angrily. To overcome by it to notice how he appeared before her.

He was shocked, "NANI?!" he bellowed. It was so loud Luna had the decency to cringe. "You heard me." she tried to snap with equal ferocity but his anger and shock had her stunned. "You think I cheated?! WHEN?!" before she could utter her words he went off on her, "When I was busy setting up delegations with Queen Serenity? When I was aiding her in peace treaties? When I was playing tutor to princess Serenity - when I was working deals left and right to make sure the palace guards wouldn't even have a lapse in shift change?!" he went on.

Luna sought to reclaim her ground but he continued, "I'm an advisor to. When did I have TIME to cheat?" he bellowed, "That young thing that was on your arms for the last several months before the attack happened. I saw you and Endymion laughing it up and admiring her." she scolded. Artemis looked at her like she was going to be death of him, "You mean Cassandra..." he dragged his paws down his nose in exasperation.

"She was helping us both plan their wedding. But some of her methods were unorthidoxed. She would have both of us aiding her so that when Endymion would see it he could change something he didn't like. Like an 'active role play'. Only with two guys." she didn't want to believe it. Yet she did. And now that that was coming together it was making more sense. But now she had an overwhelming sense of guilt that she did push Usagi to far.

It had become clearer as the days, the weeks went on. Burdened by the guilt she choose to NOT believe him, "Lies." she looked up to his surprised face, "What a lousy lie at that to. I expected more from you. Now if you'll excuse me." She leaped off and ran away. Leaving her guilt behind...or at least trying to. All those months of practically tormenting Usagi, of telling her how worthless she was as a senshi if she didn't straighten up hitting her like lead in her gut.

"Gomen na sai Usagi..." she cried out. She placed all her doubts on a young girl whom trusted her with her mind, heart, and in a sense her body. She remolded Usagi to be a perfect soldier...with no emotions or entanglements. Yet the soldier she thought she wanted turned out to be completely different from what the girls needed as a team. Running to find Usagi she dodged many people getting off work for their night shifts before she found her speaking with the girls at the temple.

"We need to discuss the new enemies as they seem to be after energy." Luna concluded to them, ignoring Artemis's presence since he'd followed her there. Usagi was silent during her statement. It was only after Luna spoke did she give voice to her encounter with the gracefully, imposing figure that ruled over the Dark Moon, "I spoke to their leader, Prince Diamond." Luna looked to her in shock. "And when was this?" Luna demanded, playing obtuse since Artemis had already filled her in.

"Earlier tonight. He wants to propose a truce. Between our people." she told them, "Are you kidding me?! Since when do we do truces with the enemy? Why didn't you moon dust him?" Rei asked, demanding scathingly, as the others stated their disapproval. Not verbally but the simmering glares in their eyes said it all. "The truce was to unite our families and co-exist together on earth then later on, possibly if I feel they are trustworthy…on the moon." Her statement had the girls even the felines stunned.

Though Artemis suspected that this could happen, he had no way till now to prove his theories of what kind of ramifications would arise from the changes Luna had done to their princess. "All they need is energy to get their people to this planet. Once I've deemed them as not evil or rather not our enemies then I can use the energy of the silver crystal to do so. I can help them assimilate themselves into our world." she said it with such ease that the girls all dropped their mouths...Luna included.

No one looked happy. In fact, Minako, Makoto, Ami and even Rei were looking stunned, angered and flabbergasted. "Let me get this straight…you're talking about giving the enemy what they want and JOINING them?!" Makoto near screeched. "Are you nuts?!" Rei demanded, fist clenched in aggravation, trying to NOT hit their leader for her stupid decision. She had had some wacky ideas before but this was to much.

"What part of uniting and co-existing with a new group of people to avoid a war that fighting them could potentially start did you not understand?" Usagi asked in a near mocking tone, "Listen, this alliance could bring about a peace we could use. Not to mention if Prince Diamond wants to combine our powers together we could be unified, a powerful king at my side that I won't have to worry about caring about or loving. No one to be forced to care about giving up a loved one…again."

The words hit Luna like a knife to the heart. She staggered momentarily, as the guilt and remorse compounded inside of her.

"I should think that you would all find this to be positive. There will be no more droid attacks and we won't have to worry about attacking them." Luna's face fell, unable yet to confront the blonde about what she had done. "But…their the enemy. Their hurting people and you want to join with them?" Minako said equally stunned, her voice high pitched and exasperated. Luna was reeling at this information, wondering what Usagi was even thinking for merely SUGGESTING this option.

"Are you seriously giving up all together on Mamoru - san?!" Minako balked in horror, the red strings of love still weaved but now loosened over since her arrival back. "What could make you think to do such a thing?!" Makoto and Ami both demanded. Usagi stood silent and for the first time since she came back she saw none of Usagi within the girl. Usagi had adapted a different personality to be the soldier she was. Luna had taken a girl whose emotions helped lead her heart and made good decisions to protect people and made it as cold as hers.

"I knew Luna royally screwed up when she took you." Minako growled, her anger over the situation was now taking over. "And YOU!" She turned on Rei. "Rei - chan you did no better by agreeing to Luna's idea! I bet you only did it to get Mamoru – san back! You always did have a thing for him didn't you? Don't think I didn't see those looks you sent his way!" The tables were now turning as the girls were seemingly taking sides now.

Half wanting to knock Usagi upside the head the other half wanting to confront and deal with Rei's never ending infatuation with their princess's prince when he clearly made a choice. It was clear that this change was going to alter the sailor senshi.

Rei felt Usagi was making a horrendous mistake now. This alliance was something only a warped mind would ever even consider. She thought Usagi would come back as a better soldier, not an emotionless creature that could make even worse decisions than before. "Usagi - chan, listen, I…I know I can't change the past or how you were treated by us…"

"But this..." She indicated to the blonde, hoping she could break or at least dent that thick head of hers, something to bring their leader back and leave this version of her somewhere far away from them. "Odango this isn't you. You fight for everything to be right and being with this Diamond guy isn't it." Usagi she saw was trying to hear everything but seemed to be hearing something else within her.

Rei got frustrated, "Stop listening to Luna's mental chatter from when you were training with her and listen to us. Were your friends. We've been there since the start. We go to school with you…well most of us…" she conceded. "We love you. I've clearly said some rash things in the past but you shouldn't have to pay the price of that. Gomen nasai Usagi – chan please don't go through with this." she admitted.

She still didn't want to admit to it herself…saying it out loud hurt the fire senshi but finally finding the complete fault in how Luna trained her, to her own actions towards the blonde as Usagi's decision to not only meet but make actual preparations for an arranged marriage with an evil prince that they knew NOTHING of took root in her. "It's a big mistake to do anything with the evil we are dealing with. They have done nothing but attack us." Rei pleaded.

"Usagi I'm surprised at you. We don't join forces with evil. They are evil, the enemy. That type of evil gets put down by the silver crystal, NOT aided by it." Luna scoffed at the idea, "When I spoke with prince Diamond he could have attacked me but he never did. He wants to unite his dark moon family to mine and I don't find it a horrendous idea." She seemed almost stunned that they weren't agreeing with her.

"Plus if we join forces I'll have a king beside me on the moon to aid in producing an heir when the time is necessary for such things. Mamoru - san can have whatever girl he chooses on earth to be his. It's a win, win." the girls went into an uproar, "But Mamoru - san wants YOU! You're his soul mate! He can't fathom the thought of being without you! He would never rule with another as long as you were alive. His bloodline would end with him. A millennia alone without his true love…" Minako whined.

Usagi's eyes were stiller than stone, as if remembering something from her time spent with Luna during her seven months of forced training. Usagi knew though if she gave into Mamoru she'd let the old self that got made fun of back in along with him. She refused to become that weak girl again, Luna would never let her live it down, "Piss off then." her words shocking the girls. As she became a soldiers shell once more she was cold and unfeeling. Exactly as Luna had trained her to be to handle the harsh training she had endured.

She could be nothing less if she were to survive it mentally. "As my court you do as you are told. I refuse to be the weakling that got made fun of for everything she did. Rei - chan, you and Luna were the worst." Rei bowed her head in acceptance. Her need to knock Usagi down because she had the man she wanted left her unable to answer. "I refuse to give either of you any more ammo by going back. I'm better off this way, as Luna has stated countless times."

Luna was now staring in shock as Usagi turned to leave, giving the girls a meeting time frame. "We're so screwed." Makoto breathed in defeat." "Mamoru - san won't be able to survive this...he'd rather die than live without her in his life." Minako stated, "I can feel it..." she almost started to cry. "There has to be something..." Ami tried, "What have I done...?" Rei asked herself, now humbled by her rash, jealous actions. She knew now that agreeing with Luna was a mistake, one that she wished to undo.

A haunted, sadness that lurked beneath her cool facade, "Luna made herself very clear to me when she told me that love was a trivial matter so why bother with love when I can just build a partnership with this prince and have an arranged marriage of sorts? There's no need for love or useless emotions, it's just a need to pro-create for the future moon line." Her voice was matter of fact and bland, as if reciting from a text.

Luna had not expected this turn of events when she began her training to make her charge stronger and less of a crybaby during battle, "That's not wh - " but Usagi cut Luna off, "I get it more than ever now Luna. Emotions and love are child's play and that's not needed for the real world. I will fight for justice as always but love...I've just discovered love is a con job people fall behind till they finally get a grip on the cold hard truth."

It was harsh, cruel and cold as Usagi stood up, "Girls...Luna...Artemis….ja ne." she went to walk out when Minako stopped her, bolting to her feet in a panic. Snatching her leader by the wrist out on the wrap around porch over the Temples living compound. "What are you thinking - no scratch that what are you feeling?" the blonde demanded, grasping onto Usagi's hands, "I feel nothing." she answered honestly. Minako however saw her aura.

Somewhat like Rei could in a sense see positive and negative energies only hers was of her love energies. "You're blocked. Solid like a brick wall." Minako gasped in shock then narrowed her eyes at the faint pink looking energy that surrounded their moon princess. As the love senshi and love goddess when she focused her energies in the right places she could feel the energy waves of love surrounding different people. Her waves were being blocked all around her.

Even the ties needed for her family at home. It was all sealed away. It hurt the love senshi to see it in her friend. "It's not blocked its better...as Luna pointed out long ago." Usagi smiled weakly, twisting her hands away from Minako's grasp, as if she was pushing away the emotions Minako's presence was providing her. This time she walked away before anyone could pull themselves out of their shocked stupor to stop her. "She's blocked. Her everything when it comes to emotions is completely blocked. It's like trying to penetrate a brick wall."

Minako felt the strings of destiny couldn't push through the solid barrier Usagi had set up around herself. It wasn't in her power to do so. "You created a monster." Rei said, her words directed at Luna while looking in the direction the blonde left in. Hating this new Usagi now and hating Luna for creating her. When a bigger battle came Usagi as Moon might do something that could forever alter their lives as senshi now.

Her great fear now was that she might sacrifice one of them for an end game to win a strategic fight. "Well this is just great…with Usagi - chan like this the enemy has a chance of winning before the war has even begun. Thanks a lot Luna!" she snapped angrily. It made her wonder if the gain of Mamoru was worth it if their princess was to cold or emotionless to see where this decision was heading. It could damage them in the long run.

Luna folded her ears back, bowing her head in doubt for the first time.

"Gomen Usagi…but how do I fix such a thing?!" She whimpered. She and Rei were in the same boat. They both let their personal feelings on separate issues cloud their judgment and now Usagi was about to make an alliance with a group of people that Artemis had on good reason was going for only the crowns. Usagi and Mamoru would be taken out.

"I'll watch her but I will insist Ami - chan that we do some recon on your end as well. Trace the energy signatures, make sure their of evil origin." Luna instructed. Ami nodded her head, "What about Mamoru - san? You know the prince you made her break things off with." Minako sneered. Her red strings of destiny surrounding the couple were becoming a tangled mess in a sort of confused way.

"I still think he's a distraction. Every time I see them together he's kissing her. She shouldn't be focusing on ANYTHING intimate." Luna barked at them in her own defense.

"And my guess is you keep interrupting it..." Minako pinched the bridge of her nose, "Has it ever occurred to you that you're changing history and NOT for the better if this keeps up. How is Usagi - chan supposed to be a normal girl if she can't even relax long enough to build a connection back up with Mamoru – san and live as his queen on earth? She talking about an arranging marriage with an EVIL prince for kami's sake!" the blonde asked her. Luna opened her mouth to speak but found logic in Minako's words.

Choosing to ignore them for now and not believe in them she instead voiced, "If they, her and Mamoru – san, want to romance one another in the FUTURE they can. Here and now is not a good time. At least with you girls none of you are seeing anyone so your attentions are not deterred from the mission in the slightest." the words hurt more than the girls were willing to admit right before Minako said, "So if we were all dating guys then you'd make us break it off because we were deterred?"

Luna looked up to her in surprise, then to the other girls seeing the same seething question, "The mission is top priority. Just focus there." she huffed then walked out before the other girls could shoot her daggers for her hurtful words. Even Ami felt hurt by it as she watched the calculating feline walk away. And while Rei was on board in some form with getting Usagi back she was also feeling conflicted when it came to Mamoru.

A part of her however still strongly wanted to be with him. It was getting harder to ignore so she instead choose to put something more important to try to push the need back and away. "We need to talk to Artemis about her and then Mamoru - san about Usagi - chan. This can't go on. Talking of uniting with the enemy...? Who does that?!" Rei snapped in irritation. She didn't want a fatal move being made with their planet at stake.

"Here's how this will go Minako - chan, you and Makoto - chan talk to Mamoru - san while Ami - chan and I talk to Artemis. I wanna figure out what the hell went on with Usagi – chan, where they were. This can't be what Luna's goal was…it just can't be." Rei stated. "And even if she was 'designed' after me even I'm not THAT bad." The girls nodded, for once totally in complete agreement with everything that had happened so far.

They all left off into their designated groups in their separate directions. "This is ridiculous...and why the hell – no HOW in the hell did an 'arranged marriage' with the enemy even come onto the table to begin with?! How did that NOT strike a chord of 'what the hell is he thinking or planning?' with Usagi - chan?" Makoto boomed once off the temple grounds and onto the side -walk below.

"Whomever this Prince Diamond is, might have suggested it because I can't see Usagi - chan propositioning that, even in her severe state. It doesn't make any sense to bring up." Minako explained then growled in frustration, "Nani?" Makoto asked, "The wave lengths between Usagi - chan and Mamoru - san are getting rifted. It's agitating. I miss feeling their renewed love connection." Minako sniffed in reminisce.

"Well first off let's see how Mamoru - san's doing." Makoto said as they came up to his apartment building. Having taken a bus to get to his place at the end of the temples block they had the desk clerk tell Mamoru they were there so he could let them up. Getting the swift approval they went into the elevator and reached the top floor. At the end of the hallway Mamoru greeted them in to his place.

"Nice..." Makoto complimented, "Arigato, so what's this all about?" he asked as the sudden need to see him was so random, "We just had a senshi meeting today and learned some new things about our enemy including an encounter that Usagi - chan had with one." Makoto got right to the point. "I know I encountered it myself and was surprised by the conversation that had happened." he admitted. Then he looked to them, "Why wasn't I invited to the meeting?"

The girls shifted upon realizing why not, "Only Usagi - chan and Rei - chan have your number." he sighed, "Of course Usako isn't calling me and I'm not answering Rei - chan's calls, for good reason." the girls arched their brows, "Long story." he waved it off, "If it has anything to do with the enemy or our princess..." Minako asked, "No, not really." he answered, "So what's the visit about?" he asked inviting them in to his living room and away from that topic.

Minako went to sit down and as Mamoru was preparing them tea in the kitchen. She pulled a light pink sweater, obviously Usagi's stuffed behind the couch's throw pillow. Widening her eyes at the sight she crammed it back in place as Makoto raised an enquiring brow at her then turned to Mamoru in the kitchen. "It seems the study sessions got a little off subject." she muttered to Minako next to her. Their imaginations filling in the gaps without wanting to. "I'll say. The couch still smells of her perfume." Minako gave a gentle sniff.

"Come to think of it I don't smell it on her anymore." Makoto observed in memory, "Probably forwent using it again as it was something Mamoru – san and her picked out together. I have a bad feeling of where any of her personal effects not related to clothing or shoes are right now." Minako admitted, worried on how far the effects of their new emotionless princess went, how deeply it was.

Coming into the living room with the tea, he knelt before the table and handed out the cups. The girls sipped its hotness gently as Mamoru did the same. The somber silence doing very little to calm the nerves over recent events, "We need our Usagi - chan back." Minako stated with finality. "Luna doesn't want to see where she went wrong. She is far to stubborn, I can tell that now." Makoto agreed, "So what do we do? We tried the mall and that was total failure."

"How is your progress around her going?" Minako asked Mamoru. He sighed the spoke up, "When she's by herself it seems or feels rather as if I'm chipping away at that invisible wall." He motioned, "She lets it down each and every time only when I have her distracted from having it up to begin with. But it gets full erected again whenever Luna comes near. At first it was pretty hard but now..." He sighed, scrubbing a hand through his hair in frustration.

Minako nodded her head trying to think of ways to help out, "To bad there's no way to get her stuck with you for hours on end, WITHOUT any interruptions...cause if we could anything that could happen might just break that stupid mental hold Luna has on her. I hope Rei – chan and Ami – chan can get some information out of Artemis on this." The suggestion Makoto had had Minako's eyes light up.

"That's great!" but Makoto looked a little lost, "The idea!" Minako explained. Makoto laughed, "And where would we take her? Where would she and Mamoru - san be totally uninterrupted for hours on end and break that stupid wall? Not to mention get her mind out of this idea she has with whomever this Prince Diamond is?" her questions left Minako to ponder while Mamoru whispered under his breath, "She's my princess NOT his..."

"While we get that we still need a place plus we have to explain to Luna where she is to. Her parents we can say at the temple for a study session fine but what about Luna?" Makoto asked again, "Let me worry on that...Mamoru - san!" he shot his head up at the inquiry, at the menacing smile crossing her lips. "Do you by chance know anyone that would lend you their place for a few hours so you can break through Usagi - chan's walls?" he quirked his brows.

"You could be the metaphorical bulldozer for the wall in question." he gave a half assed nod at Minako's phrasing but answered, "Hai, this actually might work if I can get her alone. Just let me ask around to a few people I knew. Motoki – san perhaps can help out. I'm sure I can come up with something. But I need a time frame to do this in as well." it was Makoto that brought up another subject as her sly smile and obvious blush spoke volumes about what she was thinking along the lines of.

"Just break through the wall, no need for any teen pregnancies here." Minako hit her in the back of the head. "Makoto - chan I'm sure if it gets to that point he'll use protection." Mamoru hastily agreed, blushing a tad bit in the process. Rubbing the back of his neck in mortification that the girls were even going there in the first place. He had procured some a little bit of time ago but promised himself and his Usako that THAT would only get used when they were BOTH ready for said step in their lives. She had agreed and kissed him at the time.

Didn't mean being prepared was a bad thing...it also didn't mean that he didn't already think of her in such ways. He was a hot blooded male after all and while he had had girlfriends before her, none of them provoked the reaction she had within him, not even close to what she provoked within him. Just the thought alone of her body under his as they kissed even fully clothed on her bedroom floor was enough to make him smile and ache for her presence.

Unbeknownst to him his goofy smile was on display by two very curious girls who had raised brows and were trying to get his attention back after giggling that he had gone off into his own little world for but a moment in time, "Mamoru - san!" Makoto finally pulled him back into the world of the living when she snapped her fingers in front of his face as she leaned over the coffee table before sitting back down.

"Hai, I will see what I can do. When is this to be done?" he asked now blushing at being caught in a very wet fantasy, "We'll have to pick a date and time where Usagi - chan is free to be kidnapped for a few hours. And she has no way of getting out." Minako looked to Mamoru. "I'll see what I can do but I can't work magic like you all can." he admonished. They agreed before the two girls left his apartment but not before ironing out some more details.

Meanwhile Ami and Rei went to talk to Artemis to find out the extent of Luna's training and to see if there was a catalyst moment where Usagi just snapped and changed for good during her time there. He met them in an alleyway far removed from her patrolling areas. He didn't want Luna to catch wind of the meeting as she might just verbally attack them and seek to try and convince them of how right she was.

Talking with them on even grounds would be better and easier for him. Though he still sighed realizing he needed to gain a spine with his feline counter partner and figure out what he did so wrong to make her so distant from him. "So what exactly happened during those seven months?" Rei asked. He sighed, "You might want to sit on those steps, it's quite a lot to absorb and I'd rather Luna not find us doing this." he admitted, the girls sat down as he bowed his head and trudged over to sit beside them.

"When Usagi - chan first got there she was trying really hard to live up to Luna's every day expectations. She gave it her all regardless of how rough Luna was being with her. But for Luna she wanted more from Usagi. It was like Luna unleashed her inner 'drill sergeant from hell'. I was shocked at the cruel things that she did and said to Usagi. She put her through rigorous training all day long. From dawn to dusk." the girls nodded.

"That's how the armies of Mars did it if I remember correctly. I think I remember my father back then showing me them so I knew what I was to train with. But I didn't…gomen, I can't remember anything further than that." Rei admitted trying to recall what the rigorous training was like back then. "The training you par took on Mars was extensive, just like it was on Jupiter, Luna combined BOTH of their training methods for Usagi's."

The girls gasped at his words, "Several days during the week it was manners and etiquette training. To be the perfect princess lady her mother had once been. The other days it was hard tactical and hand to hand combat training. Luna would throw energy balls for her to either deflect or fight against. Several of them as her body keep getting taxed without breaks began to hit her and I think they started to do some minor damage." Rei looked on worried.

"How badly? And wouldn't Luna stop once Usagi – chan was getting hurt?" Ami asked, "I thought the same thing…but I was wrong. Luna has it in her head that the things that make Usagi – chan who she is are what keeps her back. Luna had her so focused on the mission to beat the enemy Usagi – chan just finally gave up fighting her mentor, her guardian, her advisor and let her tell her what to do." Rei's head was down.

"It doesn't sound like Usagi – chan to give up on something like that?" Ami questioned, "It is when you have the one person who brought you into the world you're currently in that fights youma on a near daily basis, the person that you trust to tell you right from wrong in this life and in the past one, the person that you trust at the end of the day wouldn't lead you down a wrong path is telling you everything your doing is wrong and you need to change or else people will die." Artemis concluded sadly.

"This was a bad idea…" Rei grumbled, "From what I heard you agreed with Luna." Artemis spoke up. Putting Rei on the spot. "I thought she'd just be a little bit more focused on the goal, not in a sense obsessed with it." She defended. She had believed that though. She thought that the training would make her better, not cold. Granted she was also aiming to have Mamoru for herself but still.

"You should have seen her during the battle at the mall recently…she didn't care at all about the red haired boss guy. Almost as if she didn't care if he lived or died. She should have dusted him. Then to also NOT dust this Prince Diamond…her emotions at least allowed her to think and NOT make THOSE types of errors in judgment." Rei argued. "This isn't what I was thinking would happen." She admitted bitterly.

"And what did you think would happen?" Artemis asked, wondering about her time over at Mamoru's. He debated on bringing it up as she seemed more concerned now with Usagi than in ignoring the problems their blonde leaders new attitude brought in. "That she's be better at who she was not become some automaton. What was Luna thinking?!" She snipped in concern and anger. He decided against retorting back, it would do no good to through it in her face. That she was as much to blame for Usagi's change as Luna was.

"Right now we need to figure out a way of giving her, her identity back as who she is as a person while keeping who she is as a senshi intact." He told them. They nodded, "Even bigger matters though, we can't let this big meeting take place. They plan on taking the thrones!" now the girls were up in arms. "NANI?!" they both yelped. We need to formulate a plan so that Usagi – chan becomes her own self AND figures out what they are planning to do. Cause as of right now I don't think she'll believe us." He admitted, "I hate to agree but…" Ami began.

"For her current state of mind she'd need hard core proof." Ami stood up, "Artemis, do you think you could find Diamond again?" Artemis looked to her, "I have one better, I can show it to Usagi – chan. If we can get her and Mamoru – san in the same area and have them touch one another I can jump in and use the link to show her the truth of it."

The girls smiled, "Well that shouldn't be a problem. We can just find Usagi – chan tonight and with Mamoru – san with us we can end it all…or at least this stupid idea they concocted for her. Now just to get Mamoru – san to her before tomorrow midnight." Rei stated, "Ami – chan, Minako – chan you two go get Mamoru – san, Makoto – chan you and I will go get Usagi – chan. Time to bring our girl home."

"I agree Artemis but still it won't be easy. Had you seen the way she spoke to us at the mall you wouldn't be thinking she could turn but considering how we all used to be…" Rei began recalling how they were all out casted in some form or another before they gained enough confidence after fighting and becoming friends to make something of themselves at their schools.

Makoto whom had once been out casted for her former fighting ways had become friendlier to other people and in turn gained more friends though she still kept the girls the closest. Minako whom had once been out casted for her supposed copycat resemblance to Sailor V from the video games – though ironically was based off of her, not that anyone knew that – was now becoming one of the stars on the school's volley ball team, slowly making her way up and not being so shy.

Ami whom had once been seen as a snobby nerd through her shyness and high intelligence, finally got enough confidence to talk more and stand up for herself. People were now starting to accept and respect her as an individual more. And for Rei she had once been out casted for always hanging with her temple birds, her psychic ability used to freak people out around her especially when she would tell them the truth and not some made up fortune that people would be looking for.

The girls had started to hate her for it and her natural beauty as many of the boys would try to talk with her instead of them. It used to make the girls jealous over her. Now…she was becoming popular in her school and her now naturally bossy attitude that had once been used to shun people away from her grandfather's temple was now being used in making her queen bee around her school.

Each of them had changed for the better when they met Usagi and it pained Rei to admit to it but it would have pained her more to still be in that rut she and the others had been in. Now she had power and respect at her school. Her new found confident bossy nature with her looks make her a sure fired shot for school president. With Ami it was joining the chess club, with Makoto it was taking advanced martial arts and for Minako it was playing volley ball.

The very things that they all excelled at in one way or another gave them room for opportunity to expand and grow and it was only through Usagi encouraging them to do so that they did. "She did a lot for us…the least we could do would be to get her back to herself again." Artemis and Ami agreed as they decided to meet up with Makoto and Minako to see what progress they had made over at Mamoru's place.

She may have wanted Mamoru to herself but she would want to get him fairly. Going after him when he was probably upset over Usagi's sudden attitude adjustment wasn't wise. Not to mention they needed the old Usagi back or else something might happen to them in battles that they couldn't control from her. Her ways were that of a single senshi, not a group fighting together as one unit.

Besides once Usagi was back to herself again she could let her know that she wanted Mamoru and that she would have to fight to keep him…but that was only if Usagi's change was so far that in deep battle she would forsake them as senshi. Rei right now hoped and prayed that would not happen. They were a team and a good one at that. If one member was off then the dynamic, who they were went down to.

The next day, they went to meet the rest of the girls at the local park. "Go figure we meet up in the one park that has the most youma activity." Ami gave a slight smile to Rei's words, "Do we know where Usagi – chan is right now?" Rei asked, "Training with Luna at the temple…again. That's the fourth time this week after school that she's done that. And without us." Ami commented, "Luna wants a better Usagi – chan for battle. What she forgot is that without our emotions we make our decisions based solely on rationality and not only who else is there."

Ami nodded in agreement, "I agree, though rationality is needed the person's human emotions is also needed. If we didn't have our emotions we would let other people get hurt during battle just to get closer to the bad guy. We couldn't do something like that with our emotions. They make us who we are." Rei agreed with Ami's words, "But how do we get Usagi – chan to see that path again?" She asked. "Maybe they have answers we don't." Ami motioned. Rei saw Minako and Makoto coming over.

"Long story short we need to find one time out of the day where we can get Usagi – chan away from Luna long enough for Mamoru – san whose been the only person that's gotten close enough to her to lower her guard down and get to the inner Usagi – chan. We need for him to bring her out and break down that wall I mentioned earlier. But they need to be totally left alone for a few hours. If Luna comes in it could disrupt everything and send her back even further into herself." While Rei understood it all she didn't like it very much.

The idea of Usagi being alone with Mamoru for to long, was unbearable for her right now, "Why can't we all be there?" she asked, "Because he's the only one she lets herself down around. She never did with us. Besides who better to let your guard down around than your soul mate?" the question from Minako had Rei fumbling for an answer, "Her sisters in arms?" she asked more than answered. Minako ignored the phrasing of it, "So let's find Usagi – chan's time frame and put the wheels into motion." Rei stayed behind as the other girls dispersed off.

"I can do this…besides what can happen…" but she knew what could happen. To many times looking into their private lives through the fire told her what could happen. It ate her up inside to see the way they were with one another. Though sex had not yet happened things leading to it had and she always broke her concentration fearing that they would to see it all the way through only to go back and find that they went back to studying.

But for that half hour to an hour seeing them making out, seeing the minor groping that he was restraining himself on so that he wouldn't frighten her though it was clear as day that she wanted his touch just as badly as he wanted to touch her. On one particular event she recalled seeing their study turn playful, then his lips captured Usagi's as they seemed to stop look at one another before going on and before Rei knew it he had her laying down on the coffee table as he kissed her breathlessly.

She was stunned for a moment as his hand had swiftly moved over Usagi's body with a fluid motion that had the miko's face heating up, wishing it was herself. It was when his hand ever so gently stroked up through Usagi's school shirt, testing the waters and finding her reciprocating lovingly to the fluidity of it that had her coming out of her stupor. She watched briefly as Usagi saw the look of question in his eyes as he kept going, waiting for her to stop him only to find himself tentatively cupping her lace covered breast.

"No!" Rei had near shouted at the image as Mamoru kissed Usagi once more not going further, only caressing Usagi's chest lightly under her shirt. She recalled darting her head about to make sure no one heard her. As soon as she was confident that no one was around she turned back to find Usagi's burning red face hesitantly guide his hand down south…beneath her skirt. The sweating miko ended the vision briefly trying to regain control of herself as she was to upset to focus much further.

She had burned with jealousy that evening and now wondered how far he would go to get his girl back, "I'll just have to be a good 'sister' to her and make sure to keep an eye as well." she smiled at her little plan even as part of her told her it was wrong and that the course for destiny needed to get put back on the right path. This path was not meant to be for their sister. Usagi was meant to be a gracious, fair queen in the future, not a frigid, emotionless one. This girl here, now, seemed to be the opposite of who Usagi was.

The plan would have gone good as it was until Rei's jealous, bitter temper towards the blonde unknowingly got the better of her. Having helped the girls with getting a time frame to temporarily snatch Usagi she was seemingly happy while beneath she was still trying to merely talk to Mamoru. She worked for days trying to get him to see her as merely a friend. Not someone that was trying to win his heart…even if that was her goal. Finally she managed to talk him into discussing the new enemy in the park nearby after school.

That Friday she met with him at a local park near Sindai Hill, as he sat down on a bench reading a book. She sat next to him but not to close as she didn't want her prey wandering off. "So what did you want to discuss? Did you see something in a vision?" he asked. She ignored what part of her did want to say about her visions, she had wanted to snap at him for getting to physical with Usagi before she left off. But it would also expose her for snooping on the couple.

She didn't need that so she settled for partial truth as she had been looking for their enemy through the sacred fires as well. It was something that she had started when the enemy showed up not to longer after Usagi left. "Hai, the new enemies are definitely after energy resources. But their reason for going after Usagi - chan is due to her connection to one of the most powerful energy sources on the planet." she admitted.

"The silver crystal." he muttered, "Hai, which is why when she told us about this Prince Diamond. I tried to do some more psychic digging into the darkness from them but it seems their enemy levels are to far away to make a direct connection. At least Beryl's minions were on earth…these guys seem to be much further." Seeing him hardly react and more or less just taking the information in she couldn't help herself.

She touched a hand to her forehead as if developing a migraine and slumped over a little trying to elicit a response from him. "You okay?" he asked, "Hai, too much time spent at the Sacred fire. The mediation required can get a bit taxing if one is by themselves for long periods of time." She explained to him. It was true to a certain degree but the fires were her element. She knew how to control them and how to maintain her energy levels.

Then she acted as if it were a stroke of genius, "I know!" she sat up in a flash in front of him, "Nani?" he asked looking up to her, "What if you were there with me. Your connection to earth would make it easier for me to search out more and not get weary so fast when trying to devil deeper within the connection. Not to mention you're the only - thankfully - one of us that went dark side once upon a time. You have a connection to that side as well. If I could use that we could find out more about the enemy." Rei felt more confident the more she talked.

Her little plan might work and if he was under the same meditation then he would get pulled into the unconscious world more easily. He could be more pliable. If she could sneak something in he could let go of his own feelings. Or so she believed. That and she could use the boost of his energy to do as suggested. She could get a better inkling of where the enemy was if she did this and did it right.

"I don't know...that connection was severed when Usako healed me." he mused. She bit her lip from saying something regarding his constant use of Usagi's nickname. It was so personalized and sweet. She never got that when they were dating. Oh that's right, he never considered it dating. She swore mentally to herself that she would use this as an opportunity to get him back to her, or at least, get a better connection to the enemy.

"Even still you'd recognize the dark channels and your connection to earth still works. Come on we haven't got a moment to lose when it comes to finding the enemies!" she grabbed his hand and pulled him into the direction of the temple. He went along though still wondering how good of an idea this was while she looked more excited as if she was going out on a date rather than getting Intel on the enemy.

Luckily the park was near the temple as she dragged him up the stairs. Pulling him into the sacred room she had him remove his shoes as she did hers and join her at the fires. Getting themselves situated she sat cross-legged as he did, sitting in front of one another as the fire sat to their left. He focused as she muttered out the incantation to go into the mental channels needed as they felt the flames heat up. He felt the channel deepen.

She felt them going into the enemies darkness and felt the mild chill of fear despite the heat surrounding them. Before she could say his name Diamond's face showed up and behind him stood a faceless odangoed blonde. The distinction clear as day as Rei tried to delve further into the connection. However unfortunate seeing that kicked her out. It was more than what she had been able to so far. The enemy was so strong she had only been able to see ghosts of images, Mamoru had truly helped her.

But she also knew he gave a lot of his own energies to do that. She hadn't been able to see a good face before in the visions nor see Usagi's behind the image. Opening her eyes he was still looking out of it from his own trip with her. Eyes groggy and looking near drunk. She knew she should have warned him of the side effects of going in so deep into the meditation so fast before but she had spaced it as she had been so focused on the vision itself and the opportunity that would come about for her.

Memorizing his features she bit her lip and was unable to contain herself or her need in those moments. Moving ninja like on the floor, whisper quiet and gracefully leaned over, making sure that he didn't feel or hear anything and kissed him. His state of mind felt lips on his own but felt weary of them. They were not his beloveds. Opening his eyes fully a surge of adrenaline surged through him as he gasped in shock. Rei took her moment and drove her inexperienced tongue into his mouth as she savored his flavor.

In a motion to get away he grabbed her to push her off only to lose balance as her weight of leaning over toppled them both over. On his back Rei took more of a chance and laid on him only to have him shove her off into the opposite direction, "Rei - chan what the hell?!" he covered his mouth with his hand. Shocked that she had pulled such a shameless stunt. Feeling miffed and upset that he threw her off rebuffing her advances on his person, "You weren't so unhappy a minute ago." She snapped in humiliation and grief.

He narrowed his eyes at her, "I thought this was so you could get a better look at the enemy, not so you could do that!" he burst getting up from the floor. It was the voices outside that spoke of Grandpa Hino and a voice that held very little emotion to it but was still recognizable. He ran out wondering if Usagi had seen everything and got the wrong impression. Seeing her leaving towards the Torii, he called out her name, "Usako!"

She stopped and glanced back and the answer was clear as day. The hurt she masked with the cool depths of her eyes was unmistakable. She had seen it. Or at least the part that would implicate himself as being with Rei even if it was only for a few seconds that she took advantage of. "It's not - " he began but she cut him off, "I told you its fine. It's only fair that you move on." Her voice was steady but he could see the underlying show of barely contained emotions that wanted to come out and act.

She wanted to be with him and it hurt to see him with anyone else. He could feel it struggling through their shared link before she shut it down as her emotions began reeking havoc and briefly weakened her end to open it. He could feel for a few moments the raw emotions being contained. It felt like a power house within her that she was keeping locked up and boxed in from the world.

Running down to her he pulled her back into his arms and told her without hesitation. Words that would make Rei a bitter, jealous, scorned woman. "I LOVE YOU!" she tried to pull away but he wouldn't let her go, "No one else but you! I want to be with no one else but you! I don't care about Luna's stupid friggin' robotic words to you, or Rei - chan's STOLEN kiss!" He stated vehemently with a passion.

Rei had followed after him, lurking in the shadows of the doorway to the Sacred Fire. To humiliated and hurt to step forth from her hiding place. Her eyes narrowed, knowing he was practically spitting out his disgust at what happened.

She was about to speak in defense but the words he spoke next put a nail in her coffin for him and made her wonder yet again what made the blonde so special to him. "Look, all that matters is how much I love you and how much I never want to be parted from you again! It meant NOTHING to me. I promise you that!" that stung Rei, she cast her head down in shame as Usagi looked to be breaking down from his words.

Her jealousy came back with a vengeance as even though she saw the walls Usagi constructed break she found that once they did, if he got her back then she would loose her only shot with him. She would later curse herself for what she would say, for destroying any chances now of getting Usagi back but currently all that she could focus on was her own pride, rage and her jealousy that Usagi once again had his attention. As she always and truly would.

"I'm sure Luna would feel the same way...if she were some pathetic, love sick child with nothing better to do with her time." Rei spat out, finally finding her courage to stride from hiding. Her anger at being rejected, enshrouding her heart once more with a firm grip. Mamoru shot her a dark scathing look only for her biting words to cause Usagi to leave off from the temple without a word.

"By the way, you're so called friends and ex-boyfriend here are plotting to make you weak again so that Luna can berate you for being a lost cause for a sailor senshi. but if anything I'd rather that happen so that it can take over as leader, we both know why to."

Her words were bitter and hurtful. Mamoru opened his mouth to retort when a fist came out from nowhere and punched him in the face. By the time he recovered Usagi was gone and his temper at Rei was at an all-time high. "What the hell is your problem?!" he demanded, "What's my problem? I'm not the one trying to go after someone that no longer wants to be with me." though her words came back to bite her in the ass immediately afterwards.

He looked at her in shock. "You're not trying to - Hino-san that's all you've been doing!" he exploded on her. She barely kept herself from backing away at his tone. Her back bone only in place due to sheer stubbornness. "You have no intention of Usagi - chan returning to her regular self…do you?" he narrowed his eyes in realization. Rei swallowed before retorting, "She's better for the change. You just want to have your girlfriend back. You're the one being selfish." her words had him itching to throttle her.

"I'm being selfish...?" he asked her, "My GIRLFRIEND is an emotionless sailor senshi that is contemplating a truce to rule with this Prince Diamond of the dark moon by her side. I am MEANT to be by her side. If you think that for one SECOND I'm letting that dark prince take what's mine and change our future, manipulate her by making it sound as if it would be peaceful then your HIGHLY mistaken."

Mamoru stalked off, nearly running down the stairs, feeling if he didn't leave he would seriously do some physical harm to something around the area. In particular a fire senshi.


	5. green around the edges & painfull words

**Puffgirl1952**: feel free to love bash. As for Rei, she's going to receive a bit more hate in the future before things come to a close. More so she's going to come to some self-conclusions that she's been denying for a long while now.

**Em**: he, he, your language is fine. there's more of rei's 'moments' coming. And yeah her moments will be more damaging in the future.

**LadyThetaSigma**: kicking ass will be happening, but maybe not to the people you think it will be.

**heavenlymoonbeam**: that is just the start. Its going to be like a small re-occuring game of 'wack-a-mole'….You'll get it eventually.

**Guest (1)**: I want tempered to kill Rei off but in a sense that would one, kill off the only guardian of Mars but also two, for her actions it would be to…merciful…I guess is the word to use.

**Guest (2)**: her actions are mainly due to my never really liking her character. She was spiteful, cruel, mean, very prideful, & thought she was better than most. I think to an extent in the anime she really disliked usagi due to her jealous that Usagi could make anyone smile, was happy, bubbly, & made friends with ease. Plus the whole usagi getting mamoru in the end might have sealed that tiny nail of 'going to secretly hate you while I act as though were good friends'. lol

6 more reviews, lets see how well you all like this one!

Ice queen ch.5

Usagi was walking home when a nostalgic moment hit her. Quieting the turmoil she had been fighting inside. She had been passing by the crown arcade when she heard giggling inside. Not able to see the source she went inside and saw it. Motoki was at a video game helping a school girl with the controls. She saw the blush on the girls face as he aided her. Still completely blind that he was a school girl's dream crush. She laughed a little herself at the deja vu of it, a short time ago that innocent school clamoring for any kind of attention from him had been her.

Glancing up from the monitor, Motoki eye widened in surprise when he saw her just beyond the glass of the front door. He immediately went up to her. He hadn't seen her in nearly seven and a half months. The new Usagi to him had a different feel to her. She stood stiffly, without a hint of whimsy her stance once had. Then she spoke and his perception of her changed, "Hello Furuhata - san it's been a long time. Still got quite the fan club I see." he was puzzled by the formal greeting, as if they weren't close friends at all.

"She just needed some help." he explained, cautiously. Thumbing to the young girl. "Usagi - chan whatever happened to 'toki'?" he asked, his blue eyes looking hurt and confused.

"It's not proper." she stated with a near chill to how dead her voice sounded. He raised his brows a bit, "Are you okay? You seem a little off." he remarked. Once he gained nothing in response he asked, "Oh your usual?" but she declined, "No, I just came to see what the giggling was about. You really should stop being so green around the edges Motoki – san. Girls like you, you have a fan club and you don't even know it while having a girlfriend whose studying in Africa." Usagi commented matter of factly.

He rubbed the back of his head, "I don't know about fan club but arigato for the compliment...I think." his words had Usagi tilting her head to the side and walking up to him. He seemed a bit nervous by her unusual behavior, "I thought I might tell you this since I won't be having a need to stop in here anymore...unless I can't talk the girls into having our 'study meetings' at the temple but I did want you to know that even though you only saw me as a little sister that was not how I saw you." he frowned, "Nani?" he seemed hurt.

"No I had a little school girl crush on you but now that I've been away and have seen things through a different light, I now know that such trivial things are useless I don't feel the need to keep such an insignificant thing a secret anymore." he was baffled by her aloof attitude. He felt like an automated robot was telling him he wasn't worthy of having been a crushable guy anymore. While he was glad that Usagi dropped the crush as he knew her and Mamoru were great together he wondered how this change was effecting their relationship.

"How does Mamoru - san feel about this change in you?" he asked, "Mamoru - san has moved on to Rei - chan in my absence." her tone though cold he could tell held a tinge of remorse in it. "That can't be right! He loves you with everything he has." Motoki balked. She smiled weakly, "I saw them kissing in the temple Motoki - san." he was shocked that Mamoru would do such a thing. However in his shock she left down the street, with her business concluded she felt no reason to stay.

It had been hard for her the moment she returned as Luna said it would be, but she kept up her training and her studies. Though she had to make sure to keep away from Mamoru now. It seemed his touch now provoked sensations she had long since buried months back to help avoid feeling the pang of loss of his presence in her life. She held herself for but a moment as she remembered he feel of his lips against hers. That tell-tale shiver of longing sending tingles throughout her body.

It was always tender, passionate with a hint of domination, for her to be his and no one else's, a near stamp of his love for her. She licked her lips as for a moment she craved his taste before reeling herself back in…clenching a fist so hard she nearly drew blood in an effort to remain in control. "I don't need love. Love is useless, love just gets you into trouble." she repeated her mantra over and over again till she got home.

Her parents had felt the worst of it since her time back. They hardly saw her and when they did their bubbly Usagi it seemed was replaced by this cold dopellganger that held no need for human contact or a human response.

Her mother went to her room that night to give her daughter a kiss before bed. She accepted it politely but seemed to be pulling away as quickly as it was over. As if human contact of affection was a chore she had to endure. She wondered what the boarding school had done with her. "Usagi honey?" her mother coaxed, "Hai?" she asked, "You never brought that young man over for us to meet him."

Usagi looked back to her work, "I broke things off before I left so he wouldn't have to wait or worry over me." Ikuko was stunned, "Why didn't you just try a long distance relationship? It was only going to be for a few months."

Ikuko's question brought back a response that had her worried for her daughter, "Because in the end I have no use for relationships like that. Love is a useless emotion that I won't let rule me anymore. Mamoru - san is free to be with whomever he wants." those cold words spoken made Ikuko frown. Usagi sniffed absently, while internally her mind kept subconsciously replaying all the kisses he gave her.

It was intermixed with a fury of betrayal when the secret kiss she had accidentally seen at the temple flashed within the whirlwind of her thoughts. Over and over, they spun until her stomach ached and her thoughts were mottled in haze of passion, frustration and loathing.

She couldn't figure it out. "I need to study mother." she said curtly and ignored the older lady as she left off for her room. Ikuko worried for her child now. Seeing Luna there she muttered, "What is wrong with her? She doesn't call me 'mother' she calls me 'mama'." Luna cocked her head to the side before curiously walking into the room, "Is everything okay?" She asked her charge. "Hai." Usagi answered.

Settling herself on the bed she heard Usagi ask her in a slightly distressed tone, "Did you know the girls, Mamoru - san included were planning to somehow get the old me back. The 'weak me' back. The one that you said wasn't needed nor wanted?" Usagi's words had Luna frowning while Usagi tightened her jaw, recalling that during training calling her 'weak' was one of her favored terms to use against her.

Luna looked to the blonde haired girl as she was starting to wonder if her training on her did more harm than good. Her need to have a moon princess back as the greatest warrior of them all seemed to be coming at a great price. One that she was unwilling to admit to just yet. Despite all the evidence that was presented to her. The evidence that she was ignoring in favor of believing she was right. She refused to give in and accept it.

"Rei - chan told me...after I saw them…kissing." saying it out loud to Luna made it more real for her heart. It was slowly feeling chipped away upon for the things that was subconsciously getting inside of her.

"Apparently things aren't written in the stars after all." Luna's words just made it that much worse for the girl's heart. "I told you you'd find out if it was worthwhile to be with him after this trip. He's made himself clear now, anyone will do. Just like with all other men out there." She scoffed. "This whole star crossed lover thing is ridiculous to begin with. Love in that sense is to." Luna huffed at it as if it were nonsense.

"I made sure he knew that though. Made sure it got across to him that being in love period was a ridiculous notion. Not that I'm too young but that I have more important things to focus on. I can train and make myself the perfect, model soldier." Luna wasn't sure how she liked this new development. It seemed that for Usagi to see the kiss made her give up on anything romantic period. "Hopefully that hit I gave him worked."

Luna looked to her charge, "Nani? Why?" Usagi looked down at her feline advisor, "I don't want to be that weak girl again...you made me realize how bad I was as a senshi and I don't want to go back to that. I am stronger now and I will not go back to the Usagi that got made fun on a daily basis for who she was as a person by the people – Mamoru – san not included – she loved the most." If Luna could swallow regret she would have.

"Now that Mamoru - san has obviously made his decision to not wait until after the wars are over with…" something that hurt her deep down inside where she refused to admit was even there. IF she admitted to it, that it existed, then she'd have to admit she still cared and loved him, "This Prince Diamond will be more than a substitute for him." She put a clamp on her emotions before they could spiral out of control again.

But she failed to see Luna looking out the window contemplating how far the mental training actually took her charge. Perhaps she wondered if she had gone too far with it. She was beginning to wonder if her own personal feelings were getting in the way or already had. She didn't want to believe Artemis was right. If he was right about it then it meant she was at fault and she was unwilling to agree to it.

"I'm still unsure of this Prince Diamond..." Luna pointed out. "There's no need for a loving attachment. And when I do have an heir she can go through the same process to be strong to." Luna arched a worried brow.

"When would you contemplate doing that?" she asked, "As soon as possible. Normalcy does not exist for us. It's not an option. You taught me that." Luna bowed her head trying to figure this out. It was then that Artemis was spotted outside the window motioning her to come down, "I have a meeting with Artemis, don't wait up." Luna told her. "Okay." Usagi replied not bothering to look back at her advisor.

Stepping outside she walked with him to the end of the block. Making sure there was no one around to hear two talking cats Luna asked, "What's wrong?" Artemis had been told of the failed attempt but had learned of the girls back up plan, one of which Rei knew nothing about. Her jealousy proved to be too much for the girls and Mamoru to deal with. And now that it was obvious they needed a new plan.

Artemis's job was to distract Luna so Ami could convince Usagi to go on a study session with the girls over at a beach house her parents owned. A way to get away from the bustle of the city life and study without interruptions for hours on end. Little did Usagi know that the exams to study for were two weeks away not one. Usagi they knew would let the bluenette convince her while Luna would ask questions.

"What's wrong is how this is working." he stated logically between them, "Because of your refusing to deal with what you believed happened between us your pushing it onto Usagi and making her a cold harsh person. Fine you're angry with me, take it out on me!" He demanded, finding his back bone. Luna's face went red with anger, "You could never fix anything!" She snapped then regained control.

"You were a tom cat then as you are now. Usagi doesn't need that or any other distractions." She shouted. Artemis couldn't have looked more stunned nor confused by her words or behavior lately. "My 'flirtatious personality' as I do NOT nor have not 'catted' around with other females in ANY life time, has nothing to do with Usagi!" He demanded. "Your refusal to accept the truth of the past and present is!" he stated. "This discussion is over with." She didn't want to face him or her feelings. "We have no time for such nonsense." She muttered leaving him.

He watched her walk away before verbally and in a defeated cat whine, explode physically, "For the love of KAMI! You're driving me CRAZY with these REDICULOUS accusations!" she continued on ignoring him, the images of her memories fresh as if they were just yesterdays as they came to her. She had believed him faithful during the Silver Millennium days – which he had been - where they had once been married. They had even been talking about having children together once Serenity and Endymion were married.

Just as Serenity believed Endymion was faithful as he told her of wanting to marry her and have a family as well, but as her memories told her, or rather clouded her as they clouded her judgment back then Artemis hadn't been and as far as she saw it if he wasn't then Endymion hadn't been. The two men spoke often to one another and laughed in merriment over different things. It would only be natural as she assumed for like-minded men to talk together.

Though Serenity back then had stayed in belief of her prince Luna did not of her husband. She believed him to have begun to cheat on her, to leave her at night for another woman. Serenity tried to explain things to her but she refused to listen. Only intent on burying herself in her work as the Queen's advisor. Artemis back then had felt the tension but she managed to work around him to avoid him.

He had been planning to confront her the day of the ball but Queen Beryl struck. That blew that notion away. Now that she and Artemis were reborn she was convinced of her previous muddled memories and sought to only work with him. Not wanting to believe him or his so called reasons, preferring to think of them as excuses. It was the only way she could excuse her own actions and decisions regarding her dear princess.

Things didn't come to light until Usagi she felt had begun to get distracted once again by the earth prince. It was as if everything shifted. She suddenly felt everything begin to rush back and refused to allow it all to repeat. She would protect her charge. Herself as well.

The next day brought on a few headaches for Mamoru. He went to the crown for his coffee only to find Motoki looking like he was trying to get him to talk to him in the back room. Having another failed night's sleep he took his coffee with him into the backroom. "What's the matter?" Mamoru asked only to see the anger and confusion in Motoki's eyes, "What the hell is going on between you and Rei – chan?" now Mamoru was confused.

"Nothing." He was still in a sense trying to prevent a blow up between the girls and seeing as how Motoki tended to the girls like younger sisters he knew somehow word would get to him. "Nothing…" Motoki looked to be contemplating it until he blurted out, "So you kissing her in front of Usagi – chan is nothing?" it sounded near sarcastic in manner. Mamoru wasn't sure if it was Rei or Usagi that told him that, "You mean when Rei – chan stole a kiss to which Usako saw and assumed the worst?" he clarified, "She…nani?" Motoki asked.

"Yeah I was there at the temple for some deep meditation when Rei conned me." Mamoru admitted, "She kissed me, Usako saw it, then decked me and left. Rei – chan is…" Mamoru was stunned himself that he hadn't seen the full truth of it coming sooner. "She wants to be with me and I didn't see it coming. I thought I dispelled her from thinking that way but it didn't work." he told the normally easy going blonde man.

"So she kissed you and Usagi – chan had the perfect yet worst timing in the world." Mamoru nodded. "That's right out of a drama movie." Mamoru looked to him, "Hai, I haven't seen Usako other than the few times I've run into her and she dashes right off again. Though I did get the chance to kiss her." He smiled fondly. "It's been so long…she tastes so sweet…feels so soft…" he spoke with a need to be quenched as Motoki looked at him a little off, "I understand you two are together but…" he couldn't finish immediately.

Apparently Usagi was right, he was green around the edges. He hadn't thought things had gotten further than ice cream dates. Pecks on the cheeks. Mamoru was in his own little world briefly describing the allures of Usagi to someone who saw her as a younger sister. Talking about her supple flesh beneath his fingers, the feel of her hair against his fingers and her soft moans when he kissed or touched her, "Shut up!" Motoki finally exploded.

Mamoru was shocked, "She's like my little sister and you've been fondling her?!" Mamoru couldn't even deny it, only blushed. "Hai…but I love her." He stated slightly defeated. "She's barely 16 Mamoru – san." Motoki dead panned. His older brotherly fondness for her rising up at the direction of the conversation, "Hai…and?" Mamoru asked him, "You're what 19 now?" Mamoru was seeing where this was going, "I haven't slept with her if that's what your worried about…" _not yet anyways…_

His mind supplied for him. "Until she hits 16 she's still a minor, just be careful." Motoki warned him. "I understand but I won't promise you anything. I just love her so much I can't truly fathom a future without her. All those times I got into stupid spats with her…I just wanted to see how animated her face got. I didn't know I'd be wasting our time." he admitted. Motoki sighed, "You couldn't have known." He told him. "Besides however things got started it did and for that you should be grateful for." Mamoru nodded but didn't feel any better.

Back with Rei in her room at the temple she was raging out against the so called injustice of how she felt. She finally felt Mamoru's sweet lips against her own and it was no accident this time and not only did he fling her off but trivialized it to try and win back Usagi. Her rage and jealousy were off the walls now as Yurichio walked in unknowingly on the pissing mad young woman, trying to dispel her mood. "Hey Rei – chan." He said.

It was as far as he got before Rei spun her angry eyes on him. He saw the cluttered state of her room. Covers thrown, the small vanity she had was in a disarray and she looked like she could kill. He instantly got frightened. "Rei – chan?!" he asked, "NANI?! You got something to say spit it out!" She demanded. He lost his nerve with her flaring temper. "What little surfer boy can't say anything?" She mocked.

He backed up as she walked forward, "You're not a man you're a little boy." Her words though full of anger were also incredibly cutting to the poor young man. He had no idea she was just using him as an easy target to vent her rage. "Not like Mamoru – san is. **He's** a **man**." She began smiling a little, "Pure, strong, intelligent, masculine, hot, he's an Adonis – he's the men ALL men should aspire to be like. And he wants HER!" she screamed. Yurichio was quickly becoming more confused than hurt.

"Huh?!" he answered her. A sweat drop forming over his head in the confusion. She turned back to him, "Usagi! He wants **her**! She's nothing more than a loudmouth brat who needs a good kick in the ass! And even when she's not that even when she's changed all he wants to do is win her back. He and I HAVE a connection! I KNOW IT!" she screamed as if it were obvious. Yurichio was very grateful that her grandfather was at the other end of the temple but with her vocals he STILL might hear her.

"Rei – chan!" He bravely walked up to her, taking a hold of her shoulders, "You and Mamoru – san from what I saw were just friends." Her eyes burned red, "NANI?" she flung his arms from her person, "I saw you two out on occasion. They didn't look like dates at all. You two never kissed, never held hands, he never had his arm around you like he did with Usagi – chan. I've seen them around before she left off and they were quite the couple." He told her.

He figured that perhaps an eye witness account would help quell the delusions that seemed to be ripping her heart apart.

"He kissed her in public, not passionate ones but still it was enough to tell they were a loving couple. He held her hand, he kept her close by his side. I admit I felt envious of their love. I wanted us to be like that." He confessed. It took a second for Rei to process what he said before she laughed in his face, shattering his dreams of them. A sweet vision that he had of them being together as a couple.

"Me and YOU?! Ha! That's a laugh! Yurichio your NOTHING to me! A sad, pathetic waste of space. You're like a little puppy dog that follows me around making moon eyes." She snapped at him. "That's because I love you!" he flung back in retaliation. After months of feeling love for her but never having the guts to say it he finally blurted it out. "Love me?" she near barked at him. Smoke practically coming from her ears.

"At what point did you ever think I would lower my standards to you?!" her words were cutting and hurt him deeply. "I know you have this image of you and him in your head Rei – chan…" he began, his voice bold with honest intent.

He was trying to gather his heart back up as its shattered remains were currently being spread over her room. "But I am that guy you want. Or I can be. I know you feel for me, just as I you. You're just stuck on this 'Mamoru train'. You need to let it go. He's with or rather winning back the woman he loves most in this world. It's not you Rei – chan, but I do. I love you." She didn't want to hear it.

"NO you just love this idea of me which is sweet but un realistic. I deserve to be with him, he just made bad choices." But Yurchio shot that to hell with his next words, "He chose his soul mate, I believe their destined for one another. You and I can be to. But you've got let him go. He doesn't want you in any sense but I do." She snapped without thinking, "I don't want you, you lame ass, no good, rocker punk, slacker!"

His shoulders fell and his heart crumbled to ash, in the heat of her fury. He left with the parting words of, "You're going to fail and fall down a deep hole of regret, if you don't let go. I'll always love you but Rei – chan but you need to gain some perspective and some emotional control because sometimes you allow your temper to consume you, like a raging fire. You tend to burn everyone around you, without thought or remorse."

He gathered the rest of himself up, "One day, Rei-chan you will find only devastation surrounds then. How can you rebuild your life from ashes?" His words echoed and hung in the air, taunting her. She raged again until it was spent in her room. Then her hurtful words to him hit her hard as a brick. She had been incredibly cruel to him and of his feelings to her. "Oh my kami!" he loved her and in her angered state she had crushed him and shunned him.

"What have I done?" she cried in pain, a heart break she didn't think she'd feel heavy in her chest over him. She did care for him, and perhaps did love him as well. Her feelings for Mamoru it seemed were covering it up…masking it. "Oh Yurichio how can I ever get you to forgive me. I said such awful, cruel things." She cried into the covers that managed to keep their place on the bed. "Gomen…gomen!" she screamed into her bed set as her grandfather passed by.

He passed her a concerned look but had overheard quite a lot and knew she had to deal with this herself. it may have been eons but he still remembered how fragile the human heart could be to hurt feelings. Yurichio he knew would be back but his granddaughter had to learn the truth the hard way.

Meanwhile even though the original plan to get Usagi and Mamoru was scrubbed thanks to Rei they still tried to get her into a secluded area with him. The secret little meeting over the communicators had essentially brought the three girls and Mamoru on. Minako was to aid Artemis in keeping Luna busy while Makoto, Mamoru and Ami would take advantage of a training facility hours away.

Makoto went there every once in a while to train herself to be better so it came as no surprise when the original plan failed that the place would be the next best set up for the next plan. Plan B, C, and D as they were left with no other current ideas at the moment. Makoto had called and invited Usagi up to a mountain resort for training in which Usagi and all the girls knew was where she did genuinely train at.

Not believing at this time that it was a 'trap' as Makoto described to her the different new moves that they would both be learning from the sensai there. Usagi didn't bother telling Luna as she was unable to reach her, Minako having taken the communicators and monitoring whether it was important or not. She wasn't in her position for nothing. Usagi came without question packing her supplies up.

While she did that Makoto and Mamoru had gone up ahead of time and found a simple abandon shack around the bounds of the place. They had brought Ami along to help in placing magical sigils ancient and near none existent to people on earth but with her memory of their past lives Ami was able to recall that Queen Serenity had a vast knowledge of Mars's and the Moon's spell binding and magical totems. They wanted to prevent Usagi from leaving out or from others nearby to want to take a further look at the place.

It was in poor shape with all the years of wear and tear from weather and use but the little thing would be enough, once warded by the magic that hadn't been used in over a millennia, to keep their princess there long enough to break through the wall she and Luna had constructed within her mind. Usagi arrived there hours later and walked up the steps to the woodland Shrine wondering where Makoto was.

Makoto greeted her then lead her back into the woods. She wanted Usagi to waste some of her energies to help with her being physically to weak for the warding by engaging her in actual martial arts training.

The shack Makoto explained to her was a small housing area for other weapons to train with, Usagi believed it as they battled on. Mamoru waited patiently within the shack as the first round ended. "Okay well I think we need to upgrade, Usagi – chan can you get the sai's from within the shack?" Makoto asked. They had been training in human form and not their senshi forms as they weren't on the temples land. To risky.

"Hai." She answered in a monotone voice. However once she entered she felt the magic stifle her, "What the hell?" she demanded as the door was closed on her. She shot her eyes to Mamoru and instantly realized she had been had. "I should be surprised…but I'm not. Have I not told you to - " he cut her off, "Yeah you have, my love but I'm not going to let you get away this time. I lost you once before and I'll be damned if I let you run off on me again." he told her honestly as she prepared herself for a mental battle.

"You think it'll work?" Ami asked Makoto on the outside. The two acting as guards to the surrounding area. The shacks noise levels also muted by the spells so she couldn't scream and be heard by others also prevented them from hearing any progress. "I know he'll get through to her. Who else but her soul mate?" Makoto reasoned. "Besides I'm more worried about her hurting him than the other way around." she confided. "This needs to work. I don't know for how long Minako can hold Luna off for."

Minako was giving them hourly updates on progress. It seemed the feline was still going on and on about how the training Usagi had received was for the good of the senshi. Sounding more and more like she was trying to convince herself rather than her or Artemis. "Hour five on the way now." Ami told her, "All Mamoru – san needs is one…maybe two after he hears her out and gets through to her. He just has to not only get through but shatter the pieces of that wall within her head. Luna built it for months. You know."

Ami nodded her head in agreement, "Hai, but as you said who else to do this than her soul mate?" she smiled up at the brunette, "True. Let's just keep a watchful eye on the sigils, I'm not sure on the magic's working conditions after not having been used for what a thousand years." Makoto admitted. "I know but we are the sailor senshi, we can do this, we can help get her back again by giving Mamoru – san the fullest support." Ami confided.

Back within the confines of the shack Usagi was looking perturbed at Mamoru, "So the friendships that I had I can't even trust anymore, the guy I left moved on and now you think that just because you say 'oh baby I want you back' means I'll let you back in…? Forget it!" she snipped at him, trying for the door. He slammed his hand into it preventing her from testing it before she could discover its magical properties. She'd figure it out in a second considering the less than sturdy appeal to the place.

"No you can forget about running from me." He told her, grabbing her shoulder and spinning her around. "Cause honestly I think were both tired from running." She looked to him, "What the hell is that supposed to mean?" she asked, "You're running from who you used to be. This person you are now is NOT the girl that makes enemies fear, you're the person that makes enemies think they can get one over on you or get you to join them because you think like them." She scoffed at the notion.

"You know it's right. You're thinking about an arranged marriage with an evil prince that could be aiming for your throne on the moon. Even you in your old state would know how BAD of an idea that is!" he pointed out. "It's a good plan to avoid any more energy from being zapped." She retorted, "You're just jealous cause things didn't work out with you and Rei – chan and you want me back. I've moved on. So should you." But he knew the truth of it. Her eyes the link that was barely there now told the truth.

She missed him and kept those feelings under wraps so that Luna couldn't expose her for them. "I know that's not true and you wanna know how I know?" he challenged her, getting into her personal space, "Back off." She warned. But he looked into her eyes, "This is how." His lips claimed her shocked ones beneath and gave her all the pent up passion he had been keeping back till he could kiss her once more.

He didn't dare let up out of fear that she would try to run from him again. Instead he gently pined her arms down so that her flailing fists wouldn't do damage to his parts or inadvertently hurt herself. After a few moments of struggling against him she felt the feelings bubbling to the surface once more. Giving the tiniest of moans as she began to melt under the dominating force of his body.

He reacted, letting go of her hands he trusted her enough to be able to run his hands along her arms and eventually travel her body. His one hand landed on her neck as his thumb angled her head for a more passion filled, loving kiss. It was slower, tamer but still told of his feelings of love and need for her. She began to drown once more in his kiss as his other hand traveled lower to her hip. Gripping it ever so often as her own hands began to travel to places un touch by her in this time before.

It was the graze of her finger tips against the line between his jeans and shirt, touching his skin there that made him aware of their placement. The fingers were hesitant and so was he. He didn't want just a physical reaction he wanted the walls to crumble. As it was the physical part was working decently so far. But he needed her emotionally to. Feeling her fingers get brave they dipped a few inches below into his pants.

Back outside Ami and Makoto were seemingly bored on what to do. Wishing almost now that they could hear what was going on. "You think he'd be mad if we rubbed some of the sigils off to hear them?" Makoto asked. Even Ami herself gave her a deadpanned look, "Yeah I guess not." She joked. Thoughts of a highly pissed off Mamoru as Usagi decided to take off because they were bored didn't sit well with the senshi of thunder.

"I could take him if I pissed him off." She tried to figure out that one, "While you are trained in the art of martial arts he is trained in the art of martial arts and swordsmanship. Sword trumps human bone Makoto – chan." Ami told her. The image alone make Makoto wince at the truth of it. She was powerful and strong but Mamoru was trained at the same age as she and the rest of the senshi were to be a powerful leader for his planet. He was trained to be able to be out on the battlefield for days at a time.

He would be a contender. "So it would be a challenge." She surmised, "I haven't confirmed it yet but due to his connection to the earth he MIGHT have the power if even he would be aware of it to kick us OFF his planet." Ami warned, "NO he can't…can he?" Makoto asked her. "It's a possibility, but do you seriously want to try it and have him ACCIDENTALLY do it while enraged?" She asked.

Makoto thought about it then sighed, "And with how things are going between him and Usagi – chan he may not even think twice on it." Ami nodded her head, "I think we'll just deal with the boredom." She slumped next to Ami on the ground. "Oh I know what we can do!" Ami stated with a smile. "Nani?" Makoto asked. Ami pulled out the math book, "Study." Makoto sweat dropped at the notion.

Back inside the shack Usagi's fingers had been slowly and unconsciously making their way into his pants down to their prize. A part of her knew was her inner princess was giving her the guide as they had never touched each other in that way in this time just yet. During his internal debate the kisses had eased up to softer, longer induced, oxygen draining kisses. It was making them both light headed and unaware of how far down her hand got. It was when he felt the tips of her fingers glide over the head that he had trouble breathing.

It had been a LONG time since anyone besides himself had touched him down there. He was trying to avoid feeling skiddish as he was torn between shoving her hand deeper and wrapping it around him to show her what he wanted and do the same in return for her or yank it out to regain control. She made the decision during his internal dilemma. Before he knew it she had subconsciously with her lips still attached to his, snaked her hand all the way down and wrapped it around his now aching member.

He moaned at the feeling, slipping his tongue into her mouth and engaging her in a wrestling match. For her memories of her previous life were seeping through, guiding her in this unknown process. Somehow she knew just how to hold and caress him as she manipulated his length to her content, bringing forth a string of moans into her mouth that she feed off of. No thoughts of Luna or training entered her mind.

He blocked it all and could feel their strength once more through their connection bonding and getting stronger. Without conscious thought his hips flexed and thrust into her hand. Shocking them both before a mischievous glint in her eyes appeared. Curious he gave her one more kiss as he dragged them down her neck, letting her do whatever she wanted to do, just as long as she didn't stop.

She squeezed him gently before beginning her own process on him that included slow upwards movements with a fast downward motion. It only took four times before he grabbed her hand and yank it out, pinning it to the door with restraint, "Don't let the party get spoilt to early." He ground out, wanting to hump her like a dog in heat now. She used her other hand to pull his head back by his hair, "Not ever." She locked her lips against his and finally he felt his Usagi with him again. It felt good.

He also started to loose more control of himself and the situation. While it seemed she had forgotten that she had been tricked here his body was giving in and wanting to take advantage of that. Taking control of the event to their benefits he hoisted her up, turned her around and set her on the floor. Letting his body surround her from head to toe he felt how turned on she was by the gasps and moans he was pulling from her.

Unable to contain himself he shoved his hand beneath her sports bra thanks to the training, and grasped her pebble hard nipple into his palm while the rest of his hand sensually caressed her breast underneath. His lips still attached to her neck as her one hand was now buried in his hair, holding him in place as she once more cradled his hips in between her legs. Feeling the hard form of his maleness poking her gently she felt a need unwilling to be ignored at all come roaring to life.

As quickly as a deadly serpent she wrapped her legs around his hips and pushed his hardness into her core, eliciting a string of moans and groans from both parties. For his part Mamoru was trying to keep control of himself. The strain was physically beginning to hurt himself while Usagi was having a sensory over load. Her mental training with Luna was near wiped away by the overwhelming senses he was placing upon her.

She already knew somehow that he was leaving his mark on her neck, the pain there was a clear sign of it. But she didn't care. What she wanted and needed was for him to not stop, to just love her and show her his feelings. She didn't know why just yet. Only that whatever kiss she had seen with Rei looked more and more clearer now that she was letting herself see it for what he stated it was.

A lame attempt on Rei's part to take him or get him to herself and he said no cause he was still in love with his moon princess. Her heart was beginning to open up once more to the love and friendship she had shoved away to protect herself from Luna's harsh training. She was feeling free once more. The more love Mamoru showed her the more she felt that he could care for her, love her, protect her even. Here she was in a flimsy little shack and she felt more guarded and safe in his arms. It didn't matter to her.

Feeling his teeth nip at her collar bone she spoke it her old heartfelt voice, "Mamo – chan…" he felt relief over it before demanding in a pleasure induced voice, 'Say it again." she smiled a real Usagi smile, "Mamo – chan." Before he took her lips again and grinded himself into her. He pulled her legs higher around his waist and gripped them into his left hand to try and maintain more control as he was steadily loosing it.

Pinching her nipple and caressing her breast with his hand still he switched over only to lose himself a little bit and take both hand to pull the sports bra over her head. He took a long look at her supple form, "Kami Usako…so…beautiful…want to…cherish you…" he spoke as if she were a fine wine to drink from as he leaned down and kissed, nipped, licked and suckled on various proportions of her breasts.

She moaned in delight as he groaned at finally tasting her here. He was already rock hard in his pants and the gentle foreplay was getting slightly rougher as kept pulling wickedly on his hair, "Harder." She asked which shocked him a little. He wasn't sure what to expect from his little rabbit, but harder was a little unusual. Then again as he went down memory lane briefly, they did get into the more harder appeals of pleasure once he found that his moon princess wanted it just as badly as he had.

He had been stunned then to, but she had taken it all in stride as she was now, "As you wish." He told her before leaving another hicky on her upper breast. She cried out for more only to receive the harsh sting of it followed by his soothing tongue. "I want more." She told him. She just didn't know what. She pushed a hand down towards her own pants, a near subconscious need that she knew he'd be able to figure out.

All she knew was there was a throbbing with her own sweat pants that she knew needed attention as it was beginning to drive her to distraction. He gently, watching for any signs of discomfort or fear from her eyes slid his hand down beneath her pants. Gently slipping past the underwear she wore he slipped his finger experimentally around her nub and found her to be as wet as he felt in his own pants.

"Kami Usako…" he muttered, continuing to feast on her breast as his hand gently probed her folds below. She began to pant in rising need as he began to rub her outer lips gently with his fingers. Her body developing a light sheen of sweat, her breathing was starting to get up there as he began and kept up an intense rhythm of pleasure for her. He watched her face for every little detail as she began to loose herself to the pleasure.

His fingers slid deeper into her until they encountered her barrier. He stroked near it but kept mostly to her nub on top as she was seemingly going out of her mind from it. Faster the strokes got, faster her breathes got. His fingers now soaked from her wetness as his knuckles were glistening from her juices. "Please Mamo – chan!" she begged. His true blue Usako begging for him to let her orgasm. He loved it.

He loved her and he would never let her go. All these months of waiting, wanting, fearing what Luna had done, trying to undo the damage done, trying to evade Rei, trying to keep himself going on in his school studies while Usagi went under a training that was probably meant for a head hearty, cold monotone soldier. Not someone who actually cared about trying to save her enemies…depending on the enemy. No his Usako was different and right now in need of him to bring her to fruition.

I know you guys are gonna wannna kill me but…To be continued…


	6. completion & manipulations

**heavenlymoonbeam**: unfortunately he is quite green around the edges. Unless its with his girlfriend I doubt he knows of his own little fan club or of the girls' crushes on him.

**LoveInTheBattleField**: will do.

**EdwardC**.-**RPattzluver343**: lol if it makes you feel any better I let them finish…in a sense.

**Em**: mamoru I choose for the distraction due to their close bond. I think in a lot of instances its goes deeper than that of her sisters only because that he's the other half of her soul that she found and has been finding throughout her lifetimes. That's a rarity. Rei's finally getting her act together but there is something more and its devastating coming up that is a definite game changer.

**Guest (1)**: obvious no Friday update but I got a Sunday one for you.

**Guest (2)**: here's more.

**WeirdRaptor**: while I do respect your opinion and it is yours I will say that I encourage any and all 'constructive criticism', with that being said its not just my version of Rei's character its how I began seeing her character in the original anime and her actions around usagi before both of them grew closer. I started to notice that Rei in each season despite Usagi's efforts to formulate a close bond in some form or another put her down and the girls honestly didn't back usagi up much. If anything they just tried to quell the situation down. I wasn't to crazy about that and the more I watched and dissected the original I saw this. I think its one of the reasons why when chibi usa came in and began bad mouthing usagi to, she saw rei do it a lot and followed her example. Now yes rei and her eventually developed a strong bond of sisterhood but in those beginning episodes and for a long time before they deviled into the S season rei was knocking her down and not in a 'I'm trying to better you' bit but it came out as a 'I'm better than you and this is why' bit. I agree that they were rocky but rocky is a little, rei was 'rocky' with her for 2 whole seasons before she finally let up and stopped poking fun degrading her in small jabs. When it comes to siblings you rely on one another but you also depend on one another for guidance. Rei's words could have been taken to heart in a different manner and made usagi incredible self-conscious of her every move and doubting if she was making the right call. So yes they eventually got over it but if you look over the beginning there's a ton of snide remarks about her grades, her hair, being a crybaby & clumsiness, while usagi really only ever tried to combat it with 'take it back' or 'shut it pyro'. Had rei never become a senshi and mars have been someone else the girls would have really only seen her as a bully that picked on their usagi. now I'm just giving my point of view and not telling you how to view it but hopefully you'll understand that its not because I dislike her, I actually like her character version in 'sailor moon crystal' it's a lot more accurate to the manga than to the anime. With that in mind I hope you aren't upset with my explanation and understand where I'm coming from.

**Guest (3)**: to the guest that was having an interesting little verbal spat to 'weirdraptor' I appreciate the 'shield' you provided me with. Lol hopefully the rest of the chapters will quell the responses in regards to rei but if not I welcome the 'criticism'. Gives me a chance to explain some things that I really can't place inside of the chapters without reason. So with that in mind hopefully the battle is done with. please i hope you both read more and understand where I am coming from.

**Guest (4)**: yep!

**ameriar****, ****BrujitaLuna****, ****Puffgirl1952**: I hope you enjoyed the chapter last week.

Wow 12 reviews! Nice. Lets see what this one brings. Oh and 'shaydoe' my beta reader will be out of town till mid January. I do not know if she will be working on reading 'Ice Queen' for me but I will ask. If not then this will be in till January. If that is the case I will let you know.

Ice Queen ch.6

It was with a great shock to Ami and Makoto when they finally after two hours erased the sigils just enough to hear within as they had grown worried. The pleasure filled sounds that came out were a clear sign of what was going on. "Oh my…" Ami's eyes widened at hearing Usagi's voice in such a breathless manner, "Bout time." Makoto stated smugly. They went to put more sigils back on when a menacing growl came from the entrance of the wooded area.

Turning they saw an infuriated Luna bounding towards the shack, with Artemis desperately trying to hold her back from the couple within the shack. Minako bolted from cover, and like a ninja swooped Luna up into the security of her arms. Trying hard as anything to keep her within the confines of her arms as well. Luna having had enough of this obvious trap lost her logical thinking and bit Minako hard draw blood and enough to let her go.

Shocked that Luna would do such a thing Ami and Makoto gasped and missed Luna screaming at the door. Part of the screams were to let her in and the others were to come out and stop any actions immediately.

Meanwhile Mamoru had Usagi built up to a crescendo of sorts. He rubbed her nub just right and induced a pleasure induced lightning strike came against his invading fingers. She had never had anything like this before in this time frame and the memories she had were NOTHING in comparison to the reality of it. Her eyes widened before shuttering in bliss at the sensations that rocketed her body.

For Mamoru he felt a raw power almost, feeling as if he had a part of his Usako back. It would take time for the rest but he could get her back. She would never belong to Diamond ever, she was _his_ princess,_ his_ future wife, the mother of _his_ children. His hands gently roamed her body in the after shocks, still hard himself but not caring currently as the need to just simply feel her by him made him content.

He wrapped his arms around her petite frame and hugged her to him as she did the same. "I love you Mamo – chan…" she whispered so feather soft he wasn't sure he heard her, "I love you to my Usako…always and forever." He whispered back. It was the scratching at the door and yowling that came from outside that alerted the couple. Mamoru now grew fearful as he knew it was Luna.

Before he could talk Usagi without thought got out from beneath him, in haste she went over to the door and nearly yelled at Luna, "I was having a private moment with Mamo – chan what's the 911?!" Luna was stunned as Usagi didn't even bother to put the sports bra back on. She in her agitated state didn't think about where her sports bra was. Mamoru noticed, scrambled back up and looped his arm around her chest to cover his princess's modesty as she just now realized it herself. "Oh kami!" she yelped, half embarrassed, half aroused by his action.

"Good kami! This is not the actions of a proper princess!" Luna began her scolding's as she was to upset to think otherwise. She looked from all the girls there to even Mamoru. Her eyes on him spoke volumes of her unresolved anger, "And you! I ought to scratch your eyes out, I ought to disable your function for children! How DARE you take advantage of her!" Luna raged, "He didn't take advantage of me Luna." Usagi defended. "It was equal…both parties." She countered as Luna looked to her in disappointment.

"I had more faith in you than this to keep everything up. Now you're falling down the wrong paths again…he's distracting you and – did you seriously forgive him so easily after he kissed Rei – chan?" She asked. Usagi balked before shaking her head to counter Luna's now false statement, "He – it was a misunderstanding." Usagi told her, "I'm sure it's what all men tell themselves!" Luna hissed looking accusingly towards Artemis.

He was upset as well, glowering back at her with equal fervor. His love was taking her personal anger out on Mamoru whom had done nothing wrong but want to have his girlfriend, his princess back in his arms. He found no fault or wrong with that. After all it's what he would be doing if the situations were reversed. "It helps them sleep better at night." She looked back towards Usagi as Artemis had had enough, "Why don't you tell her what this is REALLY about!"

"That this is really because you think I cheated on you in the PAST!" Artemis yelled. Usagi and Mamoru looked to him then to Luna, "Well that explains a lot." He muttered, "How did you come across that conclusion?" Usagi asked. Luna saw that the old Usagi was starting to come out again and to her of all people, "I have very good reasons, the same reasons that I knew Endymion in the end couldn't be trusted." Her words were clouding and confusing Usagi and her newly revealed feelings towards Mamoru.

"Demo…" she looked up to Mamoru then down again as she felt confusion in her mind. "I…" who was she to trust on what was going on here, her love or her guardian/advisor? "But nothing! You need to focus on the enemy! Nothing more! That's all that matters! Unless you want to go back to being that whiny, crybaby child that got little to no consideration for her ideas cause they were - " Usagi yelled at her, "I get it alright! I'm useless! You made that damned clear when I was training with you!" tears were forming in her eyes.

Then as if all of Luna's past words came rushing past her she wiped her tears away before they could fall, "But I won't become that weak person anymore…" She raised her head up, "In fact…" she looked around at the girls then to Mamoru, "Speaking of the so – called enemy I think that you're wrong about Diamond. I don't think he's a bad guy at all." this caused an outrage from all the girls and from Mamoru. He looked bitterly down to Luna as the source of his problems.

Before he could be verbal about it Usagi stood from him in enshrouded in her cold demeanor once more. Needed to save face, and reclaim some dignity. She walked back to grab her sports bra and shoved it on with precision and grace. Not like the hasty girl whom had gotten up from under him no more than a few minute ago. No this girl was the one Luna had made while training. Mamoru felt dread once more at the crisp, cold actions, "Usako…" he whispered to her, he didn't want to loose her again.

"I'm going to make that deal with Diamond. Girls, Luna, Mamoru…I believe I have no alternative options…you no longer have any obligation to protect me nor the throne of the moon." She stated without emotion, as if what had just happened between her and Mamoru had meant nothing. Luna's mouth dropped, if the situation wasn't so serious it would have been quiet the comical moment.

The girls gasped then Mamoru balked, "Nani?" he asked, "With Diamond by my side I will hold no need to be protected. We are powerful enough together I believe to create powerful enough magical defenses. As for becoming weak once more, Luna I think I finally get things now…you were right…" Her smile down at her Guardian was bitter, her eyes cool. Her walls were up and the kind and gentle soul that was Usagi went back into hiding again.

Luna was to stunned to retaliate to her charges next words, "Emotions will only get you into trouble. My emotions make me weak and vulnerable." She looked to Mamoru, "Gomen…" before the girls or anyone else could even blink she used the silver crystal to transport herself out of there. "When did she learn to do that without the 'sailor teleport'?!" Minako asked. "My guess would be Luna's training." Ami deducted, equally stunned herself.

Mamoru in his anger and grief turned on Luna, "Look what you've done!" He snapped, "My girlfriend, the love of my life is choosing to be with evil! EVIL! She's so warped in the head from that cruel, brutal training with you, her head is so full of so misguided ideas about duty that she is scared to feel anything, to let herself emit emotions that she doesn't feel she needs to FEEL! Without her emotions she an automaton. You destroyed her then remolded her into something completely unrecognizable! Congrats!" He yelled.

Luna however softened, "I just…she needed more training…she wasn't advancing fast enough, she wasn't – you were distracting her!" she defended. "I think we'd rather have her distracted rather than like this. She now believes that Diamond is a good guy and is probably on her way to make the arrangements. Why is she not ever good enough for you?" he demanded. Artemis came up to him. "It's not on her. And you know it Luna." She shied her eyes from Artemis. "I never cheated but you still…why didn't you talk to me?!"

She looked away. The white cat was rightfully pissed off, "Right I almost forgot. Because of your inability to come to me for answers, because you didn't want to rehash something that was obviously bothering you." He got into her face, "You turned the last child of the moon, the bearer of the silver crystal into an emotionless soldier that is now going into league with Diamond! The fucking enemy!" he belted out at her.

Now Luna was stuck and stunned in place as Artemis had never used such harsh language with her. But he was confronted with the facts that were true. She hadn't wanted to accept his 'excuses' back then and when she saw them again her sole focus became Usagi.

"You guys go transform and trace her energy signature. Our bond is stronger now, I can feel where she's headed. Down town. Artemis have Luna stay here and talk some sense into her head." Mamoru's 'prince self' coming to the forefront spoke. The girls agreed and ran from the shack as Artemis's cold, hard gaze kept Luna pinned where she was. She no longer had any fight left inside of her. Not after Usagi left.

Meanwhile as the girls now transformed ran down town, Tux taking the rooftops ran with all of his might and then some as he raced to where he felt his beloved. The link still strong enough to find her with ease, "Please my love…" he begged into the wind rushing at him. He finally found her as she spoke with Diamond. It seemed they had already come to terms with an agreement of sorts. He couldn't allow that.

Throwing a rose he cut the white haired man's hand before the deal could be made. "What is the meaning of this?" Diamond demanded, "I don't know…? What is wrong with you?" Moon demanded of Tux. It was long enough of a distraction for the other senshi to arrive. Venus had even alerted Mars to the events. "What's wrong is the ever beloved Moon princess is making an alliance that will forever shift the face of this planet…our planet to evil." He stated.

"We will be ruling the moon Tuxedo Mask. You will still have your planet. If I am to be the sailor senshi Luna trained me to be I have to have no emotional connections. This will be perfect." But Tux saw the shift in Diamond at those words. Apparently he didn't agree with her statement, "It seems Diamond is not in agreeing to those words." He remarked. She looked back to Diamond, "Why not?"

"Let's start with the alliance, the rest can be discusses later on." He tried. "I want to know everything I'm agreeing to here. As far as I know we will remake the moon kingdom once again. We can make it habitable for not only your people but for members of earth as well. It could even end over population." She suggested. "While that maybe you don't know what you're giving up. You can't make that decision for everyone." Tux told her.

"It's my kingdom as this is yours in this world." She stepped up to him, "Don't you get it…I can be the perfect soldier if I do this…when I'm with you…the girls…I feel things…I'm weak…hell Luna taught me that. I don't want to be weak ever again." she then stepped back to Diamond, "We - " but she was cut off by four senshi who had so far watched the events happen, "Oh hell no!" Mars snapped.

"You cannot make an alliance with this ass! He's evil and he plans to take over the world with you by his side. He wants to kill Tuxedo Mask for his throne!" Venus told her. Artemis's news of the events making it to the rest of the girls as he told Minako then she relayed the news to the girls. "Lies." Diamond told Moon even as Venus scoffed at his defense. "Malicious lies meant to ruin the foundations of a great partnership." He stated to Moon. She was conflicted.

"But why would she lie? I've known Venus for far to long for her to lie to me. She couldn't lie to save herself. She's horrible at it." Moon told him. "Should I be complimented or insulted by that?" Venus asked Jupiter, mildly. "In this case complimented." Jupiter leaned slightly in stating it with a smile. Venus nodded her head in agreement, "Then compliment away." Both were still on edge though. They didn't know who the dark prince had at his beck and call. They didn't know anything about him.

The prince pursed his lips. As the conflict was starting to settle within her eyes…as she was seeing the lies for what they were Diamonds ace in the hole came was called forth by him to come out to play. Wiseman appeared before them all eliciting gasps of shock and anger at the sudden sight of the cloaked man. Battle stances were taken but the cloaked man was all but calm and floating.

"I am a great advisor to the prince here…I am here to tell you we have no need for violence but I see that you do." He spoke. The senshi were on guard but didn't make a move. Wiseman was looking for something within the girls that he could use against them all. All were blocked from having any extra sensory perception as he had…though they all had a senshi connection to one another, one that he couldn't access without being a senshi himself.

He had to look for an alternative route to getting into at least one head. It was all he needed for his plan to work. One head, one with a similar ability as his. Distracted and vulnerable by negative emotions, to feed off of and to influence. Unfortunately for her the senshi of Mars had the perception he was looking for. "Perfect…" he muttered to himself as he examined her from several different angles. She hide her emotions well he could tell. But inside lied the truth of herself and what she desired.

Smiling evilly, not that anyone could see it, he delved into her mind and found what he was looking for. "It seems you have jealously festering in her heart. A vile emotion quickly turned into a traitorous impulse in your mind. One to be used against you." He spoke lowly. To low to be heard by anyone. The thoughts she had and the images she ignored were now being manipulated and twisted to his purpose. Instead of her minds eyes seeing a happy couple with Usagi and Mamoru it was different.

In the images it was she that had the happy couple moments with Mamoru before Usagi stole him away from her. The images painted Usagi as a backstabbing friend who just wanted Mamoru for herself. She felt the fires enraged within her as the images played havoc on her mind. They taunted her, showed her a passionate display of joys and carnality that she herself was a little nervous to admit to be intrigued by.

In the images Usagi showed off their passionate romance while she was left simmering in her own bitterness. Wiseman twisted them further and showed them making love in her mind. In reality she knew they hadn't done anything like that before in this lifetime. But the images and twists left her burning with anger. Wiseman curved his opening here as she was standing slightly behind Jupiter, he delved into Mars's mind further within the senshi of wars personal jealousy over what Usagi got.

It was what she wanted in the end for herself. He trapped her there as her other senshi went temporarily unaware of her mental dilemma. To busy themselves with trying to keep this deal from happening at any and all costs. Artemis's warning would not go unheeded. Venus herself would make sure of that but even the other senshi couldn't sense what Wiseman was doing to Mars within her mind.

Figuring out what he was doing but unable to help being overcome by the images he scraped at the walls of her mind she tried to push him out frantically but it wasn't any use. He had found what he wanted and twisted them within her. He pushed in dark energy, enough to complete the images into the festering, unhealed wound she had been manifesting as it took control past her mind to take over her whole being. Even if it was temporary it would be the chink in her armor. The senshi of Mars in his opinion was always a bit hot headed.

"Go be with Diamond." Wiseman incited towards Moon. She wavered. The girls protested, "Forget it." Jupiter was crackling with thunder at her fingertips. "Sailor Moon is to smart to fall for such a conniving trick." Mercury told him. "Sailor Moon is smart enough to see a good deal when she sees one." Wiseman countered. He then came up behind her, and in a sense guided her over to Diamond.

Meanwhile as Tux was about to protest once more Artemis came up to him, "What happened with Luna?" he asked. "She's trying to figure out where she went wrong and I came up with an idea." Tux looked down to the white cat, "You have a link with her right?" Tux nodded, "I have similar mental powers as Luna. I can use your link to show her the truth of Wiseman and Diamond." Artemis told him, "Let's do it." Tux agreed.

Running for Moon, Tux got to her before Wiseman could push her further towards the dark prince. She gasped as he told her, "Trust me on this, I'm saving you." She looked outraged at his statement. As he grasped her hand in his own Mars saw it and began to feel an unhealthy urge to smash his face into the ground and beg him to come back to her. She tried to resist it, but the urge was to strong.

Going against her fellow senshi she tackled Tux to the ground before Artemis could jump to the couple and make the connection. "What the hell Mars?!" Jupiter said pulling her from Tux as he straightened himself out. It was the sight of Moon looking over to them then to Diamond as she was being manipulated by the Wiseman. His words and presence alone a great influence of evil over her being.

"I need to clear my head." She took off and jumped from the building before the Wiseman or any senshi could say anything more to her. "She's gone." Mercury said. She pulled out her computer and tried to find her that way, "I don't believe it. Her energy readings no longer any good as she's found a way to block her energy signature." The senshi were shocked. "Yeah well she had not yet found a way to block our mental connection." Tux told them.

"It seems she's been without our connection for so long when she was training with Luna that she's forgotten how to block it. I can feel her clear as day I just can't talk to her just yet." He left soon after for her. The girls didn't even bother being stunned by his rudeness over leaving them behind. They just wanted him to find her before Diamond figured out wherever in the hell she went to.

"Please let him find her." Venus said while Jupiter smacked – literally – some sense into Mars. "I don't…oh kami…" she stated realizing what had happened. She shot a heated look to Wiseman, "You did that!" she knew it had been a foolish thing to do but the urge within had been to strong to ignore. It was like every fiber of her being was calling out to her to make Mamoru hers once more…or at least make him feel the pain of longing as she had been.

Wiseman merely laughed, "You are not tainted by the darkness. Do not think to ruin our plans here or you will suffer the consequences." They both disappeared as Mars yelled at them in indignation. "Assholes!" Jupiter agreed but had to ask, "How did he get into your head and why yours?" Mars sighed, "I think its because I'm psychic like him…he used that as a link to get into my head."

"Okay we have the how but why? And why make you attack like that?" Venus asked. Mars bent her head down, "He twisted images in my head and had me act on an urge long since buried for forever. Wiseman's good at his game. He's a foe to be reckoned with. I can't believe he took that much control over me with those images. I felt powerless but to do as demanded of them." She truly felt weakened by them.

She didn't like that someone else was able to get into her mind and toy with her memories, manipulating them to fit their desires for her to act foolishly as she did. "We need to kill them both." She looked to the Wiseman and Diamond still standing there, "If you do that or attempt to do so the truce Sailor Moon and I have will be off." Diamond stated, "You pl - " but Mercury shut Venus's mouth up, "The truce is on but make no mistake, if 'he' tried his mind tricks once more YOU will have broken that truce." Diamond conceded and disappeared.

"What in the hell did you do that for?" Venus demanded, "We need to find Moon and Tuxedo Mask fast. I'll explain on the way." Mercury told her. They all agreed and jumped from the rooftop, hoping to get closer to their princess and her prince. "Make sure we separate so we can ensure were not being followed." Mercury told Jupiter, who told Venus who told Mars, "If we keep contact via communicator then Diamond and his 'advisor' won't be able to figure out where were going." The girls agreed and separated.

"Clever girls." Diamond surmised watching them separate, "But not clever enough. Follow Sailor Venus, I'll take Sailor Mercury." Diamond ordered, "Highness I think I should take Sailor Mars. I have access - " Wiseman began but Diamond cut him off, "She's aware of your tricks now. She'll I'm sure put mental blocks up to prevent any further access to be used against her or the other senshi." Wiseman hated to admit to it but Diamond was right.

Mars could put preventative measures up to prevent him from gaining access in the future, "As you wish." He disappeared, "That Moon princess will be mine, Senshi. Then you all will work for me." Diamond himself then vanished. Artemis having seen this left to follow Mercury and warn her of the tail she was about to get…so to speak. Catching up to her five minutes later she landed lightly on her shoulder and told her, "You have gum on your shoes!" he whispered conspiratorially.

She looked to him with a quizzical appearance, "Huh?" she asked, "You have Diamond tailing you." He sighed exasperated. She had to come up with a game plan now. Getting her communicator out she called the girls, "I have Diamond on me now each of you check for that 'advisor' of his that was with him." the girls agreed as she then said, "I'll keep him busy go now!" she then stopped and turned down a purposefully wrong path.

"She may not be like our Usagi – chan right now but she still is deep down inside. I know it." Mercury muttered to herself. For her first true friend, for the first person to show her kindness after other students shunned her for her incredible intelligence, she would fight to get their Usagi back and to save this world. First step keep Diamond away from her and keep him occupied around the city long enough for Tux to reach her and talk some sense into her.

"First things first though." She grabbed her communicator and got the girls on, "Anyone feel a tail on them yet?" Venus answered her back, "Yep I got him." "Good, Jupiter, Mars go and find Moon and Mask, ensure their safe and free from interruptions. Mars I'd advise you to put a charm on yourself to prevent Venus's tail from getting back into your head." Mars had already done so earlier not wanting a repeat performance.

"Already on it. Will meet up with Jupiter and figure out where Moon and Mask are. You and Venus keep them chasing you. If you need help ask, we'll be there." Mars told her, "Already got it." Mercury agreed. Now that Mars's head wasn't being manipulated she could see things much more clearly now, "Not again." she muttered putting another charm on herself. Blocking herself as much as possible from Wiseman's entry into her mind.

Where Mercury was she stopped and pretended to analyze her computer readings to the whereabouts when she then allowed herself to be knowing that she was being tailed. "Diamond stopped and looked to her. Already far enough away from Moon she knew he wouldn't be able to catch her energy readings from here. "Why are you following me?" she demanded, "As the senshi of Mercury you are quiet astute but not perfect."

His words had her curious, "Nani?" he smiled, "My advisor Wiseman is very good at his job, he will aid in getting me what I want. I'll make it easy for you, join me now, work for me so for when I get your beloved princess we can all work together for a unified world." Diamond proposed, "I work and serve only the moon princess. No others." Mercury stated. Firm in her resolve against him.

The prince however saw the strength in her words and for but a brief moment wondered if the earth prince would get to his beloved moon princess. It was the Wisemans words that floated through his head that had him smirking. _My prince I had to give up the pursuit of the senshi but in doing so I was able to get close enough to the residual energy signatures and trail the young princess the rest of the way. She's currently with the earth prince._

He replied back. _Your good with your manipulations Wiseman, I'm sure you can get in between them. Use what's necessary to get her to come with you. I'll be waiting._ "It seems our time has come to an end Sailor Mercury. Perhaps when Sailor Moon, no the moon princess is at my side you'll be seeing things differently." He then laughed before she could reply, "Well either way you'll be seeing things differently." She watched him vanish, "This can't be good." She spoke out loud before leaving.

Twenty minutes earlier Tux finally managed to corner Moon by the docks on Tokyo bay. "Will you stop running?!" Tux stated exasperated. Moon had gotten far in her dash away from the group. But she wouldn't relent. It was almost as if she was running from the truth of things. As if she couldn't deal with the facts and ran from everything. In truth she was running but not from him, but from the pressure on her heart and soul.

The faster she ran the worse the pressure became but the better she felt. Almost as if she ran far enough and fast enough she could forget Luna's brutal words, and that very confusing meeting. Her mind was feeling twisted and pulled into to many directions to think clearly in. But as fast as she was she wasn't fast enough for his long, powerful legs. Nearly growling in his efforts he lunged for her and tackled her to the ground.

She used the momentum and rolled over gaining her feet once more. Getting up to her feet, he once more ran for her only this time instead of lunging for her. He flipped himself over her head and felt her crash right into him. He went to help her back up when he ended up bracing himself for her right leg on reaction kick out to hit him. "Sailor Moon!" he yelped feeling her booted foot impact hard against his arm.

Doing a flip kick back up she engaged him in combat. He only used deflect blows wondering why she was insisting on attacking when he was only trying to get her to see the truth earlier, but if it wore her out combat wise he didn't mind being her physical punching bag…for more hits. It was when she went for a solid punch towards his face, that he'd had enough. Catching her hand he moved his body with it.

In a move to fast for her to catch, he pulled her arm forward and swung around her back then landed a blow to disorient her to the back of her head. It wasn't hard but enough to shock her a bit. She went to elbow him in retaliation from the back only for him to block the move and use his maneuvering to grab the elbow and swing her around. Grabbing his arm in the process she put him into a hold herself. Break her wrist or break the hold. Seeing as he wasn't letting go she went to kick him.

Instead he blocked her leg and wrapped his leg around the back of her calf tripped her hoping she'd fall and let go. They ended up falling together as neither will willing to let go of the hold on the other nor were neither willing to hurt one another in the long run. Not wanting to admit that he had her beat she tried to kick him off but to no avail, he held her steadfast pinned to the ground with no out in sight.

"STOP running!" he heaved, breathing heavily over her. She couldn't help but feel overly exerted herself. She felt like she'd just gone through a mini training session, "I couldn't think clearly when everyone was around me. I felt a pushing and then what people were saying then Sailor Mars jumped in, then - " her words were cut off as Tux kissed her. It wasn't to entice lust but more or less to sooth her mind.

Giving her only one thing to focus on…himself. "I'm not letting you go. You're my moon princess and I love you." He said finally letting up. She looked to him, "I…I'm so confused. I feel like I should make the truce with Diamond but something tells me now that it would be a bad idea." She looked to him in confusion, "Why do I feel so conflicted?" she asked. "The Wiseman he must have been tinkering around in your mind. Persuading you to go with them and not letting you decide for yourself." Tux told her.

"But listen to me on this. Artemis has proof through memory that he can show you that Diamond and that Wiseman are planning to take control of both of our thrones. We were going to show you via the link then Mars busted in and tackled me." He explained. It did make a sort of sense to her. "So they really are the bad guys." She confirmed. Her resolution becoming strong once again, "Hai." He confirmed.

But this resolve was not to last as Tux was violently thrown from her and into the harbor water nearby. She screamed for the first time like she used to when someone she loved was in danger, "What the hell was that for?!" She turned her anger to the figure of Wiseman and his pointed finger. "He was poisoning your mind against us. I needed to give us a chance to talk without the earth prince's interference."

The Wiseman's words held her at bay, "Tuxedo Mask is a lot like Sailor Venus, not capable of lying or of doing something negative to the effect of the people here on earth." She told him, "Oh but he is." He shifted around her form as the crystal ball he had shimmered dark energy around her. A manipulation of sorts for her to willingly pick the side with Diamond. She would not need to be evil and she could pour the energy from the silver crystal into the portal for him to bring darkness to this earth once and for all.

His master would be pleased…if he could pull it off. As much as negative energy helped the energy in its purest form was best. For that he needed her to be only swayed to be with them, not to be turned evil. It would be a challenge but that's what he loved about being evil, he was given worthwhile challenges to work with. "I can already see it now…if you don't choose and as you know I have the same abilities as your psychic senshi Sailor Mars." He showed her the images, planting the seeds of doubt if she were to choose anything but them.

Visions of death, destruction. Her friends laying in broken, mangled shapes on the ground as a black vortex converged upon the civilians of the cities all around the world. Tossing them about as if they were mere play things to dance around. Little puppets to pull the arms and legs off of whenever it wanted to. She watched in horror as the senshi's bodies seemed to be in a near time loop. Watching their death's over and over again.

Like a bad record she watched the senshi fight harder than ever before, before they died at the hands of great evil. She watch Jupiter get crushed to death by a building, Mercury get suffocated to death by the evils great powers as they choked the very breath from her lungs. Mars was bleeding from her nose, ears, eyes and mouth as she could see that Wiseman had invaded her mind to the point of destroying her brain and lastly Venus was strung up like a sick piñata as youma used her for target practice.

And her prince…the one that Luna said was a distraction looked carved over, and dissected by the prince Diamond himself. His face nearly unrecognizable as she wept over their forms. The sight to much to see. "This is what we can and will bring to you and your planet if you don't agree to aid us. We will bring war, strife, famine, pestilence. Contrite at times I know but we will bring on death itself." Wiseman told her.

She fell to her knees, "And if I agree to go with you, to give you entry you won't start a war with us?" she demanded in a cold tone. The images to much to bear to look at. "Hai, we will have no need for war as long as you come along and aid us." His lies flowed smoothly. So cut off from her emotions that she could not sense them nor how his barely there body language spoke for him. He was waiting to see if she'd believe him.

"Fine I'll go, ONLY on a guarantee that the truce becomes in effect once again AND we work together to build a peaceful future." He nodded to her conditions, "Agreed." He held out his boney hand, "We must go to Diamond so we can begin preparations to the agreement." He in a sense ordered. He now had the Moon senshi between a rock and a hard place. She believed his so called 'visions' which could very much be true if the senshi did in deed loose the fight. He'd given her the best case scenario if he it his way.

"NO!" Tux came out of the water, drenched from head to toe as his top hat was gone, the mask still in place though barely. Hanging off his nose before he righted it, preventing them from discovering his civilian form. "You can't seriously believe his lies!" Tux protested. "My visions are not lies." _Just truth's manipulated to my advantage._ He thought to himself. Tux turned to Moon, "He's lying! He just wants your power. It's what evil does!"

But as it was Moon, who felt she couldn't take that risk. Not when the lives of the people she cared for deep down inside where Luna hadn't been able to make her fear her feelings, still they existed. She could never sacrifice them or the lives of innocent people. If Diamond and the Wiseman were true to their word and THAT did happen, if her senshi really did get over run by them there would be no stopping Diamond from taking her throne or Mamoru's throne.

At least this way she had some control and power still to make things right. "I can't start a war, not when the lives of millions of people are at stake." She told him even as he growled in disapproval of her actions. "I'll go forward with the truce, anything more and we can discuss later…or rather I'll discuss with Diamond." She began walking away when the Wiseman enshrouded her in darkness, she disappeared before Tux could run to her form.

"Damn it!" he yelled, kicking a crate nearby with his foot sending its smashed pieces into flying projectiles that went sailing into the water of the harbor. He then jumped from the area and searching for her. It was fruitless as it was clear that Wiseman took her to wherever Diamond was and cloaked her in darkness to prevent him from sensing her. The link still alive he tried to feel for her but only felt courage and lots of it.

"Damn it Usako!" he refused to let the tears fall as he scrambled back to the girls, hoping to regroup. Rejoining them he found they had gone back to the temple. Sensing their planets energies through his own planet. De-transforming he heard the argument ensuing between the battling cats. "This is your fault!" Artemis told Luna for from the sounds of it several times over even as she paced about like he didn't understand.

"My fault! If I hadn't have made her better who knows what would have happened!" she said as he snorted, "She probably wouldn't have contemplated a truce with such an evil guy or rather she would have seen the evil coming if she did decide to do so." Artemis came back. She as if her feathers had been ruffled retorted, "I gather she didn't turn out the right way but perhaps things were meant this way. Tuxedo mask is with her and - " he made himself known. Though everyone noticed that he was 'Usagi-less'.

"What happened?" Rei asked, fearing now for her friend. Her minds own wants and desires that would never be fulfilled had been used against her. She now felt violated and used. Placing charms around the temple and several in her room and a few in the current room she wanted to make sure Wiseman couldn't gain access without going through tremendous trouble. Trouble she'd feel.

"Wiseman found us. I told her about Artemis's discovery and I almost had her…I almost had her…" he almost gave a rueful chuckle as he had aimed to grab some poured tea. No one had stopped him figuring he needed it before his anger over came him. He smashed the little tea cup by Luna's head making her jump in shock and fear, "High advisor to Queen Serenity my ass! If you cared for her then your priority would have been to train her with the proper respect one would have for a student." He yelled at the feline.

"But no you didn't. You're so caught up with your own anger over past issues that have no bearing here that it over ruled you and made our princess into something she wasn't." Luna looked down knowing deep down it was the truth. "You traded our princess for a cold soldier and lost us our hope. Cause she's with Wiseman and Diamond now…willingly!" The girls and Artemis gasped.

"How?" Minako asked. "He convinced her through 'visions' which I can guarantee are false that if she didn't side with them we would all including innocents would be killed by them. Having a link to see the images she saw became a god send at that time." he muttered the ending. "But Artemis…" the white haired cat looked to him, "This is on you to, you could have protested the actions, helped Usako more, encouraged her…but you kept your mouth shut and turned a blind eye to save your own ass." Artemis went to protest but knew it was the truth.

"How…how do we get her back?" Makoto asked him, "I'm working on it. But was need to work together so if anyone right now has an issue…" he looked to Rei and Luna, "Now's the time to speak up." Luna bowed her head in apology while Rei spoke, "There's not enough times where I can say 'sorry' Mamoru – san but I will prove my loyalty to our princess…to your future queen." He went to nod when she continued.

"Wiseman…he got into my head in the worst way, and if it's how he got into Usagi – chan's head then I know that the images are very powerful. They feel very real. I felt that if I didn't act upon the visuals it would burn me to my core. He had control in some formation or another over me. its why I warded this place against his mind tricks. I'm not strong enough to keep him out with my mental exercises alone, but as long as I have the charms around me I can. I am here to help in any way that I can."

Her honest words have the other senshi strength unifying once more, "Let's fight to get our princess back. To make things right for not protesting to the training…to not fighting harder for her. She is our leader, our princess and we will NOT stop fighting for her." Minako's words were brave and strong. "Then let's begin to strategize, cause as it is this planet is still mine to bend the will on. My throne is here. If Diamond plans to use her then we'll have to expose him for the ass monkey that he is." Mamoru's words gave them strength. He just hoped it'd work.


	7. planning sabatoge & 'Grey matters'

**WeirdRaptor**: we'll agree to disagree. Lol there's more meltdowns coming though.

**Puffgirl1952**: has not occurred to me to do so no.

**LoveInTheBattleField**: will do.

**EdwardC.-RPattzluver343****: **oh you are right. Mamoru was kind of 'gutless' in the anime. At least in the manga and in the new anime he's not so 'gutless'. As for stripping Luna of her post, that was a headache and a half figuring out and working out. Lol but I did. And you'll just have to read to find out.

Forgive this if it seems a little raw but my beta 'Shaydoe' has stated to upload the next one without her since she's off the next 2 weeks or 3 with family. If there's questions or comments review please!

Ice Queen ch.7

Usagi stood in her new royal chambers. Wiseman had taken her here yesterday. She had no current thoughts of how her family must be doing, how they must be worrying over her. As far as she saw it worry accomplished nothing. It's why she agreed to the truce, so there would be no need for worry, only a need to make sure Diamond and Wiseman didn't try to take her throne from her or Mamoru.

He was the rightful heir to the earth's throne. The original plan was in place and if Wiseman or Diamond tried to take the throne that didn't belong to them she'd have a thing or two to say about it. Besides, she still cared for Mamoru. Their time in the shack did something to her. It made her feel again. It was only Luna's unforgiving words that made her feel ashamed for her actions that day.

Smoothing out the ceremonial dress she'd been given, a long black as coal dress with dark rubies accentuating the bust line. It accentuated her every curve and showed off her figure nicely. It was the sight of the dress that had her giving herself a nod of appraisal. The strapless feel of it was freeing yet made her feel cautious. The heels that adorned her feet were black suede and four inches tall. It was every man's wet dream for an evil woman to look like.

Currently it was Diamonds as he eyed her with lust. "So beautiful my queen…." He murmured. She looked to him and saw his eyes. She was no fool, she saw how he wanted her but she made things very clear, "Let me break this down for you." She walked up to him, "This arrangement will be to benefit us both and to avoid blood-shed of any innocent on earth. We will take my throne - " he looked ready to object but she would have none of it.

"**My **throne on the moon and do as originally planned. I have been trained heavily on this for the last few months. I know more about the moon's throne than the earth's throne. Not to mention earth has current ruler for it. He has not shown incompetency towards saving innocent lives, he will be the king here on earth. Now I've been coming up with some ideas for how to revitalize the moon." She began to rattle them off as Diamond grit his teeth in irritation, "I think that as we are on earth - " she cut him off.

"No! Earth has a ruler. And unless he proves to be unfit to rule or for whatever reason is incapable of ruling then we will go as originally planned." He grit his teeth wondering where this version of her came from. This was not the same queen he had briefly met with in the future when trying to talk her into allowing him and his kind to be there. She had stated 'no', only because her senshi of Mars felt that Wiseman would betray them and use his gifts for evil purposes as he had been seen doing already.

She relied on her senshi for everything. It was why he felt that the only way to ensure his placement by her side would be to sneak back into the past. It had been difficult but they used a portal rarely ever guarded due to the extreme dangers of it. People were known for getting lost forever in there. He had his small group go back and make it back with him. It made him all the more determined to get her as his. As it was her husband in the future, the earth king was highly possessive and protective of the gentle but protective moon queen.

They were literally known as the world's greatest, loving couple. Together with several children they essentially made it known that no matter who you were or the situation that you were in you could still be a good parent and love and support your child with everything. He had imagined he might be able to steal her away from her husband, but Endymion was no fool to the prince's charm's or his ways.

The queen any time he was there in the palace which wasn't that often but often enough to be noticed wasn't without her king. He seemed to always be by her side, ready to act if Diamond so much as glanced at her wrong. It was no secret that he coveted the queen like a sacred treasure, highly over protective and possessive. It was what made a lot of woman want a man like him to be with them. He trusted his wife to the ends of the earth but never trusted a man around her that didn't have the purest intentions towards her.

The one time a successful man within the high ranking business world renowned for his intelligence and skills in the field had actually tried to touch her hand. It was a fairly simple gesture, originally meant to be a start of a potential friendship but when his hand went from aiming to shake hers in respect to simply caressing her skin without thinking the king drop everything he was doing and personally escorted the man to the palace doors.

While the king wasn't known for a violent temper, quite the opposite he actually was, he did get temperamental when it came to his beloved's safety and any man touching her in anything beyond friendly terms did not go unnoticed by the king. It was why Diamond was very careful in his distance, his stance, the way he looked at her and how he acted in a friendly manner. The queen had seen a genuine interest in allowing his kind to stay and enjoy the world but one remark from Sailor Mars on the Wiseman and her condition became obvious.

Either Wiseman accepts cleaning for his evil powers if he chooses to use them for evil which Sailor Mars was convinced on or leave the planet. Wiseman had been a fatherly advisor to him of sorts and couldn't abandon the old man…if he was in fact an old man. He still wasn't too clear on that part. So they all left but not without him daring one of many things. First he took her hand in a more than friendly gesture, then he kissed it, letting his lips linger to long before letting her see the lust in his eyes, "I shall see you again my queen."

Endymion did not get the chance to throw him out as he removed himself from the palace and was never seen of again. But now in this time it seemed she and the future king were not as close as they once were. It would be to his advantage. "When the royal ceremony takes place to take the crown's - " he stopped her, "My princess lets hold on for a moment. The earth prince is not like you, he's not ready to lead this world yet." he tried coaxing.

"And to be honest our people need a chance to assimilate in this world before we take control. So how about we go to the moon and re-develop everything there. Make it inhabitable so people can live there before coming out into the open with 'hi I'm your new queen'." He suggested. She nodded her head in agreement. "I concur your point. I shall need some of your people to aid in reconstructing the moon kingdom." He nodded as she walked out.

Shimmering in a young man with the same looks but a different hair color came into form, "Are you serious - " Diamond shut him up, "Of course not. But she'll need a project to focus on while we dispose of the earth prince. It needs to look accidental. Anything less wouldn't do. She's too smart to not see it." Diamond conceded. "So how do we proceed?" The dark haired man asked, "Aid her in any way she asks. If anything the reconstruction of the moons palace could have some benefits to us." Diamond though out loud.

"Like what?" The other man asked, "We could use it for battle training grounds for our troops for when we take over. The humans have satellites yes but moon magic with our dark powers can conceal anything." The other man agreed, "Oh as for my new bride to be, keep her occupied. She seems to think she's in charge around here. I would tell her so myself but I want to keep her occupied while I dispose of the earth prince." His hatred for said prince from meeting his future self was staggering.

He understood the protective, loyalty he had towards her but also saw how over bearing he was over her. According to the gossip mill to which he paid a hefty price to gain access to, he found that every time she became pregnant with his child he wouldn't let her leave the palace without armed guards or her guardians with her. At first he heard she protested with everything then one day something changed and she accepted it.

The maids were convinced through some eavesdropping and cups to some thick walls that the earth king decided to show his queen who was boss and gave her a night of passion and thrills that could rival the love and passion of 'Christian Grey'. Granted he had no clue as to who this 'Christian Grey' was but apparently it meant that the sex that night was explosive along with the next several nights.

He figured it out though when he used his evil eye to get past the guards to their chambers. It was almost like he astral-projected himself inside when in reality it was more like he was there in spirit. One whose presence was so faint the magic detectors did not sense him.

It was the sight of the beloved queen bound to the master bed with some red tape that had him stunned as the king himself was situated between her creamy, shapely legs, having them pulled far apart for his strong wide shoulders to fit between. He was currently having a feast of her center. A place no other man would ever be allowed to be but himself. Diamond's eyes bore into the couple as she screamed in ecstasy.

He knew he was essentially spying on them but did not care. He eyed her breasts heaving with breathe, and practically drooled at the sight of her fully aroused with her swollen, hard nipples on display just before the king rose his head from where he'd been and mounted her while she was still orgasming.

When his view got partially cut off Diamond could take no more and went back to where he was mentally. He then decided to look up this 'Christian grey'. After a little bit of research and half a book he could completely understand the maids now. DAMN! If he had only one night with the queen, having her tied up, naked and wonton in his bed as she was with the king he'd have a hard time not being extremely over protective of her to.

He may have understood it but it didn't mean he liked it. If anything he became jealous of the couple and wanted to replace the earth king even more. When Wiseman told him the only shot that he had with her was to seek her out before she married the earth prince he jumped at the chance to have that screaming woman writhing beneath him in bliss. His brother and friend did not like it but did like the idea of taking over earth.

And now that his mind was one more back on track he ushered his brother away from him and set out to spy on the Endymion of this time. Mamoru. The man would lose her fair and square and there was nothing more he could do about it. He could hear her screaming in bliss right now for him. Before he could smile in victory though he had to admit to one thing, she was mentally cold as ice right now.

He was curious as to what happened to the ever loving queen he had first met. The delegations in the future when they had first met had been very polite but any type of his mild mannered flirtations had been extinguished from the room the moment the king stepped in. It also hurt in his opinion the delegations as he had no need nor want to speak with the earth king and only wanted to communicate with the queen. But that queen was sweet, regal, loved, this young soon to be queen was cold, indifferent and hollow.

That would be something to figure out later on as right now he had research to do. Having 'requested'…he had to laugh at that. Rather a nice way of saying paid someone off for giving him the information needed on the current earth prince, someone who wasn't over fond of the king for whatever unknown reason that he could have cared less about. He gave him the flash drive full of everything on the king as long as Diamond had promised to take him out and boy would he ever.

Usagi walked back inside papers in hand, "I've come up with a nice little solution to everyone's side of the equation. We will meet with your most trusted and my most trusted. The treaty will benefit us all." He grit his teeth. This wasn't exactly what he had planned would happen but she was here and his…in a sense even if her mind was solely focused on the future of things. He could change her mind.

"Fine we will have a meeting with everyone. Gather your senshi together and I will gather my most loyal as well. Together we'll change the world." He smiled. Already for seeing how the world would change. She left out to call the senshi up for the meeting while he spoke to his youma 'ninjena'. Looking like a sharp twisted ninja fighter she appeared into view, "Have you gathered the necessary information to wipe out this Mamoru – san of this time line?" he asked her, "Hai." She responded.

"But it will be difficult. He has been spending much time at the temple where the other senshi of the future are as well. It is difficult to get inside as the temple grounds are sacred and bound by magic to ward off evil. It is strong magic to. Only the senshi of Mars has the power to do such magic's." the youma supplied. "Then we will use his presence there to our advantage. Get proof, pictures and such. My new queen may need the final push to access her position as my queen with the prince out of the picture."

"Nani?" the youma asked, "If my future queen feels that the earth prince has left her for good for the guardian of Mars then it'll shut down any thoughts she has of re-connection with him. It'll ensure our future together." He smiled grimly. "Go back and get proof of his infidelity. A hot blooded male such as himself surrounded by other hot blooded women will prove to be his demise." The youma bowed and excused herself. "Now for the meeting." He muttered and left the room.

Now wondering how he was going to have Mamoru come up with an accident AFTER he ruined the man's chances with her. He knew that the future king loved his wife beyond a doubt but in this time line they had yet to experience the years of hardship and triumph's they have. Beryl was nothing compared to the future evils they dealt with. But he would be the one evil to get past her and claim her as his own.

With her by his side no one would question his ruling. She would be his treasure, his possession for the world to see. An impenetrable force to be reckoned with. He smiled as he walked by the room she was currently in with a communicator out. She was communicating with her fellow senshi and making up a time and place to meet up at. He stood in the doorway, admiring her and raking his eyes over her possessively.

The things he imagined doing to her body once the meeting was over with would have made the average smut writer blush before getting hot under the collar themselves. Though if he were to be completely honest Mamoru was probably the same way. He could only imagine the other things Mamoru and her did while under the sheets. Cringing he realized the images proved to make his stomach turn.

The last thing he wanted was to visualize Mamoru making sweet or hard love to HIS beloved. A visual of the memory he had obtained through spying on them burned into his retinas. An image he wish he had missed out on. "Why couldn't I have gotten a glimpse of her glorious body in full? Why did I have to get a look at his…" he cringed once more and shook himself of the images. It would be him to do so at the end of the day he would guarantee that. She would never know what hit her.

Meanwhile a certain dark Wiseman was consulting his crystal ball, "How foolish the moon princess is to believe that Diamond wants peace. A treaty my ass." He chuckled. "Domination is key to it all. Once we take over the princess, her senshi and if he doesn't survive the energy transfer Diamond as well will be gone and the true master of this world will take it back." He took a parting look down the corridor to see the moon princess walking back to her rooms back her stance everything about the innocent princess was different.

In fact she stopped dead center and looked directly at him. No words were spoken but the evil Wiseman couldn't help but feel the girls own darkness. It made him wonder as she walked away, "What happened to the sweet moon princess. Maybe she can be salvageable after all. A toy for my master to play with if she survives the summoning." He roved his dark hands over his crystal ball. "It seems there's a new darkness with in you."

He looked shocked momentarily and confused by this development, "It seems being here in the presence of great dark magic for extended period of time acts as a slow moving poison. Added to the fact that something has definitely changed about her and you have one very well done 'Ice Queen'. There may be hope for her yet as a dark queen." He grinned evilly. "First off though, Diamond is right, the Earth prince needs to go!" he laughed manically.

"Now show me what caused the spiral for the princess." He commanded. If he could figure it out, he could use it against her. Make her even more susceptible to them. Seeing her training with Luna and how the cat pretty much told her that as she was she was worthless as a human being cinched it for him, but then a thought came to mind, "Why state such things?" it didn't make a whole lot of sense.

What better way to beat your enemy than to get to know them? Seeking more from his dark orb he slipped VERY delicately into the moon princess's mind. If she were to sense him all she would feel would be a minor headache coming on. Inside he saw what she was for Luna and the other advisor Artemis. He saw the conflict, the mistrust…then finally Luna's unwillingness to believe her true love. "So it's true…the feline advisor, the one who was supposed to aid her new queen has let her own personal feelings get the better of her."

He laughed out loud, "Perfect!" his laughed gathered the attention of a few youma passing by. It was the glare he sent them telling them to shut up or they would never live to tell the tale. They scurried away even as the evil Wiseman near sweat dropped at his own antic. He waved his hands and formulated a holographic image of the final event. "With Diamond and the princess in place their energies put together could easily bring my master here in to this world." He surmised, "And she'll think it's the rest of his clan."

Meanwhile the girls having received the communication gathered at the temple and let Mamoru know so he could be there. "This is bull!" Rei stated, not believing what Usagi was saying was coming from her. "Even she has to know that this is ludicrous!" the other girls sighed, "I wonder what the straw was that made her follow them so blindly into this?" Makoto asked. "It was a threat against the lot of you girls." Mamoru told them.

"She agreed to leave because he threatened to kill all of you. Even with Rei – chan's faults lately she agreed." He looked pointedly at Rei as she looked down, "Rei – chan you do realize that if you hadn't tried to pursue him we could have potentially gotten Usagi – chan back before this all happened?" Minako stated. Rei looked to her, "Don't worry we'll get our precious princess back and she and Mamoru – san will live a long and healthy life together." It was half-truth, half sarcasm from her voice.

"She doesn't want to be with me. In case you've forgotten all your attempts to land me landed us both without our princess! Without my love!" Mamoru yelled at her. "It's not ALL her fault." Makoto stated. She was the last person they expected to stand up for her. Makoto's boy craziness clashed with the very stern priestesses views on love. "You need to take your blame to." Minako looked to her, "Nani?"

Makoto stood up from her seated position to confront Mamoru, "When Usagi – chan first told you she had to leave you could have made it to her. Stopped her. Hell you could have even hog tied her to you and dragged her back to your bed and proved to her in more ways than one that she was good enough. That she didn't need to be some 'super soldier' to be the best. She just had to be herself and have confidence while doing so. But no you just stood there like a bump on a log before trying to go after her when it was too late!"

The last part was bellowed out as Makoto got into Mamoru's face, "And to top it off you didn't even try to find her. Then as if it wasn't enough you entertained Rei – chan's advances and was too much of a BAKA to see where she was leading you. You let her lead you into an attempted relationship while your true love was being put through mental and physical hell by Luna. So take responsibility for your own actions to."

Minako didn't dispute it but she also backed up a step to. It looked to be as if the earth prince was about to crack, "You know nothing." He growled. "You didn't try to look for her **I **did!" he began, "I was looking for any and all training places that were in the area that they could have gone to. I took every day I had off that wasn't being occupied by Rei - chan on our days hanging out to look for her. Every place was a dead end." He told her.

Makoto didn't back down but didn't go to confront either. "Every night I'm being plagued by the last time I saw her and the moment when everything changed. When she first left. I couldn't move, I couldn't breathe right, I felt like she tore my heart out I was in so much pain." It was Minako's stunned gasp that brought the focus onto her, "That's what that feeling was!" she exclaimed in shock.

"Around that time that day I had a very sharp pain in my chest. I felt the same way. It wasn't to severe so I couldn't pin point why I had it but now I know. My powers as a love senshi are spread everywhere. But with other senshi I can sense or feel their connections. When she broke things off it severed the mental connection to you and essentially her 'releasing' you was like literally squeezing your heart till the connection broke." Mamoru knew that feeling very well, it tore through him.

"So what are we saying here, this all could have been avoided if she hadn't had severed the connection?" Makoto asked, "No this could have been stopped if Luna had let Usagi – chan develop at her own rate. Instead she put Usagi – chan through hell and it changed our moon princess. She's as cold as ice now and somehow we have to breach it." Ami looked down as Luna walked into the room.

Artemis was behind her though he was far removed from her presence in a partnering type of way. "Artemis?" Minako asked, "Luna and I have been talking…A LOT." He looked to the feline whom couldn't meet anyone's eyes, "I'm willing to take my share of the blame as I didn't fight hard enough for Usagi – chan to remain herself but Luna here seems to think that a misunderstanding was perfectly acceptable logic to go through with it."

Luna finally spoke, "Can we please also focus on the next most important thing." the girls looked to her. "Nani?" Ami asked, "What are we going to explain to Usagi – chan's parents? Their worried sick about her. If she doesn't show up or have a reasonable excuse in the next 24 hours then they'll call the police." Makoto sprung up, "We can't have that." Luna nodded before Ami suggested, "I have an idea." They looked to her as she looked to Minako.

"You were originally meant to be a diversion from the enemy finding out that Sailor Moon was the moon princess. Why not use the same cover and go undercover as Usagi – chan for her family's sake. Just for a few days." Minako looked oddly at her before saying, "My parents are out of town for business for the week, it could work. I'd need the 'Luna Pen' to disguise myself though." The girls and Mamoru nodded.

"We don't really have a choice. There are no school events to call Usagi – chan out from home for. We need this." Minako nodded as Luna gave her the pen to transform herself. "Luna Pen! Transform me into Usagi – chan till her return as our Usagi – chan!" the lights became blinding as she became a substituted version of Usagi. "It'll have to do. It's our only real option right now." Ami confided.

"Minako – chan you go to Usagi – chan's parents place and play your part to the T. We'll get ready for the meeting and call you when were ready to go." Minako nodded before running out and to Usagi's place. "I hope this works." Mamoru grumbled, wanting his Usagi to be back. He didn't want Minako to have to play the part for to long. Any time they'd be around each other while she was in disguise it'd be to painful.

Minako got to the residence sans any errors and resisted the urge to ring the doorbell as she recalled where Usagi told her where the spare key was. She got into the house only to get the over protective father in her face, "Usagi where have you been? I almost called the police to go find you!" he bellowed, "Gomen!" she replied. "We had a study session at Rei – chan's but we lost track of time and just decided to sleep over…twice." She winced at the lameness of it, "It better show up on your grades." He muttered.

She nodded as Shingo came down the stairs, "Hey where's your boyfriend?" having grown up a single sibling she didn't understood the irritation now that followed from having a younger brother, however Usagi verbalized her own to her. "Boyfriend?" Kenji then came back at her once he heard it, "I was trying to avoid papa having a coronary over my relationship with him so I broke things off you little squirt!" she let the pain she had felt from Usagi that day through and made Shingo regret his words as he saw her in emotional pain.

The disadvantages and advantages of having love powers she knew. "I told him that my papa was not ready for me to start dating and probably never would." Though she knew this was true to. Even if it wasn't the reason Usagi confided in her enough about her father's perspective over her dating boys. He hated the idea of her growing up and dating. Usagi often wondered how she would ever bring a boyfriend home.

She looked to Kenji with the pain in her eyes before swallowing her sorrow that she pulled up and walked upstairs. Having been to Usagi's a few times she recalled where the bedroom was and shut the door. "This'll be harder than I thought." She mumbled. Her goddess of love powers were being used more than she was used to. Feeling them in some senses was one thing but to pull them up and use the emotions to convey them outward was difficult and painful.

"Usagi dinner!" Ikuko called up. "Coming!" she called back. Kicking off her shoes as she had forgotten to when she first walked inside she put on Usagi's bunny slippers and walked downstairs as the family was getting ready to eat a proper dinner. Something her parents rarely did with her. True she knew they loved her, they gave her everything she wanted and made sure she went to school on time but actual family dinners were rare for her.

Minako joined Usagi's family still in her guise of being as their daughter, "So how was school?" Ikuko asked, "Hai, how was school? Any good grades?" Momentarily forgetting that they didn't actually know where Usagi was so she answered, "Fine. No pop quizzes today so that was good." She answered. "Honey your father tells me that you broke things off with Mamoru – san. I still wish to know why? He seemed like a nice boy." Ikuko asked. "Any man that wants to date my daughter is a bad man." Kenji muttered.

It made Minako raise her brows at his ridiculous need to protect his daughter. Plus it was seemingly clear now that Kenji hadn't given his lovely wife all the details. Minako decided to set her straight, "It's pointless to try and have a 'boyfriend'…" she saw Kenji get red in the face and become disgruntled, "OR a 'male friend' that knows what the word 'sex' even means with papa ready to have a coronary every five minutes." Minako's words were dry.

Kenji nearly dropped his fork, "You're too young." Was his response to her statement, "Says you…a papa that doesn't understand a growing teenage female or her needs, wants, desires as a woman." Her muttered remaining words had Kenji looking ready to blow a gasket at the adult like words she was using. "Am I going to have to ground you for your mouth young lady?" he asked, "Trust me leaving Mamoru – san was punishment enough." Standing up she stated, "May I be excused I'm suddenly not feeling up to dinner."

Minako dashed off before either parent could respond to her question. It was Ikuko that looked to Kenji, "How she's ever going to bring a boyfriend home to us or trust us enough to do so is beyond me." he shot her a look that she ignored, "We both know I'm right Kenji…sometimes you SERIOUSLY make me wonder on your over protectiveness." When Usagi was younger it was sweet and cutie….now though…the girl she knew had to learn through trial and error about love and hardships.

Minako made it in to the room and let her heart beat wildly in her chest, "Wow…!" her goddess powers of love had almost gotten the better of her. Kenji's words causing her wires to stir and rebel at his disregard towards Usagi's personal feelings of being in love. "Oh kami Usagi – chan you have got to come home." Minako whispered. But she knew as much as the girls missed her Mamoru's love for her was boundless. He missed her dearly.

Meanwhile Mamoru and Artemis were trying to come up with a way to get Usagi back to her old self again. Artemis was determined s well since he felt as if he had failed her when he was with her and Luna training. Luna had decidedly come in as she was still skulking about after being berated by all the senshi 'sweet Ami' included. "Listen while I agree we need to get her back we still need a strong warrior to fight against the evil tides coming upon us." She interjected.

Mamoru sighed, "She was that and more…then YOU decided for her…changed her…made her a completely different person, turned her into a cold robotic automaton…" he looked straight at her, "That was your decision – NOONE else's." Luna lowered her head in shame. She knew she was the cause for part of this. Had she let Usagi be in communication with Mamoru or at least have not have been so rough on her things could have been different.

She had stopped trying to defend her every action when Usagi willingly left with the enemy. "I just…" it was starting to click that she had let her personal feelings over rule her logic and judgment. Walking away into Mamoru's bedroom as the tension in the other room was getting to be a bit too much for her she murmured to herself, "Oh Usagi – chan where did I go wrong? I said some unforgivable things."

"You went wrong when you made me feel like dirt on your shoes…if you had any." Luna turned her stunned head to find Usagi standing there as if she owned the place. Her voice though hollow was also not without wisdom. Not even bothering to address the young blondes dark dress attire, Usagi was back but the tone she was using was clear as day 'don't fuck with me'. Luna was hard pressed to not say anything.

I'm here to see the prince of earth about a 'peace treaty' for earth. Is he here?" she asked the feline formally. "Hai." Luna nodded towards the living room as Usagi walked out with a further response. It was then that Luna questioned how she got inside. Windows? No it was closed. Was it possibly a portal? She would have to have Ami bring her Mercury computer over to check it out to be sure.

"Mamoru – san not sure if the senshi have contacted - " she didn't get very far as once Mamoru saw her he enveloped her in a tight hug. "What the hell happened?" he demanded, finally letting her go, knowing she was really there. Well he let her go to an extent that is. Feeling it too much she shook his hold off her arms and choose instead to sit over by the couch. She felt safer there from the emotions he would cause her to feel.

"As the arrangement of my 'partnership' with Diamond coming to a close these lame attempts to secure me are redundant." He was hurt. She swallowed her regret at the words. "Oh don't look at me like that this leaves you free to be with the Mars princess. Diamond –san is even getting me the proof so you can stop this foolish behavior. It's getting ridiculous." She held onto to her hard core feelings of cold ice.

Mamoru was stunned, "Foolish?! I'm fighting for my one true love!" he finally got out, "I'm not your anything, not anymore." Her last words were spoken with pain. "My only reason for even coming here was just to let you know of them meeting tonight. I wasn't sure if the girls would be able to contact you but I should have known better…you probably have Rei – chan's number on speed dial." She muttered the last part to herself.

"Peace Treaty…yeah…my ass!" she looked to him, "Listen Diamond's people will be living on earth with everyone. Plus with him and his clan here I'll get the support and man power needed to rebuild the moon kingdom. The very same one that was brutally taken from my family…along with my family the day of Beryl's attack." It was then that Mamoru saw it. The pain in her face, the pain of his princess.

"Hai, I remember…we died together remember?" he told her. She turned away from his face, unable to deal with his emotions as she was struggling to keep hers at bay._ Luna taught you better…_was all she could think about. "I try not to think about that." He knew she remembered just as vividly as he did. "I feel that pain still – even more so now that you deny us!" he near yelled at her. Upset at everything.

Her anger from the memories now turned on him, "Not true! You denied me when you picked Rei – chan when I was gone!" she now started to come at him. Punctuating each word with a poke at his chest, "You picked Rei – chan when you should have been looking for me! WHY didn't you LOOK for me?!" she yelled at last. He was glad for the reaction believe it or not as he did have a response to it. "I did." She stopped poking at his chest, "Luna hide you to well and every place I tried was a dead end."

He got closer to her. No longer caring if he was within poking range. "In fact half the time I was with Rei – chan I was asking her where you were. The other half of the time I was NOT at school or work was chasing down the leads I did get." Usagi looked ready to protest the statement so he countered it before she could respond. "Listen Rei – chan isn't even a friend anymore." She looked to him. "She used you being gone to…"

It still hurt him that a friend close to him in a sibling sense had done such a thing to their friendship as well as the one she had with her. "She used the time we spent together to create a deeper bond between us. Make something that was never there in the first place. I'm at fault for not stopping her or seeing it sooner, but she's at fault for trying and YOU are at fault for believing I'd choose anyone over YOU!" he yelled out his last part.

She stuttered not having expected this argument to ensue. Trying to get everything back on track she said, "Listen we still have a meeting - " but he cut her off, "If he really wants peace on earth then I was originally born a woman." Mamoru mocked. She raised a brow at the reference. "He wants what any bad guy wants, to dominate the world and…" he stepped up close to her, forcing her to see the mere inches that now separated them, "The most beautiful, angelic woman in it…you." Her breath caught.

He smiled, "Isn't that what I used to do to you? Dominate you?" he asked in a low tones. She blushed profusely at knowing the truth of their past lives relationship. Once he realized in the past that the tiny little moon princess wasn't as innocent as she seemed and had a devious side he took advantage as did she of his own devilish side. "That's not…I…he…I…" she was flustered knowing that nothing had nor if she had any say in it would ever happen like that between herself and Diamond.

She had no desire to see if the black moon clan prince measured up performance wise to the earth prince. Becoming more flustered at the images she was now getting from the description provided she didn't see his lips coming in till to late. They met hers in a soft kiss. After what felt like forever and a day it eventually ended…much to both of their dismays. She was trying to ignore the reaction but could not control her body to that extent.

Her cheeks blushed as he looked at her with loving eyes. For just a few seconds she let her shields down and basked in the moment. It was all the time he needed as he bent down and kissed her again. This time he did it with more passion than before. Unconsciously she wrapped her arms around the back of his neck as he strengthened his hold on her. He didn't want to let her go for anything.

Arms wrapped like cords around her waist he was hard pressed to keep his hands from roaming like a fumbling teenager with his first girlfriend. Thankfully he was so caught up in the passionate kiss that his subconscious did the thinking for him. His hands reached down to her bum and fully cupped her. As an automatic response to the action she lick his lips for entry into his mouth. Not one to look a gift horse in the mouth he opened up.

Tasting him once more she was brought back to their time in the shed. The sensations he gave her, how he made her feel. Artemis by this point had long ago shushed Luna into Mamoru's room to give them privacy. Still upset with herself over Usagi's recent decisions and behavior she let him hoping that Mamoru at this point could talk some sense into her. Or at the very least get her to feel like her old self again. Though she was seriously contemplating going over training with her in the art of 'don't get fooled diplomatically by the enemy'.

Artemis peaked outside the bedroom to see the couple engaged in a very intimate act of tongue wars. He smiled before sighing in sadness. With Luna on this thought process that he had cheated he was BEING cheated out of his love in this lifetime. He almost felt like crying for the love he might never have if she never believed him on his words. He could never cheat on her, his love for her was as strong as Mamoru's was to Usagi…unbreakable.

The unmistakable moan from Usagi brought him back to the present though. He looked to see that Mamoru was having trouble keeping his hands to himself before he seemed to be leaning towards the couch. Artemis was stuck between the advisors responsibility to his future queen and the need to let this scene play out and see where it took the couple. Looking back to Luna he knew he needed to let this play out. It could benefit them all.

To be continued…


	8. the flaws in the plan & rei's dilemma

**Puffgirl1952**: I'll admit it never occurred to me to bring in the outers…

**EdwardC.-RPattzluver343****:** I'm finishing the teaser off if that helps. Lol

**BrujitaLuna**: Luna in this is in need of an ass kicking so it'll be interesting how the perspective plays out. Artemis is just right now feeling badly since he did nothing to help usagi out. Rei was obsessive with mamo in the anime in the beginning I'm just taking it to new heights but she'll have a breaking moment soon. Mamo for the most part was more personable in the manga, and that's why there's a lot of the new sailor moon that I love over the old one. He has a deeper need for her not just as being a senshi but as usagi and he's not afraid of it.

**LoveInTheBattleField**: will do.

Once more this is without a beta so hopefully its not to full of spelling errors. If you have any questions feel free to ask me!

Also thinking of doing a new story after this one. The title is tentative but spoiler bits would be usa married to diamond and mamo is the body guard. But its obviously going to be a mamo/usa fic. If anyone thinks it might be a good concept review me!

Ice Queen ch.8

It was with surety that Mamoru backed her up and lowered her down to the couch he had. Lips still firmly in place on her own were making both of their heads swim with need and passion for one another. It was only out of sheer memory from their past lives…and a LITTLE bit from the current one, that he knew how to properly distract his beloved moon princess, his moon senshi, his Usako, as he continued his ministrations over her.

Loosing himself within her he also began to loose his inhibitions as every portion of her back touched the couch. Placing one leg between hers he molded her body with his hands as her left outer leg wrapped unconsciously around his hip. He groaned at the feelings it produced and nibbled down her neck, sampling her sweet flavor with a tinge of sweat that her starting to be 'over heating' body was producing.

"Oh I love you…" he mumbled against her pulse point, wanting to devour her. She gasped in need as his other hand reached and cupped her right breast. The firmness filling his hand fully even as her body arched further into his touch while taking a large breath at the sensations provided. He felt her nipple poking against his hand as if it were seeking out pleasure from his touch alone.

He smiled against her throat as he massaged his fingers around the perkiness of her breast and gently twisted the aroused bud. "Oh kami!" she burst out. Worried that she would get her senses back in the sense that he nor anyone else needed nor wanted he disabled her ability to think any further as he nipped at her pulse. It drew her in even deeper to the mounds of pleasure he was building up within her.

It was when he ached to remove the clothing in his way that he got a good look at her attire that she came in with. It was a form fitting, tight black dress that came to mid-thigh on her petite form. Its three inch slit on the left side provided only a nice and easy access point to her womanhood…if he dared. He was mentally warring with himself now on the 'what ifs' of the current moment.

However as he was deciding that, his lips stopped moving and Usagi felt the difference. But it was the look in his eyes that stopped her immediate departure from his caresses and his loving touch. His eyes held a happiness and warmth in them that she was stunned to see. If Diamond was getting this so called proof now then why was it Mamoru that was looking at her with such love and devotion at her? She was stunned by it.

The love she saw in his depths for her made her icy heart defrost for him a little. Naked want was in there as well, waiting to see if she would back out of this if he would kiss her or touch here again. Hoping for the best but preparing his heart for the worst he enveloped her lips in his once more and caressed the inside of her thighs gently. He didn't want his quarry to be frightened to run off from him. She had the tendency to flee like the rabbit she was.

She gasped in shock at the passionate feelings he was invoking in her. He swallowed his fear of her leaving and took his sweet time making his way to her core when she suddenly surprised him. Grabbing his hand he for a moment thought he went to far till she pushed his fingers against her hot core. She had been unwilling to wait for the pleasures she knew deep down inside he could bring her.

Both moaned from the touch of his hand against her hotness. His finger consciously playing her as if she was a beautifully crafted violin just for him. Every time he touched her she let out a sound that was music to his ears. She moaned and gasped at the sensations he invoked within her. He now smirked as he leaned back over and nuzzled her soft, supple neck. Loving the feel of burying his face in there. Though part of him seriously wanted to – and was highly tempted to - bury his face between her legs currently.

She dropped her head further back as his fingers began sliding deeper into her virginal core. As his finger hit her barrier he was thankful that even with her being away that that ass Diamond hadn't touched her like this…or had he? He suddenly wondered if Diamond had touched her in other ways. There were other ways of bringing one pleasure without breaking ones virginity and right now he was getting fired up at the thought of someone besides himself touching her where only he should.

Stopping his hand he heard her protest to it but just asked, "Have you let Diamond touch you?" her passion filled eyes were now clouded with confusion at his demanding words. He hadn't begun again and it finally clued her in to his words and their meaning. She hadn't had a need to allow Diamond to touch her yet despite his stance towards her as he was always trying to get her in to a situation like that so the answer was easy.

"No." she assured him, but now she had the reminder of Diamond and the truce back in her mind. She was truly hard pressed to make Mamoru stop and let her up. It was only the sheer possessiveness in his eyes that caught her up as he dove back in to both kiss her and caress her womanhood once more. His fingers slipping around her jewel as he had got past the small panty barrier she had on a while ago.

"Mamo – chan…" she moaned at the sensation of his fingers around her nether lips and stroking her pleasure center. The small bead aroused from the simple touches were creating electrifying sensations for her. She was once more on the brink of need with him. Last time was in the shed as he had her moaning for the same reasons. She got wetter thinking on how it would feel to have him taste her. As if sensing that he left her lips and moved him whole body down.

Leaving a trail of kisses behind he spread her legs wider to accommodate his frame. One leg was over his shoulder as the other was over the back of the couch. For a moment he briefly saw his innocent Usako again as she blushed from the position he put her in and couldn't help but love the look on her. The sexy siren that came out next as she looked him in the eyes made him nearly drool at her. She tried to prop herself on her elbows but fell back once more.

His tongue was now wreaking havoc on her sense as he played her well. Using previous memories of when they had actually made love as in this life time that hadn't nor had they gone to far, the need to try to keep her innocent till she was ready burned into his mind, though it was clear now she was ready and willing! And just like before she was climbing the walls of ecstasy higher and higher. He was drinking from her like a thirsty man in need of water on the planes of the Sahara.

She gasped, moaned and begged for him to keep going as the feelings mounted inside of her. It was with sweet conclusion that her muscles finally began that clenching process within her, signaling the waves to come. The rhythm was all telling as she was able to latch onto the waves and come with them. Her shout of pleasure, his name on her lips confirmed that he was still able to take her to the moon and back.

Panting from the exertion she lay sated on the couch as she then noticed his own straining length poking out against the contours of his jeans. They looked like a denim tent. One that pointed directly at her, as if trying to tell 'big Mamoru' to 'please have her relieve me! I beg of you!' she looked into his eyes and saw the lust, desire but most of all the overwhelming need to love her and to be loved by her.

It warmed her heart even more. She reached down without further thought on the matter and as if it were nothing she touched his straining length through the denim jeans. His head fell forward breaking the intimate eye contact as he sought to hold himself in check. He was so hard for her right now that his erection was becoming borderline painful in its need to at least have her touch him if not be inside of her.

Never had a woman affected him the way she was. He had had previous girlfriends, his modeling jobs taking him to different places and even a few times in to the beds of different women, but it was emotionless and empty to him. This with Usagi was passionate, it was something he loved to embrace. But right now her hands placement had him on the edge of orgasm already and he didn't want to come like this. Even he had an ego when it came to at least making it inside her and actually LASTING before he came.

He took her hand and removed it from him before he lost complete control, lest he take her willing body as his own right now. Once he removed it he felt like he could breathe again and it shocked him that he had apparently been holding his own breath. Fearing that even breathing in her scent right now would cause harm to his fragile self-control with her. She pouted, "Listen to me…this was for you…not me. When we come together and we will…no pun intended…" he stated as an afterthought.

"I want you to be free and clear and to be yourself." He finished. That and he needed to get a better control of his will power or else he'd be ready to ram himself into her and take her willing body repeatedly until they both were to sore to move. As tempting as that was he wanted to make sure she was herself again and not the cold hearted person she became. She was still in the emotionally near dead state of mind.

His words confused her before making her wonder if she could even come back to the person she was. Luna told her so often that the old Usagi wasn't good enough that she just believed everything regardless. It's hard for a person to believe in themselves or the positive when the people whom are supposed to love and support you and to have your back tell you how worthless you are as yourself. She held so much respect for Luna that she caved in and took everything the feline said to heart.

"How do I get back to that?" She muttered out loud…whispering it so softly Mamoru barely heard her. "Do I want to?" fearful of Luna wrath and words stilled her. Luna was her mentor and her advisor…she was now struggling with what to do. Could she go back? "I….don't…can…" he kissed her words away as his need to take away the fears he saw run across her face came over him.

He wanted to take that away and leave behind nothing but pleasure. Plus the need he had to at least ground himself into her was getting ridiculously hard…no pun intended. His male hormones getting in the way of him thinking to clearly anymore to stop himself from grinding himself between her creamy legs. "Please…" though asking him to stop or continue he wasn't to sure on.

If anything the pressure was building up for himself and making it worse on his control. Lost in her passions she once more grew bold and grabbed ahold of his butt. Gasping in shock he then grit his teeth together and clenched his fists at her sides. He felt himself grab onto the last strings of his waning control as the rest was currently being shredded finer that confetti just by being surrounded by her.

He focused on a single point to help regain his control. Dropping his head he grabbed her pulse point between his teeth, latched on and sucked. Creating a love mark seemed to aid him in his quest until he looked back at it. He felt a feral wave of possession towards her hit him like a ton of bricks. He always felt possessive of her but managed to keep it under control. This was too much for him. She now would only ever be his.

Before he could do anything else, such as giving her a glimpse of his prowess, Diamond's dark haired second in command, Sapphire as Usagi had learned was Diamond's brother, came in or rather shimmered in. As if by explanation he said, "I followed your energy signature here." He looked about before shrugging. "Not bad…looks like one of the smaller entertainment rooms that the dark kingdom has in the bedrooms." Mamoru knew it was a dig on his ego at the size but ignored it.

Thing is Sapphire looked a tad upset as well. Mamoru was about to curse as he was not in the mood to deal with another brother who wanted his Usagi – and for the interruption – when he saw how he was looking at her. Basic attraction yes but nothing to brag about as he swept his eyes over her in a more analyzing manner. As if debating her acceptance level. There was no caring, tenderness, or lustful looks just irritation and anger.

Mamoru deflated a little bit as he got up from Usagi. "Should I let my brother know the earth prince has agreed to the treaty?" it was mockery. Before Usagi could respond to the question he said, "It makes me wonder if you use this 'technique' all the time or just on certain earth princes whom we all know has an 'affixation' for said moon princess." his eyes fell to Mamoru's eyes in contemplation.

"That's not what this was!" she shouted, pushing Mamoru off her the rest of the way before brushing her dress back in place. Somehow seeing her panties was something that caught both men's eyes before Sapphire looked away first seeing that Mamoru didn't bother to look away till she had covered herself up. She missed Sapphire's arched brow and the slightly hungered look Mamoru gave her.

Sapphire for himself admitted she was attractive but thought this union was ridiculous. He felt they had enough power without the silver crystal but his brother was in charge so he dealt with her presences. Though he did get curious on what went down as when she pulled her dress back into place he clearly saw her inner thighs glisten and from what he saw the prince of earth didn't even have his zipper down. He stole a quick look at Mamoru and saw the jealousy of where his eyes had just been and the warning to.

Sapphire laughed at the misplaced looks, "Relax earth prince, my brother desires her not me. I just want what's best for our people. She's gonna help with that." Though he could easily tell Mamoru still didn't like it. Though he had a feeling it was also a combination of what he had shimmered in on. "So how do we explain your 'appearance' to my brother?" Sapphire asked Usagi, wondering about her story.

In truth she looked well pleased but also spitting mad that she had been interrupted. It was the first time he'd seen her with an expression that didn't look cold or dead. He had a feeling it was only due to the dark haired man. "Diamond is aware of our agreement being just that…an arrangement. There is no love between either of us." Usagi stated. Sapphire looked between the two, "No but my brothers never been the sharing type."

He looked pointedly at Mamoru, "And judging by the look in your eyes neither are you." It was a matter of fact statement. Mamoru and King Endymion were one in the same when it came to Usagi. Selfish. The king was more vocal and expressive about it but Mamoru wasn't too far behind in that department. Mamoru was selfish when it came to Usagi as a lover, as everything he wanted them to be together. He wanted no other nor would he allow her to have any other besides himself.

Sapphire had a feeling the moment Mamoru and Usagi made love Mamoru would let the possessive love he held for her become as expressive as his future counterparts was for his beautiful wife. "No I'm not." Mamoru agreed. It was Usagi's words that broke the tension, "Look I'll deal with Diamond but for right now we need to prepare for the treaty with signing tonight." She turned to Mamoru. "I trust you'll be there." He smiled at her, "Where ever you are I am." She arched a brow before painfully stepping away.

It had been a long time since she felt the pain of the separation. Right now a very large part of her didn't want to leave but she was bound by an agreement to do so. An agreement she was starting to question. "See you tonight…" she resisted the urge to say 'my prince' before allowing Sapphire to shimmer her out with himself. "Oh kami…" Mamoru muttered to himself once they were gone.

He looked down at himself to find even with Sapphire's presence it hadn't killed off the erection he'd gained from her one bit. He needed a cold shower…now. Though a part of him already knew there weren't enough cold showers in the world to make his passion and desire for her wane in any way. Even before they knew of their pasts he had a driving need to be with her, to be a part of her life.

He wanted his own life to have some semblance of meaning more than the daily routine he had for himself. She gave him something more. She brought fire and passion into his drab world. At first he considered it annoying but then after a while he realized he couldn't live without it. He didn't understand it back then so he did what he did best…poked fun at her. It was the only way to get her attention on to him from anything else she was talking about. Even if it did invoke her wrath onto him.

The near 15 year old girl had no idea how much of his heart she held in her tiny hands just by existing in his drab world. Plus the few times he saw her in anything but her school uniform showed him that she was far from a child. He admired and fell for her little by little but never acted as he honestly didn't know how to with her. She was to much of an enigma to figure out her reaction. It was one of the things he loved about her.

So this evening he did what he always did in this situation. He got himself ready for a shower, stripping down to nothing before making sure the showers temperature was just right before letting the tension in his shoulders go but the tension of a different kind build up. He envisioned her on her knees in front of him, in supplication, as she was sucking his thick member down her hot, wet throat.

Being able to visualizing her breasts now was an added bonus as he hadn't been able to beforehand. He mentally saw them bouncing up and down to the rhythm his 'imaginary' Usagi set forth before he let his eyes completely close. Pretending it was her hands around his engorged member, he yanked in the rhythm to his choosing, something he would teach her someday, and built himself up to the aching crescendo he had done a few times before.

His dream Usagi stopped sucking only long enough to rise up, jump and wrap her legs around his waist before sinking herself down on his member. After that point he was lost to the fast rhythm of his hand and within minutes he was coming faster that a speed train. His strokes slowed down once his seed was washed away. "Kami Usako I will get you back, I promise." He muttered now ignoring or forgetting the fact that he had two felines in his bedroom still. "Kami…" he muttered thinking of her.

Hours later it was the meeting time. Usagi was still in her dress trying to be stoic and professional even with the buzz Mamoru had put in her body only hours before as Diamond and Sapphire did the same thing. Though Diamond couldn't help the grin on his face. He now had the moon princess on his side, it would only be a matter of time before the other senshi fell in line behind her as well.

Either that or the moon princess would have a mutiny on her hands one he would defuse by convincing her to strip them of their powers. But he knew for her that would a last resort. She was highly protective of the planet and ergo protective of the senshi so they could protect it the best of their abilities. He doubted right now though that unless they did something extremely wrong she wouldn't strip them of their powers.

"Princess…" the senshi of Venus arrived first. In her uniform she looked weary of the coming events and stood very statuesque. She looked like a warrior for Aphrodite. Or if Aphrodite was a warrior then Venus would be a near perfect carbon copy. Mars and Jupiter arrived next, their stances bringing on animosity, tension and weary. Their previous battle hard parents from their former lives would have been proud of how well their stances alone represented the fierce warriors that were raised on their planets.

Mercury arrived but as she was she looked calm, cool and collected. Near unshakable in her presence as she arrived with her scanner on. She would be collecting data signatures from her arrival time to her departure time. She wanted to know these enemies and their true purpose considering as with the other senshi she didn't believe in their bid for peace but she was also the type that needed to see every angle presented before making a logical decision.

It was the appearance of Prince Endymion that came in that had the moon princess looking at him. Looking in control and regal as ever he was the epitome of maleness and warrior. She could understand why in their past as a couple why it was hard to resist him once they discovered their undying love for one another. It was also the first time attraction for him entered her eyes and thoughts while NOT in a series of stolen kiss moments. "Glad you all could make it." She looked to everyone.

"Were here to talk some sense into that brain of yours." Mars snapped much to the sighs of Jupiter and Venus. Her need to be sarcastic to their princess on a daily basis was going to get her into trouble. Venus stepped up, "I know you think you're doing what's right but Diamond's group cannot be trusted." Moon sighed, "We don't know anything about them." Mercury pleaded with her friend.

"Please don't let them play you. Your our princess not his!" Jupiter's plea along with everyone else reached her ears. It hurt her on a level of distrust from them, "You don't think I can see evil where it is?" She asked them. Before Mars could make a sarcastic response that would undoubtedly get their princes riled up Endymion spoke up, "You know their right in their own ways my princess…my love. They love you as sisters and are only trying to do what's right for everyone that's good here."

She looked to him as Diamond remarked, "She's not your anything anymore Prince." His internal thoughts of how the prince would die a slow death came to mind. Endymion looked to Diamond, "She will always be mine as I will always be hers." Endymion looked to her seeing the conflict in her eyes. It was far better than the cold emotionless women that was in them these days. That was for sure.

Diamond waived it off, "If you do not agree with the alliance then we will have no choice but to consider you an enemy of the planet." Usagi looked back to the dark prince sharply. His stance still rigid as if under her scrutiny. He fought to prevent himself from gulping in front of what he considered his princess, "With or without their agreement they would still give their lives defending this world…this planet." He briefly walked up to her form.

"My love…" he began, "I'm not your love." He then looked to her sharply, hoping she wasn't backing out of the arrangement. But he did miss Endymion's smug look in the process, "Don't forget this is a business transaction. Do try to remember that yes." She advised turning away from him and back to the senshi. "I was merely going to say that any one - " but she cut him off before he could.

"Foreign dignitaries disagree often. Besides some of the best ideas out there came out of friction, we'll simply modify the peace treaty if needed." Diamond bit his lip in distain. "The only other way this ends is with you being our princess again and with Diamond and company dusted by you yourself." Mars snapped in anger over it. Her hot headedness getting the better of her. It was also something Wiseman nearby was watching with fascination.

Usagi shifted her stance in the dress looking over at Mars dryly, "As I was saying…this peace treaty - " this time Jupiter cut in, "Princess we love you dearly but and I say this out of love and respect but if they truly want peace on earth then why send a youma out to steal energy?" the pig tailed blonde opened her mouth but nothing came out. Seeing the inner battle Diamond spoke up, "We had no clue if this planet was hostile or not."

"We merely acted as if it was. Now that we know it's not we're inducing the peace treaty." He finished off as Usagi went to hand the paperwork to Mercury. Instead Endymion came in and intercepted it. "I am the prince of this planet after all. Should I not be the one who accepts the peace treaty for my planet?" she nodded understanding and gave it to him. He looked to her with critical eyes.

Diamond signaled to Wiseman to come forth as the prince grew distrustful in his appearance towards him, "So you want to reside on the moon but use earth resources to rebuild it." Truthfully it could potentially be a good idea. Whatever over population issues were happening could be solved if they could make the moon habitable again as it was a thousand years ago. But he wasn't sure about this still.

Currently he just cared about his Usagi and wondering if she was still in there trying to get out from the one in control. Or if the inner Usagi that he knew and loved was just trying to get the black moon clan far from earth by suggesting to reside on the moon instead. He wasn't sure how he'd like that still but either way he wanted her by his side and Diamond gone. He wasn't sure about how he liked the aspect of giving the dark prince a planet, or the moon in the case, to the prince as a home.

"Hai." She answered. He looked up to Diamond, "But you don't." He stated, "Hai, I would like for us to be here on earth but she refuses to take earths throne as it already has a prince so I've conceded her point and let it go." Diamond said. "Well it's flawed due to previous agreements and commitments." Endymion said. To that Diamond furrowed his brows in confusion as the senshi watched the little drama show happen.

Usagi looked upset at the words, "Nani?" Endymion smiled, "What of our marriage to be? If Diamond is true with his intentions of peace here then as prince of this world I will allow his people to live here on earth but make no mistake the first to strike harm onto an innocent will be exiled. Also as if I needed to say this but the Princess Serenity here is mine and mine alone. Has been since the beginning of time." Endymion's words struck Diamond like a blow to the gut and his ego.

He was furious at Endymion mainly since he was friggin' right! "The hell she is we had a deal!" he blasted verbally as Endymion. He was furious at the earth prince. It was a logical idea but it wouldn't benefit his desires for her to be with him. "That does sound logical." She contemplated thoughtfully. He was losing here and Endymion knew it. Endymion was prince of earth for a reason. He was taught how to diplomatically settle verbal disputes as well as fight physically to the finish.

Diamond looked to Wiseman before signaling him to come closer. "But that would also be re-nagging on our original deal." Usagi looked to Diamond, knowing the truth of it. Her newly reopening heart was becoming more conflicted by the moment. She partially wished Endymion hadn't started to open the door. She wouldn't have to worry or deal with the emotions he was making her feel.

Endymion retorted, "It is originally my planet." Jupiter kicked in, "Princes prerogatives." And smirked. It was Wiseman who came to Diamond and whispered words of advice to the young dark prince. The senshi were weary of it as, "And whose he?" Mars demanded, "My council if you will. He gives me advice on how to be diplomatic about situations." Diamond answered the fire senshi.

Wiseman's words however brought on a new idea to set forth on. He would win this fight and he would get the moon princess into his bed one way or another. The earth prince didn't stand a chance to manipulations such as his, "Fine…however…" he looked to Endymion, trying not to smirk. "If you fail to capture the princess's **heart **then we go back to the original plan." The earth prince nodded in agreement.

"So in the meantime the princess should be spending equal time on earth as well as the place where you are." Venus supplied. She didn't plan on pretending to be Usagi for to long for the girl's parents and little brother. It was a little weird and felt nearly wrong to pretend to be the sweet innocent daughter of theirs. She was sweet and an innocent but NOT innocent to the knowledge as she believed Usagi to be.

Course if she knew what the moon princess had allowed her prince to do just hours before had she would have shouted 'woho!' in the air and held her customary 'V' sign with it. "I will go back to my residence in two day's time. I need to right now re-write the truce and get the little details settled. Then we can re-schedule a meeting for the new truce." Everyone was skeptical but eventually they agreed.

As they began to disperse into the night Wiseman decidedly followed the hot head Mars known even in the future for her temper back to the temple where she resided. He had to keep himself far enough away to avoid her feeling his own psychic presence nearby. He also had to make sure of it kept himself clocked from her psychic powers to avoid the darkness he had from being sensed as well.

As she de-transformed in the flurry of red colors and flames he smirked and filed her real identity away for future knowledge. They only knew in the future on the senshi's identities as soldiers and their power ups, not on whom they were as civilians. That was kept behind closed doors to protect not only their safety and privacy but the royals as well. But he needed to get into her mind again and he needed for her to let go on some of her mental barriers…so he waited the hour it took till she dreamed.

Normally he wouldn't have been able to get past the sigils or the symbols preventing evil from entering the premises but with the power of his master with him in double he was able to get through them with very little trouble. Though he did growl at the two birds that tried to attack him before flying off. The evil coming off him making them protective of the girl inside but with one wave of his hand they disappeared. He didn't care where they re-appeared as long as it ws far enough to do what he needed to do.

Mental games like his were rarely used or deployed as someone of lesser power and control could make the subject go mad or simply explode if they held powers within themselves. The practice of the dark arts were meant to only be practiced by those who could hold its great power, those who couldn't contain it always made tactical errors that resulted with devastating losses sometimes even themselves.

He couldn't have either happen till her job was done and even then he would kill her before she could explode if that would be the case. He didn't feel like having to deal with a super nova issue on top of everything else. The senshi of Mars was known to be a literal fire ball once her temper was invoked. If her ire got out of control he didn't want to contemplate the potential nuclear warhead that could possibly take him out as well.

Once she hit REM sleep he came in. Digging deeply into her subconscious mind he muttered to himself, "Your part in this Sailor Mars is hardly done with. By the time I'm done even your guardians wouldn't want to protect you." His ominous words stirred the senshi of fire as she awoke in her own mind. Dizzily she wondered how much more intense the dream would be till it occurred to her it wasn't a dream.

His orb had broken the barriers of her mind to prevent her from waking up and being able to power up. He needed her far away from the stick of Mars. In her dream state her mind was to far away to conjure it…her future self could have but not presently. She was unable to stop his intrusion any further nor able to call out to the other senshi. It was as if he placed a mental jamming field inside her own mind. Now she was trapped effectively in her own mind, "NO! I this isn't possible!" she shouted internally.

Outwardly she looked to only be having a bad dream but made no sounds of pain or distress. No one nearby would know of the turmoil now going on. The evil within her mind to deeply seeded for even her grandfather to sense from his sleep. "Oh it is." He laughed, "Not only am I far stronger than your previous enemies but you're not as strong mentally as your future counterpart is." She looked to him in confusion.

"You see the guardian of Mars in the future is able to prevent ANY and all outside forces from getting into her mind. She strengthened her bond with EVERY member of the senshi guardians to the fullest. Their practically as close as sisters making them unbreakable. Yours is quite strained so it was actually a bit easier than expected." Rei was beyond pissed. She let her unresolved feelings get the better of her.

"Not to mention as I can see in your mind's eye your focus has been so focused on getting the prince as yours that you spent more time on front of you sacred fires trying to see a possible ending with HIM by your side that you failed to see me coming. You should have spent your fire reading times more wisely." Rei was cursing herself now as he had the upper hand. Her stubbornness refused to let go of the possibility with Mamoru and now she left herself vulnerable to an attack, her ancestors would have been ashamed.

She grit her teeth, "What do you want from me? Information? I'm not going to talk! So do your worst!" she shouted fiercely. Her near demand made him smile, "No need to talk." She blanched a bit, "In fact you won't be doing anything…not a damned thing." now she was confused at his words. "Emerald here however will be. She'll be doing all the talking and all the walking…in your body. She's been given VERY specific instructions on what to do." In that instant an older woman with a fan appeared before her.

Rei's eyes widened at the words and at what was about to happen. "She will ensure the downfall of the earth prince and moon princess's relationship. See we happen to need her power and Diamond just wants her. To ensure that, or at least half of it, this needs to be done." Rei fought once more, a futile effort as binds came out from nowhere and tightened on her. "See Diamond desires her just as badly as that earth prince does."

Rei couldn't help but roll her eyes and grumble at his words, "I seriously don't get the allure to such a whiney, cry baby…" she wondered what it was that Usagi had over herself. "I bet she bet she wouldn't even know what to do with a guy if given the opportunity…" she muttered to herself in bitter aggravation. The innocent senshi of the moon in her eyes was too innocent for such things.

"I don't ask I only ensure and guide." Wiseman countered her with a shrug. To an extent he understood the allure but only in a power sense. He desired the power she held for himself. Her body as Diamond did…no. Diamond could do with whatever he wanted to her body for all her cared, he just wanted the power she held. Rei then watched helplessly as through her open eyes from the outside world as Emerald appeared outside before she then flew into her body like a ghost taking possession of it.

Rei was still stuck as she was but now felt no control over her own actions. It was as if she were watching master piece theater in her own skin. At this point Wiseman left her body but cloaked the room so no one nearby cold hear them. "You situated?" he asked Emerald as Rei's body stopped convulsing. "She's a fighter but yes I am. I will need to continuously weaken her mind to prevent her from rejecting me from her." Emerald told him.

Wiseman tossed her the herbs needed, "Keep them close to you at all times. It'll keep the fire senshi's mouth shut at all times. We don't need her gaining control. Just remember what to do and no short cuts. I had enough of those when you tried to get into her mind like this the first time with her future self." Emerald bitterly sighed recalling how depleted of energy she was after the fire senshi of the future battled against her and flung her literally from her. She wouldn't make the same mistakes twice.

Wiseman laughed as Emerald in Rei's body got up and took a look at herself in the mirror she had, "Not bad…" she admired the body she was inside. Younger than she was used to but oh well, "By the end of tomorrow the prince of earth will be in my bed…his bed whichever and the pitiful little moon princess will be devastated by the events." Emerald said as she got the possessed body of Rei dressed in regular clothes.

"She might even out of jealous rage kill him herself." Wiseman looked to her as she got ready noting that she was looking for something alluring for the senshi to wear, "Don't think to hard on the clothes here, I doubt it will help. From what I've heard the prince only ever had eyes for the moon princess." Emerald smirked, "Yeah but the right clothes to have strewn about could help." Wiseman conceded the idea.

"While I agreed on a few levels that a woman's wrath has some potential I don't find her the type to kill him." for a moment he sighed, "Honestly I don't think even with a betrayal that was real from him to her would she ever kill him. She deep down loves him to much." Then he lifted his head to hers, "But for this…it will make this situation perfect." They both laughed in evil glee at it.


	9. Emerald's plan in action & guardian aid

**Aquarius84**: thank you. I like manga Rei better since she was nicer and wasn't in a near mean streak when it came to Usagi. I can't tell you about falling for it though. But you will find out soon.

**Puffgirl1952**: yup!

**Guest(1)**: thank you.

**M**: you'll have to find out.

**AimlesslyGera**: so sweet. I bing read 'ever after' from jade I think. So good. Also so OOC that you want to keep reading it. So I know what you mean.

**LoveInTheBattleField**: will do.

**silverfaerie** **91**: thanks. And I'm having it done with seduction due to the fact that (and you'll get this hopefully later) he denied her for so long physically he now knows that if he hadn't things would have been different. Now he not only wants to make up for it but he also knows he's throwing her senses off and making the real Usagi come out.

**Witchoftheforest**: will do.

**Mizzanonkitty**: will do.

**shinyluna99**: there will be and technically there will be nudity within this chapter…

**blackcat91**: comes from reading a TON of them over the years! Lol I still read them and love to read how other authors write it out. Lol

**temptressqueen**: will do.

**exeterchick92**: in a sense…maybe…

**queenofelves93**: it's a work in progress… lol well things will improve in a sense for the rest.

**Mistressbakura**: there is more steam coming.

**Yamifangirl**: I can try…see where it can be put.

**partyangel91**: sorry…Rei needs to do it herself…sorta.

**Animefangirl**: thank you so much!

**Eternalkitty**: hope this is soon enough.

**animeneko91**: I'll bring it up to her, see what she thinks. It might be doable. it'd be cool if they made it based off of mine…but it would be rated nc-17. Lol

**princessofelves**: cool. As of the usa/mamo one shot ones I've been seriously thinking on it. So if I had a basis to start on like one shot ideas then I will happily start it up. I just don't have anything as of yet.

**Minniemousechick**: they…nope.

**Ladyoflondon**: blasted…eh…sweet love…could be…

**scarlettwoman91**: it'll come but right now…drama!

**dragonlady08**: not just yet!

**Warriorqueen**: updating now.

Wow the response for this last chapter was...awesome! 25 reviews! Wot! wot! Now I'm curious on what reaction this chapter will get! Lol I'm as excited as I'm nervous! Lol kidding…sorta…also this is without beta to so hopefully it came out good.

Ice Queen ch.9

Usagi returned with Diamond to create the modifications to the treaty. He roved his eyes over her form as she bent slightly over the table to examine what to change. He came up from behind to find her body tensing to his own. He tried to get her to loosen up in some form or another but found her resilient to him. He was finding her colder and more standoffish than ever before. It was almost as bad as in the future.

"Is there something I can help you with?" her cold, detached, slightly annoyed voice asked him, not even passing him a glance. He looked to her, "I just think you should take a break from this and relax…" he said bending down breathing the words near her ear. His hands trying to maneuver over her body as if he owned it now. Her body rejected the contact he made and turned sharply and abruptly on him. It didn't feel right to her in the slightest.

For her he gave her none of the sensations that being near Mamoru did. She honestly felt the need to be rid of his presence but knew that she had made an agreement with him. Currently she was wishing and hoping that Endymion was being genuine in what he said and what he wanted when it came to her. As much as she wished to rebuild her mother's moon kingdom from its glory days she had a family here, friends…a life.

Her heart was starting to once more melt for them as she wondered how they must have been feeling of her cold treatment of them or lack of feelings towards them. She left the room Diamond was in unable to focus anymore on the treaty and unable to deal with his presence any longer and headed towards her own room she'd been given, "I've been so cold and unfeeling for them." She muttered to herself. She had left Diamond with his narrowing eyes at her form. He was upset at her cold exterior.

She walked away wondering what excuses her guardians were making for her lack of presence at the household. "Mama, papa…Shingo…"She clutched at her heart, "Gomen." It was Wiseman that saw this moment of regret pass through her before she collected herself and walked off away from him. Unawares that the plan to destroy her faith in Mamoru was being concocted from said weary figure.

"It seems the young moon princess is acting like herself again…looks like my plan with Emerald will be coming in at the exact right time." he looked through his orb as he watched Emerald as Rei walked determinedly in the early morning hours to Mamoru's place. "Good now just to get the soon to be heart broken princess there at the EXACT right time." That would prove to be difficult for him.

"But not impossible." He murmured following the princess's trail. Now he just needed a logical excuse to get her there and hope that Emerald could and would get the earth prince into bed with herself. Otherwise the princess would figure the trap out and reject their need for energy and they'd be at war. A war that he had a strange feeling that he might loose if this didn't go through well for them. He needed her energy and he would get it. "This time table is very specific." He muttered to himself.

Meanwhile Rei was fighting uselessly against Emerald in her body. The more she fought the more energy she lost. It was like running up hill to a battle to finish the fight on but the hill was never ending. For Emerald with Rei's memories she knew exactly where Mamoru's apartment was. Getting past security was as easy as pie due to her many constant trips to win him within the last few months. Going up to Mamoru's door after she got off the elevator she found it locked, "Should have seen that one coming." She muttered.

Using smarts Rei didn't think she had she felt all up along the frame of the door finding to her utter relief a spare key. "This will do." Getting inside she closed the door and aimed to sneak into his room when the bedroom light came on. He'd heard her entrance. Quickly prepping herself she made Rei's body look vulnerable hoping it would ease his state of unease. "He won't fall for this." Rei told her mentally.

"Oh but he will…" Emerald told her back within her mind, "It's all a part of the plan." Emerald said as the bedroom door opened to reveal Mamoru. With nothing but a pair of boxers on he came out with a bat only to see Rei there. Dropping it he swore to himself. "Rei – chan…" he groaned in irritation. He had just finally gotten to sleep in the early morning hours as his mind kept taunting him with nightmares of losing Usagi to Diamond. Of his manipulations on her that wouldn't be seen till it was to late.

"What are you doing here?" his irritation was present as he asked about her presence this early in the morning, "It's barely 4 am!" he demanded looking at the clock. Even Emerald had to take a step back not thinking about the time. "See I told you! He suspects!" Rei's mental chime did nothing to aid in this. "Helping you relax. I sensed your troubles and came here to help." Emerald said.

Mamoru's mind could only think about his irritation and lack of sleep, not the fact that Rei wouldn't be so bold as to do this. "You need to leave. I'll be fine but you cannot be here. Not anymore." Emerald as Rei moved closer, his voice deepened in warning that would have had the normal Rei backing up, "I'm not warning to again Rei – chan. Leave now or I call security. I've had enough problems because of you."

She went forward just enough to body pull him towards her and into his own couch. He stumbled still riddled with sleep till he hit the couch. "What the hell Rei – chan?" he demanded. "I thought I told you - " but she stopped him with a stolen kiss before he shoved her off. Bolting from the couch he snapped at her, "What the fuck was that?" he was suddenly very alert to what was seemingly happening here.

He wiped his mouth but already felt the effects. She produced a glass of water out of nowhere and he greedily drank it without forethought to where it came from. The lip gloss Emerald had put on working like a charm. **Phase 1 complete.** Emerald thought smugly. The kiss she had given him magically induced his need to drink water without any need to think of what he was drinking at all.

The tainted water now working through his system would work like a charm. The added inhabitant Rohypnol working fast. However she began to discover that it was working to fast on him. Mamoru was feeling drowsy, to drowsy. "What the fuck did you put in the water Rei – chan?" Mamoru demanded as he stumbled. "Maybe to much?" she questioned to herself as she closed in on his form now looking passed out.

"I think I over did it…" she touched his head to find him stone cold out, "No matter…" Emerald as Rei tried to get a response as Mamoru had fallen back to the couch only now he looked passed out. Mamoru's body wasn't used to drugs in it that were illegal. "It's possible that as a super hero they wouldn't have the same reactions to an illegal substance as others would." She mused out loud as his head rolled back in his sleep.

Looking about she shimmered the body she was in to wearing nothing at all before shimmering his body the same way. "Nice…" she admired before shimmering him into his bed. Doing the same to herself she noticed that the room was to pristine looking to be believed that there had been a love making session going on. She waved her hands about and made her clothes and his appear strewn about the room and even a few things in the living room.

"Easily fixed." She looked at her creation. "Perfect." Rei was aghast at the situation she was placed in. It would look like Mamoru and her slept together while he was trying to convince Usagi to come back to them. "This is not good." She muttered. Looking at herself in the mirror in the room she purposely mussed up her hair. "There. Hair fit to look like wild sex happened." She leaned over and did the same to Mamoru's hair as well. Not yet satisfied she ran her hands over both sides of her neck to formulate hickies.

"Finishing touches." She mused as she lay on top of his sleeping chest. "Now for Wiseman to show up with the moon princess." She smiled in gleam. She snuggled deeper awaiting Wiseman's entrance with her. Rei within was crying at the horror the scene would be for Usagi and for the senshi. "I would NEVER do anything like this to Mamoru – san!" she couldn't fathom drugging him to be with her. She wasn't THAT low.

Her voice screeched the words out as Emerald from within smiled, "Well it can't all be dark magic. And when the other senshi find out what you did, that you drugged him, you'll be stripped of your powers. Your position as a senshi stripped as well and your credibility with it will be gone." Rei was aghast in shock at the plan. She struggled in futility wanting to kill the woman in front of her.

"You're trying to disband the senshi!" Rei barked at her. "Hai, at least that's one part of the puzzle. You were the weakest and hardest link to break." Rei looked to her in confusion, "You had the unrequited love for the earth prince. It made you weak, vulnerable. But your psychic connection made you the hardest to break into. Wiseman had to use some really dark magic's to get into your head."

Rei tested her mental bonds but nothing happened. "Soon the moon princess will see that her fiery friend has betrayed her in the upmost way. Taking away the only man she's ever truly loved." Rei curled her lip in distain at the words but knew the truth of them. "Even THEY know I wouldn't do such a thing to him." But Emerald smirked. It left her feeling fearful of her potential success.

"They will once I start talking for you. The best lies do have the most truth. Congratulations senshi of Mars, you're about to find out how karma can be turned around on a senshi. Think about that when you're fellow soldiers don't believe you, when your princess stripes your powers from you. You'll be nothing once more. No friends, no support…just you be yourself again…" Rei struggled against her bonds as she heard Usagi's voice enter the apartment. "NO!" she screamed mentally.

For Usagi Wiseman had suggested for her to speak to the earth prince in person about her concerns for her family. He admitted to over hearing her but in a move to seem human he told her she should speak with someone that she trusted. He suggested Mamoru. When they shimmered inside his apartment it looked slightly trashed, "This doesn't look right. This place is usually pristine. Barely lived in even. This is…trashed?" She mused as he had some clothes thrown about.

At one point Emerald in Rei had thought to try to make it look like they were in the middle of sex but his complete lack of consciousness prevented that. Plus if she woke him up now it would ruin the effect. No best to wake him up when she was ready to bolt. "You will give us our power princess." She said in low tones. Curling her arm around his chest. Mamoru in a state of unconsciousness felt the warm body close. His body fighting off the effects of the drugs placed within him.

It was with resolution that Usagi cautiously walked into the bedroom and saw the pair in his bed…naked. She widened her eyes in muted horror. "I…Mamo – chan?" Usagi covered her mouth with her hand as Rei appeared to wake up. Sitting up she allowed her breasts to be on display in a manner of saying 'hello I just fucked your man'. Usagi looked to her, "How…I how could…why?" Usagi demanded.

Her heart thudded deeply in her chest. The agony of seeing her beloved look so peaceful in bed with her fire senshi, her friend, it tore at her heart. Ripped it right open. Emerald saw that clearly from where she sat. Her heart was shredding till nothing remained but tattered pieces. The pain so deep it was near physical. Her unconscious gasp of shock the only sound in the room as Wiseman smiled at Emerald's handy work. He have to give it to her she went all out on the dramatic effects.

Mamoru was still laying deeply asleep from a presumed night of love making. It made Usagi sick to her stomach. She did from time to time wonder about their connection as friends. They both lost loved ones, and both were closed off when it came to emotions. It had all the intents and purposes of looking as if they fell into one another's arms for comfort…and sex. Didn't removed the sickness Usagi suddenly had.

"I…I can't do this…" Usagi whimpered. It hurt to much to even breathe in his vicinity right now as Emerald being Rei had to fight hard to hide her smirk. This was perfect. "I didn't know you'd be here. Mamoru here didn't tell me of any meeting last night." She let the implication lay there as she feigned shock. It was Mamoru's whispered, "Usako…" that had Usagi narrowing her eyes at them both.

Before Emerald could spin the last ten seconds Wiseman used his orb behind Usagi to implant new thoughts into her mind. _No not my name…you were just imagining it. Should have known he couldn't be trusted…nothing but lies came from him. And now Rei…_it was then that Mamoru woke up from his slumber finally fighting through the effects of the drugs in his system. It was his inner prince powers that made the final jolt in his system happen.

He looked back and forth like a deer in headlights from Rei, to Usagi, to even the strange floating Wiseman standing behind Usagi. His vision still a little off he whispered, "Usako…" not able to full think clearly till the last of his memories of Rei's actions were filled in loud and clear. He shot angry eyes to Rei, that which at the angle couldn't be easily seen by an already upset, and hurt moon princess.

"What the - " was all he got out before his throat felt constricted. He felt as if a clamp had been placed around his vocal cords preventing speech but not breath. It was odd. He could open his mouth any time he wanted to but it was like someone temporarily stole his voice. _Great now I know how the little mermaid felt!_ He thought upset. But he became baffled if anything by Rei's words. He wasn't even bothering to notice her nudity, more or less concerned with what the hell was going on and what had just come from her mouth.

"Let me ask you something Usagi?" Rei began. He was stunned as it seemed almost as if Rei was actually 'evil'. _No it can't be…Rei's to mentally strong for that_. "What makes you so special?" she asked her. "I kick evil's ass better than half the senshi. Hell for a while Luna thought **I** should have been named leader of the senshi! But what did I hear at nearly every battle…Sailor Moon."

Usagi pursed her lips, "But I keep my mouth shut I keep doing my job save people, prevent evil asses from taking over but who gets thanked…? Sailor Moon. Our glorious moon princess." There was a distain in her voice that cut into Usagi, "Rei – chan that's not - " but Emerald as Rei curt her off, "Save the corny speech of how sorry you are for another time. I'm done with hearing them."

Usagi turned her head away, Emerald as Rei smiled before continuing, "There was a reason why Luna training you to be more like me. We both know I'm better, smarter, faster and a more capable senshi than you are." Then her voice turned twisted. "But how does fate treat me?" she asked. "Lousy. You get the hot boyfriend – MY hot boyfriend! The title of the crown princess, you even get a loving, caring family - what do I get?! A dead mother and an absentee father? I work harder than you!" Emerald as Rei shouted at the end.

She dug deep down into Rei's memories to grasp anything and everything to be used against Usagi and Rei herself at a later date. She twisted the emotional knife deeply into the formerly kind hearted senshi of love and justice. Emerald saw the effects it had on her and decided to go in for the kill. Usagi's Achilles heel…Mamoru…her love… "Now I have my boyfriend back where he belongs…"

She caressed a stunned Mamoru's chest, "Right here with me in bed…or between my - " Mamoru once again couldn't protest due to the strain on his vocal cords. _Shit this is really fucking irritating. How'd the little mermaid communicate?_ But Usagi cutting her off silenced his thoughts, "Enough!" her eyes turned to him, begging him to deny it. He went to get out of the bed but found himself somehow bound. He turned to Rei wondering if she used her scrolls on him to hold him in place. She's done it to the enemies before.

But he just kept opening and closing his mouth like a goldfish, which didn't do any good to him as Rei said, "See he doesn't even deny it." Emerald as Rei said. "So if you wouldn't mind he and I have some catching up to do…a few month's worth to be exact." The only thing he was able to do was throw Rei to the side. The action proved to be enough to break Emerald's focus on holding him in place as he was finally able to move from the bed as Usagi began walking out, having taken his silence as confirmation.

Mamoru threw Rei off none to lightly either, her form nearly falling from the bed in his hast to do so while trying to go after Usagi. His vocals only able to call out to her when Emerald removed her dark magic's to do so after Usagi had left the room. He'd been so stupidly stunned by Rei's little speech that he hadn't moved prior to now. Now that he'd come out of his stupor he'd lost her. Usagi was gone by the time he made it to the door way. So he took his anger out on the next best thing…Rei.

"What the FUCK?!" he bellowed. Still naked and uncaring he kicked a nearby garbage can into a wall. Its contents exploding as he headed towards Rei. She internally had never seen him so pissed before, not even when confronted with a youma. "Why? Why did you do that?" he demanded of her. Grabbing her nude form and slamming her none to gently into the wall in anger. Emerald not having expected that gasped for breath.

"I…" She tried, "Can't you see how - " he cut her off shoving her away from him as if she were a viral agent. "Get out and NEVER return here again." he told her coldly. He fell to the floor breaking down. Rei looked at him from within, "Why was I never enough?" Emerald voiced it for her. "It was always Usako…I fell for her long ago…" He began. His feelings for the blonde odango obvious now to Rei whom looked on more bitterly and more sad than before from within her inner cell.

Rei cried within, "Then why did you date me?" angling to break the fire senshi down more she voiced that question to, "I needed a reason to be around her. I gomen…I only hung out with you like that to see her more. To be around her…to see her face light up. She gave more meaning to my drab little existence. I had nothing but my little mundane life then she popped up and everything light up."

His voice became detached, "I was so afraid of my feelings for her back then. They seemed too intense and mature for her. I didn't want to scare her off. Nothing like having the girl you've been crushing on and having intense feelings for run for the hills because what you feel is so intense it scares even yourself at times." And in truth it did scare Mamoru. His body and heart reacted faster than his brain did and felt the need to be closer.

But his mind knew she wouldn't understand just yet the bond he felt already. The pull to her, as if she were a magnet for him. Being around her was like a drug. And hanging out with Rei at the time was in a sense his needle. She was a way for him to carefully place himself in Usagi's life without her suspecting till he thought she would be ready for dating. Internally he knew it would be wrong to use the miko as such but his need for Usagi out-weighted that debate.

He felt bad now. Maybe if he had just been truthful, if he hadn't in a sense used the miko this all wouldn't be happening. Rei had obviously taken things to a whole new level. He gave her reason to love by simply being there and in all honesty he never returned hardly anything more than friendship feelings. Now his past actions had come back to bit him in the ass. He didn't want to admit back then to his reasons for hanging out with Rei.

He didn't want to admit that Usagi was the one for him because it would mean he'd fallen in love. A loner, a brooding loner fell in love with a cheerful, fun loving, brighten your world woman and he was to afraid to voice anything out loud. How sad he was. "Poking fun of her was my only means that I knew of…though if I knew then what I know know…" He bit out, "And now…I just lost her for good." He cried. He broken down. Emerald as Rei bent down to cover her form as Rei cried internally.

"I never had a chance…" Rei broke internally, crying as she finally realized it would never have happened. Usagi and Mamoru had a connection long before she and Mamoru ever even met. She was the one who pushed things. Had she looked deeper into it she would have seen that. But her pride, wants and desires made her mind to weak to see or accept the truth. "Please leave me Rei – chan. Never come back. I'll still be here to protect the senshi as Tuxedo Mask but otherwise we are no longer friends."

"There's not a chance in hell of getting that back." Rei's anger deflated as he stood up and went to go get a pair of pants on. Picking up her clothes he tossed them at her, "You're a despicable person for this." His words cut deep into her soul. "You almost gave Queen Beryl a run for her money on snatching me. I hope karma bits you in the ass." Emerald was internally laughing at Rei's expression at Mamoru's words. So Rei began to mutter something under her breath. The first verse began again. "Please god of war hear my plea…"

Emerald rose a brow, "Your guardian has forsaken you. Give it up." Rei kept her plea though, "I know I don't have the right to ask for anything especially after how I've disgraced the senshi and my own guardian, but just this once give me the power needed to get this bitch out so I can fix this mess. Take my power from me afterwards I don't care…just PLEASE! I beg of you!" she cried out.

For a few minutes even Emerald waited for something to happen, but when nothing came within the few minutes she relaxed again, "See nothing…" she stated to Rei smugly as the fire senshi crumbled. Seconds later though a third voice came in. One that Rei hadn't heard since her previous senshi days on the moon. "If you fix this mess and redress the balance you will be granted your senshi powers back regardless. Failure will result in you losing your senshi powers for good. You will not disgrace me any further."

Emerald was astonished, "No…" she looked to Rei as she for the first time smiled, "Agreed." It was Emerald's bellowed scream even in reality that Mamoru watched Rei's still nude form clouded over in darkness as another woman, older, seemed to be ejected from her body. "Senshi with youma filling?" He questioned not having seen it before. Rei's previous actions making sense now. Grabbing a shirt of his he tossed it to her as he then grabbed a fully dressed Emerald and hauled her up.

"Who - " he got out but Rei cut him off any further, "Questions later, tie her up, I'll bind them with magic to prevent her from shimmering out. While you tie her up I'll call the senshi over here. NOW!" she demanded. _Time to clean this mess up before the next meeting…_she thought as Mamoru bound Emerald. Rei put an enchantment on the binds as Mamoru bound her to prevent the woman's escape.

Emerald had not expected the sudden departure from Rei's body or for the senshi's guardian to take pity on her. Now drained of energy from being expelled from her body she gasped for breath. Rei hit the 'all' button to contact al of the senshi, "Senshi come over to Mamoru – san's we have a situation here that requires immediate attention." Rei spoke with serious authority in her tone.

It worried the senshi on the other ends so without further thought they dropped what each were doing and headed out. "So the vocal thing?" Mamoru asked touching his throat, "Her doing." Rei answered, "The drink?" he asked. "Hers. She wanted it to seem as if I had drugged you." He nodded seeing where it was all going, "What she said?" he asked. Wondering if it had been Emerald's words of lies or Rei's truth. "That was the truth to an extent." She admitted.

"She was using my feelings to fuel the truth in her words. Honestly I had no idea how much anger was in me about it all until she went into them thanks to Wiseman – whole plan going on by the way - " Mamoru rose a brow to it, "And used it against me." she looked to Mamoru and felt horribly ashamed. She'd hurt him more skill fully than any youma could. "What's the use of having enemies on the front line if the ones in your back yard are even worse…?" she muttered to herself.

Mamoru looked to her but didn't comment, "I'm…gomen…I am a horrible friend to both of you but please allow me to aid you until my guardian of Mars takes my powers from me. If I fail he will." At his look she explained, "It was the only way I could get the bitch here out of my head." She bit her lip, "If I don't fix this mess I loose my powers." He nodded in understanding as she bowed her head.

"I am truly sorry for this. I was so unbelievably convinced she stole you from me…so convinced some part of you wanted me and that you were just tied down from some 'destiny' from a thousand years ago to be with her that I left that weakness of mine vulnerable to the enemy. I didn't want to admit to it." She said in regret. "I let everyone down with it but mostly I let you and Usagi – chan down. "We may not get along but that betrayed look on her face will haunt me for the rest of my days." Rei said.

She regretted her weakness and suddenly felt horrendous for her treatment of Yurrichio, "Usagi – chan was always there for me and all I could do was snap and snip in my own anger and jealousy…and our enemy exploited it…took advantage…and I let it by NOT dealing with it to begin with." She looked to Mamoru, "I'll make this right again." he looked down to her. A melancholy look as his door bell rang. "It's the girls." Rei stated.

He went to answer without thought. To much having happened for him to care much about appearances…he should have. "Where's the fire?" Makoto asked coming in without thought to anything else. Mamoru still very emotionally distressed didn't at first see Makoto's eyes as they turned murderous. The scene without Emerald there looked to be very obvious. Mamoru and Rei in what appeared to be a torrid night together. In Usagi's defense even if she wasn't there Makoto took a stunned Mamoru into a chock hold.

"Do we need to handle something in house?" She demanded as Minako got her attention on the strange woman in the apartment getting her to loose her hold on Mamoru just enough for him to break the hold. "Whose the tied up woman?" Minako asked. "She took control of my body and used my weakness to end Usagi – chan and Mamoru – san's relationship." Rei's short version left many questions.

She then provided more details, explaining everything since Wiseman's invasion of her dream to Emerald getting kicked out to their plan for the senshi, "Son of a bitch!" Makoto put a hole in one of Mamoru's walls. It earned her a frown from him before ignoring it. Luna and Artemis arrived moments later and got a small run down of the current events as they hadn't been able to respond to the distress call as fast. Rei went up to Emerald.

"What do you get out of this?" Rei asked, "Pleasure…" everyone scrunched their faces up, "In watching you all suffer as my prince Diamond rises to power." Raising a brow Rei said, "Your prince…? The same one that 'desires' our moon princess for himself?" Emerald blanched obviously having no knowledge of her prince's wants towards the young moon princess, "Liar." She hissed.

"Why do you think that Wiseman wanted you to break Usako and myself up?" Mamoru asked, "Like I'll tell you!" She shouted, refusing to believe in their words, "I'm asking cause if you care for him as I care for my Usako then why break us up when it may grant him her in the end?" Mamoru hated the thought of Usagi and Diamond together but used its possibility to get the intel they needed.

"Why do so?" Minako asked. Emerald rolled her eyes, "Power what else? In the end we want what you all have for our people. Wiseman didn't want to wait any longer and soon we will take this planet for ourselves." Makoto perked up, "What's with the chatty cathy moment?" Minako looked to her, "Nani?" Makoto defended but Emerald merely smiled. As far as she saw it she was still in the win.

"Because when Wiseman comes for me or Diamond does, he or they will kill you all. If I were you I'd make peace with one another." She smirked trying to get out of her bonds. Makoto stopped her, "Their not coming but you however are going to be coming with us." Emerald looked to her in shock and confusion, "Excuse me? I'm NOT helping you!" she sounded appalled by it.

"It's either you come with us to the meeting and tell the truth about what went down here today or not and watch as Diamond takes and does whatever he can or wants to, to our princess. Cause you for sure after that will be out of the picture. He'd never even blink in your direction again after he has our princess." Rei stated. "You'll be nothing to him." Minako added. "Let's put it simple, you help yourself by helping us." Makoto chimed in.

Emerald looked around in disbelief at her situation. She then asked herself…_where is Wiseman? He should have at least contacted me for a status update…right? Or Diamond? _She called out to both…nothing. Then just to Diamond…nothing again. Mentally calling out once more to Wiseman only to get the response. _Is the task completed for the rest of the senshi?_ She told him the truth_…I was ejected from Mars body._

Her admittance made Wiseman sigh_…you truly are a useless member of the family…at least now Diamond has the princess's powers at his beck and call. You have out worn your usefulness as a member of our clan. No wonder why Diamond desires the innocent moon princess over you, you pathetic excuse for a black moon clan member! Do yourself and us a favor and use a modicum of humility and end your own life for your failure._

His voice went silent after that. Realizing she was just abandon by her own people no less she made one last call out for Diamond. His mental barriers were now in the way. When she got nothing from it she took a peak inside to try and knock him mentally into listening to her. Get him to come and rescue her as she was to drained to do so herself. Getting inside she looked through the different doors that he had within his mind.

She wanted to confirm the senshi's words of his so called betrayal of her heart. She got more than she bargained for when she saw Diamonds desires physical and emotional. She felt betrayed at the sight. In one light she saw what he must have wanted deep down inside…a family life with the moon princess. He imagined having children with her. She could see an imaginary little boy, roughly eight or nine looking every bit like diamond with Usagi's hair and a little girl looking every bit her mother with Diamond's hair color.

She watched in his mind while they played before going to bed as he took the moon princess to bed and made sweet love to her before a few devious ideas came to play. She gasped in anger and rage as that woman being love to was supposed to be her. Though she could do without the kids in the mix. "It can't be true…" she whispered in anger. She never saw Diamond look so happy or rather pleasure filled as he did in his mind frame of making love – if you could call the rough sex that she was now seeing that - to the blonde moon princess.

He would make endless love to her before ruling with her and teaching his son the ways of the dark moon and cherishing his daughter like a treasured angel…just like her mother. Emerald HATED it with a passion yet felt envious that Diamond wanted this with the moon princess and NOT with her. It was the sight of Diamond mounting the princess for another round that she was finally able to look away.

However her mental powers to stay in there only lasted for so long. She was promptly kicked out and back into reality. The kick out however as it was a mental force field slammed her into Mamoru's wall. "I didn't do that!" Ami said backing away as she had begun to examine the seemingly comatose Emerald. Pulling her head up she looked into Mamoru's eyes and found that she and he had mutual needs.

"How can I help?" she asked. A determination in her eyes that told them that she believed them and now wanted to help. "Not that were complaining but why the sudden change in heart?" Makoto asked. Minako looked at her with wide eyes before hitting the amazon in the back of the head, "Shut up." She said in a 'what the hell' voice. Makoto rubbed her head, "We don't need someone whose just using this as an excuse to get freed." She explained.

"Diamond wants your moon princess Usagi. I saw it. I saw his fantasies of her…of them together…" she looked to Mamoru, "Intimately…" his eyes hardened. "I even saw something I never knew he wanted…a family with her…" she looked shock and confused. "It won't happen, we won't let it. The only person she's having a family with is **me**." Mamoru stated firmly, possessively. She only looked to him, wishing Diamond would only want to be with her and would look at her with those same possessive eyes.

"First things first the meeting we'll be going to, you're going to tell them the truth especially about Wiseman's plans and what he had you do in my body…I still feel violated." Rei said in distaste only Emerald smiled, "You're telling me you DIDN'T like the feel of Mamoru beside you in bed, nor his arm around you?" Rei smoldered, "It wasn't real…never was." her cold words told Emerald how real she had wanted it to be.

"Listen I'll deal with the fall out on things but Mamoru – san and Usagi – chan…" she looked up to him, "Like you and Diamond their perfect for one another. No matter the lifetime there in their souls are to interconnected together to let the other go." Rei knew the truth of them now, she had just denied it to herself beforehand. "I'll help in that department but we honestly do have a clan that just wants to exist on earth. We were banished from the 'other' earth for not conforming." She stated bitterly.

"What other earth?" Ami asked, "I don't see how it'll hurt, the future world of this earth. The Queen there, Neo Queen Serenity banished us for not conforming so we used a portal to get back into this world where she wasn't Queen just yet." Ami looked at Emerald, "And this Queen is our moon princess." Emerald nodded her head in confirmation, "But things are changing in the tides. It's why Wiseman wanted to up the plans." She stated.

"What do you mean?" Rei asked, "The Queen in this time is far colder and more susceptible to being evil it's why the alliance was made now. So she could give us the power now while she was vulnerable." They looked to the felines in the room. Luna lowered her head in anguish as Artemis sighed, "The training that was taken to far was used against her." He sighed, "Talking cats?" Emerald asked, "Long story." Mamoru rolled his eyes.

"So if we give you all space needed here for your clan, how many people is that? And what do you want here on earth?" Ami asked. "To live. It was Wiseman who got us to want to steal to get what we needed. Prince Diamond follows his every word. Except for when it came to the conforming. Diamond was willing but Wiseman said it would be heresy for him to agree to such a thing. Diamond listened. Therefore we listened." Emerald's words made sense.

"So at the meeting you'll just tell everyone the truth and we can still work on your alliance without anyone getting hurt. We don't mind you living here but when people start to get hurt or die from misuse of powers then we have no choice but to protect this planet from all threats." Makoto stated, "Whether it be foreign…or domestic we protect everyone here." Emerald nodded understanding that they were only reacting to the natural order of things.

"Since what you say about Diamond is true then we must act fast. I do want him for myself but he will see my actions with you as traitorous. Please help me to keep him to myself." She asked of them. "Sure. We'll make sure you're given ample time together so you can talk to him." Minako said in agreement. "Rei – chan are you good?" Ami asked pointing to her own head, "Yeah I had a lovely little trip with Emerald but I'm fine now."

Rei had finally resolved a few issues but the truth still remained that she desired Mamoru, that would not be going away any time soon but at least here and now she could do the right thing to put karma back in the proper balance. If she could make things right she may lose his trust and support but at least he'd be happy with the one he loved the most. Then maybe she could finally move on…if Yuurichio wanted to that is.

After things got settled and drugs now completely out of Mamoru's system the group now with Emerald's help as an 'insider' formulated a plan of attack to get Emerald to Diamond as Mamoru would get to Usagi…after the truth came out that is. "What do we do about the Wiseman? I doubt he'll remain quiet." Minako asked the group, "He's not like any adversary you've ever had before." Emerald chimed in.

Sitting comfortably on Mamoru's couch with a strong drink in her hands that she helped herself to from Mamoru's small liquor cabinet she made the appearance to be nonchalant whereas as internally she was using the alcohol to wipe the memories she now had of Diamonds fantasies, "How so?" Rei asked as Emerald popped her feet onto Mamoru's couch, he frowned at that, "His abilities go beyond the mind."

Seeing their expressions she explained further, "He has the ability with his hands to reach out great, near impossible distances to strangle people. His eyes to have powers. They have the ability to control people. Anyone he sees fit. He only seems unable to control any black moon clan member." She replied taking another elongated sip trying in vain to get the images purged from her memory.

"Okay so Minako – chan can use her 'Love Me Chain' to temporarily lock him in place just don't at him in the eyes." Minako looked to Mamoru, "Right cause that's exactly what I was going to do." Her sarcastic mock wasn't lost on him. He rose a brow at her, "Hey you brought it on yourself. Just because we have a reason why…" she indicated to Emerald who raised her glass in mock appeal, "Doesn't mean you're off the hook." She finished.

He sighed, "Hai, alright." He pinched the bridge of his nose, "Rei – chan at that point do you think you could keep him in one place with your fire?" He suggested. "I can try. Hopefully the flames will be to much for his 'stretchy' hands to deal with." Rei commented, "What about Diamond and his second? I doubt they will be willing to do nothing while all of this goes down." Makoto asked.

"I can deal with Diamond but I'm sure you can deal with Saphir." Emerald said. Makoto nodded, "He is kinda cutie…for a bad guy…depending on how his view point is." "And Mamoru – san will have Usagi – chan occupied. He can get back the old Usagi – chan and we can get on about our daily lives." Minako said, "I just hope there's no one else to get in our way…" Ami stated with affirmation.

Makoto pointedly looked at Emerald, "Yeah to prevent us from the matter at hand. How long do we have?" Mamoru looked at the clock on his wall, "Only a few hours." He sighed. He had wanted to search for his Usagi faster but knowing he had no idea where she was and as Emerald had been and still was 'disavowed' he had no choice but to wait. If she returned with him or returned period they'd be killed on site. Diamond wouldn't even let Usagi know of his demise, might even say he ran away.

With a comforting hand on his shoulder he looked down at Minako, "She'll be yours again…I can still see the strings of destiny…their clear as day…she still loves you…it's just buried under pain and anger. When the truth comes out she'll know it…you're the only one who can get through to her." He nodded at her helpful words. So much was riding on him yet at the same time he couldn't wait to get the chance to get her back.

"I just want her back…" he stammered, wanting to feel her in his arms again. "I had a dream more like a nightmare last night. I lost her to Diamond…I was captured…tortured physically but the worst part of it was I was forced to watch as Diamond made Usako his…over and **over** again..." Minako slapped his arm, "That's not gonna happen. They only one who will be doing anything like that with our princess is you." He nodded, "Let's just go now we can scout ahead for anything out of the usual." The girls agreed.


	10. mamoru's proposal & emerald's aid

**p****uffgirl1952**: like you wouldn't believe!

**Dymond313**: lessons have been learned and things are now being noticed and seen through a different perspective.

**LoveInTheBattleField**: will do.

**Em**: I kinda wanted to give Emerald some credibility since she I believe really did love diamond. She was just acting out via the darkness within and letting her jealousy consume her. And rei's groveling is coming up.

**Guest (1)**: yup.

**Warriorqueen**: the ass kicking isn't coming for a while.

**silverfaerie91**: there's a little steam in here…I guess…maybe more fluffy but still. It's a tease of what's to come. As for the one shots the future ones would be something to work on. Not to many of those around.

**minniemousechick**: no sex in this one…sorry.

**Lunanekoanime**: will work on the steamy one shots at some point this week. I'm thinking on how to do the future one and maybe even a evil Endymion one.

**Silverfaerie**: rei's not rid of her jealousy per say she's just more along the lines of realizing things and seeing it now as the fantasy that was never going to happen. She's just coming into realizations and sees where she messed up…royally!

**scarlettwoman91**: there will be a rescue of sorts…but not now.

**Dragonlady**: thank you! Will do.

**Ladyoflondon**: I was thinking already on how to do a one shot today on evil Endymion with usagi. something I hope you guys will like once I get it online.

**Mizzanonkitty**: yes she has.

**Eternalkitty**: the sweet loving self will take time.

**shinyluna99**: just wait for it.

**Yamifangirl**: goodie.

**Princessofelves**: I will start on the steamy one shots this week.

**partyangel91**: there's some fluff in this chapter but when the steam comes it'll hit the fan…kinda literally. lol

**temptressqueen**: the steam will come but mamo and usa do need some uninterrupted time together to have that happen.

**exeterchick92**: I thank you so much!

**queenofelves93**: fluff right now steam later.

**Animefangirl**: is now soon enough! lol

Wow awesome! 23 reviews! Let's see where this one gets us. I will be starting the writing on the 'drabbles' soon enough. Most if not all will be as smut filled as will allow. I already have 2 requests that I will start to work on. If there are any others for usa/mamo pairing, even if you were thinking on a jealousy combo 'usa/mamo/seiya', 'usa/mamo/diamond', 'usa/mamo/motoki' as we all know he was usa's first crush… let me know and if you want give me small details that you'd like to see in there.

Btw, till 'shaydoe' return's these chapters will be unbeta'ed so any errors you see…ignore them. gomen…

Ice Queen ch.10

After having scouted out the area beforehand the senshi formulated a circle of protection around Emerald to keep her hidden till the time was right. It was also so that if she decided to run since her shimmer powers were being blocked by Mars's scroll reading done earlier, that Jupiter could and would stop her. A few shimmers later and Diamond, Wiseman, Saphir and Usagi appeared, though she ended up with Diamond as he carried her through his transportation shimmer.

She face was a mask of cold indifference, "So…" she looked him up and down, "You still decided to show your face? You've got a lot of nerve I'll give you that." she could help but snap a little. Her stance defensive and though she tried to act like she didn't care her tone and words were anything but. It hit Tux hard as she didn't even shift away from Diamond at all. It seemed he kept going backwards instead of forward.

The remark was clearly aimed at Tux, "Yeah about that…" he began, "Don't bother, I refuse to listen to any lies you may have for me so save it." she cut him off before he could try, "Then don't listen to me…listen to her." He said pointing back at the senshi, "To Sailor Mars?" Usagi asked in shock. "No." Emerald was then shown as Mars and Jupiter separated and let her be seen, "Listen to me." She then stood out from the group.

"Wiseman had me go into Rei's body." Usagi shot Wiseman a look, "All of Rei's actions that day were me. All of what she said…" Emerald pointed to Rei, "Was from me…" Usagi narrowed her eyes at Wiseman as he in anger attacked Emerald with the senshi. But due to the senshi being there they defended his attack with their powers. As they fought Emerald screamed out about Wiseman's plans over the sounds of the fight so Usagi could still hear the truth.

Usagi looked to Wiseman as he went to power up for another attack, "Why?" she demanded, "Don't listen to her. She's a traitor! She wants your place as Queen of earth! She'll say anything to save herself!" he yelled, "A traitor?" Usagi questioned as she looked from him to Emerald, "Hai, she is jealous of you and your relationship with Diamond." He spoke once again. Before Usagi could retort to her and Diamonds 'relationship' since that was not real and just for an agreement Emerald spoke up.

"While I am upset at Diamonds choices…." She looked to Diamonds upset face, "I'm **not** jealous. I just wish to be by his side. As I always have been. I am loyal to him but NOT to Wiseman." She looked to Wiseman, "Wiseman doesn't want your senshi to be an issue and wanted - " she stopped momentarily as Wiseman let out another attack, "STOP!" Usagi ordered with authority. But it was to late. The attack lead to the senshi into defense.

Emerald still having had her force field in effect was able to block the rest of the attack. Only 60% of it was countered by the senshi's attacks. But she was still very weak. "He wanted to ensure your future with Diamond! He wants - " Wiseman let out another yell and gave a full blast that Usagi used her power to deflect. He was slightly stunned, "I want to hear her talk!" She barked. He growled, "I don't want your ears tainted by her lies." Usagi gave him a strong look of contempt, "That's MY choice...not yours." She retorted.

"I went into Mars's body and took over. Everything you saw her do, the things you heard were geared to get you to give up on any chances with Mamoru." Usagi nodded as she looked to Diamond in distrust, "I had no idea." He feigned innocence. "It's true he didn't…at least not to my knowledge…" Emerald looked to him. Usagi looked from Mars to Tux, "So nothing happened?" She demanded from Emerald as she began to walk forward to Tux herself.

"No and it wasn't for lack of trying either." She snapped. A little pissed that her seduction techniques only had him running for the hills but at the same time had her a little happy that there was such love from him to her. She wanted that between her and Diamond. "While I was in Mars's body he rejected me without thought." Usagi seemed to lighten up a bit. "The only true betrayal here for this was from Wiseman to you." Emerald finished. Usagi looked back to see Wiseman powering up, "TRAITOR!" he yelled.

He blasted through Jupiter and Venus to get to her as they bodily blocked her from the attack, "Arigato…" Emerald said, knowing that her force field right now was getting very weak. The constant attacks from someone so much more powerful than her were weakening her defense system. Even with the senshi deflecting some of them. "DIE!" He blasted her again. This time a chain reaction happened. Tired of the constant targeting Venus enacted the plan.

She used her 'love me chain' to wrangle in Wiseman after he used his power before he could power up again while Mars controlled her 'fire ignite' power up to surround him. A very hard thing to do if one was not trained properly with their power. At this point in the game Saphir stood by the sidelines watching the drama unfold. Knowing that Venus and Mars had the Wiseman for the time being Jupiter went to Saphir to talk to him.

Jumping in front of him she said, "Moshi!" as a way of saying 'there is no escape', "I'm not here to fight." He stated ready to fight if needed but otherwise wouldn't be. She slumped in shock before scratching her head, "Okay I'm confused then why are you here?" she asked. "Moral support…for my brother." She sighed, "Listen at the end of the days we ARE the good guys. We fight to protect this world on a daily basis." She explained.

He looked weary at her, "I fight for my family….I could care less about the others." He told her, "Protecting others and our families kinda comes with the job description." She joked. He frowned at her but looked thoughtfully back at the battle raging on. He then looked to Diamond who seemed to be in a conversation with Emerald. Or rather being talked to death by her. She did have a way of annoying just by speaking.

For Emerald she'd taken her chance once seeing it and confronted Diamond. "Prince Diamond PLEASE!" she begged, grasping onto his arm as Tux took the opportunity to talk to Usagi, "My prince listen to me!" She didn't see the anger in his eyes, her own to filled with the need to have him hear her out, "I don't know where you got the need for her but - " he cut her off with a slap shocking her.

Holding her offended hand in hurt she looked to him, "If you and your petty jealousies ruin this for me - " she cut him off this time, "We can still live in peace here! It will be with me by your side." She pleaded. While Emerald gave the appearance of 'bitch' to the general populace of where they came from she really was in the end a woman just in love with her prince. It was quite romantic from one person's perspective.

He laughed at her, amusement in his eyes. It hurt her heart. "Take you as my queen?" He asked in mock, "You are a pathetic excuse for a woman." She gasped in pain at his words. He looked towards Usagi whom herself was in a deep conversation with Tux, "She's a true beauty…so radiant…incomparable…she is beloved by all even when she is cold and unfeeling. She's the type of woman that is so goddess like, women want to be her and men want to be with her." He then smirked, "And only **I** will have her."

Looking back to Emerald he said to her, "You Emerald are beneath me." she shattered. Her heart in thousands of little pieces on the ground that Diamond with every step away stepped on further crushing her. "Then why did you act as you did around me?" She managed to croak out. He looked over his shoulder at her, "You were there." Her eyes moistened up with tears as he left her broken. No one couldn't have destroyed her any more skillfully.

With her heart now tattered on the ground she found herself with no place left to go besides back with the senshi. "I can't believe this…" she muttered. Her feelings for him had not even come close to being reciprocated. She took a look at Venus whom she knew was the goddess of love. It was the short look of sorrow that crossed her face to the dark moon alum that had Emerald having no other option but to seek asylum with them.

Meanwhile Tuxedo mask had Usagi stopped in her tracks, "Usako listen to me." He implored, "So Emerald was right?" she asked. "Hai, about everything." She took a moment to ponder than and let it sink in as he came forward. Grabbing onto her arms he said, "Usako I love you more than anything on earth…more than my own life. I'd die for…I have died for you…" his hands went to her face, cupping her cheeks, angling her head to see him. She relished unknowingly in his touch against her skin, "I would do anything for you…"

She finally looked around her even with his hands on her face. "I…" she thought peace would come from this, not MORE lies and deceit, "I honestly want to let go Tuxedo Mask…to be with you…to have you hold me and…" the look in her eyes spoke the truth of more she wanted but couldn't voice at the moment. It was to personal, between them, "Thing is if I do, if I let go, I feel all that pain again…everything…turning it off and keeping it off is the only way to avoid it." She admitted.

She was to afraid to let the bad in with the good. Luna's training and harsh words now had her afraid to want to feel again. She didn't want to go through the pain of her training through her, the pain of Luna's words. She took everything to heart and now the real, true blue Usagi they all knew was to afraid to face the fears of Luna's rejection. Of her harsh words, of dealing with people telling her how lousy she was.

His gloved hands pulled her sorrow face closer to his, letting his forehead rest against hers, "The bad memories are only part of it. It's not all of it. Trust me I do understand." She looked into his dark blue eyes. For a brief moment he saw his Usako. Before anything else could be said he leaned in and gave her a tender, heart melting kiss. She felt his love for her through it and wanted to bask. Not liking this the dark prince hastily grabbed her arm, breaking the hold Tux had on her face with ease.

"My princess let us return and get away from this hostility." Diamonds words with that he took her back into his arms ad before she could protest shimmered out of the area. "Usako!" Tux yelled. Angry at himself for not having a better hold on her. Once more Usagi had been taken from his grasp and was with the enemy. Saphir and Wiseman followed suit. Much to the senshi's thanks as Mars and Venus were both now drained of energy. "It's okay Tuxedo mask, she knows the truth now." Venus consoled Tux.

Emerald came up to them, "He never cared for me…never loved me…I was just…**there**." She sniffled in anger at him. She was heartbroken and now she was also a scorned woman, "That stupid fucking blonde - "Jupiter cut her off, "Listen dark moon whore our princess is a lot of things but their all good things. It's why we love her so much. She was ALWAYS there for all of us." The senshi there nodded their heads.

"She wrecked my home!" Emerald cried out, "No!" Venus jumped in. "He made the decision to take our princess away, to make her his…she's innocent." Emerald looked to Venus then to Tux as he spoke, "Usako is mine and I'll get her back. You can have your dark prince then for all I care." He was upset with himself for not having fought harder, "I should have done something more." He muttered. "He won't let her go without a fight unfortunately." Emerald admitted. "I think he might still fight you even if she chooses you."

"I love her I'll do whatever it takes to get her back." He sighed. The senshi detransformed back into civilians and left back for their respective houses. Emerald ended up going with Makoto to her place as the rest of the girls were still weary of trusting her. Makoto was the strongest girl or senshi to have her in custody of. Not to mention Ami had her mother to go home to and Minako still had to play Usagi at the Tsukino residence. Rei would have but the girls could sense she needed to fix things at the temple…emotionally that is.

During the time that the battle raged on between Wiseman, Mars and Venus, Mercury had plenty of time to analyze everything she could about him into her Mercury computer. That is until the 'love me chain' finally broke. The snap had ricochet and had both Mars and Mercury ducking their heads to avoid being decapitated by accident. Unfortunately it also broke Mars's concentration and forced her to let up on the fire wall she had created around him. Thankfully by the time that had happened everything had subsided.

"This has been unbelievable!" they were all emotionally, mentally and physically drained from the day's events. During that whole exchange Jupiter had been trying to reach out to the brother of Diamond. Whether or not that worked only time would truly tell. Rei currently decided to fix things that she had at the temple with Yuurichio. Seeing him sweep up she did what she did best…confront, attack.

He had all of a few seconds before hurricane Rei came up to him. It was like a near road runner episode with her form now standing in front of him and a small dust trail behind her. He wanted to rub his head in curiosity of where she had come from. "Listen just listen then I'll leave you alone I promise. I don't deserve you." If his bands hadn't hidden it she would have seen the strange way his eye brows rose to the words that were coming out of her mouth. "After everything I've said…done…"

He was stunned. Partially wondering if this was a dream world he was in, "I gomen…I was chasing a fantasy like dream when my fantasy reality was right here in front of me. I…" she then bowed on apology, "Gomen a sai." She stood back up, "I am only here to apology as I already know if I we're you I'd have washed my hands of me to. I just want you to know I regret my actions with you. I said some kami awful things and you didn't deserve any of it. You deserve someone better that says horrific things like that."

"I'm not a good person for you. You deserve a loving girlfriend. I wish I realized my feelings for you sooner." She then turned to walk off, "Wait!" he caught her hand. She turned around and finally felt the nervous butterflies in her stomach from him. "Hai?" She asked. "I…ah…it's a good thing I'm not you." He said. Before the words and the double potential cruel meaning could make her any sadder he kissed her. She was to stunned to protest not that she wanted to now. She was happy that she finally saw the truth.

Cupping his face she kissed him back for a few moments before he broke it, "Cause since I've started here, since I've met you I've wanted something between us to happen. I think I fell for you the moment I saw you." He admitted to her, indicating between them both. "Hai, me to, I would like that." She knew it would take time to get over her thing for Mamoru but with Yuurichio helping her she knew she could and balance herself out.

She would fix this mess with Usagi and Mamoru and move on with her life. She vowed to fix it and to be a better senshi for it. To not let any future enemies gain the upper hand by finding such weaknesses again. Instead she would get rid of the weaknesses. "Kami I can't believe I've wasted so much time and energy…" She stated in mild shock, "Going after a man that never wanted me to begin with and hating a friend that has been nothing but kind to me because of her relationship with him." she looked up to him.

She was feeling truly horrified by her actions and wished that she hadn't met Mamoru till AFTER he and Usagi were together. She could have begun things with Yuurichio faster and not have caused him any pain or heart break over her callus treatment of him, "I truly don't deserve you but I'll spend all of our time together making this up to you." He smiled, "Rei – chan let's just worry about being with one another. No more of anything to get between us." She smiled feeling for the first time content and happy.

Diamond was upset, his brother was now starting to display doubt towards him and their mission, Emerald had let her feelings for him, to which he hadn't realized had progressed so far, interfere with their objectives and was now oddly enough being sheltered by the sailor senshi they had vowed to either get on their side or destroy. As for Usagi… he was watching his blonde goddess sleep fitfully as she now had her own doubts. Something he personally blamed the earth prince for while Emerald had distracted him.

In his mind's eye he couldn't even fathom having anyone else by his side besides Usagi, Emerald somehow gotten it into her head that they would be together and now was on the side of the enemy. It was Wiseman coming up behind him that took him from his confused thoughts. He was grateful, he needed a reprieve and it seemed that the source of his problems, the ones laying before him could be solved in only one tried and true fashion, "The time table of Endymion's demise must be moved up."

Wiseman nodded in agreement, "Hai, agreed. But what about her?" he asked indicating to Usagi's still sleeping form. After becoming emotionally drained she decided to take a nap…or rather Diamond induced her into one. After he suggested it she initially rebuffed the idea so he used a little dark magic to persuade her. She had gone to sleep soon afterwards without much fight. Now he watched her sleep.

Now in a fitful sleep he watched over her. His eyes tracing over her soft features. Diamond sighed, "He's getting to close to her…again…" he narrowed his eyes, "I need him dead and fast." Diamond's words were agitated. "And don't send a youma, I need - no I WANT proof of his demise. "Wiseman nodded once more in agreement. "Send Saphir to do it. I'm beginning to sense his doubt over our mission as of late. Let this be his proof to me that he is true to our goals." Diamond ordered.

Wiseman looked to the prince as he noticed the prince seeing the same things as well. He need not let the prince know now. "I understand. What should we tell the princess? Like it or not anything that happens to the prince of earth will put a spot light on us. We can't afford mistakes when it comes to his death." The Wiseman advised. Diamond looked to her fondly, "Make it look like an accident…for her sake. Having him commit 'suicide', dying during a supposed 'truce' from a youma would raise to many questions."

Diamond then walked away from Usagi's unconfirmed room with the Wiseman in tow. "Also let Saphir know to make sure that when Endymion does die that he feels the pain of knowing he was no better than myself. King Endymion saw himself as better…I want him taken down a notch in his final moments. Maybe even show him a fabricated image of the new dark queen and myself together." Diamond turned around letting the unspoken words speak for themselves. "Hai, my prince I will." Wiseman said.

Dismissing himself he left off as Diamond continued on down the hallway. "Your demise is soon earth prince. Then I will reign on your earth as King with your former moon princess by MY side in the throne room…and in my bedroom." Diamonds eerie words rumbled like a wave of dark energy throughout the corridor as Wiseman found Saphir. Lost in his own conflicting thoughts the younger brother hadn't felt the advisors presence till to late.

"Prince Diamond has an assignment for you." Saphir turned around, "Hai?" he asked. "Kill the earth prince and make it look like an accident. Oh and bring back proof of his demise. He feels the earth prince may still have an influence over the moon princess. Also as a last request from your brother…" Saphir looked to him, "Make him suffer for his pretentious thoughts regarding his prestige." Saphir nodded and shimmered out.

It was near midnight when Saphir went to Mamoru's residence. He shimmered in and saw the man in a fitful sleep himself. He was unconsciously mirroring his beloved's state of unease as Saphir took a moment to look at the man. He was still contemplating on how to kill the man and make it look like an accident. The easy thing would be to strangle him, blast him unguarded, use any number of his dark moon powers to kill him…but no it had to be a human like accident. He was frustrated with it.

Shimmering into the kitchen next in the darkness he walked forward hitting the counter in the process. He winced but didn't think the earth prince would hear his muffled 'ouch' at the simple but painful contact. Mamoru woke up from his restless state at the sound and the contact. Getting up 'assassin quiet', he grabbed a baseball bat that had never once been used for baseball and went in search of the noise.

Turning the stove on, Saphir didn't hear Mamoru enter the room behind him. Hoping the gas smell would suffocate the prince and allow him to die in his sleep. It wasn't till the last second that Saphir heard something behind him. Before he could turn around Mamoru hit him in the back of the head with the bat. Flicking the light on afterwards Mamoru was greeted by Saphir rubbing his now sore head. "Sappir?!" he muttered in shock but didn't lower his weapon. "Hai, Mamoru." he rubbed his head in irritation.

"Why are you here?" Mamoru demanded. Saphir uncaring at this point and only wanting to get rid of the headache he was gaining stated, "Nothing to worry over. It'll be over soon." Mamoru knew something was up. "Bull! Why were you sent here and make it fast. You woke up my sleep and I haven't been getting a whole lot. Makes me irritable and edgy." Mamoru told him. "And why at midnight?" He boomed. Before Saphir could wave his hands and sent Mamoru back into sleep the earth prince transformed.

Saphir made a sword appear just in time before the earth princes crashed into his skull. "Look it's nothing personal, it's just business." Tux caught his sword swing and made Saphir go down with it. "Still orders are orders." As he went for a slash across Tux's chest, Tux jumped back just enough but swished his own sword out enough to create a small red streak across Saphir's own chest, "What orders?" Tux demanded. "My brother feels you're getting to close to his future queen and for him that's punishable by death." He explained.

Tux saw red, "SHE'S MINE!" he growled, "Not anymore she's not. She'll be using her powers to bring our people to earth to live in communal peace." Tux suddenly stopped, "Then how about this…you and whomever wants to live in peace can agree to be cleansed by her but the rest that seek to beat her and that peace will be executed as enemies of peace and earth." Saphir listened, "And what of my brother?" he asked.

Tux rolled his eyes, "As long as he agrees to be cleansed and to stay AWAY from MY princess then I will allow him here to." it would be a hard pill for him to swallow but maybe…just maybe without his dark powers the obsess to have her, the need to have her would die out to. He HIGHLY doubted it though. This was his Usako they were talking about. The need to have his princes didn't just die out.

"I can talk to him about it, but I cannot speak for him." Tux agreed in understanding, "Not on this…has Emerald accepted?" Saphir asked, "Honestly she's got a lot on her mind right now. I think when Diamond revealed how little he cared for her things sunk in and hit home." Tux turned around, no longer viewing diamond's brother as an enemy. Saphir allowed his sword to disappear, "She feels emotionally betrayed by Diamond." Mamoru detransformed. "I think she truly loved him as I do for my Usako."

It wasn't till that had been said that he wondered how he'd take it if Usagi fell in love with another and wanted to have a family with him instead of himself. He knew then and there he'd have to leave anywhere she was the country if need be to escape the pain of the heartbreak. _I would probably bury myself in work and never return…and that's the Sunday school version…_he thought to himself. Saphir nodded, "I guess so. We always assumed she loved his power but her reaction at the meeting…spoke volumes." Both men nodded.

Silence reigned until Saphir said, "Who knew under all that make up lay a person with feelings and emotions." Both men laughed at that. "I needed that." Mamoru admitted, "I'll tell Diamond that you didn't come home tonight. That I'll need to do recon for a few days to wait for you to come home. It'll buy me some time but not a lot." Saphir warned. Mamoru took it for what it was as he sighed.

"It would seem as if we have mutual goals." Mamoru commented, "Hai, we do. I'll speak with my brother about our 'options' without exploiting this conversation." Mamoru nodded his head in thanks. Saphir shimmered out as Mamoru went back to his bed. He sighed as he looked down at a hair pin that he spotted on the floor. He picked it up and sighed. The few times Usagi had been in his room he had tried really hard to hold back from taking her in his bed.

She was just so damned tempting…alluring that sometimes his hands would get to ambitious and end up combing her hair out of the buns. She looked innocent, yet sultry when he saw her hair half down, he wanted her more. He went to bed with thoughts on the last time she had been in his room. It was a week before Luna had her leave. They had been steadily making out in the living room and somehow…he still wasn't sure how…he lead her into the bedroom.

At first she quirked her brow up and he hastily told her he'd never push her into anything she wasn't ready for. But when she pulled his hand back as he had been ready to pull them both from the room he turned back at her shy yet wanting expression. It shocked him at first until she shakily walked up to him and pulled him down for another kiss. Only this time when she initiated it, it felt different…passionate...it made him rise to the occasion.

Adjusting himself so she wouldn't feel him just yet he began combing his fingers through her hair, loving the feeling of her silky strands caressing his fingertips. Side effect was the hair pins she had in there began to fall out. Neither noticed nor cared as her hair began to fall out. He then ended the kiss and took one look at her. She gave him a sultry smile and with one look he lowered her boldly to the bed.

She wrapped her arms around his neck as he deepened the kiss pressing himself against her, making the bed depress more. She moaned. Her one hand now traveling from his neck to his back side. Gently feeling him as well, testing the new territory. When her fingers neared his butt he broke off the kiss, groaned and without further thought glided his own hand towards her bum and used the motion to caress smoothly, testing the softness and firmness of the area before hauling her leg, previously laying on the bed, over his hip.

Her skirt fell from her leg to around her waist, exposing more of her to him and granting him easier access to the smooth skin of her bum. The small scrap of fabric she had covering it didn't do much to quench the need he had for her. His hand stay at her bum for a while, loving the feel of molding her soft, firm flesh. His fingers gripping it tightly letting out a soft moan before she took him for another turn.

As his lips began a trail from her chin to her neck she maneuvered her head around his own. It was when his lips made contact with the supple skin of her collar bone after leaving a burning trail of heat that she softly stroked his earlobe before giving a nip at it. He gasped not having had that happen before as she then gave his butt a full grab. He pulled his head from her and looked into her eyes. He saw the sultry goddess of his but also saw a young girl whom he knew was feverishly hoping she hadn't done something wrong with his reaction.

In that moment he knew if they went any further he wouldn't be able to stop himself. He couldn't have her near him and NOT have her. He couldn't NOT want her. He warred with himself wondering if now was really the right time for them to take this step or if she was even ready for them to take that final step in the intimacies of a relationship. He didn't want his hormones to rule over him and to make a mistake that she would regret.

However his internal war had her now losing confidence and wondering if she had disappointed him already before even getting to far. He was more experienced than her, had had girlfriends prior to her…perhaps even gone to point of having a nice healthy sex life before they even met, it made her wonder sometimes. Maybe she fumbled to much in her movements, maybe she didn't excite him as previous girlfriends had.

To much internal debating later and he talked himself out of making love to her. Shoveling himself off of her he recalled telling her it'd be best for them to finish the movie off. That he wanted this to be special and not just some rumple in his bed. She didn't have enough courage as it was now lost along with her confidence from his musings to tell him that as long as it was with him it could have been in an alley way with garbage all around – well maybe not that but the principal remained the same, didn't matter where just with who your with.

But she lost her nerve before she got it and he kept his distance the rest of the night. She tried from that point on to get him to be more physical. Near a bed didn't work after that so she worked towards acceptable PDA that he could work with. She was ready as long as it was with him. He growled at himself now as he lay in bed. "If only I had not debated so much with myself over it at that time…things could be so different." He turned to look at the empty space next to him, "She could be here…" he shut his eyes.

"I could be holding her…feel her warmth, feel her lips on mine…" he turned back on his back, "I could be touching her soft skin…" he closed his eyes feeling a tear run down his face, "I want you back Usako…I miss you so much…" he closed his eyes feeling for another memory to sink into for sleep. Something to hold on to. Something to feel as he dealt with trying to find a peaceful sleep that night.

When Saphir returned he was now in more conflicts than before. He could now see the struggle Usagi was in when it came to his brother and wondered how far his brother was willing to go in this. "Brother a word." He remarked. Diamond nodded to him and left Usagi alone to which it appeared as if she was in a bit of confused relief. "Is it done is the earth prince dead?" Diamond demanded in low tones.

"He wasn't at home. I waited till midnight and nothing. For his usual habits that well later than normal. I had no reason to stay further if he was rooming with someone else during the night." He lied. "True…so was he at the temple?" Diamond asked. "No. I checked the place and nothing to sense him by. He might have been at an unknown friend's house. He did just loose Usagi maybe the apartment holds to many memories for him to deal with currently." Saphir suggested to keep Diamond out of the loop.

"I concede your point. Next time stay until he comes back though." Saphir arched a bored look to Diamond, "You want me to wait outside the prince's room for potentially days on end till he returns? That's a poor use of my time." Saphir said. Diamond shot him a look, "Have you tried talking with the prince? Maybe he'd be willing to let us live on earth in peace without a fight." Saphir tried.

Diamond laughed, "He would I hold no doubt…" that's when Saphir looked to him confused and slightly stunned, "Then…?" Diamond turned to him, "Then why am I having him killed?" Saphir looked to Usagi as did Diamond, "So I can have her. I can't have that prince alive. He's the only person that can sway her to himself. If I let him live he'll sway her back to his side, to his throne, to be his queen and into his bed. She will be on my side, be next to my throne, be my queen and be placed and lay in my bed…" Diamond turned back to him.

"NOT HIS." He seethed. Saphir was internally stunned at the revelation. He need of his brothers blood lust but to ruin a MUCH easier way of gaining a home for their people on Nemesis and of becoming cleansed just so he could have her…a young woman that while Saphir admitted was nice looking, held no interest sexually in Diamond. He had to bit his tongue to hold back how stupid he believed his brother was being. No he had to be tactful about this.

"It's all about her isn't it?" he stated instead. "Power she will aid us with but you desire her far more than just as a power source the way Wiseman sees her." Saphir stated. Diamond agreed, "I loved her the moment I saw her. I will not accept anything less than her by my side. And I will kill anyone that gets in my way." Saphir looked to his crazed brother, "She's the goddess of the moon kingdom…the ray of light and hope for us all…I must have her at all costs." Saphir shot an angry look to his brother.

"So if she were to find out that you were planning for her earth prince to have an accident you would kill that person or youma?" Diamond looked to his brother, "It's a question dear brother." Saphir dead panned to get the heat off of himself, "Hai. No one will stop me from having her. I will not be disregarded. That earth prince is just one man versus me." Saphir looked at his brother as if he didn't know him anymore.

"I know you've always had a soft spot for her but I didn't think it was that serious." Saphir commented. "Saphir were about to re-write our own histories. If I'm going to re-write it then why not do it with the moon goddess by my side…Neo Queen Serenity will be mine and that lousy, pathetic king Endymion will know what true suffering is. He will know my suffering…at least until his death." Saphir watched his brother walk away.

"That kills off that idea." He muttered now looking at Usagi. "You have no idea how much power over him you hold." Then he got to thinking, "Maybe not…Usagi may I have a word with you." He near demanded over asking as he walked into the room she was in. She was going over the adjustments for the treaty when he walked in. "Hai." She muttered not really paying attention. He closed the door and used his powers to put a sound buffer on it. He didn't need anyone to hear his words with her. "Its urgent that we speak." He told her.

"Nani?" she asked looking up at him. "I have news regarding Diamond and the earth prince." She looked to him, "What is it?" he asked her first, "Do you love my brother?" she looked oddly to him, "This is a business arrangement. No." she answered coldly. "Do you love Endymion?" he asked. She looked conflicted. "I did at one point…part of me…the weak part of me still does…I don't know…" she then looked to him.

"Are you doubting my loyalty to this treaty?" She asked instead. "No, I in fact think there might be some truths to Tuxedo Masks words. You could still help us and not have to go through with an arranged marriage with Diamond." She looked to him oddly, "But I made an agreement." She stated confused, "You agreed to unite with a man whose first priority that he asked of you was to marry him so he could use your power to transport all of our people to earth." She frowned now, "What are you getting at?" She demanded.

"Nothing. Just that…its just…" He wondered on how to say this. "What would make you happy at the end of the day?" he asked. She balked. "This treaty is important - " she began, "I'm not talking about a treaty, one that can simply be handled without a marriage if you'd like. What I'm asking is at the end of the day what do you want. From everyone." She looked about, "I promise not to tell a soul." He assured.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" She asked. "Cause I heard some chatter and I'm seeing how our options are. I'm thinking on different avenues and I want to know what you think." He answered as honestly as possible. She sighed, "Honestly I dream about him…Mamo – chan…" he looked to her, "Mamoru?" he asked. She nodded, "I dream about the times we had together before Luna took me for training. Before my life changed. Before she told me how useless as a senshi I was…" there was despair in her voice.

"Why would she say such things? You are – were her charge right?" he asked. She smiled bitterly, "Hai, I was. But she wanted me to be more like Sailor Mars…cold…more detached." He looked at her, "But that's not you. Where we came from there was a woman like you…" he didn't want to give to much away as to where they came from, "She was sweet, innocent, powerful, elegant…she was a goddess. She was also fiercely loyal and highly respected by all those around her."

Usagi looked up to him, "She was loved by all and lived in fabulous wealth…" _till we came along and screw her and everyone else over…_he thought to himself. "What happened to her?" She asked. "She's a powerful warrior that still fights the good fight. She had a falling out with Diamond when she showed her loyalty to her husband more so to anything related to him. Her husband himself, well his love was like hers and they were known to go above and beyond the call of duty for one another." He explained.

"Sounds like a romantic story." Usagi sighed…seemingly wishing it for herself, "Its reality for her and it can be for you as well if you begin by answering that question." She sighed, "I do still love him. It just hurts to breath when I think of his deception. But then when Emerald said what she said…I don't know what to believe right now." She admitted. "While I must admit that Emerald is a bit much at times, but I do know that if she felt she was doing it for Diamond…for our cause she would do anything." She faced Saphir.

"Do you believe her words?" She asked him, "Hai, I do. I put my trust in Diamond but Wiseman is a sketchy character. He more than likely conned her into it without her even knowing." He guessed, "But why?" Usagi asked. "A wedge. My brother wants you. I'm not sure if he's capable of that type of love but I do know he wants you. So for what emerald said, take it at face value and think on that prince you truly love. You're not bound by my brother other than a verbal statement between you to."

She nodded knowing the truth of it. "But its in the peace treaty." She tried. He smiled, "You're making the treaty. Cut it out. Look it over once more and decide on what you want to do. It's up to you on choosing to marry Diamond but if your heart is truly with Endymion…Mamoru, then do yourself a favor. Seek him out. Find him. Talk to him one on one with no one else around. Look into your loves eyes for the truth. I do believe he loves you. Besides I think we both know Wiseman isn't what he seems to be." She accepted his words.

"I will look into the matter. As for right now. I need some time to myself. I need to think on things." He understood and walked away. "That's one way." He muttered upon leaving the room she was in. _Great my brothers obsessed with her, she's getting confused but the so called traitor of our group and Mamoru it turns out is the good guy at the end of the day…_ "How more convoluted can this get?" he asked himself.


	11. diamonds mistake & Usagi gives in

**Puffgirl1952**: there's more to come.

**Minniemousechick**: yes things do get hot towards the end but things also progress plot wise to. as for the one shots I'm working on one now, I just have to redo the first half since its in my opinion not dark enough.

**darkfoxy28**:

**LoveInTheBattleField**: always do.

**silverfaerie91**: he definitely takes control in this one. lol

**mizzanonkitty**: the ones shots are a WIP but I am closing in on getting one up vey soon.

**Lunanekoanime**: steam is on the way.

**Warriorqueen**: I look forward to all of your reviews & the ones shots are on their way.

**Yamifangirl**: yes there's some steam coming.

**exeterchick92**: I can assure you mamoru takes control in this one. I just hope I did the fighting justice cause I was trying to be a tiny bit funny in it as well.

**partyangel91**: thanks and they will be coming soon…

**dragonlady**: line and sinker…!

**queenofelves93**: yes steam on the way.

**shinyluna99**: they will progress but it will take some time still.

**scarlettwoman91**: the ones shots are being prepped.

**Temptressqueen**: yes the hot chapter is coming up.

Nice 16 reviews, lets see what this one brings us.

Warning in this one as there is smut in it!

Ice Queen ch. 11

Usagi sat in the room she was given for all of a half an hour before grabbed some regular looking clothes and using her crystal to transport herself to earth. Diamond she knew gave her free reign more than likely due to her willingness to be here. Or else she feared of his abilities to prevent her from transportation. Landing near a lake by the harbor she smelled the fresh earth air. "It's been to long." She sighed.

Looking around she found herself to be alone as the night was coming upon her. Time was hard to tell where Diamond kept her as there weren't to many windows around. She scanned her surroundings before letting herself sag and sit on the grass beneath her shoes. Taking them off she let her feet breath in the grass. Feeling the shape of them with her toes as she laid back against the grass.

"Am I wrong?" She asked. Looking to the moon for guidance. She wondered if her mother's spirit was still there…watching over her. "Would she approve…?" she asked herself._ Or would so simply tell her to suck it up from Luna's training and go through with the arrangement. _"Oh Kami I don't know…" she groaned. She reviewed all of what had happened lately from the meeting to Emerald's words to Saphir's words to even her horrific memories of seeing Rei – or in this case Emerald as Rei – naked next to Mamoru.

The night drew on faster than she counted on as the time to herself gave her more things to ponder on than she thought she did. If Mamoru truly loved her without a doubt then why was he not here yet? Surely he sensed her on earth by now. It had been over an hour already. She began to cry for the first time in months. "He doesn't love me…" she whimpered. Then a hand was felt on her back.

For a moment she hoped it was Mamoru but when Diamond showed his face she shoved the happy feeling away and became stony again. "My love I got worried when you left for so long." he explained to her. "Gomen. I needed some thinking time to myself. The room was feeling stifling so I came here." She explained. He took her chin with his hand, "Thinking of what?" he asked cautiously.

His actions lately had her bothered. It was one of the reasons she listened to Saphir so intently. It seemed that Diamond had a bit of an issue with her seeming reluctance to be physical with him in any aspect. They were not lovers yet. He didn't in her mind frame have any rights to be upset with her. This was business pure and simple and it seemed as if he wanted more already. His constant touches were becoming creepy and she wondered if she would be able to sleep with him if the marriage went through.

"Just thinking is all." She snapped coldly. He himself was having enough. Her constant coldness towards him was irritating and needed to stop, "Listen I know it's not exactly the time yet for us but it does help for the people when they are in this arrangement to at least be cordial with one another. We can still be friends that grow into the loving marriage." He tried. She sighed and thought on his words. Question was now did she really want to be married to him. Before she could respond he pulled her chin in for a kiss.

She was shocked but accepted it none the less. Trying to see if she could get used to it before anything major would happen. Taking the kiss for what he thought it was he moved aggressively over her form. It shocked her into nearly throwing him off. "Please let me love you…love **me**…" he growled, trying to NOT beg. She was stiff under his form as his lips worked what magic he had. But she felt nothing from the contact.

It was nothing like when Mamoru was desperate for her to listen to him and kissed her. She felt a powerful need coursing through her then. Now she felt nothing. No romantic notions, no feelings or even lust towards him. She doubted if they were together he would be able to bring her to orgasm. She groaned in defeat over this conclusion. He took it as a groan of pleasure and went further on her.

His hands went to grab her breasts as she sought to remove him from her person. But Diamond had had enough of her cold front. Grabbing her hands he pinned them down, "Listen my future queen its time that we at least formulate some type of bond. Physically so we can - " she cut him off, "Listen there doesn't need to be a bond between us. This is business plain and simple." The she saw the look in his eyes, "What happened to you?" she looked to him oddly at his statement. "Your nothing like the woman I fell in love with." Now she was lost.

"Nani?" She asked. Before she could protest further he moved further over her and said, "This business will never end." It was a cold harsh statement and had her wondering how else this would have gone if she were still her weak self. _Not good…_she thought to herself. Letting him get a little bit further she wrapped a leg around his upper thing, then an arm around his bicep and used the momentum from the move to flip him over. "This business I'm beginning to wonder if it will even happen." She admitted.

"Nani? We had a deal?!" He shouted as she went to stand up. Not seeing Tuxedo Mask nearby or sensing him just yet she took advantage of the situation, "This night proved to me that I have options. I have yet to choose the correct one for the course of ac - " Diamond tackled her to the ground at her near dismissiveness of him, "I won't be ignored." He sneered. Now he was climbing over her stunned form.

"You really think that petty little crappy earth prince can do anything for you. The things I could for you and to you are beyond what he has done or ever will do." Diamond began to rant on and on about the things Mamoru had done sexually with her in the future. His tirade getting louder and louder with each angered word. He just left out the future part which confused Usagi more than ever before.

Now Usagi was trying to figure out what the hell was going on. "Whoa! Whoa wait a minute! What in the hell are you going on about? Mamo – chan and I haven't done anything like **that**…unfortunately…in this time frame. Not even some of those things you described were in our past." Diamond realized the error of his words. "There's something you're not telling me…what is it?!" she demanded.

He grabbed her top and jerked it hard enough to tear it down at an angle showing off one navy blue bra covered mound. "This should be **mine**…not his…" Usagi having had enough of this nature from him slammed her fist into his nose. The blood that came from the contact was proof enough of the damage her one hit had done. Not seeing it coming he couldn't protest much when she shoved him off and away from her form, "Consider yourself lucky that I let you live after attempting to assault me." she stated with bitter sarcasm.

She made one mistake though. She turned her back on him. He got up, roared out in anger before in his anger tackling her once more only this time grabbed the tattered remains of the top she wore and ripped it even more. It was practically nothing more than a rag with sleeves on her now. She gasped in anger and went to hit him when he pinned her down, "Business! Huh! Let's get one thing straight…you and I will never be **just** business. This is more than that." She looked to him as if he were delusional. "Crazy ass…" she muttered.

Before she could fight him off any further a black figure roaring in rage took Diamond out and off her in seconds. She looked up not seeing anything at first. Her surroundings looking baron as if nothing have ever occurred. Then she heard nearly a dozen feet away the sound of punching and a crunching of bone before a blast was clearly seen. She watched the figure of Tuxedo Mask get blown back.

His cap and cane acting as a shield to the blast. Diamond now a bloodied mess. His nose completely broken as if Usagi's one hit wasn't enough he now knew he'd have to have it reset properly else wise he would be in for a longer recovery. His left eye was already swelling shut from the bruising force of Tux's fists. The gloves Tux wore now practically all colored red from the splash of blood form Diamonds nose.

He clearly didn't expect for the masked man to come out and physically beat him. He was expecting a stupid rose to interfere. Then he would use his own powers against the man and beat him down. He was feeling extremely pissed off and beyond enraged. "How dare you! Even from one prince to another to strike a prince is considered a death sentence!" Diamond readied to blast Tux again when the dark haired masked man did something he didn't count on.

Dashing to Usagi he used his cap to shield her form and dashed off like a thief in the night. His speed and the night time scene making it impossible to visibly trace him. It was as if his own planet knew of the shield he needed to prevent this evil from following and used its shadows to prevent Diamond from seeing where they went after he lifted off. "I don't believe this…it can't be…NNOOO!" Diamond roared. How had he NOT seen that one coming? "I will find you both. Then take her back once more."

Meanwhile Usagi was stunned to find herself in the masked hero's arms as he whisked her away from Diamond and jumped several dozen rooftops before landing on one that she didn't easily recognize. "Mamo – chan…where are we and what took you so long?" She demanded. Hands on hips she looked like an irritated cat waiting for an answer. "Were at Motoki – san's. He's at Reika's for the night so I know his place is freed up. Besides we need a place to talk that I know we won't be interrupted in." The masked hero partially answered.

"And what about what took you so long? I've been here on earth for over an hour!" she demanded of him. "You mean between coming from all the way across town AND dealing with the youma that came with Diamond?" He asked back. She faltered. "He brought a youma down?" he saw the question of any deception in her eyes towards the white haired man, "Hai, it was guarding you two. And that's my presumption of what it was supposed to do." He admitted, but then knew she had to know the truth.

"I saw the damned thing begin to stalk a couple till I showed up. Then it looked to me and yelled 'die'. Kind of had to kill it at that point." She arched a brow, "I have other powers other than my roses." He dead panned. She looked away, "It went after someone…" he nodded at her words, "So the truce is off then." He nodded once again. "We need to talk…but let's do it inside. I've spent a lot of time thinking lately and I need some clarity on certain subjects."

He nodded at her words as he took her hand and lead her to the door on the rooftop. Leading her down to the main stairwell he then escorted her to the third level of the building. She quirked a brow at him, "Motoki – san has parties on the rooftop sometimes when he gets permission from his land lady. We usually have to use this access point to get there so as not to disturb his other neighbors." He said by way of explanation.

She accepted it as he fished the curvature of the door he came to with his hands. "He usually leaves a key right along here for when he – there we go." He stated finding the silver object. He looked to her to ensure she wasn't ready to bolt from him. It seemed lately she seemed primed and ready to run from him but now things looked like they were getting better. Maybe Emerald's confession did some good after all.

He'd never seen her so upset or as hurt as when she saw him laying in bed with Rei. Even if now everyone knew it wasn't Rei but Emerald inside of her. He didn't think he'd be able to take it if he lost her to anything or anyone. It's why he couldn't fathom the thought of not being with her for life. He was a shallow empty shell of a man before she came into his life. She brightened up his world merely by existing…yet this new Usagi that had come back was even more empty than he'd ever been.

However it looked to be that things might be shifting towards a more positive note. Opening the door he welcomed her inside, "Since Motoki – sans's with Reika tonight we should be good till morning when he comes back in to change for work." She nodded as she took a look at the messy bachelor pad. "Somehow it's messier than my room at home even is." Usagi muttered stunned at her surroundings. "If only mama saw this." She couldn't help but smirk before thoughts of her parents entered her mind, "How are they?" she asked him.

He detransformed, "Minako – chan is using the Luna pen to disguise herself into looking like you till you return which we hope is VERY soon." He advised. She then went to touch her own broach, "I have been doing a lot of thinking lately…on things that I didn't realize I was messing up on just by thinking that I could be the way I am now. I feel more like an idiot for not following my heart in matters yet at the same time I feel like if I give in than all of that pain is going to come crushing back on me."

Mamoru saw that Luna's words did much more harm than good. Her decision to toughen Usagi up went completely sideways and to far out of hand, "Usako listen to me when I say that there is just as much good as there is bad, I meant it. Luna said some unforgivable things and that's something you will both need to work on. But right now there's something we need to work on. This truce between us and them is over now. I want you back - hell I have **been** wanting you back." He told her. She stood still letting him talk.

"I would rather die than to see you marry such a vile man. Tonight I witnessed him trying to force himself on you. It took everything I had in me to NOT kill him for such an act on MY princess…MY girlfriend…the love of MY life!" he growled. Usagi nodded having hated yet grateful that Diamond had let his true intentions show forth. He was a merciless man whom wanted her body and power. She wondered how much of his caring was actually for his people and not just himself.

"He made a mistake and he suffered the consequences of it." Usagi stated. Mamoru nearly laughed, "I should have killed him." he muttered upset still. In an effort to calm him down she went up to him and subconsciously rubbed his chest in a patterned movement that she had done once before long ago whenever his former counterpart was upset. "Mamo – chan ease yourself, if you would have killed him you would have potentially struck up a war between us and his people." She admonished.

"If he ever comes near you again in that manner I will NOT be held accountable for my actions." Mamoru warned her. Then it hit him, "That's…you called me 'Mamo – chan'." She balked then realized the slip ups. "I…" he took her face in his hands, "Please don't regret it or take it back that's a good thing." she just wanted so much to feel the good in it even if only for a little while that she was seriously thinking of giving in. So what if Luna was right about her? For her right now this felt to right to do anything wrong.

But she now wondered…would he reject her tonight as he had the last chance they had been in his place like this? If he did then there was no more second chances. Her heart could only take so much negativity. First his initial rejection of her then Luna's 'you're worthless' words…if he did it again she couldn't handle it. She took a leap of faith. Forgetting all of Luna's words, forgetting the treaty tonight she just wanted to know what it felt like to be cherished and loved as she had so long ago on the moon.

The memories that haunted her, plagued the back of her mind, taunted her into giving in and let herself feel the love they once had. She needed so badly to believe that if she went back to being the weak, emotional Usagi that he would still accept her. Luna may not but at this point she was to tired of feeling constantly ram rodded and judged by the feline. Tonight gave her the time and space to think about everything. Luna had been on her case since day one it was time for her to see that being who she was, was better than how she currently was.

Her guilt over not being around her parents, over how she let Luna convince her of Mamoru to break things off so he wouldn't be burdened to wait on her and then finally the agreement. Then it struck her, "Wiseman he thre - " Mamoru shushed her, "I know, he won't ever get to the girls like that. His threats are meaningless. He would be counting on your power to do so." He told her, "But what about Rei – chan?" she asked.

"That weak part of Rei – chan died out as an area for exploitation when she saw the effects it had on me. On how I reacted to the potential thought that I had lost you forever. I think seeing how devastated I was finally clued her into how much you meant to me and that nothing between her and I would ever happen." She nodded, finally accepting that she could be the young girl she once was. But still she needed proof from him.

She didn't need any lectures she needed to know she wasn't worthless. Looking up into his eyes she slowly bent upwards and kissed him. It was tender and slow. Cautious even. He kissed her back with as much caution as he could muster. Not wanting to scare her off from him, "I thought you wanted to talk?" he asked breaking the kiss. He looked down to her, "I do…but I need this." She pressed her lips once more into his then released him.

"Demo…gomen…you feel pressured…" he looked at her with shock, "Nani?!" he stated. "No! I just…great…" he began laughing and she was beginning to find it odd. "Nani?" She asked. He laughed, "Usako I was so afraid of pressuring you, of making a mistake with you, of not being good enough for you that I subconsciously rejected you the first time thinking it wasn't the right time…and I'm doing it again!" She widened her eyes. "Nani?"

He shot his eyes to her then grasped onto her shoulders tightly, "I want you so badly, to make love to you in every which way I can that it's hurting me right now not to make you mine." He told her bluntly. She blushed. The first bit of reaction to her face of color in weeks. The red staining her cheeks nicely before her smile came upon her, "Then what the hell are you waiting for? A written invitation?" She asked. Her voice a hint of amusement as she gave him the opening needed.

He wasn't about to look a gift horse in the mouth on this one. "Fuck it." He swore as he took her lips into a more passionate kiss. "If we go through with this there's no going back. Your mine Usako…in EVERY way imaginable." He warned. His claiming being put on her body right now as her heart had already claimed his. She smiled. A first real smile in weeks, "Sign me up then." Her words boosted his need. He wasn't going to waist this opportunity.

Kissing her with more hunger he bent just enough to grapple her into his arms, pulling her up and began to try to make a course to his bedroom. Giggling, something she hadn't done in weeks, she kissed him with mirth as he hauled her up and began walking forward only to hit the couch in the way, a small table that damn near caused him to fumble her before finally slammed her bodily into the wall as she finally wrapped her legs around his waist.

The feel of his body against hers once more sent the electrical zings through her lower and upper body. Her back automatically clenched as the zap of their connecting bodies went through her and caused her to gasp in shock. Her gasped caused him to stop and look deep into her eyes, wondering if he had hurt her just now or if he was scaring her. "Usako?" He asked. His hold on her unsure now, "Mamo – chan…when did I tell you to stop?" She asked coyly.

Smiling he dove back in for her lips as he grinded himself against her rapidly moistening core. "I feel so hot…" she muttered. The body heat was starting to become unbearable. Using it as an excuse she looked over his own attire before grabbing the front and ripping the shirt he wore open enough to rip it down his muscular arms. Mamoru now shocked by this took it in stride as he let his minx of a girlfriend play. He would get his own play time in soon enough.

It wasn't until her hand reached for his crotch that he grabbed her hand and pinned it against the wall that had her curious, "If you touch me down there now I'm liable to loose whatever control I have left and never let you leave my apartment again." he growled slightly. "I just…I want to show you how much you mean to me." it was as if she was seeing his soul through his eyes, "Let me show you Usako."

As if his words just reached his own body he softened his pace up and strengthened his hold on her to prevent her from trying to incite his lust and make him go crazy. While Usagi loved the factor that he wanted to tender with her, to say you deserve more than a quick romp for our first time she wanted to feel his passions to. She wanted to see if they could be as hot in this life as they were in the last or even hotter.

When he had first sprung her up and practically tackled her into the door she had felt a sense of familiarity to it and encouraged it. The passion she felt was to akin to how she wanted to be with him but if he wanted to take it slow for a while to savor things he find out soon enough just how much an eager bunny rabbit he had in his arms. She just hoped his slow pace wouldn't be snail like in its process for to long.

Trying to make himself be patient he suddenly realized how stupid his slow pace idea was. As he gazed as her he saw the torn shirt still adorning her body. He groaned at his own stupidity before trying to gently remove it from her without giving into the need to rip it the rest of the way and be tempted to do the same with her pants and undergarments. However he could not seeing a way of doing so without having to laugh or be laughed at he ripped it the rest away.

Gripping it he torn the remnants of it off and tossed the scraps of fabric off to the side. She gasped feeling the fabric rip. The sound called for her to do something equally sexy to him. But she had already taken his shift from him and he wouldn't let her near his crotch…just yet, "I'll lend you one of mine." He told her. She smiled, "Somehow I already knew that." Her kiss to him was sweet and filled with honey.

Now more gentle and relaxed he felt some of the tension in his body going towards his control release and more tension in his lust build up as he kissed her. As he felt more in control he firmly gripped her thighs for some help to his already damaged controlled state of mind. He had been so close to taking her willing body against the wall without any forethought to her needs that he damn near lost his cool.

Now making his way to the bedroom he sporadically griped her pant covered thighs trying to control the raging need he had to simply take her. Crossing under the frame of the bedroom door he held her closely to him form. His fingers having now left bruises on her thighs that she could carry for a few days now. It made him feel better. Any time she wore shorts in the next few days there would be a constant reminder of them together.

Having had enough she used the moment of his stand still, literally, and pried his arms from around her. Confused he stared at her as she smiled slyly at him. "Usako?" he whispered as she backed up slowly while reaching back behind her and unsnapping her bra from her form. At the same time her other hand unsnapped the hook on her pants. Now a tad loose around her thighs she shifted them down while using the backwards motion towards the bed to finally get them around her knees.

Where the sexy vixen in her came from she had no idea but she was going to use it while it was out and ready to play. Kicking her pants to the side she used the same motion to kick off the shoes she had on. She was bared to him in nothing but the unhooked bra hanging on her and the cotton panties. Timing it perfectly she gave him a 'come and get it' look as she turned around while slipping her bra from her form giving him a barely there peak at her nipple and the side of her breast. Her bum enticing him as she walked the next two feet to the bed.

Making herself look as appetizing as possible she slowly got on the bed and made sure to swing her bum from side to side just enough to get him practically hypnotized and hope that he would give up that stupid control and let their passions go. She loved his sweet and tender side but after everything that had happened they needed to let loose and just be themselves. Not to mention if he stopped now her fragile heart couldn't take any more. If he stopped now she would run and let someone else have his fickle nature.

He drank her in and just barely prevented himself from jumping her on the bed, drool and all. He licked his lips in an effort to keep it in his mouth as the sight of her luscious ass swaying back and forth had him nearly frothing at the mouth. The things he wanted to do to her swaying bum, slap it, grope it, bite at it…grip it as he made a nice home for himself back there. 'doggie style' wasn't hugely popular unless it was with the right people who enjoyed the sensations.

No girlfriend had ever been open to it before as he was apparently well endowed. The size alone had made some of his former girlfriends want to cringe and suggest something else. Though he never drooled at an ass before the way he currently was with Usagi's. It was when she turned back over did he feel like heavens bells rang in his ears telling him to claim their angel for the rest of time.

"Whomever is listening out there THANK you for bringing my angel back to me…" he whispered, barely above his own breath. His dreams of her didn't even come close to comparing to the sight she now made as she sat on the bed with nothing but the panties she had on her. If kami himself were to strike him down for his sins of the past he would know that he was at least being allowed to see a treasure from heaven before being thrown into hell.

Her modest breasts were full and perfectly sized for his hands to mold however he sought fit. As it was they were clenching back and forth to restrain himself from saying 'screw it!' and doing so right then before he had a chance to take her beautiful figure in. Her curves just right as they gave off a feminine hourglass figure that most models would have been jealous of. He knew that for a fact.

Her stomach that was flat from all her training and fighting as a sailor senshi. It made him want to stroke, kiss, lick and nip at the smooth flesh along with her fabulous breasts, though those two orbs would get more treatment as he did intend on leaving marks. There would be no guesses as to whom she was with. It would only be him…ever again. He'd mark every inch of her body if it was necessary.

Not painful ones but hicks in their due places. The cotton panties…what they hid and how she positioned herself for him to see her was killing him. He wanted to see all of her. He stalked forward not even aware that his stance was that of an alpha male in need of its mate. Instinct commanded him to go to her. To lay with her and to mate with her for all time. His heart wanted to make this perfect for her while his head was just trying to remember his own name in the heat of the moment and to be sure to use protection.

He walked up to the bed and began to slowly undo his own pants. He shucked them off but none to fast as he was currently enjoying watching her reaction to seeing him undress himself. For her she was fascinated. The only men in her life were her little brother and father and other than shirtless pool sides she had thankfully never seen them without clothes. But Mamoru, he was all man and all hers. She wanted to taste every inch of him as he did her. "Fear does make ones self do stupid things." She muttered.

He got confused, "You said before that you were afraid on how I would react if we consummated our relationship sooner…I wish we had…that time when we were in your room and you were on top of me…all I wanted was for you to take me…" she lowered her head, "Make me yours…" she near begged, "I don't plan on letting you leave without knowing that I've made you mine in every way and that no one will doubt it or take you from me." he growled back in confirmation, "I won't make the same mistake twice."

Leaning down he crawled on the bed as he took the remains of his clothes off and gently pushed her down on the bed. With his right hand by the side of her neck, he used his thumb to angle her head upwards to look at him in the eyes, "No one but me will see you or touch you like this…" he softly demanded. His body language very clear even though his voice was soft. She smiled, "My body if you choose to stay with me is your temple."

He groaned, "Don't say things like that just yet. I'm trying to prevent myself from simply slamming you down and taking you over and over…and over again." he breathed against her neck. She gasped in pleasure at the sensations his touch elicited. With a mere touch he was able to render her into a gooey mess. "Please…do so…" she stated as if giving permission. He groaned in pleasure filled pain.

Settling himself between her legs he felt her moist core through her cotton panties against his aching arousal. She was starting to see why he wanted to take things slowly. The build-up was killing her but she could feel how the simplest of things from him could arouse her just as easily as simply pounding away for a few minutes of pleasure. Though she couldn't ever recall how long their former counterparts would last in that department she just hoped that he made her feel as loved and cherished as he claimed to.

He began grinding his arousal into her core and then once he was sure he'd teased her enough through the panties he looked down to find them soaked in that area. He smiled in glee before abandoning his place near her neck and smoothly going between her legs, leaving a trail of hot kisses, nips and a burning trail of his wet tongue that dipped and occasionally suckled on her tender flesh. He purposely by passed her breasts as his hands took to them first.

The fullness mixed with the softness captured his hands attention as his head finally reached its destination. Arms stretched up he played a little longer with them before leaving them temporarily to hold her quaking thighs in place as his tongue played happily practically dancing on her lower lips. She began gasping and getting short of breath from the stimulation he was giving her.

His tongue doing things she didn't recall him in even in their former lives of doing. It was when he sucked down on her lower lips then stuck his tongue out to flick her clit that her back bowed off the bed and she screamed with the shock. The pleasure mounting even higher as he traced her all over and looked to her face constantly to see how she liked it. He dipped his tongue into her little hole, wanting to see how far she would let him take this before demanding him take her in his bed.

She shot up off the bed and gave him an out-right demanded that sent his blood racing, "Oh kami please…just let me come!" she smirked and drove right back in to give her the final round as he felt her body responding to his efforts. Doubling them he felt her begin to flood his mouth as she screamed louder than before. Her orgasm as he watched was beautiful. He lapped her juices up and drank them as she came down.

Feeling pliable and saited she found that she wanted more. "Please…" She reached again for his member only this time she found him to be already hard as a rock, "Pleasing you pleases me." he took her hand and showed her how hard he felt, the texture of him and how she affected him, "This is what you do to me simply by letting me please you. Seeing your face, feeling you lips here…" he touched them gently, "Tasting you…" he raised his hand back to his mouth and licked his fingers.

"It's an aphrodisiac for me." he finished. Slowly as he said this he raised himself from his position and lowered himself on her once more. Her hand was pulled away from his aching member as he settled once more between her thighs. His hard throbbing length was pressing firmly and insistently against her pubic bone. Yet he made no move to go any further, that he decided was up to her.

Her decision was made when she grabbed him again and said, "Mine." He growled and went to thrust inside when he remembered one thing, condom. Reaching into the night stand he found the small box of unopened condoms waiting for him. She gave him a raised eye brow. "I bought them as a precaution after we began to get a little more heavy." He said by way of explaining to her. She smiled, "Smart move. Cause we're gonna need them."

Opening the box he slipped one out then on himself, "Yeah we will. At least until were ready for kids." He amended. Silently looking for an indication that she wanted to have kids with him and take this that far. He didn't want her for just one night. He couldn't do it. It would ruin him for any other woman…who was he kidding he already was ruined for any other woman. His heart had been claimed already and now his body.

She took a moment to think on it before a smile of bliss and happiness he hadn't seen on his Usako in a while fell into place. "Hai." She simply answered. He bent down to kiss her passionately as his member found her opening and gently eased its way inside. Finding her barrier still intact his mind let out a subtle 'whew' at the fact that Diamond had not lay claim to her. He had been afraid that it became a possibility with her there but nothing had happened like that. He now knew.

He kissed her with a more passionate force as his length went fast and hard through her virgin barrier. She gasped in pain and mild pleasure as she felt him fill her to the fullest. Never had she felt anything so intense before. Her time alone in the past when she soaked in a tub and toyed with herself, reached those points very few times were NOTHING compared to the ache she felt by just having him sit within her.

He groaned in pleasure filled agony. Gritting his teeth he did his best to NOT start moving again until she gave the go ahead. Feeling her hand on his face he realized in his effort to remain in in control he had shut his eyes tightly. Opening them he saw her love, passion and lust for him before he felt her inner muscles accommodating his rather large and thick length. He saw that point within her, saw the shift in her eyes. He felt their mental connection growing as much as the physical one.

"I love you." She whispered. The room was so silent other than their breathing it was as if she'd said it out loud. "I love you to. My Usako Kami I love you!" he dove in for her lips once more as he slowly began to move in and out of her. Trying to keep his control reigned in just enough to make sure he didn't deter her pleasure by giving her to much to fast. It was her first time after all, "Oh kami…" She whimpered.

The slow drive helped ease her pain but after a few minutes she knew while it was beautiful and nice it would drive her insane before she ever came from it. Mindless with pleasure as he would still be aiming to put her through more. She by now needed to feel the passion in its fullest. After several shallow and small strokes she used her legs to wrap around his waist and push him all the way inside.

He gasped at her action and found her eyes on fire with passion. She wanted more and to be honest as much as he wanted to draw this out more his body and libido wouldn't allow it. Still he wanted to be cautious and make sure she could handle full force so soon. He began to slowly speed up his thrusts, little by little until he thought he might truly break her form beneath his own. He looked down at her as she reached down herself to grip his own butt and pull him further into her.

Stunned by her demand that she wanted even more his raging lust refused to be controlled any longer. "It seems I have no other choice but to show you everything." He chuckled, "Hai, NOW!" She demanded, her face covered in a light sheen of sweat. Her inner muscles clenched tight around him in demand to give her everything. His threw his head back in aching pleasure as he felt the tightest muscles ever clench around him.

"Oh dear kami!" he pleaded. It took all of his will and effort not to come on the spot from her muscles demands of him. Once he felt he was more in control of his body he looked at her with a near glare for her little stunt before losing restraint on his libido and thrusting into her much more passionately than before. She screamed in pleasure filled abandonment as he continued on in the demanding manner. He elicited many high pitched sounds from her mouth before feeling her begin to clench around him again.

He held on to his control from coming before her as he felt her fall over the cliff. So over stimulated from his earlier actions and the sudden fast pace after she threw him over his own edge that it only took half a dozen thrusts to throw her over the edge. Getting her head back on she saw his smirk and felt his still hard length inside of her, "What you didn't think we were done did you?" he asked.

She smiled, "Not even close." She clenched around him again only this time he was more prepared and used it to thrust himself inside her tightly clenched muscles. It was rewarding for them both. "Again!" he demanded. Over and over she clenched about his length as he fought his way back inside again and again. She screamed as the pleasure soared higher than before. Her mouth in a near constant O as he gave in to the passion between them and lost the last bit of his need to draw this out.

They both needed this to happen. Gone was the slow rhythm, gone was the small nips, in its place was passion, a slight bit of force and most of all a driving love that would never be sated between them. He rammed into her with a force to push her further against the head board. Her hands flew up to stop her head from banging into it which gave him a chance to change the angle and give him a better view of her.

Leveling himself near off of her he pulled her lower half from the sheets and had her practically straddling him as he controlled his thrusts more directly within her. Still at the same speed and depth only now at a steeper angle he found her muscle still clenching like before and gripped her hips as he plowed in repeatedly into her over and over again. She screamed multiple times, wondering if the ride would ever end and hoping it would never end.

Then everything when white for her. Propelled into the brightness by the sheer force and intensity of her orgasm she opened her mouth in a scream of pleasure that made Mamoru grin from ear to ear at what he made her feel. Then as if kami himself struck him his whole body arched against the force of her muscles and he ram repeatedly as he shot himself as far inside of her as possible. His roar of ecstasy combined with her scream of pleasure told not only his planet but hers that all was well again between its master and her mistress.

He didn't even want to leave her once he regained his breath several minutes later. Instead he choose to roll them both over on their sides as he sat still inside of her. Both of them feeling exhausted and drained. Their breath catching slightly with how much energy had been spent between them, "I love you…Usako…" he murmured in her damp hair. "And I you Mamo – chan." She sigh in bliss. Both fell asleep within minutes of one another, still connected as neither was willing to relinquish the other.


	12. aftermath & Diamond vs saphir

**Puffgirl1952**: LMAO! I needed that! I wanted to write something completely new for usagi to loose her virginity. Which btw, I might find new ways for Usagi to loose her virginity in the 'drabbles'. Lol

**Dymond313**: he's got more mistakes coming. Lol well I will be writing something like that…even if its not connected to the IQ piece.

**Serenity312**: thanks!

**Em**: diamond has more parts coming. So yeah beating to a bloody pile of nothing, not diamonds ending. Usagi I wanted her to beat at him but I also wanted her to see her man beating at diamond to. see that he would fight for her…like literally throw punches for her in her honor! Lol

**silverfaerie91**: the accumulation of them coming together took a few re-writes as I wasn't sure if it was enough but I was satisfied with the results.

**Minniemousechick**: wiseman who be getting it for a hot minute but trust me he will! Lol sending out the one shots or the start of them tonight.

**Witchoftheforest**: updating now and ones shots are on the way.

**partyangel91**: thanks!

**shinyluna99**: thanks for the confidence. I hope you all feel the same when I update it. Lol

**mizzanonkitty**: updating! lol

**dragonlady**: she's nearly all the way there. But she's not a 100%. There is still things that need to be talked about with Luna. But she's on the road to herself.

**yamifangirl**: it I hope has a funny moment for you fans out there. lol

**temptressqueen**: more Usa/Mamo is up yes!

**lunanekoanime**: updating now and one shots are coming in.

Nice 14 reviews, I hope to get the same response if not more for this up and coming one.

Ice Queen ch.12

The next morning brought on a feeling Usagi hadn't had in a long while….hope. Her nude form lay on Mamoru's as he slept peacefully. His arm wrapped securely around her form as they were both barely covered in the sheet that lay covering his lower half. Her breasts on display for him for when he woke up. Looking out his window she took last night into account and smiled. Yes there was still much to be done but at least she and Mamoru worked out some if not most of their issues with one another.

The way last night went, the hours of love making had been magical. Better than her moon memories were. Sitting up in bed she felt how happy she was. Even her complexion read how things had changed. She no longer looked hardened, dull, or life less…she was simply herself and for once she didn't see herself as weak. As long as she didn't let herself be swayed by her emotions overall and let them guide her into the right direction she could still be herself without compromising herself as a senshi.

She felt a weight lifted off of her shoulders and started to feel as she used to before Luna sent her away. She was no longer carefree but she was also no longer some 'ice queen'. She giggled at her own wording. Her giggling woke up Mamoru and in response she leaned down and kissed him. He himself looked happy as anything. "Morning." He said to her, cupping her cheek happily as he looked up at her.

She radiated in front of him. Her eyes a clear blue, her skin back to its original coloring, her hair no longer dull but now shimmering like gossamer silk once again. It was as if the negative energy she was under, though by Luna's efforts of Diamond's had made her worse. Now back with him he felt her feel more alive than before. Then his eyes meet the rest of her form hidden and not so hidden.

From her fabulous breasts, to her smooth stomach down to the thatch of hair between her legs that he admired last night between her legs to her long glorious legs that curled with his own beneath the sheet. Even her petite toes that curled into his thigh. "Morning." She smiled back, innocence with a touch of vixen, it made for a very prominent sight that he would give his soul to never lose again.

He used the hand cupping her face to bring her closer as the other hand he had propped himself up to meet her half way to kiss her breathless. She eagerly accepted it and let him take control as he gently eased her on her back. The sheet falling from his butt as she wrapped her own arms around his back and gently reached down to grab it. He groaned into her mouth and ground himself against her, showing her the proof of what she did to him.

"I missed you so much…" he confessed, his lips brushing hers now. "Somehow…I just felt the same way. But I kept ignoring it…I didn't want to feel." She admitted. Caressing his face, "For me feeling meant letting all the emotions in and I couldn't do that without feeling every negative word from Luna. But now…" he saw her face fall a little, "But now things are different. I think Luna realizes what she said was wrong and her actions to." Mamoru explained to her.

He brushed a few strands of her hair away, his fingers caressing her cheek. As he looked into her eyes she saw his raw emotions for her. It was almost to much. She went to turn her head when his hand stopped her, "You have to stop running from the emotions." He told her, "I know….its just hard." She admitted. She want to cry at all that she was feeling. Months now she had been running off of fuel and now all of her emotions were back and it was exhilarating as it was taxing on her.

"We need to confront Luna then confront Diamond. I know his brother and Emerald are on our side." Mamoru told her. She eyed him, "That's why Saphir came to me yesterday." He nodded, "He already knew…." She couldn't help but laugh a little. "Kami, how blind I've been just trying to not be my old self. I've wasted so much time and energy…and for what?" She asked looking into his eyes.

"Becoming this head strong woman Luna wanted me to be, un-feeling, so independent that I could care less about others in the field and only focus on my own enemies…so hardened that I ignored my family…my friends…making a deal so stupid that I believed Diamond's words of you and the girls not coming to harm. An arranged marriage…what was I thinking?!" she near demanded him.

"You were trying to be protective even if you weren't aware of it. Besides Wiseman threatened you." Mamoru assured her. Grateful that he was still on top of her and that she had to face him on these demons of hers, "For all I knew Diamond had been planning to kill you and the girls even with the treaty and I wouldn't ever have had a clue." He sighed, "We'd never let that happen…I promise you." He kissed her softly. Looking up into his eyes she saw the love and compassion he held for her.

"I love you Mamo – chan…now and forever. Please forgive me?" She asked, leaning her head and kissing his hand on her cheek. He smiled and leaned down kissing her cheeks, her nose, her forehead, her chin before she caught his grinning lips with her own. "No need to forgive you." He broke the kiss. "This wasn't your fault, this was Luna's." she nodded, "Doesn't make me feel any better." She grumbled. "How about this then?" lifting himself up to where he sat on his heels he took her with him to straddle his own thighs.

It was him gently guiding into her that made her gasp in surprise, "Mamo – chan don't we need protection?" she rasped out even as she used her own legs to move herself up and down on him, "Hai…" he reached over to get into the bedside drawer when a paw slapped his hand before attacking him. Usagi fell from his lap and watched stunned as Luna proceeded to scratch his face up, "Luna!" he yelped finally removing her from him.

Now that his girlfriend was disengaged from his hard member it deflated a bit in the need to kill the feline for her troubles, "You were supposed to get her back not defile her before her wedding night with you!" she yelled, fur standing up. Once she had felt Usagi become more like herself again it became easy for the feline to track down her charge. She then noticed Usagi's reaction to her own. Her nude charge was laughing harder than she'd seen her laugh in months. "Usagi?" she asked her. It was as if the old Usagi was back once again.

"Well we did need to talk to you Luna but really you choose now to do so?" She asked, righting herself. Fully nude and not embarrassed about it she arched herself to speak to Luna calmly. An air about her she didn't have previously. Luna was stunned and couldn't help but fall back on anger, "A lady would not do such a thing before her wedding!" She scolded, "A 'lady' as you so eloquently put it, would know that once she finds her true love…" She looked to Mamoru, "That they are already married at heart." He smiled.

"Though you and I need to talk." She sat up and for the felines sake pulled the sheet up to cover herself, "There's going to be a change around here especially in how you act and talk to me." the feline was stunned, "Usagi you must under - " but Usagi cut her off, "No what I understand is that you changed me temporarily into a version of Rei – chan you could control. And you did…it didn't work and I became worse. I hated myself and you got me to believe for a while that the person to hate was my old self…the one you deemed weak."

Luna hung her head, "I was doing everything with the best intentions at heart. You were sacrificing to much of your time at studies for time with Mamoru – san. I felt it was better that you improve more quickly. But I do admit my reasons were tainted by my own insecure memories of how things used to be." Luna admitted. Usagi looked to her, "Artemis made me confront my issues recently and I feel so foolish for my stubbornness." The cat sunk her head lower onto the mattress.

"I believed that if you and Mamoru – san were together, it would not only make you fall behind in your studies but that you would never become the queen you were meant to be. Then my memories kept making me think that if history would really repeat itself I believed he would just cheat and leave you." Usagi looked from Luna to Mamoru then back to Luna again, "That sounds ridiculous." She told her.

Luna looked to her, "My memories deceived me. Apparently they were acting as unreliable narrators. I thought I knew everything…then I find out I knew nothing of that portion of the past at all." The feline shook her head. Mamoru got more comfortable beside Usagi since there was obviously no chance of getting back inside of her any time soon. "Endymion and I were to close in the past…what made you think - " Luna sighed as she explained what she remembered of the past and how she was convinced of Endymion and Artemis's betrayal.

"So because you thought my fiancé from a thousand years ago cheated that he would do so again in this time and that if I left the way I did as you didn't feel I was improving fast enough that it would be a test of faith on his part which he obviously past am I getting this right so far?!" she demanded of the feline. Luna arched a brow, "Well when you put it that way…" she felt a little humbled by Usagi's words now.

"I'm floored you thought he would do such a thing. He died protecting me in the past!" Usagi ended on a bellow. Luna bellowed back in an automatic defense system, "He was a trained soldier! He was sworn to protect others! Of course he would protect you!" Usagi growled back, resisting the urge to roll her eyes or strangle the feline in front of her. "Luna…He was sworn to defend his **own** people. **However**…" she began hoping her point would be heard.

"He fought **against** them to save and protect me…their thought to be enemy by the way, so how do you get the idea that he would have left me?!" Luna's mouth peaked open but she continued, "He risked his life to protect me! The 'so called enemy' of his people, the sole heiress to the silver crystal that they believed was a blasphemy, the Moon princess to the kingdom they were intent on destroying. Granted due to Queen Beryl's brainwashing but still." Luna opened her mouth but Usagi cut her off.

"And further more…I remember my final moments. My death…I couldn't live without him and you and Artemis and even my moon mother saw it. He sacrificed himself to save me so how can you say he was cheating? And still think that! What sense does that make? Why would a man who is cheating even care enough to protect said woman from his own people when he could take off?! He's died for me twice, in two separate lifetimes! You have no sense in your logic!" She demanded.

Luna took it all in, understanding her charges words but looked confused to her now, "Wait you remember how you died? How?" Usagi looked to her in confusion herself, "You didn't see?" Luna shook her head no. She sighed, "I stabbed myself with his fallen sword to be with him. His cold body was the last thing I felt before…" Mamoru pulled her in and held her close, not knowing that she had died on top of him. His own body was already dead by that point in time, his soul gone.

"I'm glad you were nearby but I wish you hadn't." Luna sobbed, "I knew she was gone but I didn't know how. I just saw her body." It was then that Luna looked up and saw the two, "I can't believe I made such an error in judgment. All this time I was so focused on making you different that I lost my own pathway." After Luna's words Usagi stated, "I understand you were trying to make me better but if you would have just listened to Artemis and me this could have been avoided. I tried to tell you that it was to much."

Luna sighed, "Hai, I know. Even Artemis thought I was to rough. I just…I just kept thinking what enemy would care if you're tired. What enemy would give you a break during a fight? These thoughts plagued me. I felt that if I combined the training tactics from Mars and Jupiter I could make you stronger than ever." Usagi shook her head. She knew Luna still to an extent didn't get it.

"You're talking about training tactics that are used on soldiers from a young age and trained for years. I wasn't. You took a bubbly, naïve girl who just wanted to be a good soldier, friend, sister daughter and girlfriend and made her a, well to be frank, made her a cold bitch." Luna looked up to her, "I don't want to be that person. I can be me and still be a good soldier. You just have to give me the space to grow into that person."

Not wanting to let her voice waiver from the emotion she was feeling, the feline jumped to the window sill. Usagi had been right and once again she was left to sulk like a child on what she had done wrong. When did her charge become the mature, rational adult and she the pouty child who ran away? "I'll inform the senshi of your return but there is more talking to do." Usagi only nodded in return.

As Luna left Usagi felt more determined to confront Diamond on his reasons for being there and of the conflict that would come from his attack on her. "I need to see Diamond." She stated without thought and got out of the bed to find her scattered clothes. Mamoru sat dumbfounded for a moment before frowning, "That's not exactly what I was aiming for when she left." He told her. Usagi turned to him, "That bastard attacked me. I'm going after him. I know where he…" She dropped the few clothes she had.

"Crap…I've been there but any time I've gone there has been through shimmering from with either Wiseman, Saphir or himself." She sighed, "I can't go after him. But…if I could figure out a way to call out for Saphir he could transport us." Mamoru got out of bed himself and stopped her, "Usako we have no way of doing so." He iterated. His nude form distracted Usagi for all of a few minutes before she said, "Rei – chan could use the fires to call out to him."

He sighed, "I really have no interest in dealing with her right now. Her weakened need to have me nearly lost you to me." he near growled. "I know but she is the only one with a psychic link that could help us. I may not trust her heart right now but I do trust her need to stop the enemy." Usagi explained. He nodded, "Fine let us both go then." He went into get dressed as she found the rest of her clothes only to find that she would need to borrow some of his.

Leaving out of his apartment with his shirt and her pants she left the shirt un tucked but threw a belt across the waist to let it aid as a fashion bit instead of letting it be obvious that she was wearing his shirt. He didn't care. He saw his neighbors picking up their morning mail as they got closer to the lobby. They gave him odd looks but he was to happy in having her back to give a rats ass to anyone who would look and think he was to old for her.

Lunging his arm around shoulder and pulling her in closer made her feel loved and uncaring of the people narrowing their eyes at him. She cuddled into his side as they made their way to the temple. Walking the whole distance just enjoying each-others company. Once they made it they found oddly enough all of the girls already there. Luna had already called in a meeting to get the girls together for the big update.

Minako saw Usagi coming up the temple steps first, "Usagi – chan?!" she about screamed. Usagi smiled, "Gomen…Minako – chan." The apology though unneeded in Minako's book was greatly appreciated as she saw it as her princess having come back home. That and the protective and possessive look and stance Mamoru took was undeniable. He hadn't yet relinquished his hold on her. But that didn't stop Minako, Ami or Makoto from hugging her regardless. It was only Rei that stayed behind.

"This won't be solved with a hug but a fire reading for our enemies location will be a start." Usagi gave her. Rei nodded, knowing she had some serious making up to do for her words and actions lately. Going inside Rei started up the fire readings as the girls sat down happy as ever that their leader was back. Almost forgetting Minako handed Usagi back the disguise pen, "I believe this belongs to you." Usagi smiled, "Arigato, my family is still in the dark?" she asked for clarification.

"Hai, though you do need to do some serious talking with your father. He's…a handful and was tripping up my wires for the love connection between you and Mamoru – san. I really had to bite my tongue." Minako admitted, "Try dealing with it seven days a week." Usagi added dryly. The fire burst out as Rei chanted, "Rei – chan the usual chant won't work here ask for Saphir of the dark moon to hear my call." Usagi asked.

A bit miffed by the direct order Rei glared but did as told. The fire grew to large proportions as each girl was beginning to sweat, "Saphir if you can hear me I'm at Rei – chan's temple, I need you to come so we can talk." Usagi would have loved to use the portal that she got there with but it only lasted for a few hours and knowing Diamond he cut it off anyways to avoid anyone else in the area from stumbling through it.

The fire snuffed itself out, "He's coming." Usagi sat up and walked outside to find Saphir waiting for her, "Really? A fire summons? Old school." He remarked, "Worked didn't it?" he nodded in agreement, "Diamond has been looking for you. He scoured the city when he couldn't find you last night. Apparently your prince here knows how to hide you." She smiled, "Hai, he does." Then she got serious.

"If I'm to save everyone from Nemesis and cleanse you and Emerald which I figure is what I was to do if I came back…" no one denied it, "Then I need to see if Diamond is willing to be saved to." Saphir sighed, "He won't be. All he wants is you. When he finds out that you have willingly gone to Mamoru here he will lose whatever sanity he has left." But Usagi didn't want to believe that.

"I cannot be the catalyst for him. I know I hold some amount of power but not like that. How can one person do so much?" She asked him. "Easy." Rei spoke up. Tears in her eyes as she looked from Usagi to Mamoru then back to her again. she knew her next words might be what killed Usagi's trust in her for good but she knew she had to get it across to Usagi and no amount of yelling or acting high and might would work.

"When you love a person so unconditionally even with there having been hardly any physical contact…" she looked to Mamoru, "When you fall into a pit of love that you believe so highly in that you won't accept any other truths out there even if it's staring you right in the face you still won't believe it." Usagi looked to her in a form of acceptance. "It took for Mamoru – san nearly loosing you with Emerald inside of me for me to hit that point of truth. For Diamond it could take potentially killing you in the process for him to get it."

Usagi looked to Ami and found her agreeing, "It's true what Rei – chan's says. Diamond if he truly wants you to be with him and no one else you being with Mamoru- san could either make him let it go as Rei – chan here had to and learn to live with it or never accept it and attack Mamoru – san and even yourself for not loving him back as Queen Beryl did to you both. From what you told me Usagi – chan Mamoru – san here saved you from Beryl's last attack." Usagi nodded. "Hai, he saved me and sacrificed himself." She leaned into his embrace.

"But he could still be like Rei – chan and learn to live with it." Ami had to sigh at Usagi's words, "There's a chance…it's possible but doubtful. If he doesn't accept it at first let it go then you need take him out as you would any other enemy. He may not grant you the same courtesy as you would to him." that Usagi knew she had to accept as a possibility. "I won't go without trying. If the stubborn Rei – chan can learn why not Diamond?" Rei groaned at her words, "Because he's evil and not me." Usagi turned to her.

"Hai, I understand that but it won't stop me from trying." The girls deflated a bit but regained their eagerness knowing Usagi was back with them, "I hate to be the bearer of bad news but I'm sure by now that Diamond will be attempting to track my location. I must leave soon." Saphir butted in. "To late." The group turned to find Diamond standing his eyes trained on Usagi and Mamoru standing together.

His eyes noticed the defining male shirt she wore and her closeness to Mamoru, "Have you not agreed to marry me? Do we not have a deal?" he demanded, "You gave up that deal when you sent a youma out to take innocent energy. You also gave it up when you tried to sexually assault my girlfriend!" Mamoru bellowed. To that all the girls gasped before taking battle stances in front of Mamoru and Usagi. it was as if they blurred into place in front of them.

"Just give us the word Usagi – chan, well handle this right here." Makoto stated begging to put Diamond six feet under for his troubles. "So I see you healed yourself up fine." Usagi snarked, angered by his attempted assault on her being. Makoto looked back, "Nani?" Usagi smirked, "Mamoru – san saw what he was trying to do and handed him his own ass…so to speak. To be honest I thought he was gonna kill him." she admitted, "I wanted to." Mamoru told her. "But I didn't want to start up a war though now…" she began.

She sighed, "Diamond let me help you and your people out. Since the treaty the agreement is null and void there is no marriage, but I will help your people out as long as you all agree to be cleansed." Usagi told him. He narrowed his eyes at her. "It seems as if the old Queen I once knew is back." He looked pensively, "My people follow what I want of them. They will agree to be cleansed only IF you marry me." the girls narrowed their eyes.

"Are you a baka, or do you just have a death wish?" Minako demanded, he arched a brow to her, "You physically assaulted her and are still demanding that she marry you? Mamoru – san **should** have killed you!" she barked. The girls agreed, "It's your people's decision on cleansing NOT your's Diamond." Usagi stated, "Unless you're stating that your people have no free will and are your mindless little puppets." She declared.

"I am their prince!" he bellowed, "A prince that needs to be taken down a peg...my brother." Saphir stated from his view point. Diamond looked to him, "So you betray me then? Your own flesh and blood?!" He demanded, "No, I didn't. I choose what was best for our people. Your ridiculous – no offense - " he motioned to Usagi so she wouldn't take it offensively, "None taken." She responded.

"Obsession with the moon princess is getting you – it's getting all of us nowhere! Hell brother, you attacked the woman you claim to love! Who does that? The very woman you told me you stated you would want to have children with and you assaulted her?! That's NOT what a man in love does! You've lost your focus. You need to remember that our people come first. They need the cleansing. A better future. Not to live on a desolate planet!" He bellowed the rest to his brother, hoping to get him to understand.

"Listen our people need a place to survive and a leader who will listen to their pleas for a safe and harmonious future. Mamoru here has already agreed to let our people be here on earth as long as they agree to be cleansed of the darkness. So if they choose to do so on earth as human beings free of darkness under the protection of the king of earth, his queen AND the legendary sailor soldiers who are we to take that choice from them?" Saphir asked.

Diamond hated to admit to his brother's words but he was right. If he said no then he would look more like a dictator and he might be expelled from the planet. But he wouldn't be without his queen. He took one look at her and realized he couldn't be without her. He would make her his no matter the cost. Clenching his fists at his sides he growled seeing how close she was go the earth prince.

This was all his fault. If he had just given up they wouldn't be here. He glared at Mamoru with hateful eyes. Mamoru saw this and instead of hatred gave a surprising look of pity. Stunned by that Mamoru spoke up, "As much as I would love to hate you with every fiber of my being which I do, I also know the feeling of being so deeply in love with one woman that it can take over your whole existence."

Diamond hated that even more, "But I won't let go of my Usako. I would fight to the death for her. Surely you can understand that?" he asked of Diamond. The dark prince nodded, "Hai, I do…" he then rushed forward to slam himself bodily into Mamoru as he had done to him recently. However his own brother intercepted him and shoved him away, "No more attacks on the white moon brother!" Saphir demanded of him.

"You choose this?" Diamond demanded. His hands indicating the world around them, "This world needs a LEADER not a RING LEADER like this would be king!" Diamond shouted at him. His glare righted on Mamoru as if he weren't any kind of leader in the future. Before Mamoru could defend his would be leadership in the future Saphir spoke up, "It has two leaders." It brought Diamond's attention back on him.

"They will bring about the world we came from and bring about peace for us all. This whole thing came from you wanting to rule with the moon princess on earth." Usagi looked to Diamond in slight shock. She hadn't actually heard his reasoning before this, now that she had she wondered what it was about her that possessed Diamond to do such things. "You convinced our people that there was no life beyond that of the dark moon but there is a life beyond it! And you know of it!" Saphir yelled.

"No what I know is that my brother is picking a total stranger due to a moment of weakness over his own brother." Diamond snarled, "No I'm on the side that's best for our people…this…" he indicates the world and the senshi, "Is what's best for them. Letting them decide their own future and NOT being dictated it." Saphir argued. "Emerald agrees with this, I agree with it. Let's just let things be how they used to be." Saphir pleaded.

Diamond nearly laughed at that, "Used to be…? I was nothing before…now I have the chance to be king of the earth and make the goddess moon princess mine…you think for even one second I'm gonna let you cheat me out of that?!" Diamond growled at the end. "Diamond…" Usagi began. She stepped forward, "I want you to understand that you can still live here but you have to give up this idea between us. There would never have been an 'us'. Not in the sense of love, only in business."

Diamond tried to avoid snarling at her as she was the reason he had done this…well that and he wanted to be king of earth and rid the earth of its imbecilic heir. He looked to Mamoru, "I am so much better than you are its not even funny. She deserves better than your lousy ass." Diamond stated. "Hai, your right…she does…" then Mamoru looked down to her ignoring the stunned look on Diamonds face, "But I'll spend the rest of our lives earning her." The loving looks were to much for Diamond.

He tried to ram rod Mamoru only to once more be stopped by Saphir. Only this time he turned his anger from betrayal and rejection once more to his brother. Saphir may have been more combatively ready than his brother but his brother was cunning. He used his shimmer power to evade his brother. Once Saphir figured him out he called out, "Sailor senshi get your prince and princess out of here. Allow me to handle my brother." But the sounds of everyone transforming gave him a confused look.

"You think we'd leave you with all the fun stuff?" Jupiter asked. She stood next to him as did Venus while Mercury got her computer out to scan Diamond. Seeing what level of power he held. "No this is my fight." Saphir called out. "Fine, but were here as your back up. Don't hesitate, cause he won't." Venus gave the 'ok' for him to go. He nodded and faced off against his brother whom was sporting himself a busted lip.

Saphir's one lucky shot so far. "You would hurt your own brother and join them?" He asked, "I don't want to hurt you brother." Saphir told him. But as Diamond went to hit him Saphir defended himself with offensive strikes until he saw that his brother left his rib cage housing his liver was left exposed. Slamming his fist as hard as possible he knew he felt a rib crack from the impact if not worse.

Diamond stuttered back, gasping for breath, not having expected his brother to find a weakness that he wasn't aware of. So upset at the turn of events he let his anger consume him and mess with his focal point and control over his own logical mind. It made him loose his control in a bad fashion. He looked to his brother, seeing the pain of not wanting to fight him but also the pain that he knew he had no choice.

"I don't want to…didn't say I wouldn't." Saphir stated. Purely out of anger Diamond goes in to attack him once more. Several fists were exchanged and deflected as Saphir tried hard not to do actual damage while Diamond's rage was making his fighting worse but also making it more out of control. Pulling in a punch Diamond began to lose ground only to be connected with his brother knee slamming hard into his gut. Losing his breath once more he grabbed his brother's leg and in an act of pure anger slammed his elbow into his thigh.

Saphir cried out in pain but still held his hand up to the senshi to let him handle it when they came in to attempt to help. Diamond stood up at full height, pretending he didn't feel the pain internally. His outward appearance though roughed up didn't look like he had been effected whatsoever. Saphir straightened himself out before charging his brother. He only made it a couple of feet before his brother stopped his progress.

Grabbing him by the waist he slammed his knee right back before tossing his brother over his shoulder. Saphir landed roughly on his back before jumping back to his feet in time to catch his brother ready to blast him. He sent out his own blast and the two sets of dark powers light up the night with evil kinetic energy. The senshi began backing up as the powers grew larger, as if they were one large storm about to explode.

As if on cue their powers exploded as Diamond sent another wave that was equaled out by Saphir. The two combining forces met at such a velocity that it sent them away from one another as if there had been a bomb in between them. When the dust settled Diamond was in the wind and Saphir was wounded greatly. Jupiter was the first to reach him. "How are you?" he looked at her, "I feel like I got hit by a cement truck." Jupiter cocked her brow.

"I studied humans for a long while for better interaction with them when looking for information on people." He supplied. Helping him up he looked to Sailor Moon, "I'd like it if I could go back to our home world and give the option to our people. They deserve a chance at a happy normal life. But I need to get the word out to them." Saphir pleaded. "You tell us everything there is to know about Diamond and Wiseman and then you can go. But we need that intel if we are to win against our enemy and keep everyone safe." Moon told him.

He agreed and accepted Jupiter's support. "Jupiter he'll need some rest and somewhere to heal." Moon told her. "Hai, I'll take him to the temple. Unless grandpa Hino will be an issue." She looked to Mars, "No he won't. But Yuriccho might…" She looked to him thoughtfully. "Just tell him Saphir here is your boyfriend and needed a place for a few days to heal and rest up." Jupiter gave her a suspicious look.

"Nani? He's a bit jealous at times." Mars huffed. Secretly pleased by that. Now that she was beginning to see him in a none platonic sense she wondered what it was about Mamoru that had her head so spun. She choose not to deliberate on the issue as Jupiter pulled Saphir towards the temple. She followed so she could get him into a secure room more privately. Having her grandpa snoop around wasn't an option.

"So where does that leave us?" Venus asked, detransforming as Mercury did. "Go home." They looked to Moon now detransformed herself. "It's been a long night and we won't get our needed intel till tomorrow morning. Might as well try to get some sleep in." the girls agreed as Usagi and Mamoru began to walk off. Slinging his arm around her he tried to direct her into the direct of his apartment when she pulled into the direction of her house.

He then saw Minako coming to meet them, "Gomen but will you be coming home tonight?" she asked. Mamoru looked torn. He wanted her to be with him tonight having felt lost without her lately but knew she had to be with her family to. She sighed as Mamoru released her, "Gomen you should be with your family." He walked away giving her a light kiss before taking off to his apartment. She walked to be with her family but also wanted to be with him.

Minako saw this and took the disguise pen one last time, "Minako – chan nani - " but Minako cut her off, "Go on be with him. He's been lost without you and needs you. Besides when this fight is over with you can go home knowing that their seeing their Usagi again…not the cold one that was there. You need to finish healing." Minako explained walking towards the Tsukino's residence down the street. Usagi knew the truth of it and ran for Mamoru as Minako left out, the goddess of love had ulterior motives for tonight.

Kenji would accept Mamoru graciously even if she had to dip into her powers even deeper as a love goddess. How she would was still in development. But she had a plan…of sorts. She just had to work out the kinks. Which was essentially right now the plan. "Kenji – san you will accept Mamoru – san in Usagi – chan's life. He is her everything and she his." She marched to the house with a determined look on her face.

Meanwhile Diamond returned back to where Wiseman was at in the throne room of his castle, "My prince what seems to have troubled you?" He asks. Diamond was furious, "With all of the power you hold, with your little ball that can tell the future you couldn't see my brothers betrayal or the moon princess's switch back to that pathetic, crappy earth king?!" stunned Wiseman took out his crystal ball only to find his readings murky at best. It was as if there was a blanket over the possible out comes for the senshi as well as the prince and princess.

He growled, "It seems that a hand was over played." His own. By using his psychic connection to get into Mars's mind he inadvertently showed Mars a way to get to him. "She might have used the connection to shield their activities from me…" He muttered. Not liking how one of his greater weapons at his disposal was now being used against him by someone he considered at one point to be weak due to her own weaknesses.

True enough Rei herself had been spending all of her free time tracking the energy signature from the temple and using the power of Mars's fire to block the connection and shield his readings of the senshi and of her princess and prince. No longer would she let him have a way in using something she considered a gift to be used for good. Though it was not an easy feat to block him.

She chanted every night and kept her mini scrolls on her during the day so that any point she could chant in low tones and keep them al hidden when it came to his psychic senses. Already she knew they were now at a better advantage with him unable to tell the outcome of any future he might try to see or use to his advantage. Like say Usagi coming back to them and of Saphir's defection to the side of good.

"How was a hand over played? Did you do this?!" Diamond demanded. "I might have over played a hand but it was Emerald's fault for not completing the mission correctly. A fault that she has paid the price for!" he tried to shoulder more of the responsibility from himself to their dearly departed green haired banshee. Convinced now more than ever that the senshi had destroyed her.

He was unaware that she was being kept safe at the temple and even aiding grandpa around. It was a fight at first but once she got to know a bit more of earth and see the beauties she wondered why such beautiful things such as flowers would need to die. Though she was still a work in progress. Find out that the love of her life was deeply, obsessively in love with another tore through her heart.

She still greatly wanted to kill Usagi but knew in the end Usagi wanted nothing to do with the dark prince. It was the prince's choice and his alone. She spent her day either working herself to exhaustion to avoid feeling the pain of his rejection or spent her time getting deeply drunk from the wine she pilfered from the temple. Anything to ease her broken heart and pretend in some frame of mind that Diamond loved her. Even if when she woke up reality set in and she went back to work to forget once more.

The girls had gotten very little out of her as she mostly went on about anything Diamond related including how she caught him dressing once. The girls stopped her not really caring one bit about his physique. But her run down of the castle she had was useful if they ever got the right coordinates of where to teleport to for infiltration. However as far as Wiseman and Diamond saw it she was dead.

"So you over played a hand that resulted in us not only loosing Emerald but also my chances with the moon princess…the future queen of the WORLD!" Diamond exploded. "My prince not all is lost!" Wiseman tried to recover. He still needed his last pawn to work for him if he was to get the energy needed. "Explain?" Diamond demanded. "Kill the prince of earth so that the moon princess will have no choice but to choose you as her king. Then you may use her power to grant the people on Nemesis life on earth!"

Diamond considered this before throwing it out, "The princess would have my head if I killed her beloved prince." Wiseman snickered, "Who said she would know it was you?" Diamond looked to him. "True. If she just discovers him dead then whose to say who killed him." Wiseman then insisted, "Just ensure it looks like an accident. If it's an obvious assassination attempt then she will know and reject you completely. If I were you I'd kill him myself to ensure the job was done right."

Diamond nodded in agreement before shimmering out, "Foolish prince…but he will kill that earth prince. He's so stupidly in love to do something so rash and crazy." Wiseman muttered in partial anger and partial glee. "Now to figure out how to unblock Mars's system. He grumbled, angered that the fire senshi had managed to block his powers, "Mark my words senshi of war I will win this battle."

As it was Rei was doing her last chanting of the night as Saphir get ready for bed himself with some minor aid by Makoto whom by that point felt it was useless to hide their secrets as civilians to him. He was on their side now. After he dressed she helped him into bed as his bruised and minorly cracked ribs were wrapped up. He look to her, "I got into fights a lot growing up. This type of thing…" she indicated the wrapping, "Is nothing new to me."

He grasped her hand, "Arigato. It's been a really long time since someone has showed this type of caring towards me." She smiled and blushed. "It's nothing." She tried. He pulled her hand towards him, "Maybe to you but not to me. Growing up was not filled with caring people but those who were filled with resentment from previous generations. They didn't try to talk with people of earth the way we thought they should. Instead they just, they were so angry that they wanted vengeance instead."

He slumped against the bed he was on, "My brother was supposed to be our way off the planet and making a good life here. Many of us want to live a peaceful life its just a lot of the original generation are still filled with that resentment." He explained. "Where is this planet?" Makoto asked him, "It doesn't exist in your world yet. Not for another few hundred years." Her eyes widened. "You exist in the future and came back to the past." She clarified.

He nodded, "Hai, my brothers obsession brought us back here when your princess's future self made it quite clear she was happy with her family." He mused as he thought of how obvious it should have been. "Her family?" Makoto was thinking of perhaps her earth family and brother, "Hai, her husband the king and their children." Makoto was shocked to find out of that in the future. They always knew that Usagi and Mamoru would take power but this was something else all-together.

"And Diamond still wanted her?" She asked stunned. He nodded and they both began laughing at it. Diamond, dark prince of the planet Nemesis hopelessly in love with a happily married woman that had several children with her loving king. "Oh that is bad." She wiped a tear away from her eyes, "Try being the brother to the man obsessed with the 'blonde queen goddess' whose husband was constantly by her side or her children with the palace walls or on meetings." The brown haired girl agreed.

"Not to put them in the same boat but if I were to be honest I do believe Mamoru – san is a bit obsessed with her to. Just not in a homicidal way…not unless she's threatened." Makoto admitted, "What Mamoru has is a true clear love for her. It's based form love, not from obsession to have what cannot ever be his own." Makoto agreed as he laid further down, "We can talk more later." She nodded and left the room.


End file.
